Un llanto en los Pasillos
by Dan y Kuu
Summary: Voldemort ha caído. El mundo lo celebra. Harry ha salido victorioso de una épica batalla en contra de todo pronóstico. Por primera vez en años respira tranquilo. Unos meses más tarde, descubre que va a ser padre de una niña. Hermione es la madre. Sonríen. Hay nervios, miedo, y un secreto: aún estudian en Hogwarts, están por cumplir 17 años y nadie puede saberlo.
1. Un breve repaso sobre el fanfic

**Un breve repaso a un (no tan) breve fanfic**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Un llanto en los Pasillos_ nació casi como una broma. Vio la luz por primera vez el _6 de Agosto del año 2002_ con su primer capítulo: _la noticia_. Por aquel entonces no le augurábamos ningún éxito. Para qué engañarnos, _Ullp_ era un texto basto, con abundantes horrores gramaticales y crímenes contra el diccionario, así como una idea que (hemos de admitir) resulta un tanto rebuscada... ¡Pero funcionó!

¡Vaya si funcionó!

Ya desde el comienzo el humor se convirtió en pieza clave de esta historia. Romanticismo, paranoia, necesarias (solicitadas) dosis de picardía y situaciones que en muchos casos alcanzaban el delirio arrebataron carcajadas por medio mundo.

En muy poco tiempo _Un llanto en los Pasillos_ se convirtió en el _fanfiction_ preferido de muchos lectores y un referente en el género. Pero para nosotros también significó muchas cosas. _Ullp_ nos trajo sinfín de alegrías, así como la oportunidad de conocer a un montón de personas y experimentar con distintos estilos narrativos, abriéndonos las puertas a algo grande.

Recuerdo con alegría aquellas noches escribiendo entre carcajadas hasta las 4 de la madrugada. Recuerdo publicar, y ver como el contador de visitas parecía volverse loco. Recuerdo tener conversaciones con los _webmaster_ de alguna de las páginas en las que se publicaba, pidiéndome por adelantado la fecha de publicación para poder reforzar el sistema, ya que era tal el aluvión de visitas que registraban a las horas de su actualización que los servidores colapsaban.

Recuerdo con especial cariño los centenares de mensajes (algunos tan largos que parecían querer hacer competencia al propio _fanfiction_ ), los dibujos, las discusiones en los foros, las páginas creadas por algunos seguidores…

Pero ya han pasado 14 años.

¡Y qué rápido!

Por aquel entonces yo era un tonto, como casi todos los jóvenes. Y la falta de sueño me hacía especialmente proclive a esta condición. Una serie de asuntos de índole personal me empujaron a dejar el _fanfiction_ de lado sin dar muchas explicaciones ni ponerle punto final. Símplemente, desaparecí. Y _Ullp_ desapareció conmigo. Qué miserable.

Sé que 14 años es mucho tiempo, pero quiero cerrar el círculo.

Es por eso que he decidido completar el _fanfiction_. Por esta razón he redactado un nuevo comienzo más dinámico, alguna que otra escena intercalada que aporta energía, y un final acorde a las expectativas. Mientras, las más de 1500 páginas ya escritas, van a ser corregidas en la medida de lo posible. De esta titánica labor se va a encargar _Kuu_ , eterno colaborador del _fanfiction_ , coautor de muchas escenas, y gran tipo en general. ¡Menudo trabajo le espera!

.

 _Al nuevo lector: disfruta. ¡Es un largo viaje!_

 _Al lector que hace 14 años compartió viaje con nosotros: gracias. Sinceras gracias._

 _Dan  
_

 _._

 _Sí, menudo trabajo me toca. ¿Sabéis lo mal que escribía? Así que no me culpéis si se me escapa alguna._

 _Kuu_


	2. A los lectores que leen ULLP por 1ª vez

_**A los lectores que leen ULLP por primera vez:**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando comenzó a escribirse _Un llanto en los Pasillos,_ el 5º libro de la saga de _Harry Potter_ aún no había salido a la venta, y por lo tanto, la idea de _Ullp_ se basa **sólo** en los cuatro libros anteriores. Ello quiere decir que todos los hechos acaecidos en el quinto, sexto y séptimo libro aquí jamás sucedieron. Entonces, si el _FanFiction_ está ambientado en el séptimo año en _Hogwarts_ de _Harry Potter_ , ¿qué ocurrió en los anteriores?

He aquí la respuesta:

 _ **1º Curso:**_ _Harry Potter, con ayuda de Ron y Hermione, logran frustrar los planes de Voldemort en un intento por regresar a la vida._

 _ **2º Curso:**_ _Harry vuelve a verse las caras con Voldemort para librar a Hogwarts de una terrible arma que su enemigo dejó escondida._

 _ **3º Curso:**_ _Sirius Black ha escapado de Azkaban. En una enrevesada situación, Harry descubre que en realidad se trata de su padrino._

 _ **4º Curso:**_ _Voldemort renace._

 _ **5º Curso:**_ _Harry ha de encontrar un modo de derrotar a su adversario, pero no está solo. Ron y Hermione volverán a ayudarle en esta peligrosa tarea. Con la ayuda de la legendaria espada Excalibur, Harry logra derrotar de una vez por todas a su terrible enemigo, aunque con un trágico final... Harry Potter fallece._

 _ **6º Curso:**_ _Hay cambios importantes en el mundo mágico. La muerte del niño que sobrevivió conmociona a la sociedad. Fudge es destituido y juzgado, y surge un nuevo gobierno. Los amigos de Harry lloran desconsolados por su muerte. Pero, sorprendéntemente, Harry regresa a la vida, aunque nadie está muy seguro de cómo sucede. Y es en ese momento, aliviada ya su angustia, cuando Hermione siente nacer un torbellino de emociones declarándose a Harry. Para su alivio, es correspondida. Mes y medio después, Hermione se queda_ _ **embarazada**_ _._

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ Me permitiréis un pequeño comentario. Cierto que _Un llanto en los Pasillos_ no tiene nada que ver con el estilo narrativo de _Rowling_ (ni lo pretende), pero, visto en perspectiva, sorprende comprobar como hay pequeños matices del argumento que inventé hace 14 años que parecen predecir el devenir real del protagonista, como esa muerte/resurrección, o el propio desenlace final con una famosa espada mágica. ¿Cuestión de suerte?

Cierto, Harry y Hermione no terminaron juntos… ¡Pero, años más tarde, la propia _Rowling_ nos daría la razón a todos los que apostábamos por la pareja!

 _¡A reír se ha dicho!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Advertencia a los lectores:**_

 _ **.**_

 _Un llanto en los Pasillos_ _no está recomendado para menores de 13 años_ _. Si bien no hay escenas demasiado explicitas de contenido sexual o violencia, en ocasiones se hace uso de una temática adulta que podría dañar sensibilidades._

 _Un llanto en los Pasillos NO es una historia oficial, por lo cual no guarda relación directa o indirecta con J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. Pictures, Emecé, Salamandra, propietarios de los derechos reservados de autor, nombre, imágenes, trabajos publicados en .com y/o derechos editoriales de Harry Potter y su mundo mágico._


	3. Respuestas a los reviews

_**Desde la trastienda**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Queremos aprovechar este espacio para anunciar cosas, explicar tramas, y responder personalmente a todos los mensajes que nos hacéis llegar. Son muchos y nos entusiasma cada uno de ellos. ¡Se agradecen de corazón! Ha sido toda una sorpresa reencontrarse con viejos lectores. No nos lo esperábamos. Y nos encanta. ¡Un saludo muy fuerte a todos!

Nunca olvidéis que **un _fanfiction_ es como un monstruo mimado que se alimenta de reviews**. Y este monstruo tiene ganas de darse un atracón ;)

.

 _ **Noticias:**_ ¡Estamos en twitter! Podéis seguirnos en **_(arroba)Unllanto_** desde donde anunciaremos las actualizaciones y comentaremos pequeñas cosillas de vez en cuando :)

.

 _ **Noticias:**_ Nos gustaría compartir algo con todos vosotros: algunos de los dibujos que, años atrás, Kuu realizó para el fanfiction. Advertimos que algunos de los personajes que aparecen aun no han salido en la historia y podría considerarse _spoiler_. Pero vamos, esto no es _Juego de Tronos_ … ¿verdad? Procedemos a subirlos a una carpeta de _Mega_. Podéis acceder a ellos mediante este link: **(BORRAD LOS "(BORRAR)" PARA ACCEDER AL LINK.)**

.

 _mega **(BORRAR)**. **(BORRAR)** nz **(BORRAR)** / **(BORRAR)** #F!v4FSmB4T!ylPeS5r0SxGmj-LgSE1JoQ_

.

¡Confiamos en que os gusten!

.

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los Reviews (05/08/16):**_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **É**_ _ **nfasis**_ _ **:**_ ¡Seguidnos en Twitter! Ahí lo contamos todo, incluyendo los avances del fic ;)

 ** _(arroba)Unllanto_**

 ** _._**

 _ **Shanira429**_ _ **:**_ Nos alegra que te guste tanto nuestro fanfiction. Actualizamos todo lo rápido que podemos, palabra. ¡Nos vamos leyendo! :)

.

 _ **Usuario865**_ _ **:**_ Fíjate que pensamos que el capítulo nos ha quedado rana. Lo escribimos algo rápido, mientras dedicábamos nuestro tiempo a otras cosas, sacando minutos desde debajo de las piedras, y se nota en el resultado final. La idea nos gusta, Sirius tiene que pasar por esas aventuras para darse cuenta de muchas cosas, pero el modo… eso es otra historia.

El siguiente capítulo lo queremos publicar pronto, claro, pero no siempre es posible. Y nos apena mucho. En cuanto los chicos lleguen a Hogwarts el ritmo será mucho más rápido.

Agradecemos mucho tus reviews. ¡Nos vamos leyendo!

.

 _ **Nina (1)**_ _ **:**_ ¡Y más divertido que va a seguir siendo! ¡Un saludo muy grande!

.

 _ **Zuoteyu**_ _ **:**_ Uy, es complicado que recordaras un capítulo que escribimos el otro día ;) Hasta que no lleguen a Hogwarts, todo está siendo escrito desde cero. En Ullp original no se contaban esos meses, y quedaba un vacío muy grande en la historia que ahora hemos decidido llenar. ¡Un saludo! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

.

 _ **Nina (2)**_ _ **:**_ ¡Vemos que te ha hecho gracia! Hay tantos JAJA que casi nos rompes la página de Fanfiction. Pero esperamos que lleguen más y que te sigas riendo igual. ¡Un saludo!

.

 _ **Drys-1**_ _ **:**_ Coincidimos contigo, Álex nos quedó un poco desdibujada. No se termina de entender bien qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza, y lo lamentamos. Producto de las prisas, el cansancio, el calor, y todo lo que se nos vino encima. Pero se mejorará. Qué alegría saber que lo has disfrutado. El próximo capítulo está cerca y será mejor. ¡Nos leemos!

.

 _ **Sixsmith:**_ Qué review más guay. Nos ilusiona que te guste tanto la historia. ¡Nos leemos!

.

 _ **Gusimejia13**_ _ **:**_ No lo negaré, estoy un poco loco. Y sí, te estoy acosando por internet. Realmente Álex no representa mi verdadera naturaleza, es sólo una pequeña porción. Si quieres ver la verdadera, te animo a que continúes leyendo ;) espero no escandalizarte. Se rumorea por ahí que me hicieron un retrato un día, y que ahora es una cosa muy fea. Yo no le veo relación, y sólo saco el tema para denotar lo importante que soy.

Me hace gracia eso que dices, lo de que eres una troller. En google imágenes me aparece que es un tipo de todo terreno o una maleta con ruedas empleada especialmente en aeropuertos. En cualquier caso, me quedo con la idea de que eres una chica con ruedas. Mola. Mola mucho.

Ian y Emma son geniales. Lo sé. Saldrán más, para disgusto de Harry. Y lo de tu gato… nunca confíes en una criatura que te comería mientras duermes. Ahí lo dejo.

Oye, ¿quieres una cita? Estoy libre. Si es que Sí, estás loca. Nunca confíes en alguien de internet. Si es que No, me rompes el corazón. Hmmm… Y también estás loca por rechazar a un caballero como yo. ¡Tú decides! :D

.

 _ **ShirayGaunt**_ _ **:**_ ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. Nos alegra saber que te ha gustado. Es cierto que Ullp tiene escenas hilarantes, siempre ha sido una de sus características. Coincidimos en que nada en exceso es bueno, pero también en remarcar que es el espíritu que le dimos a la historia hace 14 años, y que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo :) Eran otros tiempos, yo era adolescente, y queda reflejado en muchos apartados. Igualmente, verás cómo se disfruta muy bien. ¡Nos leemos!

.

 ** _Estefana_** : ¡Hola! Nos alegra un montón que te haya gustado tanto nuestro fic, y nos sentimos honrados de que lo pongas entre tus favoritos. Y sí, nosotros también opinamos lo mismo de Álex: está loca, desinhibida y temeraria. También nos alegra que opines que hemos captado bien a los personajes. Es algo en lo que nos esforzamos mucho en cada capítulo. Y en cuanto a lo de las situaciones inesperadas y refrescantes... ¡Prepárate para lo que viene! Esperamos que de verdad disfrutes de los siguientes capítulos. ¡Nos leemos!

.

 _ **A todos los lectores:**_ Gracias por vuestras visitas y comentarios. El viernes que viene espero poder responder a muchos más. Un saludo muy grande. ¡Nos leemos!

.

.

* * *

 ** _Respuesta a los Reviews (08/07/16):_**

* * *

.

 _ **Avisos:**_ Nota importante: recientemente he cambiado de ocupación. Es algo bueno, pero eso implica que estas semanas están siendo un poco ajetreadas (ni siquiera me encuentro en mi escritorio). Estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo, pero no tengo claro que pueda llegar a cumplir la fecha del Lunes. Ante esa tesitura tengo dos opciones: pasarlo al siguiente Lunes o publicar sólo una parte del capítulo. Aún no lo he decidido; todo dependerá del resultado final del mismo y su nivel de calidad. De ser el caso, será más corto de lo acostumbrado. Confío en que comprendáis la situación. Os mantendremos informados por nuestra cuenta de Twitter **_(arroba)Unllanto_**. ¡Un saludo muy grande a todos!

.

.

 _ **Shanira429:**_ Hola! Nos alegra muchísimo saber que estás disfrutando nuestra historia. Sí, es verdad que procuramos que tenga un poco de todos los géneros, aunque el hilo conductor principal siempre va a ser la comedia. ¡Nos leemos! Gracias por tu review.

.

 _ **Daniel Fair (1):**_ ¡Hola Daniel! Ya teníamos ganas de responder a tus reviews. ¿Qué podemos decir? Que nos has pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Huelga decir que Ullp significó muchas cosas para nosotros, pero cuando un lector nos lo dice así, como es tu caso… ¡Wow! Máxime cuando en la revisión estamos descubriendo que el texto original era un producto verde y sin refinar. Nos da mucha curiosidad todas esas cosas que nos cuentas. Por ejemplo: ¿dónde podemos conseguir un trabajo tuyo? Nos encantaría poder leerte. Por otro lado, te tomamos la palabra: algún día nos tendrás que contar lo que de verdad significó ;) Confiamos en que te esté gustado la revisión y en que podamos seguir leyéndonos mutuamente por mucho tiempo. ¡Un saludo muy grande!

.

 _ **Gusimejia13:**_ Soy un impaciente. Y también un poco atrevido. Y con tendencia a declararle mi amor a jóvenes lectoras a las que por supuesto no conozco de nada. Pero ya me irás pillando ;) Me alegra mucho saber que estás disfrutando la lectura. Y que te estés riendo. Algo me dice que eres un público difícil. A veces, cuando escribo, me paro a pensar qué te parecerá tal o cual escena, o si por el contrario tendrás ganas de salir corriendo y esconderte debajo de una piedra que diga: "no conozco de nada a ese tipo". Respecto a mi último mensaje… Es verdad que no sé si eres una psico-pata (¿eso es un pokemon con poderes mentales?), pero seguro que el riesgo merece la pena. ¿Te apuntas? ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, preguntas por Kuu. Kuu está en todas partes. Cada párrafo ha sido corregido por él (y me odia por ello). Pero si lo que preguntas es cuándo leerás algo 100% Kuu, pronto ;) Está preparando un capítulo genial. Os tendremos informados. ¡Un saludo muy grande! ¡Y retorcido! ¡Y con lengua! Nos vamos leyendo. Sigue escribiéndome Reviews. Para los demás es opcional, para ti, sensacional. Un privilegio. Tú ya me entiendes. ¡Beso, tigrilla!

.

 _ **Richard333:**_ ¡Gracias por el review! Actualizamos todas las semanas (o eso vamos a procurar, siempre que el trabajo nos lo permita). Confiamos en que estés disfrutando de Ullp. ¡Un saludo!

.

 _ **Heylittlerain:**_ ¡Hola! Es agradable tener nuevos lectores. Nos alegra saber que te reíste tanto con el capítulo. Esperamos que se repita en los siguientes. Nosotros nos esforzaremos por que así sea. Y opinamos como tú, los Granger son unos personajes geniales. Nos gusta mucho trabajar con ellos como personajes porque dan mucho juego a situaciones diferentes. Respondiendo a tu duda: Este es el fic original, con un pequeño matiz… está siendo revisado por completo. Eso significa que hay nuevas escenas y una narrativa más pulida. Sin ir mas lejos, en Ullp original, para el cap 3 ya estaban de regreso a Hogwarts (nunca se contaba del todo qué había sucedido en el verano, algo de lo cual luego nos arrepentimos). Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de arreglar esos detalles y comenzar con fuerza. ¡Un saludo!

.

 _ **Daniel Fair (2):**_ ¡Gusto en leerte de nuevo, caballero! Es verdad que nos inventamos los nombres de los padres de Hermione. En los cuatro primeros libros no se mencionaban (creo recordar que luego tampoco), de modo que ya en la primera versión de Ullp los bautizamos como Emma e Ian, y decidimos mantenerlos para esta versión. Trabajar con Ian en este capítulo ha sido MUY divertido. El protagonismo le fue llegando poco a poco y de manera casi improvisada, al darnos cuenta de lo gracioso que podía llegar a ser. Ahora ya tenemos una hoja de ruta nueva en la cual podremos seguir sus pasos de vez en cuando, con especial énfasis a su particular forma muggle de ver el mundo mágico. Por otro lado, sé que muchos nos habías pedido una reacción de Sirius más enfatizada (y posiblemente cómica). Lo intentamos. Palabra. Pero cada vez que me enfocaba en ese aspecto, la narrativa se hacía pedazos en mi teclado, como si algo me dijera que aquel no era el camino correcto, que Sirius no reaccionaria nunca de esa forma. Es una de las razones por las me costó tanto escribir este capítulo, con varias reescrituras en su camino (algunas extremadamente dramáticas, que me hacían preguntarme dónde se había quedado el humor) y cambios de idea en el último momento. Es más, media hora antes de actualizar continuábamos con pequeños ajustes aquí y allá.

»Regresando al tema de Sirius: llegué a la conclusión de que su enfado era por un motivo egoísta; recién liberado, Sirius estaría deseando recuperar los años perdidos, ver mundo, pasarlo bien, ser joven de nuevo. Desde su perspectiva, Harry le ofrecía esa posibilidad. A sus ojos, era como volver a estar con un joven James, alguien con quien correr algunas aventuras. En cambio el embarazo de Hermione tiraba por tierra todos sus sueños, creándole una sensación complicada: por un lado, al hacerle entender que no hay forma de volver atrás, que ya no es un chiquillo que puede vivir sin consecuencias; por el otro, sintiendo que Harry había sido un irresponsable y que lo iba a lamentar toda su vida. Su golpe contra los barrotes no ha borrado sus recuerdos: aún tendrá que lidiar con esos sentimientos. ¡A ver cómo lo logra!

»Nos encanta que nos des tu aprobación al personaje de Hermione. Próximamente se la podrá ver un poco más en su día a día como chica muggle. Harry no andará lejos. Confesar también que, aunque sabemos de su existencia, nunca hemos visto la película "Juno" (Michael Cera siempre será Scott Pilgrim). Y, en respuesta a tu última pregunta, sobre la picardía en el fic… Ullp siempre ha tenido un _affair_ con la perversión. Y no planeamos cambiar eso. Tal vez ahora tengamos un poco mejor gusto (algunas escenas originales aún me sacan los colores… ¿cómo es que nadie me detuvo al escribir aquello? ¿Y eso otro? ¡Pasé meses saliendo con gorro y gafas de sol a la calle, por si alguien me reconocía!), pero el resultado va a estar a la altura. Palabra.

»Nos alegra que disfrutes tanto del fic. Nosotros disfrutamos con tus reviews. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Un saludo muy grande.

.

 _ **N**_ _ **ekary:**_ Nosotros también estamos amando escribir esta nueva edición del fic. De verdad, nos lo pasamos en grande diseñando las nuevas situaciones y recordando los viejos chistes. El padre de Hermione se ha convertido en la estrella improvisada. ¡Suerte que pronto aparecerá Sarah para reclamar su trono! Un saludo :)

.

 _ **Heylittlerain:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Nada mejor que ver un review que comienza con risas; señal de que hemos alcanzado nuestro propósito. La viejita con la que se encuentra Ian siempre estará en mi corazón, pero haría lo imposible por no quedarme a solas con ella. ¡Qué miedo! Que Ian pueda acceder a la cúpula del gobierno mágico es gracias al fin del reino del terror y la larga sombra de Voldemort. Va a traer unos cuantos cambios a la arcaica manera que tienen los magos de ver el mundo de forma tan aislacionista. ¡Y gracias por el piropo! (me refiero a que digas que escribimos genial, que todo parece real. Es la clase de cosas que nos gusta escuchar.) En respuesta a tu pregunta final: Pues… sí, me temo que sí. Harry y Sirius han violado la ley y se han fugado de una prisión. Tendrán que pagar las consecuencias. ¡Unos leemos! :)

.

 _ **Usuario865:**_ El webblog de Ian va a ser increíble. Y popular. Como dato curioso mencionar que Ullp está ambientado en 1997; fue el año en el que se acuñó por primera vez la expresión webblog (lo que aquí conocíamos como bitácoras personales), que no eran otra cosa que páginas muy simples (y feas, no olvidemos lo de feas) programadas por aficionados a la informática, en un momento en el que Internet era un lujo para la mayoría. ¡Ian es un pionero! El botón rojo que ha pulsado la recepcionista no es otro mas que el de aviso a seguridad. Harry ha entrado tan repentinamente, con un aspecto tan horrible, que cualquiera se asusta. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

.

 _ **F**_ _ **aoHHr:**_ Nada que disculpar, la idea es disfrutar, sea leyendo o comentando :) Además, siempre se agradece tener nuevos lectores. Nos alegra mucho saber que te está gustando el fic; que muchas partes ya estén escritas o diseñadas de antes no quita que nos estemos tomando nuestro buen trabajo en ponerlo todo a punto para que el resultado final esté a la altura. Por eso es tan agradable saber que la gente lo disfruta :) Y sí, los Granger han triunfado en este capítulo. Ha sido un éxito 100% improvisado, pero merecido. Los veremos más a partir de ahora. ¡Los temidos suegros de Harry! Un saludo, ¡nos leemos pronto!

.

 _ **M**_ _ **aria P Bet:**_ Nos alegra saber que lo estás disfrutando. Confiamos en que los próximos capítulos te diviertan tanto. Seguiremos escribiendo. ¡Un saludo!

.

 _ **Anned:**_ Parece que sí conseguimos nuestro objetivo de lograr que la gente se muriera de risa :) Espero que en los próximos capítulos la cosa vaya a más, a ver si conseguimos darle un susto a alguien de tu familia, como bien mencionas (¿lo lograremos?). Un saludo muy grande, continuaremos trabajando en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Nos leemos!

.

 _ **Amestoy:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Escribir este capítulo no ha sido fácil, y por momentos temí que fuera el peor hasta ahora (siento que está gafado desde la primera vez), pero parece que el resultado sí mereció la pena. Nos alegra saber que lo has disfrutado. Seguiremos esforzándonos por que los próximos lleguen a la altura. ¡Un saludo!

.

 _ **Drys-1:**_ Nos encanta tener nuevos lectores. Justo como mencionas, Ullp es una revisión de un fic que escribimos hace 14 años, pero más grande y mejor. Me salta una duda: comentas que tenías tus recelos sobre esta historia, ¿podrías decirnos por qué? Digo, quién quita que más personas estén en las mismas y sea algo fácil de solucionar :) Agradecemos tu review y que nos digas que te parece bien escrito. Ya verás que el humor va a ser una constante, y que las situaciones no dejarán de sorprender. ¡Nos vamos leyendo!

.

 **A todos los lectores:** Gracias por vuestras visitas y comentarios. El viernes que viene esperamos poder responder a muchos más. Un saludo muy grande. ¡Nos leemos!

.

.

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los Reviews (01/07/16):**_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Zuoteyu:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Nos alegra que te hayan gustado las nuevas imágenes. Y espero que el capítulo también ;) El lunes actualizamos al siguiente, donde por fin se abre la caja de los truenos (inserte aquí sonido tenebroso) Es verdad que los que ya leyeron el fic conocen detalles de todo lo que les espera, pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez haya más sorpresas de las que uno imagina por el camino ;). ¡Un saludo muy fuerte! Nos vamos leyendo.

.

 _ **Usuario865:**_ ¡Hola otra vez! Tengo que confesar que cuando escribo tu seudónimo, en mi cabeza suena una voz robotizada y vehemente propia de la megafonía de un presidio futurista de la talla de _Nova prospekt_ en _Half-life_ … Vale, lo he dicho. Y me he quedado a gusto. Sigamos… ¡Genial que te haya encantado! Lo del "punto un poco cabrón" ha sido milimétricamente planeado, y planeamos reincidir tantas veces como nos sea posible. Eso no tiene solución. Por otro lado, espero que el capítulo del Lunes no se te haga corto, porque también se va a armar un buen lío. ¡Un saludo! Nos leemos.

.

 _ **Eria. dmg**_ _ **17041:**_ ¡Una nueva lectora! Verás que queda un laaargo camino por delante, en el que las risas y los malentendidos están asegurados. Espero seguir leyendo tus _reviews_ ;) ¡Un saludo!

.

 _ **Nekary:**_ ¡Hola! Comentas que es curioso leer esta historia después de tantos años y sentir que es como la primera vez… ¡Imagina cómo nos sentimos nosotros volviendo a escribir nuestras locuras! Es un pequeño viaje en el tiempo que merece la pena ;) Lo de los cortes dramáticos es un clásico en _Ullp_. Reincidiremos con gusto. ¡Nos leemos en tus próximos reviews! Un saludo :)

.

 _ **Amestoy:**_ ¡Hola! Nos ha llamado la atención que opinaras que este capítulo ha sido menos divertido; hubiéramos apostado todo lo contrario, con todo el lío que se monta :) Pero te invitamos a seguir leyendo. _Ullp_ es como una bola de nieve descendiendo por una ladera, cada vez se vuelve más grande y peligrosa. ¡Un saludo!

.

 _ **Ziri Kaere:**_ ¡Hola otra vez! Los finales sorpresa fueron, son, y serán un estándar en el _fanfic_ , que no te quepa duda. ¡Nos leemos!

.

 ** _Gusimejia13_** : ¿Dónde está tu _review_? Pensaba que nos entendíamos... _Snif snif_.

.

 _ **Anita765:**_ He de reconocer que la entrada de Sirius no estaba planeada de esa forma, pero mientras escribía mis dedos se fueron solos en aquella dirección, y me hizo tanta gracia que no pude detenerme. ¡Ahora nos queda solucionar el entuerto! Siempre me ha gustado trabajar con Sirius como personaje. Tengo la sensación de que en _Ullp_ lo convertimos en _un buen señor,_ con su buena dignidad cargada al hombro, al que no dejan de ponerle piedras en el camino, a cada cual más histrionica. Él intenta salir siempre con la cabeza alta, pero no puede evitar mancharse de barro. ¡Nos leemos en los próximos _reviews_! Un saludo :)

.

 _ **Aquagt929:**_ ¿Que qué pasará más adelante? De todo. ¡Todo! Créeme. Esto es la caja de los truenos, y apenas ha comenzado a abrirse. Nos comentas en tu _review_ el tema de que Harry no parece muy afectuoso con Hermione, y te doy la razón. He intentado explicar sus motivaciones, pero no siempre es fácil. Verás, aunque estén a punto de ser padres, Harry se acaba de dar cuenta de que la ama, y tiene una explicación: cuando se liaron (unos 10 meses atrás), es obvio que sentían cierta química. Pero para Harry fue tal el shock de saber que la había dejado embarazada que _algo_ se rompió dentro de él. La culpabilidad devoró sus sueños y se distanciaron un poco. Al menos a nivel emocional. Harry se portó bien con ella y la ayudó en todo lo que pudo, pero sin darse cuenta se había formado una barrera. Realmente nunca llegaron a tener una vida propia de novios. Ahora se va a enfrentar a las consecuencias de todo eso. _Ullp_ tendrá sus dosis de romance, no lo negaré, pero el plato fuerte es una comedia servida sobre lecho de malentendidos y situaciones delirantes. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! Esperamos tus próximos _reviews_ :)

.

 _ **A todos los lectores:**_ Gracias por vuestras visitas y comentarios. El viernes que viene esperamos poder responder a muchos más. Un saludo muy grande. ¡Nos leemos!

.

.

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los Reviews (24/06/16)**_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Guest:**_ Has tenido el honor de ser nuestro primer comentario. ¡Y nada menos de alguien que ya nos leía hace 14 años! Nos llevamos toda una sorpresa. Y sí, pronto aparecerá Sarah (a la cual hemos rebautizado con una 'h' final, como tendría que haber sido originalmente al ser inglesa). ¿Quién podría olvidar Sarah? Nosotros lo hemos intentado. ¡Un saludo muy fuerte! Nos vamos leyendo.

.

 _ **Nekary:**_ ¡Hemos vuelto! Somos más viejos y también más feos, pero con más ganas de hacer reír que nunca. Es increíble reencontrarse aquí con viejos conocidos tanto tiempo después. No nos lo esperábamos. Confío en que disfrutes del nuevo camino con _Ullp_. Además, como vengo mencionando, Kuu se encargará de darle un merecido "lavado de cara" a la historia. Al tiempo rellenaremos huecos, corregiremos cosas. ¡Un saludo muy grande! Nos vamos leyendo.

.

 _ **Anita675:**_ Qué sensación publicar y descubrir que, tantísimos años después, aún hay lectores que se acuerdan de nosotros. ¡Qué sensación! Esperamos verte a lo largo de este nuevo camino con _Ullp_. Lo prometo: daremos explicación a muchos sucesos que antes eran sólo cosa de magia (incluyendo el origen de Sarah). El final llegará y merecerá la pena. Garantizado. Todo está planeado y en marcha. ¡Un saludo muy grande! Nos vamos leyendo.

.

 _ **Noemi Cullen:**_ Nos encanta tener nuevos lectores. Nos esforzaremos por no defraudar a toda esa gente que tiene ganas de reír y pasar un buen rato. ¿Te espero en los próximos capítulos? ¡Saludos!

.

 _ **Ziri Kaere:**_ ¡Hola! Me alegra saber que has disfrutado el capítulo. Lo interesante se pone ahora, ya verás. Te animo a seguir descubriendo _Ullp_. Verás que la historia da numerosos giros inesperados. Planeamos publicar todos los Lunes, así que nos iremos leyendo. ¡Un saludo!

.

 _ **Amestoy:**_ El círculo se va a cerrar, ¡palabra! Que la comunidad no sea tan grande como antes es lo de menos, lo importante aquí para nosotros es cerrar ese capítulo de nuestras vidas. No volveremos a dejar a los lectores a medias. Todo está planeado y en marcha. ¡Un saludo! Nos vamos leyendo.

.

 _ **Richard333:**_ Nos alegra saber que la estás disfrutando. Verás que los próximos capítulos serán una locura. ¡Nos vemos!

.

 _ **Shadows:**_ Tu review nos ha encantado. Tienes toda la razón al decir que nos quedamos en un estado algo friki (creo que decirlo así es quedarse corto), y dado que tenemos la oportunidad de rehilar algunos apartados del fanfiction, ya estamos preparando la aguja y el hilo para darle forma, que sea igual de gracioso, pero que no produzca vergüenza ajena. ¡Va a ser difícil! Prometo que el final de la historia estará a la altura de lo que merece. ¿Será que nos das otra oportunidad? De un veterano escritor de ff a un veterano lector de hp.

.

 _ **Loquin:**_ Puede que sea un sueño, pero no, no es ninguna broma. ¡ _Ullp_ regresa! Y sí, tendrá final. Y comienzo. Y palabras en medio. Muchas palabras. Me parece increíble descubrir que aún hay lectores que se acuerdan del fanfiction y me genera una alegría indescriptible. El final llegará y merecerá la pena, u organizaré un funeral vikingo. Prometido. Todo está planeado y en marcha. ¡Un saludo muy grande! Nos vamos leyendo.

.

 _ **DarkAngelPotterGranger:**_ ¡Qué alegría tener viejos conocidos por aquí! Es todo un placer volver a encontrarnos con antiguos lectores. Me parece estupendo que te apuntes a la relectura, comprobarás que es mucho más que un "copia-pega". Ya nos dirás que te parecen los nuevos capítulos. Nos vamos leyendo.

.

 _ **Zuoteyo:**_ La alegría es saber que aún había lectores que se acordaban de nosotros. De verdad. El final va a ser de llorar, sí, pero de la risa. Nos lo hemos propuesto como meta. Por otro lado, nos parece un logro que las imágenes hayan sobrevivido en tu note todos estos años, cuando incluso a nosotros nos ha costado encontrarlas. ¡Wow! Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos. Un saludo.

.

 _ **YulyPotterGranger:**_ Nos encanta tener lectores nuevos. Has de saber que Harry y Hermione no van a enfrentar nada… ¡se van a ver arrollados por un tren de comedia y sustos! Es más fácil dejar de preocuparse por ellos y disfrutar de su caía por el precipicio (metafóricamente). ¡Nos leemos!

.

 _ **Ziri Kaere:**_ Pues el siguiente será mejor. ¡A ver qué taco le dedicamos a ese! Se premiará la originalidad. ¡Nos leemos!

.

 _ **Vctor Black:**_ Siento decir que es cierto, todos somos unos viejos… Yo me sentí igual cuando vi de qué año era la primera publicación. ¡Nos leemos! Un saludo.

.

 _ **Noemi Cullen:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Fíjate que consideramos que los primeros capítulos son aburridos, pero uno de esos 'aburrimientos necesarios' que toca de vez en cuando para explicar bien el punto de partida de la historia y empatizar con los personajes. Lo bueno llega a partir de ahora. ¡Nos leemos!

.

 _ **Usuario865:**_ ¡Un nuevo lector! Tenemos un largo y divertido camino por delante. En respuesta a tus preguntas: Harry sólo se ha dejado llevar; es como cuando uno pone el piloto automático en una conversación y no se da cuenta de lo que dice (estando ebrio pasa mucho, ¿o soy el único?). Y, respecto a los Dursley y los futuros suegros de Harry… Bueno, basta decir que este lunes se resolverá una de esas incógnitas. ¡Nos leemos!

.

 _ **DarkAngelPotterGranger:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Nos alegra saber que hemos conseguido hacerte reír. Y eso que opinamos que el capítulo era un poco flojo. Yo digo que en ocasiones tener mala memoria a largo plazo es una ventaja: la de libros y películas que habré vuelto a disfrutar, y sabiendo de antemano que me iban a gustar. ¡Nos leemos!

.

 _ **Gusimejia13:**_ Gracias a ti. De verdad. Nos encanta tener nuevos lectores. Por otro lado... No creo que sea el modo más apropiado de presentarme, pero lo intentaré: me llamo Daniel, y me gustaría conocerte. Hasta el momento un poco típico, ¿cierto? Intentaré remediarlo… No recuerdo muy bien cómo terminé en un perfil tuyo; pero, ¿conoces esa sensación que se da en tan raras ocasiones, cuando la otra persona es única y necesitas conocerla? Lo sé, lo sé, dicho de esa forma suena un poco loco. Y pido disculpas si crees que he sido demasiado directo. Pero sospecho que podemos llevarnos bien. No me preguntes cómo puedo estar tan seguro de eso, porque ni yo lo sé. En fin, si después de este torpe intento por llamar tu atención no piensas que soy un pobre loco, y aún te animas a conversar conmigo, ¡te espero! ;)

.

 _ **Amestoy:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Nos alegra saber que el capítulo te ha divertido. Coincido plenamente en tu crítica hacia los personajes, incluido el OOC de Hermione, pero esto último tiene alguna explicación: en primer lugar, y más evidente, el embarazo. El cóctel de hormonas, tensión, cansancio, miedo y estrés la tiene destrozada. Pero el segundo es que trabajamos con una Hermione diferente a los libros (igual que Harry); una Hermione que ha crecido de forma distinta desde el 4º libro, con sus propias vivencias. A esto hay que sumar que _Ullp_ en realidad ya está escrito, y cuando lo hice yo era un crío. Se notará en muchos aspectos a lo largo del fanfiction, por mucho que intentemos disimularlo. Espero que eso no sea un obstáculo para disfrutar de la historia. ¡Un placer encontrarme tus reviews! Nos vamos leyendo.

.

 _ **Anita675:**_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, los sentimientos de Harry por Hermione en _Ullp_ son muy graciosos; se acaba de dar cuenta de que la ama, y tiene una explicación: cuando se liaron (unos 10 meses atrás), es obvio que sentían cierta química. Pero para Harry fue tal el shock de saber que la había dejado embarazada que _algo_ se rompió dentro de él. La culpabilidad devoró sus sueños y se distanciaron un poco. Al menos a nivel emocional. Harry se portó bien con ella y la ayudó en todo lo que pudo, pero sin darse cuenta se había formado una barrera. Realmente, aunque son pareja y futuros padres, nunca llegaron a tener una vida propia de novios. Ahora se va a enfrentar a las consecuencias de todo eso. A tu otra pregunta: no, originalmente no estaban el trío de chicas que acosan a Ron, pero creemos que le hacen buena compañía. ¡Nos vamos leyendo!

.

 _ **A todos los lectores:**_ Gracias por vuestras visitas y comentarios. El viernes que viene espero poder responder a muchos más. Un saludo muy grande. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. 1- El escándalo del siglo

**Capítulo 1**

 **El escándalo del siglo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter contuvo el aliento. Se desplomó sobre las escaleras de piedra del castillo y se quedó sentado mirando al vacío con expresión ausente. Hacía diez minutos que Ron se había ido, y ahora se encontraba solo, con una carta entre las manos que, para qué engañarse, le producía terror. Sin saber de dónde sacó el valor necesario acabó aplastando la pluma contra el pergamino y entonces escribió lo primero que le llegó a la mente. No lo pensó muy bien. Se trataba de una carta dirigida a su padrino, pero no cualquier carta. Aquella iba a ser la más importante que le hubiera enviado nunca:

.

 _Querido Sirius:_  
 _Hoy es 1 de Julio. Aquí y ahora acabo de terminar mi sexto año en Hogwarts. Te interesará saber que he aprobado. Hermione opina que no me lo merezco y, aunque sé que bromea, tiene razón. En los últimos meses apenas he prestado atención en clase, y ni siquiera me presenté al examen de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que si paso de curso se debe tan solo a la generosidad de los profesores, que en una nueva ocasión habrán hecho la vista gorda conmigo._

.

Aún era muy temprano, apenas las siete y media de la mañana. Pero ya desde entonces (y mientras escribía aquellas lineas) Harry sentía como si un cóctel de emociones contradictorias celebraran una fiesta salvaje en el interior de su cuerpo. Estaba tan asustado como enojado, y al mismo tiempo contento y desesperado. Y lo peor del caso era que se veía incapaz de controlar ningún estado de ánimo, como un barco a merced de las corrientes. Nunca se había sentido igual.

Releyó lo que había escrito, tomó aire para tranquilizarse, y prosiguió:

.

 _Pero si te escribo esta carta no es para hablarte de mis notas. Aunque tampoco sé cómo decirte lo que tengo que contarte. Estoy asustado. Sé que te vas a molestar. Qué tonterías, te enfurecerás muchísimo, ¡y con razón! Pero ya no aguanto un solo día más sin decírtelo, y, pase lo que pase, tienes todo el derecho a saberlo. Sólo espero que puedas llegar a perdonarme._

 _Te conté hace casi un año que comencé a salir con Hermione, ¿lo recuerdas? Supongo que sí. Estábamos en Hogsmeade, y te alegraste muchísimo de la noticia._

.

Harry ahogó una sonrisa al recordarlo. Nunca había visto a su padrino hacer tanto el ridículo como aquella noche. « _Habrá sido la bebida_ —se excusó al día siguiente, muerto de vergüenza». Luego, tras una pausa, continuó:

.

 _Pero desde entonces han sucedido muchas cosas. Y ante todo quiero que sepas que si no te lo he contado antes no es porque no confiara en ti, sino porque en los últimos meses apenas he recibido noticias tuyas. ¡Ignoro donde estás o qué haces! Además, tenía la esperanza de no tener que contarte algo tan importante por medio de una simple carta. Deseaba decírtelo en persona._

.

Antes de seguir, Harry miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que su amigo Ron continuaba en el interior del despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Por los ruidos tan fuertes que escuchó al otro lado de la puerta supuso que aún tardaría un rato en salir.

Suspiró. Volvió a mirar aquel trozo de pergamino como si contuviera la sentencia de su destino. Lo que iba a escribir a continuación no podría leerlo nadie, salvo su padrino. En realidad ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él debiera hacerlo. Pero necesitaba librarse de esa carga. Y sí, también ayuda urgente:

.

 _Sirius… Hermione está embarazada._

.

Al escribir aquellas palabras Harry se sintió como si acabara de caerle una tonelada de rocas sobre la cabeza. Fue una sensación horrible, pero no se detuvo. Sabía que si paraba ya no sería capaz de continuar. Así, con los ojos encharcados por las lágrimas, dejó que la pluma se deslizara a toda prisa, narrando sus pensamientos a pesar del dolor que le causó. Pero, ¿cómo hacérselo entender? ¿Cómo explicar con palabras lo que sentía, el dolor que lo rompía por dentro cada vez que cruzaba una mirada con Hermione y recordaba que llevaba en su vientre a un ser vivo? ¡Su propia hija!

Quiso darle una buena explicación sobre porqué sucedió, pero no pudo. No estaba muy seguro. Lo único que sabía era que ocurrió durante la noche de Halloween, que estaban tan alegres tras la derrota de Voldemort, y tan felices, y tan bebidos que…

…que únicamente pasó.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que le iba a estallar el corazón.

.

 _Pero los detalles ya no importan. Ahora Hermione está de 8 meses, y eso es lo que cuenta. Esperamos que la niña nazca a principios de Agosto. Su nombre, por cierto, será Helara._

 _Sirius, sé que no hay nada que yo pueda decir ahora para redimirme, y comprendo que estarás muy furioso, pero espero que comprendas lo difícil que ha sido (y aún es) para nosotros. Me gustaría que entiendas que nosotros… No, no sé si lo que me gustaría es que lo entendieras, porque ni siquiera yo entiendo muchas cosas. Pero sé que necesitamos tu ayuda._

 _Yo la necesito._

 _Como comprenderás lo mantenemos en secreto, incluida nuestra relación. Voldemort no está, sí, pero todavía tememos las consecuencias de sus Mortifagos. Me pone los pelos de punta pensar que no todos terminaron encerrados en Azkabán, que aún quedan algunos actuando en la clandestinidad. Ella… Ellas no estarían a salvo si pensaran que pueden hacerme daño a través suya._

 _Ron tampoco sabe nada. Es por lo que siente por Hermione. Sigo convencido de que su enfado va a ser monumental, y que crecerá cuanto más tiempo pase. Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Ahora no. Ya sabes que Ron no es muy bueno guardando secretos, y bueno, creo que la mejor manera en la que puede ayudarnos ahora mismo es ignorándolo todo._

 _Por otro lado la noticia sería el escándalo del siglo. No entra en nuestros planes ser el centro de atención de esa clase de periodismo. Hasta la fecha, sólo algunos profesores como Dumbledore o McGonagall conocen la verdad. Y, bueno, puedes imaginarte sus reacciones…_

.

Aquel pensamiento le provocó a Harry un escalofrío. Luego volvió a mirar la carta. Le pareció horrible. ¡Menuda manera de darle la noticia! Supo que a Sirius le daría un infarto en cuanto la leyera, o algo peor: desearía matarle. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¡Si al menos se presentara ante él, podría contarle la verdad en persona!

Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y le puso el punto final. Necesitaba el apoyo de su padrino, necesitaba desahogarse.

Necesitaba su ayuda más que nunca.

.

.

—¡Ey, Harry! —le llamó alguien—. ¡Adivina!

Harry se apresuró a doblar la carta y se volvió hacia aquella voz. Pertenecía a Ron, quien bajaba las escaleras de la torre dando saltos de alegría. Parecía a punto de dar uno tan alto que llegó a creer que acabaría abriéndose el cráneo contra una viga del techo.

El chico pelirrojo se detuvo a su lado muy emocionado, y entonces asestó unos cuantos golpes al aire a la par que exclamaba con orgullo:

—¡Me ha aprobado! ¡Me ha aprobado!

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque no se levantó.

—¡Genial Ron!

—¡Más que genial! ¡Súper genial! ¡Mega Genial! Porque, los muggles dicen eso, ¿cierto? Bueno, a lo que iba, que McGonagall se hacía la dura (ya sabes cómo es ella), y me ha lanzado unas cuantas miradas de las suyas, pero no me han surtido ningún efecto. Le he demostrado allí mismo que SÍ sabía realizar ese encantamiento, ¡y aún así se negaba a cambiarme la nota! Pero… —Ron sonrió satisfecho—, bueno, tras convertir su escritorio en una tortuga marina gigante no ha tenido más remedio que aprobarme (que se haya arrastrado hasta los exámenes de los chicos de cuarto para darles un mordisco no ha tenido nada que ver, por supuesto) —Comenzó a reír orgulloso, y se dio un golpe en el pecho—. Ya no hay bruja que se me resista, ¿eh?

Harry intentó reír con él. ¡Tenía ganas de hacerlo, de veras! Pero se vio incapaz. Apenas llegó a arquear los labios en una expresión bien ridícula.

Incluso Ron se percató de algo así.

—¿Te sucede algo? ¿Quieres, no sé, ir al baño o algo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, es sólo que… —Harry no supo qué decir. Miró en otra dirección y entonces confesó—: Sólo pienso en, ya sabes, _otras_ cosas.

—Aaaah, ya comprendo,

Ron alzó las cejas con picardía. Luego se acercó un poco más a Harry y, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, inquirió:

—¿Y en qué cosas, _pillín_?

—No en lo que crees.

—¿Ah, nooo? ¿Segurooo?

Se le arrimó aún más, tanto que Harry pudo ver su reflejo en los ojos marrones de Ron. Advirtió que aquella mañana lucía un aspecto horrible, con el pelo negro alborotadísimo y el rostro demacrado, así como algo que hubiera preferido no apreciar: el aliento de Ron.

—No sé, pero algo me dice que no me lo has contado todo. Llevas bastante comportándote de una forma muy extraña, y empiezo a entender qué ocurre —continuó diciendo el chico pelirrojo, y Harry se estremeció como si alguien le hubiera asestado una descarga eléctrica. ¡No podía ser que se hubiera enterado! Pero, ¿y si lo había hecho? ¿Y si lo descubría todo? De pronto sintió pánico—. Ya deberías saber que después de tanto tiempo contigo sé cuándo me ocultas algo, Harry. Ea, dime, ¿de quién se trata?

—¿Quééé? ¿Co-cómo que _de quién_?

Harry se desinfló como un globo.

—¡Claro está, la chica! ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿Parvati? ¿Lavender? —Ron miró la carta que Harry había escrito y volvió a sonreír de aquel modo tan pícaro, al tiempo que susurraba con malicia—: Es para Cho, ¿a que sí? Este es el último año que la verás y planeas confesarle tus sentimientos a través de una carta. Bueno, he de admitir que pensaba que eras un poco más valiente, ya sabes, un Gryffindor de manual. Además, nunca comprenderé tu obsesión por las orientales. ¿Qué te atrae tanto? ¿Son sus ojos rasgados? ¿El cabello sedoso? ¿O son sus…? ¿Sus…? Ya sabes.

—No es eso, Ron.

—¿Entonces es lo otro?

—¡Que no!

—Dicen que las chinas saben hacer maravillas con las manos.

—¡Que no es eso!

—Oye, ¿puedo leerla?

—¿El qué?

—¡Pues la carta!

—¡Claro que no! —Harry se levantó de un golpe intentado huir. Ron comenzaba a ponerle muy nervioso. Pero tuvo tan mala suerte que acabó siendo él quien se hizo añicos el cráneo al estrellarlo contra un tiesto colgado en la pared.

Ron aprovechó la ocasión para quitarle la carta de las manos.

—¡Ajá! ¡Ya es mía!

Entre lagrimones de dolor, Harry distinguió como un chico alto corría escaleras abajo a todo reír al tiempo que levantaba su carta como si fuera un trofeo.

—¡Ey! ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Ron! ¡ROOON!

Pero éste no atendió.

Harry se rascó la zona del golpe para calmar el dolor y echó a correr tras él tremendamente nervioso. Había perdido su rastro, pero siguiendo una corazonada, dobló la esquina en cuanto tuvo ocasión y entonces: _¡ZAS!,_ se dio de bruces contra algo muy duro. Se trataba del propio Ron, que acababa de desdoblar el trozo de pergamino y se había parado en mitad del pasillo para leer su contenido. Harry cayó al suelo y maldijo en alto. Ahora lo que le palpitaba no era sólo la coronilla, también la nariz.

—« _Querido Siriu_ _s_ _…_ » —escuchó como pronunció Ron en alto tratando de imitar su voz. Y entonces, tras detenerse un segundo, dudó—: ¿Querido Sirius? ¿Sirius?

Harry dio un brinco y se la quitó de las manos. No estaba enfadado con él, pero no iba a permitir por ningún motivo que continuara leyendo aquello.

Ron parpadeó perplejo.

—¡Ey! ¡Es para Sirius!

—¿No me digas?

—¡Pe-pero…! —Ron se pasó la mano por la cabeza, desconcertado—. Entonces, ¿no vas a declararte a nadie? ¡Pero si es el último día!

—Lamento desilusionarte así, Ron.

—Ah, ya. Bueno, ¿y por qué no? ¡Tienes una oportunidad perfecta!

Harry prefirió no hacerle mucho caso.

—Ya te había dicho que no era ninguna carta de amor, pero no has querido creerme.

Ron volvió a parpadear. No parecía comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miró a Harry como intentando preguntar por qué tanto secretismo cuando sólo era una carta para su padrino, pero al final optó por no darle más vueltas al tema y decir en su lugar:

—¿Vas a mandársela ahora? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No hace falta. Seguro que aún tienes cosas que hacer.

—Claro que no —volvió a golpearse el pecho con orgullo—. Acabo de aprobar Transformaciones y comienzo a pensar que, si me lo propusiera, incluso me cambiaría la nota de un suficiente a un sobresaliente —se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y continuó—: Aún es muy temprano, y no tengo nada que hacer. Al menos no hasta que los elfos terminen de hacernos las maletas. Sólo espero que este año no haya quedado ninguno atrapado en el baúl. ¿Te imaginas volver a llevarme un elfo a casa por error? Mi padre aún tiene que dar explicaciones en el ministerio sobre lo del año pasado. ¡Y eso que lo devolvimos enseguida! ¡Y casi de una pieza!

Harry tenía sus reservas, pero acabó asintiendo. Ahora que Ron sabía que era para Sirius no volvería a intentar leerla. Por lo general, las cartas a su padrino eran largos párrafos muy aburridos donde relataba todos los modos por los cuales alguien había intentado atentar contra su vida. Qué aburrido. Aquella vez, claro, era algo _mucho_ más interesante…

.

.

Hogwarts es un castillo inmenso; un lugar encantado, perdido en las montañas, con fantasmas y cuadros cuyos retratos se mueven solos; con lugares secretos y escaleras que cambian de lugar; con armarios que conducen a lugares misteriosos y criaturas asombrosas rondando en sus cloacas, ¡e incluso con un calamar gigante viviendo en el lago!

Pero aquella mañana a nadie parecía importarle nada de aquello. De camino a la lechucería, tanto Ron como Harry se fijaron en cómo todos corrían apresurados de aquí para allá. Los ánimos parecían algo polarizados; que Slytherin hubiera ganado la copa de la casa no era del agrado de casi nadie. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era el último día de curso, y todos lo disfrutaban a su modo. Dentro de sólo unas horas partirían en el expreso de Hogwarts y gozarían de un par de meses de merecidas vacaciones de verano.

Harry recordó con amargura la verdad que arrastraba aquel hecho: convivir de nuevo con los Dursley, sus odiados tíos.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a soportarlos esta vez?

O peor aún…

 _«¿C_ _ó_ _mo se supone que voy a explicarles que a principios de Agosto deberé ir junto a Hermione, una chica de diecisiete años que dará a luz a nuestra hija?»_.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. La idea era tan poco atractiva que antes hubiera estado dispuesto a convivir todo el verano allí mismo, con Filch, el conserje (el único hombre al que Harry había oído hablar con gozo sobre las torturas) y la señora Norris, su fiel gata. Pero no tenía elección, y lo sabía. Debería aguantarse un tiempo, y después probablemente escaparía. Pero, ¿vivir en casa de Hermione, con sus suegros? ¿Sus suegros muggles que tampoco sabían nada?

Mientras pensaba en ello, Ron le dio unos golpecitos con el codo.

— _¡Psh!_ ¡Harry, mira, mira allí!

—¿Qué? ¡Ah!

Harry se azoró

Ron señalaba con disimulo a un grupo de chicas de séptimo de Ravenclaw que estaban reunidas cerca de una de las estatuas, charlando animadamente. Todas llevaban unas faldas asombrósamente cortas y blusas muy ajustadas. Cuando una de ellas se agachó a recoger un llavero que se le había caído al suelo, Ron hizo un ruidito y estiró el cuello.

― _Uy_ , que se le ven, se le ven… ¡Blancas!

―Enhorabuena Ron, ya tienes con qué soñar esta noche. Pero habría que avisar al conserje; alguien podría resbalarse con tu charco de babas.

―Es una verdadera lástima. Éste será el último año que las veamos. Las de séptimo siempre son las mejores, ¿a que sí? Pero me pregunto por qué siempre hay chicas tan… tan… ―Ron no dijo la palabra, se limitó a hacer un gesto con las manos, como si agarrara unos aguacates maduros―, ya sabes Harry, chicas _así_ en todas las casas menos en Gryffindor, ¿no te parece?

Harry rió en voz baja.

―Lo que me parece es que pensar así te acarreará problemas, Ron.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―No me atrevo a predecir lo que ocurriría si te oyera tu hermana.

―¿Ginny? No seas ridículo. Mi hermana no cuenta; aún sólo es una niña.

―O lo parecerá a través de tus ojos ―masculló Harry con los dientes apretados para que no le escuchara. No le gustaba pensar esas cosas (ya no), pero negar que Ginny se estaba transformando en una joven exquisita hubiera sido mentir.

Ron se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

―Pero, ¿sabes? Yo insisto que a mí quien me gusta es Hermione. Sé que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Harry no dijo nada. No era la primera vez que le oía decir algo parecido. Desgraciadamente, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se limitó a distraer sus pensamientos para no alterarse. Lo último que deseaba ahora era volver a pelearse con Ron.

―Últimamente tiene un carácter bárbaro, ¿no crees? Pero creo que yo sería capaz de dominar ese impulso y hacerla descubrir que hay una mujer deseosa de _pasión_ debajo de esa fachada de estudios y libros. ¿Tú qué crees, Harry? Seguro que aún ni siquiera nadie la ha besado. Dudo que llegara tan lejos con Krum; tenía demasiada cara de gorila. ¿Te la imaginas qué ridículo? Además, de haberlo hecho, ella nos lo habría contado, ¿no? _¡Uf!_ , qué felices seríamos juntos.

Harry arrugó la carta que llevaba en la mano en un intento por contenerse. _¡CÁLLATE!_ , le hubiera gustado gritarle. Pero no podía.

―Y, ¿te has fijado en lo que le ha crecido el pecho últimamente? ¡Bu! ―continuó Ron, eufórico, haciendo un nuevo gesto con las manos―. ¡Y en muy poco tiempo además! Oye, ¿cuántos sujetadores piensas tú que se llegan a comprar las chicas al cabo de un mes? ¡Yo alucino!

Harry estalló, incapaz de soportarlo ni un instante más. No quería hacerlo, se negaba en rotundo, pero no pudo impedirlo. Aquello lo superaba.

Apretó los dientes y se volvió hacia él.

―¡RON! ―bramó furioso.

El chico no captó su enojo.

―¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no te has fijado?

Miró a Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ignorando lo que había provocado en él, cuando, y de improvisto, un objeto brillante que voló por los aires impactó en su cabeza bruscamente. El propio Harry se olvidó de su enfado y quedó atónito. Ambos se giraron para ver qué había sido aquello, cuando vieron a un grupo de tres chicas de tercer curso que, al fondo del pasillo, reían al tiempo que una de ellas exclamaba contenta con la varita en la mano:

―¡Le di, le di!

Ron enfureció. Ya las conocía; desde que hacía ya un año había ayudado a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort, su fama en los periódicos aumentó, y por consiguiente, también su éxito en Hogwarts. Ellas eran unas mocosas de Hufflepuff (o súper-nenas, como se autodefinían) que desde entonces se habían empeñado en llamar su atención… ¡a cualquier precio! Nunca lo hubiera admitido ante Ron, pero a Harry le divertían mucho aquellas tres, especialmente después de haber sobrevivido a la obsesiva admiración de los hermano Creevey y sus insoportables cámaras fotográficas mágicas.

A Ron en cambio no le divertían tanto.

―¡COMO OS PILLE OS ACORDÁIS!

Las tres rieron y corearon algo que lo hizo enfurecer:

―¡Rooonie! ¡Rooonie! ¡Rooonie!

―¿A que tienes que repetir curso, a que sí? ―chilló una.

―Seguro que no sabe ni hacer un _«_ _Wingardium Leviosa_ _»_ , chicas.

―¡Es _l_ _eviosá_ , _leviosá_! ―le corrigió Ron, cada vez más crispado.

―¿Veis? ¡No lo sabe! ¡No lo sabe!―rió la segunda.

―¿Qué, es que ya no te atreves con nosotras? ―le retó la última.

Ron torció el gesto. Se le comenzaba a hinchar una vena de la sien.

« _¡Ahora veréis!_ ―bramó». Se remangó la túnica y sacó su varita dispuesto a plantarles cara. Apuntó con ella al peculiar trío y se concentró en un hechizo, cuando, y antes de que el mismo pudiera percatarse de lo que ocurría, la varita salió despedida de su mano y voló por los aires hasta que una de sus admiradoras la atrapó. Entonces las tres echaron a reír.

―¡Tengo su varita, tengo su varita!

―Cuidado, no la cojas así, que seguro que la usa para sonarse los mocos.

―También los calzoncillos, y bien que se los robamos anoche.

Después el trío rió a carcajadas.

Al otro lado del pasillo Ron puso cara de bobo, pero enseguida volvió a enfurecerse:

―¡Ah! ¡Tú, devuélvemela! ¡Trae!

―¡Atrápanos si puedes! ―gritaron las tres al unísono, y luego le sacaron la lengua. Ron se mordió el puño debido a la rabia y Harry se hizo a un lado para que su amigo no viera cómo se mondaba de risa. No pudo evitarlo. Era desternillante.

―¡Os vais a enterar!

Mientras las tres chicas echaban a correr disputándose la varita entre ellas, Ron se quitó la zapatilla y no lo dudó. Tomó impulso con el brazo, calculó la distancia, se mordió la lengua y entonces, _¡_ _zum_ _!_ , la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

 _¡C_ _rasss_ _!_

Harry dejó de reírse por unos segundos.

Ron se quedó más blanco que la leche.

A lo lejos, la carcajada de las súper-nenas se convirtió en un desvarío de risas y burlas. Una de ellas llegó a caer al suelo de la risa sin fuerzas para seguir.

―¡Ay, noooooo!

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Había fallado por unos (muchos) centímetros y la zapatilla fue a parar al peor lugar imaginable: una ventana. La había hecho añicos, y para colmo ya no disponía de su varita para realizar un sencillo encantamiento como _«reparo»_. Miró en todas direcciones rogando que nadie más lo hubiera visto, cuando escuchó un maullido y a continuación una voz (por desgracia) muy conocida:

―¡Ajá, señor Weasley, sabía que haría alguna de las suyas antes de marcharse! ―era Filch (el conserje) y su gata. Incluso Harry se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz ruda que sonaba como si alguien estuviera afilándose las uñas en la pared.

Ron se volvió muy lentamente, lívido.

―¡Pe-pe-pe-pero han sido ellas quienes...!

Filch no le escuchó. Nunca escuchaba a nadie.

Se acercó a él, cojeando.

―¿Se atreve a insinuar que no ha sido su zapatilla la que ha surcado los aires? ―bajó la vista y le miró el calcetín. Luego sonrió con crueldad y le pisó aquel pie―. Me temo que en esta ocasión las pruebas lo incriminan. Venga conmigo señor Weasley, haremos una breve visita al director. Sé por experiencia que el último día siempre está muy susceptible. Espero que me autorice a divertirme con usted ahora que no lo voy a ver durante una temporada. Descubriremos cuánto aprecio le tiene de verdad a sus pulgares.

Ron fue incapaz de articular palabra.

Luego, y mientras Filch lo arrastraba agarrándolo por la oreja, miró a Harry como si esperara que este fuera a intervenir, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír. « _Se ha metido en un buen lío_ ―pensó, mientras se despedía de él con un gesto de la mano».

.

.

Minutos después, Harry acabó de subir los _mil_ _escalones_ _del dolor_ hasta llegar a la lechucería. Estaba exhausto. Se apoyó en la puerta unos segundos y miró a su alrededor.

Aquel no era un lugar muy limpio, y tampoco olía demasiado bien. Había paja en el suelo y un gran balcón desde el cual se divisaba el valle de Hogwarts, parte del lago del castillo, más allá la casa de Hagrid (el guardabosques), y al final, un oscuro bosque.

―¿Hedwig? ―preguntó.

Una lechuza voló en dirección a él. Era blanca, con unas manchas oscuras al final de las alas y de la cola. Harry solía pensar que no había una lechuza mejor.

―Hola amiga, ¿cómo estás? ―dijo con cariño cuando el animal se le posó en el brazo, ululando como si le diera los buenos días.

Le hizo unas caricias y le ofreció unas chucherías que se había guardado en el bolsillo de la túnica aquella misma mañana. El resto de las lechuzas miraron a Hedwig con envidia, quién, agradecida, fue a comérselas al borde del balcón.

Harry sonrió y la siguió.

Se apoyó en la balaustrada cruzado de brazos y volvió a sopesar la carta que le había escrito a Sirius. Debido a Ron, estaba treméndamente arrugada. Casi parecía una pelota. Pero no le dio importancia. Lo que de verdad le aterraba era saber qué contenía.

¿Debería mandársela a Sirius? ¿Qué le diría? Harry le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se iba a enfadar muchísimo. Probablemente no le hablara en meses. Tal vez incluso llegara a odiarle. De nuevo le invadió el pánico. ¿Y si ocurría? ¿Y si Sirius le rechazaba para siempre? ¿Qué sería de él entonces? No lo soportaría. ¡No quería quedarse solo!

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se alborotó el pelo.

―¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

―¿Harry? ―preguntó alguien―. ¿Eres tú?

El chico se sobresaltó. Se giró tan rápido que estuvo a nada de empujar a Hedwig por el balcón mientras comía sus chucherías tan distraída.

Reconoció la voz, y le dio un vuelco el corazón.

―¡Hermione!

La chica se asomó por la puerta y asintió. No tenía muy buen aspecto. Además de su habitual mata de pelo enmarañado, debido al estrés del embarazo (que no al propio en sí) Hermione tenía un aspecto demacrado, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo enferma. Hacía semanas que no se maquillaba (Harry había temido preguntárselo, pero suponía que se debía a que se encontraba tan incomoda que ya ni le importaba su aspecto) y además, tenía ojeras por no dormir bien. Vestía un jersey rojo de punto, muy ancho, que previamente había sido perfectamente hechizado para ampliar su interior y ocultar su embarazo.

―¡Hermione! ―repitió Harry, y corrió en su busca―. ¿Qué haces aquí? No era necesario que subieras. ¡Debes descansar! Tú…

Estaba preocupado.

No, era más que eso: estaba _muy_ preocupado.

―No aparecías por ninguna parte. He preguntado por ti y algunos me han dicho que te dirigías hacia aquí, y no sé qué otra locura referente a Ron y una zapatilla…, y…, y entonces…

―Pe-pero te encuentras bien, ¿no?

La muchacha no contestó, y tampoco lo miró.

―¿Hermione? ¿Qué te sucede?

―¡Ay Harry, estoy bien! ―atajó ella, y no uso un tono especialmente cariñoso―. Bueno no, no lo estoy. Yo… ―suspiró, y se llevó la mano al vientre. Harry percibió que estaba mareada, y temió que pudiera desmayarse―. Me duele un poco, es todo.

―¿Dolerte? ¿Q-qué te du-du-duele...?

La preocupación de Harry se multiplicó por mil.

―No es nada serio, me lo ha dicho la enfermera Pomfrey. Sólo se mueve aquí dentro ―intentó no cruzar su mirada con la de Harry, aunque al tiempo dio un pasito hacia él.

Harry comprendió que Hermione le necesitaba, pero que no sabía como decírselo y, más calmado, la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa agridulce.

―Es Helara. Está dándome patadas ―dijo―. Creo que está contenta. Lleva así toda la mañana. No sé, pero casi afirmaría que sabe que hoy va a conocer a sus abuelos.

―Ya ves, es una chica bien lista. Se nota que lleva tus genes.

Hermione sonrió aún más.

―Harry, eres un bobo.

―Lo sé ―se limitó a decir él, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el momento.

―Harry…

―¿Sí?

Hermione tragó saliva antes de, y con apenas un hijo de voz, confesarle:

―Tengo mucho miedo.

Harry no supo qué decir. Dudó si confesarle que él también estaba aterrado o, por el contrario, mentir para inspirar ánimo. Al final la abrazó aún más fuerte y sintió que Hermione correspondió aquel abrazo, como si desearan fundirse en un solo ser.

―Todo saldrá bien ―acabó susurrándole a la oreja―, te lo prometo ―luego la acarició el cabello muy suavemente y Hermione asintió en silencio.

Permanecieron de aquel modo algunos minutos, hasta que Hermione se apartó de Harry algo cohibida. Sonrió avergonzada mientras aseguraba estar muerta de calor. « _Este jersey ocultará mi_ _panza_ _, pero no está diseñado para el verano_ ―rió, aunque Harry supo cuál fue el verdadero motivo».

―No tienes que darme excusas ―sonrió en tono cariñoso.

Después, ambos caminaron hasta el balcón cogidos de la mano.

―Oye, ¿qué hacías aquí? ―deseó saber ella, más animada.

―¡Ah! Yo, bueno, esto…

―¿Qué tramas? ―Hermione frunció levemente el ceño.

―¡Nada! Bueno, nada malo al menos.

―Entonces no te importará contármelo, ¿no?

Harry la miró de reojo intentando contenerse, pero Hermione podía llegar a ser muy convincente cuando se lo proponía. Bastaba una mirada suya para que él se derritiera como un cucurucho de helado al sol. Al final no vio más remedio que entregarle la carta. Ella la desdobló y leyó a la velocidad de un rayo, al tiempo que le iba cambiando la expresión. Cuando terminó, miró a Harry a los ojos, desconcertada.

―¿Vas a mandársela?

Harry asintió como pudo.

―Bueno, eso quería. Verás, ahora no sé qué hacer. ¡En cuanto la lea seguro que Sirius se transforma en perro y me persigue para morderme la pierna o…! ¡O más arriba! ―luego miró a Hermione intentando analizar su reacción―: ¿Tú qué opinas?

―Que dudo que Sirius te mordiera _tan_ arriba ―bromeó.

Harry se retorció. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

―Cariño, sabíamos que debíamos hacerlo en algún momento, pero… ―Hermione se detuvo y dudó un instante. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y volvió a ojear la carta―. Es _tan_ difícil. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo de este modo?

―No. No estoy seguro de nada. Pero Sirius merece saberlo.

―¿Y por qué no me lo has consultado antes?

Harry desvió la mirada. Estaba avergonzado.

―No lo sé. Creo que temía enfadarte.

Hermione esbozó una medio-sonrisilla.

―¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón, ¡deberías hacerlo! ―acabó afirmando con energía, y Harry sintió como si algo en su interior hubiera dado un brinco de alegría―. Sirius lo entenderá, estoy segura. Al fin y al cabo es tú padrino. Ten, haz los honores.

Harry cogió la carta muy nervioso, y casi histérico la ató en la pata de Hedwig, quién parecía feliz después de haber degustado aquellos dulces. Antes de marcharse volando, la lechuza hizo algo similar a una reverencia, con las alas muy estiradas.

Mientras se alejaba, Harry sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, como si tuviera la extraña sensación de que algo fuera a ir mal, muy mal.

―Mi sentencia ha sido dictada ―masculló para sus adentros.


	5. 2- Expreso a Londres

**Capítulo 2**

 **Expreso a Londres**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dieron las diez en punto, y el tren de Hogwarts emitió un agudo pitido.

Dentro, el escándalo era insoportable. Las cuatro casas del segundo año ocupaban el cuarto vagón comenzando desde el final. Y para cuando el tren se puso en marcha, Harry, Ron y Hermione aún no habían encontrado dónde acomodarse. Sintieron la sacudida, y Harry ayudó a Hermione a mantener el equilibrio. Arrastraron los baúles por varios vagones antes de llegar al sexto, donde afortunadamente dieron con un compartimiento libre. Ron dejó sus cosas de cualquier manera, y mientras Harry colocaba las de Hermione en la red, ella se sentó en el sofá de terciopelo dando un prolongado suspiro. « _Con permiso_ ―dijo, y se quitó los zapatos».

Harry comprobó que tenía los pies muy hinchados.

Crookshanks, su gato carmesí, dio un salto desde el suelo y se acomodó a un lado suyo hecho un ovillo. Ron fue a sentarse junto al animal en un intento por acercarse a Hermione, pero Harry se anticipó a su movimiento, y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, se dejó caer a un lado del gato, el cual emitió un fiero bufido. Le había aprisionado la cola.

―¡Al fin de vuelta a casa! ―suspiró entonces Ron, acomodándose frente a ellos como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Harry se percató de que tenía los pulgares rojos y que aún le faltaba un zapato, y hubo de contenerse para no soltar una carcajada. ¿Ya habría recuperado su varita?

Ron dejó la jaula en la cual guardaba a Pig (su diminuta lechuza) a un lado, y miró por la ventanilla. Pudo ver a Hagrid saludándoles desde el andén. Si el guardabosques de Hogwarts tenía una cualidad, era la de ser reconocible a kilómetros de distancia.

―¿No saboreáis ya la libertad? ―dijo entonces, eufórico―. El sexto curso ha terminado. ¡Por fin! Yo incluso comienzo a superar el trauma de que Slytherin ganara la copa de la casa. Y, bueno… ―Ron miró a Harry con cautela―, también los partidos de Quidditch. Tranquilo Harry, no te culpo del resultado. Ha sido tu primer año como capitán del equipo, y se comprende que no lo hicieras, bueno, ya sabes…, _del todo bien_ ―dijo, pronunciando aquellas últimas palabras muy bajito, como si pensara que así fuera a molestarle menos.

Harry en cambio no le dio importancia.

―Sí, el año que viene lo haré mejor ―se limitó a decir.

El trayecto de Hogwarts a Londres en tren dura varias horas, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a realizarlo. Por lo general, tendía a ser un viaje aburrido, sin sobresaltos, y en aquella ocasión no pretendía ser una excepción. Y salvo por el hecho de que Hermione estuviera constantemente yendo y viniendo del servicio, a primera vista no sucedió nada fuera de lo común.

Harry sabía que sus constantes ganas de orinar se debían al embarazo. El feto se había desarrollado mucho (ya estaba en su octavo mes), y por lo tanto oprimía su vejiga. Al principio se había tratado de algo que le había hecho muchísima gracia. Pero tras escuchar la explicación de Hermione, quién dijo en palabras textuales: « _¡Vete tú a sentar el culo en ese retrete comúnmente frío cada media hora llevando este bombo y ya me dirás si aún te parece divertido!_ », Harry había cambiado de opinión. Y no era para menos. Desde entonces, no había podido evitar sentirse culpable cada vez que Hermione había pedido ir al baño interrumpiendo alguna de las clases.

Bueno, en realidad, sí que tuvieron un pequeño sobresalto:

 _¡Toc, toc toc!_

―¿Se puede?

Ya sería media tarde cuando Ginny se asomó a través de la puerta corredera con una sonrisa. Y sin detenerse a escuchar una respuesta, entró en el compartimento y se desplomó al lado de su hermano Ron, apartándose el pelo de enfrente de la cara con un soplido.

―¡Uf, al fin os encuentro! Por ahí atrás los de segundo están montando una auténtica fiesta. Todavía no lo asimilo. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Hermione?

Ron, que leía distraído un ejemplar de: « _¡QUIDDITCH! Todo lo que NO debes saber sobre ese deporte tan brutal en el que evidentemente hay escobas, pelotas, y en ocasiones sangre_ », fue quien se adelantó a responder con un desinteresado:

―¿No lo adivinas? Haciendo pis otra vez.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

―En el servicio. Ser-vi-cio. Sé un poco más fino ―le corrigió su hermana―. Pero fuera de eso, creo que debería cambiar de dieta. Todos esos refrescos muggles…

Harry apretó los labios. ¡Si conocieran la verdad!

―¿Y se ha ido hace mucho?

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Ron.

―¿Quién va a ser, tontaina? ¡Hermione!

―¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?

Harry estaba distraído, pero en cuanto Ginny expresó aquella duda, fue como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua helada a la cabeza.

―¡Es verdad! ―exclamó, incorporándose de un brinco mirando su reloj. Acababa de darse cuenta de que Hermione se había ausentado hacía más de diez minutos.

Ron en cambio no se preocupó. Sin dejar la revista se limitó a decir:

―¿Y qué más da? Estará haciendo de lo otro.

En respuesta, Ginny le dio un golpe en la nuca.

―¡Ay! ¿Pe-pero qué te pasa a ti ahora? ―se quejó Ron.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas?

―¿Qué cosas? ¿Acaso tú no haces caca?

Ginny lo miró con espanto.

―¿Dices esas cosas y aún te preguntas por qué no tienes novia?

―¡Oye! La mujer que me quiera lo hará tal y como soy ―protestó Ron ofendido, y hundió aún más la cabeza en su revista de Quidditch.

―¡Cuánto te falta por aprender, hermanito! ―acabó suspirando Ginny, divertida―. ¿Verdad que sí, Harry? ¿Harry...? ¿Harry, a dónde vas?

Pero Harry ya se había marchado en busca de Hermione.

Ginny volvió a mirar a Ron, y añadió:

―¿Ves? Deberías aprender de él. Harry es un amor, él sí que se preocupa.

―¿Te extraña? Está acostumbrado a que magos malvados y otros seres igualmente peligrosos rapten a sus amigos. Es su deber como héroe nacional permanecer alerta.

Ginny infló los carrillos y volvió a asestarle una colleja.

―¡AY! ¿Pero quieres parar de una vez?

―No puedo creer que de entre diez mil espermatozoides, tú fueras el más rápido ―masculló su hermana, que lo miraba como solía hacerlo su madre.

―¡Está bien, está bien! ―Ron suspiró hastiado, y dejó la revista abierta sobre la jaula de Pig. La lechuza protestó, pero nadie le prestó atención―. ¿Por qué tanto interés en buscarla? ¡Es ridículo! Seguramente esté en el servicio, ahí sentada tan tranquila, y nosotros _¡ala!_ , a incordiarla. ¿Es que vamos a tener que mandar un equipo de búsqueda sólo porque tarda en salir del servicio? Dime, ¿qué es lo peor que le puede haber ocurrido? ¿Que se haya quedado sin papel?

―Dios mío, lo tuyo no tiene remedio... ―desesperó Ginny.

Ron salió del compartimento, y Ginny fue tras él.

―¿No te confundes de dirección? Harry ha ido por el otro lado.

―Eso es porque Harry no intenta huir de ti.

―¿Se puede saber a dónde vas entonces?

―A recuperar mi varita ―masculló Ron. Sólo recordar el castigo que Filch le había impuesto por culpa de aquellas tres lo ponía frenético.

―¡¿Que qué?! ¿Pero qué narices haces tú con las varitas?

Ron no respondió. Ignoró a Ginny, y se alejó por el estrecho pasillo del vagón en dirección contraria mientras murmuraba algo para sus adentros. Ginny lo siguió.

―¡Ey, espérame!

―¿Qué haces? ¿No estabas preocupada por Hermione?

―Sí, pero estoy segura de que ella puede cuidarse sola.

Ron se detuvo y se giró hacia su hermana, malhumorado.

―¿Y qué insinúas? ¿Que yo no?

―Pues…, más o menos ―rió con una dulce sonrisa.

Ron parecía morirse de ganas por enfadarse con ella, pero le resultó imposible. Al final únicamente suspiró, bajó los hombros, y murmuró muy calmado:

―Ale, haz lo que quieras.

Después se dio media vuelta y continuó caminando.

Mientras avanzaron, se toparon con otros compañeros apostados en distintos compartimentos de aquel vagón y del siguiente, como Samantha Lantain (la sustituta de Hermione como prefecta de Gryffindor) acompañada de algunas compañeras del curso superior como Lavender Brown o Parvati Patil. Y un poco más adelante también vieron a Seamus Finnigan (quien hablaba a voces de un tema bastante extraño: « _Chicos, el verano pasado descubrí Internet. ¡Es una pasada!»_ ), y otros tantos compañeros como Neville Longboton, Dean Thomas o Colin Creevey acompañado de su hermano pequeño, Dennis.

En cambio, Ron se detuvo sin razón aparente ante uno de los compartimientos del vagón contiguo, y curioseó a través de la pequeña rendija que quedaba visible.

― _¡Psh!_ ¡Ginny, ven, ven! ¡Mira!

Curiosa, ella no resistió la tentación de asomarse.

―¿Qué ocurre, qué ocurre?

―Es Malfoy ―dijo Ron como si aquello lo aclarara todo.

Y en parte lo hacía.

Tras la derrota del terrorífico mago: _quien-todos-vosotros-ya-sabéis_ , Draco Malfoy no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Aunque en realidad nadie sabía el motivo exacto (tampoco se habían atrevido a preguntárselo), desde aquel momento Draco había despreciado todo lo referente a Voldemort, e incluso su carácter se había visto _alterado_. Si bien antes era un ser repulsivo, que hubiera disfrutado mofándose de los demás, a día de hoy continuaba siendo un ser igualmente repulsivo, pero con algunas diferencias: ahora era solitario, callado, frío y calculador. Desde aquél momento no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra a Harry, Ron o Hermione ni aun para burlarse de ellos.

Ron vio a través de la rendija que estaba acompañado. Se trataba de una chica de su mismo curso, Pansy Parkinson, quién ya nunca se separaba de Draco a pesar de que este le expresara su más que evidente desprecio. Pansy se sentía atraída por él (era del saber de todos), y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por conseguir su compañía…, aun cuando sólo fuera con mero placer físico. Y al ver lo que ahora estaba manoseando, Ron se atragantó. A su lado, su hermana Ginny abrió los ojos como platos e incluso llegó a exclamar a media voz:

―¡Madre mía, eso sí que es meterle mano!

Ron se volvió hacia su hermana, incrédulo.

―¿Desde cuándo sabes tú de…, de…, de eso?

―¿Saber de qué?

―P-p-pues de... ―Ron tartamudeó. No parecía atreverse a decir aquello en voz alta, de modo que (y muy alterado) susurró―: juegos de mayores…

Ginny alzó las cejas, divertida.

―¿Te refieres al...?

―¡No lo digas!

Ginny echó a reír.

―Vamos hermanito, no esperarías que habiendo crecido entre tantos chicos no supiera ni un poquito del tema, ¿o sí? Qué ingenuo eres.

Ron se asustó aún más.

―¡¿Q-q-qué significa esooo…?!

―Nada malo, Ronnie ―bromeó ella con picardía―. Tranquilo, que no soy la única que sabe lo tuyo. Te confesaré un secreto: desde la habitación de papá y mamá se escucha tooodo lo que haces en tu cuarto. Qué, ¿seguimos buscando tu varita?

A continuación Ginny se incorporó y le dio unas palmaditas a Ron en el hombro, como tratando de darle ánimos. El chico en cambio no pudo ni moverse. Aperas si fue capaz de variar su expresión, con la mandíbula desencajada y rojo hasta las orejas.

Sólo al final, tras unos ininteligibles balbuceos, Ron logró aceptarlo:

―¿Q-q-q-que se escucha…, todo? ¡¿TOOO-DOOO?!

.

.

Harry se hallaba a un par de vagones de distancia de Ron y Ginny, buscando a Hermione. No quería admitirlo, pero había comenzado a preocuparse... ¡Ya hacía quince minutos que se había marchado! ¿Por qué no regresaba? Podía haber mil causas, pero intentó no pensar en ellas.

« _Son locuras mías, nada más_ ―caviló». Seguramente Hermione sólo estaba distraída, o algo similar. Se acercó a una de las puertas de un baño y, tratando de no parecer tan preocupado como se sentía, llamó con los nudillos al tiempo que preguntó:

―Esto... ¿Hermione?

―¡NO! ―se limitó a gritar alguien desde dentro.

Harry se quedó sin habla. Saltaba a la vista que aquello no era Hermione, sino probablemente algún alumno de Slytherin bastante cabreado. Tal vez su interrupción lo hubiera hecho salirse de la taza, y pensó que, dadas las circunstancias, lo más prudente sería dejarle tranquilo y desaparecer de allí antes de que terminara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Pero no llegó demasiado lejos.

― _¡Tss!_ ―chistó alguien en la puerta de al lado.

Al oírlo, Harry parpadeó. ¿Aquel « _tss_ » iba dirigido a él?

― _¡TSS!_ ―volvió a sonar, más fuerte aún.

―¿He-Hermione? ―preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

Alguien corrió un pestillo, y aquella puerta se entreabrió.

―¿Quién si no, bobo? ―dijo la chica―. Métete, rápido.

―¿Contigo, ahí dentro? ¡Pe-pero...!

Harry fue a poner una excusa, pero Hermione no le dejo opción. De modo que (y algo receloso), entró. Al hacerlo, se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula. ¡Incluso estuvo a nada de volver a salir de allí con una mano al pecho! En cambio se quedó de piedra.

Descubrió que Hermione aún estaba sentada en un retrete muy bajito, con los pantalones bajados. Inconscientemente, Harry se fijó en sus piernas, que estaban muy blancas y algo gorditas, y luego fue su subiendo la mirada hasta que, algo más arriba...

«¡ _Nooo!_ ».

En su interior, Harry dio un grito. Apartó la mirada tan rápido que temió haberse fracturado la columna. Se sintió más avergonzado que en toda su vida. Hermione por su lado se tapaba con parte del jersey de punto. Era obvio que no deseaba que él la mirara. ¿Entonces, por qué le había llamado? No lo entendía... ¡Era incapaz de comprender a su propia novia!

Pasados los violentos segundos iniciales, fue ella quien habló:

―¿Q-qué haces...? ―protestó, con un vago tartamudeo. También parecía muy cohibida (tenía rojas hasta las orejas, y se negaba a mirar a Harry a los ojos), aunque él notó que se esforzaba en fingir que no le importaba, como si pensara que avergonzarse de algo así fuera ridículo―. Ya me habías visto antes, ¿lo recuerdas? Así que no actúes como un niño, te lo ruego.

¡JA! Fácil de decir, imposible de cumplir.

―¡Pero...! ―fue a decir Harry, y se calló.

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, y no era algo tan raro. Resumir lo que había sucedido durante los ocho meses que Hermione llevaba embarazada hubiera resultado prácticamente imposible. Baste decir que, desde que lo sabían (y sin lugar a dudas debido a la cantidad de emociones titánicas ―y en algunas ocasiones contradictorias― que golpeaban en su interior diariamente) a lo máximo a lo que habían llegado desde entonces había sido a darse muchos abrazos, y a lo sumo, algún discreto beso. Casi parecían tener terror el uno del otro. Y no era del todo raro teniendo en cuenta que, y con tan solo dieciséis años, Hermione se había quedado embarazada en la primera noche que había pasado con Harry.

―Hermione, ¿por qué...?

―¿Dónde te habías metido? ―le interrumpió ella, asustada―. Ya creía que iba a morir aquí.

Harry quedó terriblemente desconcertado. ¿Qué le ocurría?

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó él con tacto, pero sin mirarla.

―¡PUES...! ―Hermione alzó mucho la voz, y luego se detuvo, cohibida. Volvió a bajar la mirada, y entonces pareció entristecerse. Además estaba nerviosa. Harry nunca la había visto comportarse de aquel modo―. Prométeme que no te reirás... ―susurró.

―¿Re-reírme? ¿Y de qué iba a reírme?

―Prométemelo.

―¡Claro, claro! Lo prometo Hermione, de verdad.

Al final, tras unos segundos, Hermione lo confesó:

―Yo…, bueno…, no puedo…, levantarme…

―¿Co-cómo?

―¡Que no puedo levantarme! ―gritó.

Harry dio un brinco.

Volvió a mirarla, aunque de reojo, sin volver la cabeza ni un milímetro. Con aquel jersey de punto hechizado era fácil olvidar que, en realidad, ahí debajo se ocultaba un vientre enorme que la incapacitaba para muchos tipos de movimientos. También advirtió que Hermione tenía los ojos humedecidos, y que temblaba como si tuviera miedo, o ansiedad. Entonces imaginó lo duro que le habría sido a ella reunir el valor suficiente para llamarlo en busca de ayuda, y enternecido, se olvidó de su vergüenza y sonrió.

―¡Este lugar es estrechísimo y... y... ―continuó diciendo Hermione, como si intentara excusarse―, y además no tengo a donde agarrarme! Me he sentado y aquí me he quedado. Al cabo del rato he pensado que te preocuparías por mí, pero…, has tardado…

Harry sonrió aún más, y sin poder contener un latido de su corazón, se acercó a Hermione tanto como pudo y la rodeó con sus brazos cariñosamente.

Ella en cambio se olvidó de sus lágrimas, y adquirió una expresión más bien atónita, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber hacia dónde mirar.

―Esto... Harry...

―¿Sí, tesoro?

―¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que tendríamos que explicar como alguien nos descubriera en esta situación? ―dijo divertida, a lo cual añadió―: En serio, luego te abrazo si quieres, pero agradecería que primero me echaras una mano…

Cuando (y mucho más calmado) Harry cogió a Hermione de las manos y la ayudó a incorporarse, ambos cruzaron sus miradas, y durante una fracción de segundo los dos estuvieron convencidos de que aquella sería una situación que no olvidarían jamás.

En cuanto estuvo de pie, Hermione le hizo un gesto a Harry para que le diera la espalda y se apresuró a subirse los pantalones. Advirtió que ahora se sentía extraña. Cuando Harry había entrado en el servicio con ella, y la había visto de aquel modo tan ridículo, había sentido terror, incluso pánico, así como una vergüenza indescriptible. Pero aquello había desaparecido. En su lugar sintió paz, como si fuera algo que hubieran hecho toda su vida, y acabó por sonreír.

―De esto ni una palabra a nadie, ¿eh? ―bromeó.

―Vale, pero hazme un favor..., tira de la cadena.

―¡Ay, sí!

―Será una divertida anécdota que contarle a Helara dentro de unos años ―rió Harry, y a continuación, aún de espaldas a Hermione, añadió con un tomo mucho más apagado―: Oye, por cierto, hay un tema del que bueno, me gustaría hablarte...

―¿Aquí?

―¿Y por qué no? Ron está en el compartimento, y ahora Ginny también. Además, aquí nadie nos oirá ―al fin Harry se volvió hacia Hermione―. Es respecto a lo de pasar este verano contigo... Bueno, con vosotras ―entonces acarició el vientre de la chica.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, y suspiró como apenada.

―Ay Harry, eso ya lo habíamos hablado...

―Lo sé, pero...

―Mis padres no tienen ni idea de lo de Helara ―intervino ella con mucho tacto―. Y respecto a nosotros dos, lo único que saben es que salimos juntos... ¿Acaso crees que van a tolerar que mi chico duerma bajo el mismo techo que yo? ¡Jamás!

―¿Y por qué no? ¡Es imposible que vuelva a dejarte embarazada! ―bromeó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y a continuación, tras pensárselo unos instantes, inquirió muy preocupado―: Porque es imposible…, ¿verdad?

―Sí Harry, del todo imposible.

El chico respiró aliviado.

Entonces Hermione le acarició la mejilla y musitó:

―Cariño, entiendo tu preocupación, en serio... Pero vayamos paso a paso, ¿sí? Tengo el número de teléfono de tus tíos. Déjame contarles a mis padres toda la verdad, y después… Bueno, después de que mi madre se quede un poco calva y mi padre se recupere de su par de infartos, ya veremos qué es lo que ocurre. No dudes que te llamaré.

En aquel instante Harry sintió como si Hermione le hubiera hecho una pequeña herida en el corazón con una aguja de hielo, pero lo disimuló muy bien. No deseaba preocuparla. Entendía por lo que ella estaba pasando, y no iba presionarla más. « _A fin de cuentas le he arruinado la vida_ ―pensó muy alicaído―. _Ya no me corresponde a mí hacerla feliz si ella no lo desea_ ».

Era algo que ya había pensado con anterioridad. Se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, y responsable de lo que (según él) le había ocurrido a Hermione por su culpa. ¡Había roto la vida de la chica a la que tanto amaba!

A Hermione volvieron a humedecérsele los ojos.

―Ay Harry…, no pongas esa carita. Venga, ven aquí.

Extendió los brazos, y entonces lo abrazó con ternura.

―Te quiero ―le confesó―, te quiero muchísimo. Te estás portando de maravilla conmigo, y no sé ni cómo agradecértelo. Pero has de comprender que esto es algo muy difícil, muy delicado para ambos... No podemos precipitarnos. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

―Además, yo... ¡Uh! ¡Uh!

De improvisto, Hermione se apartó de Harry y se llevó la mano al vientre.

―¡¿Q-q-qué te ocurre...?! ―preguntó el, aterrado.

Hermione en cambio sonrió exageradamente.

―Ha dado otra patada... ¡Uh! ―tenía sus hermosos ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera algo realmente maravilloso―. Mira, mira, toca…

Se levantó el jersey de lana y Harry volvió a verla con aquella gran barriga. Aún no se acostumbraba a verla así. En cambio, la encontró bonita.

« _¡Por favor Harry!_ ―había exclamado Hermione hacía apenas unos días a todo reír, cuando a él se le había ocurrido confesarle que la seguía viendo muy hermosa a pesar de su actual estado―. _¿Acaso te has fijado en esta barriga, o este enorme trasero? Tengo sarpullidos por todos lados, ¡y hasta mis pezones parecen dos enormes pegatinas marrones! Estoy hooorriiibleee. Sinceramente, sólo un degenerado me encontraría atractiva ahora…, y por mi bien espero que tú no lo seas_ ».

Recordando aquello, Harry optó por ahorrarse el comentario y se limitó a poner la mano sobre el viente de Hermione a esperar en silencio.

Allí dentro, Helara comenzó a moverse.

.

.

―¡Vosotras tres! ¡Mi varita! ¡Ahora! ―exigió Ron.

Al fondo del vagón, las súper-nenas lanzaron una estruendosa carcajada, y Ron se enfureció aún más. Las había acorralado al final del tren, pero sin su varita no era quien para exigir nada. Estaba indefenso ante aquel trío de locas que lo miraban con malicia, y sinceramente, la idea de arrojarles la zapatilla del pie izquierdo no le atraía demasiado.

― _Uhh_ , qué miedo das ―rió una, y después le mostró una varita de madera al tiempo que preguntaba―: Dime Ronnie, ¿has venido a por esto?

―¡Sí! ¡Es mía! ¡Devolvédmela ya, jolín!

―¡Dí que sí, Ron! ―intervino Ginny con energía, al tiempo que daba unas palmadas―. Eres mayor que esas mocosas... ¡Sé todo un Gryffindor y demuéstrales que no te asustan!

En respuesta, las súper-nenas volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

―¡Ginnyyy! ―protestó Ron―. ¿No ves que así las animas?

Luego se volvió hacia aquellas tres chicas a las que había acabado odiando, y volvió a apretar el ceño. Estaba decidido a recuperar su varita a cualquier costo.

―¡Devolvédmela ya! ¡Es mi última advertencia!

―Vaya forma de pedirnos las cosas ―rieron―. Encima que hemos sido tan amables de haber ido a recuperar tu temible arma mortífera... ―entonces, una de aquellas tres se sacó un zapato de cuero de un bolsillo de la túnica, y pronunció con malicia―: Dime Ronnie, ¿te suena de algo? _¡Arg!_ , yo diría que este olor acabaría con sin problemas con toda una población de trolls.

―¿Ves? Ya tenemos respuesta a cómo se extinguieron los dinosaurios.

―¿Pero cómo se explica que cinco dedos puedan producir tan repugnante peste?

―¿Os imagináis lo que será usar el cuarto de baño después de él?

A Ginny se le saltaron las lágrimas de tanto reír.

Ron encolerizó. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, el chico de diecisiete años corrió en dirección a aquel trío de locas con intenciones de recuperar lo que era suyo. Pero fracasó. Le lanzaron un hechizo usando su propia varita, y para cuando pudo darse cuenta, ya flotaba bocabajo a medio metro por encima de los asientos del último vagón del tren.

―¡Ya es nuestro!

―¿Qué le quitamos esta vez, chicas?

―Mmm... ¡Los pantalones!

―¡Sí, eso! ¡Los pantalones!

―¡NOOO! ―rogó Ron, aterrado.

Se llevó la mano a la hebilla del cinturón y tiró tanto hacia arriba que llegó a hacerse daño. En la otra esquina, Ginny apenas podía mantenerse en pie de tanto reírse, pero comprendió que había llegado el momento de intervenir. Sacó su varita, y con una pericia asombrosa, repelió el hechizo que le habían lanzado a Ron y recuperó la varita de su hermano.

Pero al instante se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

 _¡Pum! ¡Craaack!_

No había caído en la cuenta de que, sin el hechizo de las súper-nenas, Ron dejaría de flotar. El chico pelirrojo cayó de cabeza al suelo de un modo tan brusco que llegó a agrietar uno de los listones de madera del vagón. Su alarido fue tremendo.

―¡Ron, Ron! ¿Estás bien?

Ginny le ayudó a levantarse, muy preocupada, pero enseguida comprobó que a pesar de su chichón exageradamente grande, Ron sonreía con satisfacción. La hizo a un lado y dijo:

―Tú y yo ya hablaremos luego, pero ahora dame mi varita… ¿No crees que es hora de que sea yo quien me divierta? Seguro que ellas están deseosas de que juguemos un rato…

Agarró su varita y se giró hacia el trío de chicas de tercero con fuego en los ojos. Al fondo del vagón, las súper-nenas no se atrevieron a articular palabra alguna. Temblaban como flanes. Se limitaron a tragar saliva y a negar con la cabeza muy rápido, mientras Ron reía con malicia.

Cuando minutos más tarde los dos hermanos abandonaron el vagón, Ron se sacudía las manos con satisfacción y Ginny aún lo miraba con absoluto asombro.

―¿Quién te enseñó un hechizo tan…, tan…?

No encontró palabras para definir lo que acababa de ver.

―¿Tan horrendo?

―Pues sí, supongo que podría llamárselo así.

― _Jeje_ … Uno aprende ciertos trucos en situaciones de riesgo ―respondió él, lleno de orgullo―. El efecto se les pasará en una media hora…, supongo.

―¡¿Media hora?!

―¡Oye, que se lo tienen más que merecido! Querían reírse de mí, ¿no? Ya iba siendo hora de darles un escarmiento. Además, es algo que nunca te he contado, pero es un hechizo que experimenté en carne propia hace varios años, y sinceramente, me moría por probarlo.

―¡¿Que estuviste vomitando babosas durante media hora?! ―Ginny se abrazó a sí misma y sintió un escalofrío―. Que _aaaaasco_. ¿Cuándo te ocurrió algo así? No, no, mejor ni me lo cuentes. ¡No quiero ni imaginarme a qué les olerá luego el aliento!

―¿Crees que me importa? Las detesto.

―Bueno, eso es sólo porque no las entiendes. Las tres están enamoradísimas de ti. ¿No me digas que aún no te habías dado cuenta, hermanito?

Ron dejó de caminar, atónito.

―¿Quééé? ¡Imposible! Respóndeme algo: ¿por qué unas chicas supuéstamente tan enamoradas de mi iban a desear quitarme los pantalones, eh?

―Ejem…, se ve que aún tienes mucho por aprender, Ronnie ―rió su hermana al tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda―. Este verano tendré que darte un curso intensivo sobre psicología femenina. Créeme, lo tienes muy necesitado.

Ron dio un respingo y miró hacia otro lado, ofendido.

―Bobadas, yo ya sé todo lo que hay que saber.

En respuesta, Ginny comenzó a reír a voces.

―Hazme caso si alguna vez quieres conseguir novia.

.

.

No mucho después, a eso de las ocho de la tarde, el expreso a Hogwarts se detuvo en el andén 9 3⁄4 de la estación de Londres. De nuevo en el compartimento en compañía de Hermione, Ginny y Ron, Harry aplastó la nariz contra el cristal y vio como los Weasley lo saludaban con alegría desde una esquina del andén, y en la otra, más moderados, los Granger le dedicaron una sonrisilla.

En cambio, él fue incapaz de expresar felicidad. Sintió como se le formó un nudo en el estómago, y fue una sensación mil veces peor a la que había sentido al enfrentarse a Voldemort en distintas ocasiones. Arqueó los labios en una mueca absurda.

« _Lo que daría por continuar muerto_ ―pensó».

―¡Llegamos! ―exclamó Ron eufórico, que se apresuró a coger sus cosas (incluida Pig) y salir del compartimento a la velocidad de un rayo seguido muy de cerca por su hermana.

Harry en cambio no se movió del asiento. Volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, y confesó:

―Hermione... Cre-creo que no puedo hacerlo...

―No digas esas cosas ―murmuró ella―. Lo harás genial.

Harry volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Ron ya se había encontrado con sus padres, y advirtió que los gemelos Weasley también estaban allí. Probablemente habrían cerrado por unas horas su tienda de artículos de broma para ver llegar a sus hermanos. Pero su vista se clavó en Molly, la madre de todos aquellos chicos pelirrojos, y creyó morir. Jamás lo había dicho, pero Harry consideraba a aquella mujer como a su propia madre. Desde hacía varios años Molly había cuidado de él como si fuera uno más de sus retoños, y el mero hecho de imaginar lo que sentiría cuando, en algún momento, hubiera de confesarle que Hermione y él tenían una hija, ya le hizo sentirse culpable: « _¡...algo así como el peor hijo del mundo!_ ».

―Venga, dibuja una sonrisa Harry, ya es momento de salir ―dijo Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos con unas palmaditas en la pierna. Harry la miró. Sabía que ella debía de sentirse mil veces peor, y le sorprendió el valor que derrochaba al no perder la calma ni aún en aquella situación―. Recuerda que mis padres saben que somos novios, pero nada más. Actúa con naturalidad, y no hables demasiado, te lo ruego. Sólo sé amable. Yo me ocuparé del resto, ¿de acuerdo?

Tembloroso, Harry acabó asintiendo.

Momentos después, Hermione corría no sin cierta dificultad en dirección a su familia como lo hubiera hecho en un año normal y corriente, treméndamente emocionada. En cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, Ian, su padre, la agarró y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras la levantaba unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

―¡Hijaaa! ―exclamó extremádamente contento, y comenzó a zarandearla de un lado a otro como si tuviera seis años―. ¿Cómo está mi ratita favorita?

―¡Cuidado papá, cuidado! ¡Bájame!

― _¡Uh!_ , has cogido un par de kilitos, ¿eh? ―bromeó él, mientras la dejaba en el suelo. A Hermione no le hizo demasiada gracia aquel comentario, pero aún así sonrió muchísimo. A pesar de todo lo vivido en anteriores años, sintió que aquella era la vez que más se alegraba de verlos. Se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas, y entonces los abrazó a ambos.

―Mamá... Papá... Os he echado muchísimo de menos.

Sus padres correspondieron aquel abrazo.

Harry contempló aquella tierna escena familiar desde varios metros de distancia, inmóvil en medio del andén, custodiando un par de baúles y varias maletas. No pudo dejar de mirar a Hermione con perplejidad. ¡¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan buena actriz?!

«En su situación, yo ya hubiera explotado ―pensó».

―¿Y esas ojeras? ―se apresuró a preguntar Emma, con buen ojo clínico―. ¿Te estás cuidando bien, hija? Pareces _muy_ cansada.

―¡Y abrigada! ―apuntó su padre, al reparar en el grueso jersey de lana.

Hermione titubeó.

―Oye…, ¿no estarás incubando algo?

―Pues…, sí. Algo así. Pero no es contagioso. Tranquilos ―rió Hermione con nerviosismo.

Sus padres torcieron los labios y se miraron un instante entre sí.

―Pues bueno, hija, cuéntanos ―la interrogó Ian momentos después, con cierto orgullo―, ¿de qué nuevo peligro habéis librado este año al mundo mágico? ¿Hobbits dementes? ¿Más señores oscuros? ¿Espantosos seres alienígenas llegados de un planeta muy, muy lejano?

―¡Papá!

―Oye nena, como cada año nos vienes con una historia distinta…

―Pues este año no hay ninguna ―mintió Hermione, y Harry notó como se llevó la mano al vientre y se alisó el jersey de punto como si intentara asegurarse de que ocultaba bien el secreto que guardaba bajo él―. Además... ¿cuándo te he dicho yo que existan los Hobbits? Y qué yo sepa, no hay pruebas verídicas de que haya vida inteligente en otros planetas.

―¿Segura? Porque el otro día escuché que…

Entonces Harry dio un respingo. Emma, la madre de Hermione, lo estaba mirando con una sonrisilla. No la conocía demasiado, pero le caía bastante bien. Sabía que era una mujer muy profesional (adoraba ser dentista), y al mismo tiempo muy amable y familiar. Comprobó que, tras aquellas gafas de color rojo, Emma tenía unos ojos idénticos a los de su hija. Por unos instantes Harry creyó estar viendo a Hermione veinte años en el futuro, y se preguntó si acabaría compartiendo dormitorio con alguien como ella.

Francamente, la idea no le disgustó nada.

―Dime tesoro, ese muchacho tan dulce, el de la cicatriz y las gafitas redondas que está allí parado tan cohibido… Bueno, es de quién nos hablaste en tu carta, ¿no?

Hermione se ruborizó de pies a cabeza.

―¡Ah, claro, su novio! ―exclamó entonces su padre mientras se frotaba las manos―. Ya tenía yo ganas de charlar un rato con él.

― _¡Tss!_ ¡Papá! Sí, es él, pero no lo digas tan alto.

―¿Por qué no?

―Alguien podría oírte ―atajó su hija, muy alterada.

―Bueno, ¿y qué tiene eso de malo? ―dijo, pero antes siquiera de haber terminado la pregunta, él mismo se respondió―: A claro, aquello que nos explicaste...

―Nadie debe saberlo ―les recordó―, ¿entendido?

―Claro, claro, el peligro de los _Mortimalos_ … Lo entendemos ―pronunciaron al unísono, como si en realidad no fuera un tema tan serio.

Después Hermione resopló. No podía creer que aquello le estuviera ocurriendo a ella, y todavía menos que su improvisación estuviera dando resultado. Deseaba terminar ya con aquella farsa. En realidad, lo único que le apetecía ahora era llegar a su casa de una vez por todas y encerrarse en su habitación durante, por lo menos, quince o tal vez veinte años.

―Es muy resultón ―escuchó como reía su madre con disimulo. Parecía emocionada, casi tanto como cuando practicaba una ortodoncia―. Ha crecido mucho en este año. Apuesto a que estás muy contenta con él. Y seguro que te trata como a una reina. Qué pena que todos siempre intenten liquidarlo. ¿Pero que hace ahí parado? Dile que no sea tímido, que se acerque. Estamos deseando conocerle un poquito más...

―¡El famoso Harry Potter! ―añadió su padre.

Hermione no recordaba haber estado nunca más avergonzada ante sus padres. Aunque supuso que sería una reacción normal dadas las circunstancias. Era la primera vez que su hija les presentaba a un novio, y estaban ansiosos por saber algo más sobre él. Se volvió hacia Harry y le hizo un gesto muy disimulado para que se acercara.

Harry asintió, y notó como si acabara de engullir una tonelada de piedras. Vio las miradas de aquellos dos adultos clavadas en él, y conforme arrastró las zapatillas en dirección a ellos, tuvo la vaga sensación de haberse convertido en un preso de camino al paredón. Y de algún modo, supo que no era algo tan descabellado: « _Al fin y al cabo, cuando se enteren, desearán matarme_ ―razonó―. _¡Y así la lista va en aumento!_ ».

Se percató de que sudaba tantísimo que le chorreaba la camisa, pero tragó saliva, pestañeó, y llenó sus pulmones de… ¿valor? ¡Ya le hubiera gustado!

―Mamá, papá…, ya conocéis a Harry.

―¡El increíble Potter! ―repitió Ian, y le dio una palmadita en el hombro en tono de amistad―. ¡Si supieras la de cosas que nos ha contado Hermione sobre ti! Aunque claro, ahora que sé lo mucho que te admira, seguro que ha exagerado casi todas tus hazañas…

―¡Papá!

―Estamos encantados de conocerte, Harry ―dijo aquella vez su madre con una amable sonrisa, y a su lado su marido asintió repetidas veces.

―¿Es cierto que tuviste en tus manos una auténtica piedra filosofal?

―Hermione nos contó que vives con tus tíos en Privet Drive. Eso no queda demasiado lejos de nuestra casa. Podrías, no sé, venir a visitarnos en alguna ocasión.

―Claro, estaríamos encantados de verte a menudo. Quién sabe Harry, a lo mejor hasta acabes abriendo la boca en nuestra silla reclinable…

Harry tragó saliva. Nunca había entendido el humor de los dentistas.

―Nuestra pequeña no es muy dada a salir con amigos. Se pasa todos los veranos estudiando cada vez más y más, y cuando no, se tira en el sofá a ponerse al día con esas series de médicos de la tele que nos hace grabar en vídeo cuando está en Hogwarts ―rió la madre de Hermione, pero lo hizo con mucho cariño hacia su hija. A continuación, se acercó aún más a Harry y le susurró con algo de picardía―: Pero tú podrías llevarla al cine, o a pasear, o incluso de acampada… Tú ya me entiendes. Seguro os divertís muchísimo.

―Me acuerdo que en nuestro primer año de novios, llevé a tu madre a mil sitios. ¿Te lo he contado alguna vez, hija? No tenía moto como los otros chicos, pero mi padre conocía a gente importante, y bueno, no me gusta presumir, pero me hice con un bono de autobuses estupendo.

―Qué tiempos aquellos. _¡Juju!_ Ahora lo recuerdo y me parece una locura. ¿Recuerdas la cara que puso aquella vez el camarero de Manchester?

De pronto ambos se echaron a reír.

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí:

―Oye Harry ―continuó el padre de Hermione, intentando ser amable―, ¿y si invitáramos a cenar a tus tíos? ¿Crees que aceptarían?

―Cariño, no tan rápido, los vamos a asustar. Ellos quieren ir a su ritmo

―¿Tú crees? No sé yo…

―Pero seguro que no rechazan una invitación a tomar el té.

―¡Eso ya me va gustando más!

―También podríamos quedar algún día todos, y salir.

―¡Sería fantástico! Harry, ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Aceptarán?

De improvisto, aquellos dos dejaron de hablar y lo miraron.

Harry parpadeó, incapaz de reaccionar. Sabía que era el momento de decir algo inteligente. Cualquier cosa hubiera estado bien, pero comprobó aterrado que su mente se había quedado en blanco. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Se había quedado allí plantado, tan tieso como lo estaría una planta de interior, incapaz de mover su cuerpo. Afortunadamente Hermione le dio un disimulado pellizco en el culo para que reaccionara, y funcionó.

¡Vaya si funcionó!

Abrió la boca para hablar, apretó los párpados, y...

 _¡ZAS!_

Harry dijo algo, pero no supo qué. Aunque debió de ser algo muy profundo, porque ni siquiera lo pensó, únicamente habló. A decir verdad, tuvo la sensación de salirse de su cuerpo y de regresar minutos después, pasado ya el peligro. Y fue entonces cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y descubrió horrorizado que los señores Granger se habían esfumado.

O eso fue lo que pensó en un principio, hasta que descubrió que en realidad era él quien se había movido de lugar. Ahora se encontraba tras una de las columnas del andén, y frente a él, Hermione lo miraba como si fuera todo un héroe.

―¡Ay Harry, muchísimas gracias! ―dijo la chica, y lo abrazó―. Has estado fantástico. No, mejor que eso, ¡has estado fenomenal! Nunca te había visto tan elocuente. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te interesaban cosas como la botánica oriental?

―¿Bo-bo-botánica? ―Harry se llevó la mano a la frente, tomó aire, e inquirió muy desorientado―: ¿Oriental? Hermione, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

―¿Cómo que qué ha ocurrido? ¡Has sido brillante! ¡Qué discurso! Mis padres están encantados. Incluso mi madre ha llorado emocionada. Nunca imaginé que fuera salir tan maravillosamente bien. Te adoran. Por un momento he tenido miedo. Te has quedado muy callado, lívido como un cadáver, y he llegado a pensar que te morías ahí mismo... ―Hermione volvió a abrazarlo―. Pero después has comenzado a hablar de un modo estupendo, has dicho unas cosas maravillosas sobre mí, y has estado admirable, Harry. Bueno, ¡fíjate cuánto, que no sé ni cómo agradecértelo!

―¿A-admirable? ¿En serio? ―Harry no pudo creerlo, y le entró la comúnmente conocida como: _risa tonta_. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? Se vio incapaz de recordar lo que había dicho, como si hubiera sufrido un shock. Pero pensó que al fin y al cabo era mejor así. Además, hacía tiempo que no veía a Hermione tan emocionada con él―. ¿Y donde están ahora?

―Ya han ido a llevar a Crookshanks y mis cosas al coche ―dijo, y después le musitó muy cariñosa―: Yo les he dicho que iría enseguida, que antes quería despedirme de ti… _nene_.

―¿Ne-nene…?

Harry se ruborizó.

Comprobó que a Hermione le brillaban los ojos. Hacía meses que no la veía así, casi tantos como llevaba embarazada de Helara. Por unos instantes sintió desconcierto, pero aquella anarquía mental dio paso a una irresistible excitación.

―Te lo has ganado ―le susurró ella con dulzura.

Entonces Hermione miró a su alrededor, y una vez comprobado que nadie los veía, se puso un poco de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios. No fue nada espectacular, pero a Harry le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo, tanto, que lo dejó con ganas de mucho más.

―Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero Harry, y mucho. Eres el mejor. Nos veremos en unos días, ¿sí? ―le confirmó. Luego volvió a mirarle de aquel modo que a Harry le entraron ganas de alargar una mano y cogerla de la muñeca para que no se fuera.

―Todo saldrá bien, ya verás ―aseguró.

―Lo sé. Todo saldrá bien ―repitió ella.

Y después, sin decirse adiós, Hermione dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Harry se sentía como hechizado, como si antes de desaparecer de su vista, Hermione lo hubiera hipnotizado con la mirada, y sin duda, también con aquel beso.

 _Querido Sirius:_ ―comenzó a relatar mentalmente.

 _No puedo creer la cantidad de cosas que me están sucediendo. Hacía años que conocía a los padres de Hermione (son gente muy simpática), pero hoy ha sido algo totalmente diferente a lo que nunca había vivido. He estado a punto de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Afortunadamente creo que puedo decir que todo ha salido a las mil maravillas (y digo "creo", porque no recuerdo nada de lo que les he dicho). Ahora queda la peor parte, pero sé que no voy a fallar. Siento como si se estuvieran rompiendo muchas barreras dentro de mí, algo así como si pudiera entender esa vocecita que siembre ha hablado en mi interior._

 _Pero hay algo más: justo ahora, Hermione se ha despedido de mí de un modo que no sabría ni cómo describirte, y ya no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, Sirius… Estoy seguro de que la amo._

De improvisto, Harry dio un respingo. ¡La amaba! ¡LA AMABA! ¿Y por qué no corría tras ella y se lo decía claramente? ¡Deseaba abrazarla, y confesarle todo aquello que se había callado durante tanto tiempo! ¡Lo deseaba tantísimo! Pero…, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Instantes después, aún sin tiempo para reponerse, cuando todavía conservaba aquella sonrisa boba y aún era capaz de sentir un hormigueo en los labios, una mujer lo agarró por detrás y le hundió la cara entre dos enormes pechos hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

―¡Uy, Harry querido, estás aquí! ―dijo entusiasmada.

―¡Pe-pe-pero mamá, qué lo ahogas! ―escuchó la voz de Ron, sinceramente preocupado, y Harry pensó que no había dicho una verdad mayor en su vida.

No le hizo falta verla para saber que se trataba de Molly, la madre de su amigo y todos aquellos otros pelirrojos que ahora formaban un corro a su alrededor. En cuento dejó de abrazarle con aquel entusiasmo, Harry aprovechó para sacar la cabeza de aquel lugar, con tan mala pata que se dejó las gafas enganchadas en uno de los botones de su chaqueta.

―Como me alegro de verte, mi chico ―continuó la mujer, que parecía tener que contenerse para no comérselo a besos―. _Ay_ , ten, que sin esto sé que no ves nada.

Harry volvió a ponerse las gafas, y comprobó que junto a la mujer estaban los gemelos Fred y George, su marido Arthur, Ginny y el propio Ron. Y todos lo miraban.

Arthur le estrechó la mano muy sonriente, y entonces dijo:

―Harry, cuánto tiempo sin verte, muchacho. ¿Cómo estás? He oído rumores por el ministerio de Magia de que al fin habéis tenido un año tranquilo, ¿eh?

―Bueeeno, salvo el pobre profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras... ―mencionó Ron, distraído―. Aún no entiendo lo que le ocurrió. Primero se vio una potente luz blanca, luego descendió algo circular del cielo, lanzó un rayo hacia el profesor y _¡pluf!_ , se desvaneció.

―Sí, y es el primer año después de casi una década en el que el profesor desaparece sin que nosotros tengamos nada que ver, ¿verdad George?

―Verdad Fred. Lástima que no tuviéramos tiempo pare regalarle uno de nuestros nuevos caramelos: _¡Háztelo encima!_ Hubiera sido interesante probarlos en algún ser vivo antes de patentarlos ―entonces se volvió hacia Harry, y le ofreció uno―. Oye, ahora vas a casa de tus tíos, ¿no? Pues ten, esto es un regalito para tu primo Dudley. Dile que es de unos viejos admiradores. Aunque no te recomiendo estar cerca cuando empiecen los efectos secundarios...

Harry lo miró con terror.

―No, gracias… Podéis quedároslo.

La madre de los chicos resopló agotada.

―No les hagas caso, Harry. Desde que montaron ese dichoso negocio ya no hay quien los soporte. Suerte que estas vacaciones no los voy a ver.

―¡Sí, nos vamos a Rumanía! ―exclamó Ron, entusiasmado.

―A ver a nuestro hermano Charlie ―aclaró Ginny.

―Ya sabes, el que cuida Dragones ―le recordó Ron.

―Nos preguntábamos si querrías venir ―intervino la señora Weasley, y sonrió de tal modo que a Harry se le partió el corazón al responder con un tímido:

―Pues…, no, pero…, bueno…, es una oferta tentadora, aunque…

De improvisto Harry se calló, y comprobó que todos lo miraban como si estuviera enfermo.

―¡Pero Harry! ―exclamó Ron―. ¡Es Rumanía! ¡Rumanía, donde viven las Rumanas! ¡Rumanas! ¿Es que prefieres quedarte todo el verano con tíos? ¡Imposible!

―No, no, no es eso Ron. Es sólo que...

Pero no supo qué decir. Pasó la mirada por todos los Weasley, y descubrió que se había quedado en blanco. Todos parecían interesadísimos en su excusa, tanto que Harry tuvo la sensación de que se abalanzaron contra él, obligándolo a retroceder hasta la pared del fondo.

―Yo…, bueno… ―de improvisto, y contra todo pronostico, una bombillita se encendió en su cabeza. No era demasiado lúcida, pero cualquier excusa sería mejor que nada―; Veréis…, este es el primer año que regreso a casa sin pensar en…, _en-quien-ya-sabéis_ ―Harry notó que los Weasley se estremecieron ligeramente―, y bueno…, eso significa muchas cosas, ¿sabéis a qué me refiero?

No contestaron, pero Harry notó en sus miradas que estaban perdidos. De modo que tras coger algo más de aire, continuó con un indeciso:

―Pues veréis…, me refiero a que al fin podré descansar un verano entero sin sobresaltos, y… y bueno, como los Dudley ya no son un problema para mí, y… y… ―« _¿Por qué diantres no puedo decir nada más inteligente?_ ―se recriminó Harry para sus adentros». Era en aquella clase de situaciones cuando más echaba en falta a Hermione―. Vamos, que aquí en Londres me lo pasaré muy bien y… Además… Además… ―¡ya lo sabía, ya tenía la respuesta! Y no era una mentira, sino algo que de verdad llevaba pensando una temporada―: Además estoy buscando casa ―dijo al fin.

―¡¿Quééé?! ¿Casa?

Harry asintió con firmeza.

―Bueno, ese era el plan que tenía para este verano. Obviamente no planeo convivir mucho más tiempo con mis tíos. Y como sólo me queda un año para terminar Hogwarts, he pensado que no estaría mal mudarme a algún otro lado ―explicó de un modo elocuente.

Los Weasley lo miraron asombrados.

―¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ―preguntó Ron.

―No lo sé. Tampoco era algo que tuviera muy decidido.

―¿Y cómo te vas a poner a buscar casa tú solo? ―preguntó Molly, quién a pesar de haberse alegrado por la noticia, comenzaba a preocuparse ligeramente.

―No estoy seguro aún. Compararé precios, buscaré ofertas y todo eso. No quiero nada muy lujoso. Me conformo con un piso en algún rincón de la ciudad.

Entonces todos los Weasley asintieron a la vez:

―Aaah…

―¡Pues te deseo muchísima suerte, Harry! ―exclamó de improvisto Fred. Y Harry le estuvo muy agradecido, porque rompió un tenso silencio que se había formado de la nada mientras todos lo miraban con curiosidad, como si no fueran capaces de asimilarlo.

―Claro, yo también Harry ―añadió su hermano George.

―¡Oye, menuda idea más buena! Me dejarás ir a vivir contigo aunque sólo sea una temporadita, ¿no, Harry? ―se le ocurrió preguntar a Ron entre risas.

―Bueno Ronnie, para eso antes tienes que aprobar los exámenes de séptimo, porque tus notas de este año… ―se apresuró a señalar Ginny.

Y a causa de aquel comentario, la familia Weasley regresó a su habitual estado de caos y desorden. Ron protestó, pero los gemelos intervinieron, después la madre de todos ellos, a la cual siguió su marido. Y mientras unos reían, otros protestaban, y algunos se esforzaban en vano por imponer algo de orden, Harry suspiró para sacarse todo aquel estrés del cuerpo. Comenzaba a convencerse de que, si todo continuaba a ese ritmo, comenzaría su séptimo año en Hogwarts llevando peluquín.

―¡Adiós, pasadlo bien!

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Harry se encontró con que ya se despedía de aquella peculiar familia. Aunque, antes de desaparecer, notó que Ron le dirigió una última mirada más bien inquisitiva, como si no terminara de creerse sus motivos. De todos modos, Harry se limitó a despedirse de ellos con un gesto de la mano mientras su nuevo coche, un _Giulietta Sprint 56_ , se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo antes de volverse totalmente invisible.

Después, Harry se desplomó sobre el escalón de la acera...

¡...Nunca, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan exhausto!


	6. 3- Consecuencias imprevistas

**Capítulo 3**

 **Consecuencias imprevistas**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Lo peor de todo era la falta de aire.

Harry alargó una mano tratando de encontrar el control que activaba la ventanilla eléctrica del coche familiar de los Dursley, pero en cuanto acercó los dedos sintió un talado perforando sus oídos en forma de bramido:

―¿Acaso han terminado de volverte _tonto_ en esa _granja_ a la que llamas escuela, chico? ―le espetó Marjorie Dursley, hermana de su tío Vernon―. Acabo de decir que _Rippe_ _r_ tiene otitis y no puede darle el aire. ¡Aparta tus pezuñas de ese botón antes de que te dé una lección!

Ripper ladró al escuchar su nombre. Un esputo blanquecino del animal voló por los aires y cayó sobre el hombro de Harry. El chico apretó los labios y retiró la mano sin decir ni _m_ _u_. Lo último que deseaba ahora era un enfrentamiento con una de las mujeres más desagradables que había tenido la desgracia de conocer jamás.

A su lado, Marjorie arqueó los labios con aire despótico. Buscó la aprobación de los demás y le sorprendió ser recibida con miradas de terror. Ninguno de los Dursley dijo nada, pero todos al unísono clavaron los ojos en su cuello, como si temieran que en cualquier momento fuera a volver a inflarse como un globo. Incluso Dudley dejó por un instante de dar lametazos a su cucurucho de helado de tres bolas con sirope y virutas de chocolate.

Naturalmente, Marjorie no recordaba el incidente de hacía tres años. El ministerio había hecho muy bien su trabajo. Y era una pena.

―Me parece estupendo que vengas a visitarnos, Marjorie ―dijo Petunia con palpable tensión―. Pero, ¡ha sido tan repentino!

―No es por placer, Petunia. Puedes creerme. Anoche fui a ponerme una copa de brandy y, _¡_ _p_ _um!,_ un ejercito de cucarachas se abalanzaron sobre mí. De pronto las había por todas partes. Una de esas canallas se me metió por el escote y me puse a dar brincos, pero apreté los codos y la hice papilla. ¡Fue tronchante!

―Claro, claro ―dijo Vernon con una sonrisa forzada. Llevaba todo el camino repitiendo lo mismo. _Claro, claro. Claro, claro._

―De haber sido por mí me hubiera quedado en casa, pero esos exterminadores no me lo permitieron. Walter y Jesse _no s_ _é_ _qué_. Eran dos tipos de fuera, ¿sabéis? Con acento de delincuentes. Aprovecharan para robarme. Lo sé y me da lo mismo. A mí me preocupa más mi Ripper. Tanto veneno no sería bueno para su asma. ¿Verdad, calabacín?

Ripper volvió a ladrar, y otro esputo salió volando.

Harry comenzó a marearse. Le faltaba el aire. El ambiente olía a colonia de litro, babas de perro y alubias. El coche de su tío Vernon no estaba preparado para transportar a cinco personas, una lechuza y un perro, además de todo el equipaje de dos adultos. Y, cuando el vehículo giró a la izquierda en una curva, Marjorie y Dudley sumaron su desmesurado peso y se reclinaron sobre él, aplastándolo contra la ventanilla, con tan mala fortuna que el extremo puntiagudo de la varita que Harry llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta punzó las nalgas de Marjorie. La mujer dio un grito, inyectó sangre en sus ojos y bramó:

―¡Serás animal de bellota!

―¡Deja de gritarme! ―explotó Harry.

Dudley pasó la mirada de las cejas encaradas de su primo al cuello de su tía, engrosado a causa de los gritos, y se llevó las manos a la cara exclamando con terror:

―¡LA TÍA VA A REVENTAR!

Vernon también gritó. Dio un frenazo tan brusco que Ripper salió volando hasta los brazos de Marjorie; Harry terminó imprimiendo el relieve de su cicatriz sobre la parte trasera del reposacabezas de Vernon, y las tres bolas de helado de Dudley acabaron en la cabeza de su madre. Pasado el susto, todos miraron a Marjorie como si pretendieran cerciorarse de que el tamaño de su cuello seguía siendo el acostumbrado.

―¿Es que nos hemos vuelto todos locos? ―gritó la mujer.

―Se me ha cruzado un ciclista ―se excusó Vernon, visiblemente nervioso.

―Pues haberlo atropellado. ¡Tienen que aprender a respetar!

Petunia sintió el helado resbalando por su cabello, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Parecía que le fuera a _dar algo_ en cualquier momento.

―Oye, Marge, ¿no hubiera sido mejor ir a ver a mamá? ―preguntó Vernon sin despegar ambas filas de dientes―. Ella está tan sola, y nosotros tan apretados en casa, que…

―¿Esa _bruja_ deslamada? Si mamá quiere verme tendrá que ser ella quien coja su escoba, porque yo no pienso subirme a ningún avión. Sólo de pensar en volar por las alturas… _¡Arg!_ ―exclamó con un escalofrío.

De nuevo, el coche pareció convertirse en un vehículo fúnebre.

Las luces del automóvil perfilaron el barrio residencial de Privet Drive y se detuvieron ante el número 4 cuando caía el ocaso. Ripper saltó por encima de los asientos sobre las rodillas de Harry y fue el primero en salir del coche, arremetiendo a ladridos contra todo lo que se moviera calle abajo. El vecino del séptimo corrió a refugiarse en su casa y los observó desde la ventana de la sala, por el resquicio que quedaba entre las cortinas.

Dudley ayudó a su tía a bajarse del coche a regañadientes. A sus dieciséis años lo último que quería era estar con su familia en vacaciones o ayudar en absolutamente nada, pero sus padres lo habían sobornado con la promesa de dejarle todo el verano a sus anchas y darle una generosa paga si conseguía que no se repitiera el incidente del 93.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron a solas descargando el equipaje, Harry comprobó que Dudley no dejaba de mirarle con cara de espanto. El chico le respondió con una mueca desinteresada, como intentando desviar su atención hacia cualquier otra cosa, pero al final su primo tragó saliva y habló:

―El año pasado unos tipos vinieron a decirnos que habías muerto.

―Tenían razón ―dijo Harry al tiempo que dejaba caer su pesado baúl sobre las petunias.

―Te enfrentaste a un tipo con cara de serpiente. Dijeron que le mataste, pero que él también acabó contigo. Mi padre no se creyó ni una palabra.

―Ocurrió más o menos así, sí.

―Pero…, ahora estás aquí.

―Muy observador, Dudley.

Su primo pestañeó con fuerza.

―Oye, ¿eres un… un…?

―¿Mago? Ya sabes que sí.

―Un _z_ _ombi_ ―corrigió Dudley.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva.

―¿Que si qué?

―Ya sabes. Un _muerto viviente_.

Harry rompió a reír, y mientras lo hacía cayó en cuenta de dos cosas que antes hubiera creído imposibles: primero, que hacía semanas que no se divertía tanto, ni siquiera con las continuas ocurrencias de Ron; y segundo, que era la primera vez en su vida que el motivo de sus carcajadas era su primo Dudley. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

―No te preocupes, Dudley ―le dijo cuando acabó de secarse las lágrimas―, me explicaron que las reglas para llevar una vida normal son sencillas: no rayos ultravioleta, no mojarse en exceso, y nunca, nunca cenar después de media noche. Siempre y cuando no me quede con hambre no voy a ir a devorarte el cerebro. Podrás dormir tranquilo.

A pesar de su tono (descaradamente burlesco), Dudley no pareció respirar más tranquilo.

.

.

La casa de los Dursley parecía estancada en el tiempo. Verano tras verano, Harry la encontraba exactamente igual. Cruzar bajo el dintel de la puerta de sus tíos era como atravesar un portal a otro mundo; la magia quedaba atrás, junto a todos los buenos recuerdos. De pronto el universo se volvía frío, aburrido, despótico y terroríficamente real. Cuando pasó al lado de la alacena bajo la escalera no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo y sentir un aluvión de recuerdos. Era mucho más pequeña de lo que recordaba, pero el candado seguía allí, como si tuvieran miedo de que el recuerdo del pequeño Harry pudiera escapar por las noches y atormentarlos.

Descubrió con desagrado que tendría que compartir cuarto con Dudley; sus tíos no habían encontrado la forma de explicar a Marjorie que la habitación de invitados ahora pertenecía a Harry. Cualquier otro día, Harry se hubiera impuesto a golpe de varita, pero no se sentía con fuerzas ni ánimos de protestar. Sólo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo, aún a costa de presenciar las pesadillas de su primo o su pijama de las _tortugas ninja_. Su pasividad también pareció coger desprevenido a Vernon, quien disimuladamente volvió a guardarse la billetera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón al descubrir que el chico aceptaba la noticia sin protestar.

―¡Perfecto! ―dijo con fingida amabilidad, y entrechocó las manos―. Y si Dudley hace o dice _cualquier_ cosa que te moleste no dudes en decírmelo. Rápido. Muy rápido. Antes de que _nadie_ se lleve _ningún_ susto, ¿trato? Tú sólo ten tu _mondadientes_ a buen recaudo.

¿Mondadientes? Harry rió al descubrir que hablaba de su varita.

En el fondo estaban aterrorizados.

―Creo que encontraremos la forma de llevarnos bien.

Por supuesto, Harry no planeaba quedarse más que unos pocos días, el tiempo suficiente para organizarse y trazar un plan viable. Pero sus tíos no tenían porqué saberlo.

En cuanto vio que todos parecían distraídos, agarró el teléfono inalámbrico y saltó por la ventana de la sala de estar en dirección al jardín trasero de la casa, junto a las hortensias. Allí nadie lo molestaría. Había memorizado el número de la casa de Hermione como el de un anuncio de televisión, mediante una melodía pegadiza. Marcó los dígitos apresuradamente y esperó.

 _Un tono._

 _Dos tonos._

 _Tres tonos._

Harry se impacientó. Estaba a punto de contar el sexto tono y morderse el labio inferior cuando alguien descolgó el auricular a varios kilómetros de distancia. Era la voz de un hombre.

―Esto… ¿Ian? Soy Harry, Harry Potter… ―dijo con palpable nerviosismo. Le sudaban tanto las manos que temió que el teléfono se le resbalara al suelo.

―¡Hermioneee! ―escuchó gritar a Ian al otro lado, con alegría―. ¡Tu chico! Ven rápido o me pondré yo a hablar con él.

Hermione apareció a la velocidad de un rayo.

―Ni se os ocurra descolgar el otro teléfono ―la oyó amenazarles al tiempo que sus padres reían de modo burlesco a lo lejos―. Lo digo de verdad. Mirad dónde tengo la varita. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, que te estoy viendo!

Harry dibujó una sonrisa. No habían pasado más que un par de horas desde su despedida en el andén, pero al volver a oír su voz experimentó un pálpito muy fuerte.

Hubo un saludo cariñoso, alguna risa nerviosa y un par de silencios largos en los que no hicieron falta muchas palabras para decirlo todo. Ella le dijo que aún no tenía mucho que contar, que habían llegado bien a casa, que sus padres no habían dejado de molestarla y de hacer planes (« _Me han_ _hablado_ _de viajar los cuatro a Par_ _í_ _s_ ―comentó, apenada de saber que iba a tener que decir que no».), y Harry habló de sus tíos, de Marjorie, su enorme trasero y del asunto del Zombi. Hermione rió tan fuerte que se quedó sin aire.

―Qué extraño se me hace _esto_ ―le dijo ella en cierto momento―. ¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que hablamos por teléfono? Después de tantos años, tú y yo nunca…

Harry asintió, pero tenía otras cosas en mente.

―¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

―El mismo de esta mañana.

―¿Vas a hacerlo?

―Sí. Espero el mejor momento ―afirmó Hermione, más seria.

―¿Hoy?

―Sí. Hoy.

El chico tragó saliva con dificultad. Le regresaron los temblores. Diablos, convulsionaba tanto que se le movieron hasta las gafas.

―¿Cómo?

―No lo sé. Durante la cena, supongo.

―¿No sería mejor si yo…?

―No. No, Harry. Quedate allí. Cuando se calmen, te volveré a llamar.

―¿Y después?

―Una cosa a la vez ―le pidió ella, casi como un favor.

―Una cosa a la vez ―repitió él.

―¿Tú vas a decirle algo a tus tíos?

―Ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello ―sentenció.

.

.

Cuando media hora más tarde Harry se sentó a cenar, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Hermione. En Hermione, en Helara, en sus padres (los de Hermione y los suyos propios), en la noticia, el escándalo, en lo que le deparaba los próximos días ―gritos, estrés, miradas de desaprobación―, en la carta de Sirius, y todo, absolutamente todo lo que se le venía encima. Al pensar en James y Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hubieran cambiado las cosas si siguieran a su lado. ¿Lo habrían apoyado? ¿Repudiado? Con sólo imaginarlo se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

―Tú, muchacho ―le espetó de pronto Marjorie―. ¿Es que no vas a comer? No te mereces que tu tía te trate tan bien. Me parece a mí que estás mimado.

Harry despertó de sus pensamientos y reparó en que llevaba un buen rato dándole vueltas al puré de patatas en su plato sin probar bocado. Paseó la mirada en torno a la mesa y vio todos los ojos puestos en él. Las caras de preocupación de sus tíos contrastaban con el gesto de desfachatez de Marjorie. Dudley, por su lado, parecía aterrado.

―No te vayas a quedar con hambre, Harry ―le dijo muy nervioso.

―Pero qué tonto te has vuelto, chico ―continuó Marjorie supurando animosidad―. Si ya lo decía yo: eres la viva imagen de tu padre. ¿Y por qué estás tan pálido? ¿Acaso has pasado el año encerrado en el sótano de los castigados? Diantres, seguro que te lo merecías, pero es que ahora pareces un muerto viviente.

Dudley volvió a dar un brinco en la silla.

Vernon se apresuró a llenar la copa de su hermana mientras introducía el tema de las últimas medidas del nuevo gobierno laborista en un desesperado intento por cambiar de dirección la inquina de Marjorie. Pero no dio resultado.

―Tampoco tienes que culparte de todo, chico. En el fondo, tu problema no es todo tuyo. Todo está en la sangre; si los padres son idiotas, el hijo lo será también ―siguió diciendo, sin forma de saber que estaba repitiendo su discurso de hacía unos años―. Es igual que en los perros. Habría que acabar con los privilegios de esta gente.

―¿Cómo dices?

Harry se levantó de la silla con los puños cerrados. Era consciente de las intenciones de Marjorie; insultos y vejaciones en una retorcida estratagema para llevarlo a su terreno y poder pagar sus frustraciones con alguien a quien consideraba inferior, pero había cosas que no pensaba tolerar. Con aquellas palabras, Marjorie no sólo lo ofendía a él, también a sus padres, y a su inminente hija, sangre de su sangre.

―Retira eso ―exigió muy serio―. Ahora.

Dudley escondió medio cuerpo bajo de la mesa, pero no miraba en dirección a Harry, sino hacia su tía. « _¡El cuello!_ ―volvió a mascullar― _¡El cuello!_ ». Vernon se llenó tanto la copa que derramó media botella de vino sobre la mesa sin que nadie se percatara de nada, y Petunia se hundió sus propias uñas en los muslos, tensa como una cuerda de violín.

―No se puede retirar la verdad. Aunque duela.

El ambiente se tornó oscuro, como la boca de un lobo. Un par de bombillas lanzaron destellos y después se consumieron a sí mismas, víctimas de la sobretensión. Harry apretó los dientes en un intento por retener la rabia que, desde lo más profundo de su ser, batallaba por trepar hasta la luz al final de su garganta como un animal encolerizado. El carácter imprevisible de la magia espontánea comenzó a picarle bajo la piel. Era como sentir un millar de hormigas recorriendo su cuerpo. Y quemaba. Quemaba mucho.

― _Uy_ , qué cosas, me parece haber oído el timbre, ¡y a estas horas! ―interrumpió Petunia con una exageradísima sonrisa. Se levantó como un resorte y desapareció de la sala para no ver el final de la pelea.

Nadie más había escuchado nada.

Antes de llegar a la salida, Petunia ya tenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos, pero le temblaban tanto las manos que no acertó a llevárselo a los labios. ¿Y el encendedor? Se palpó los bolsillos con nerviosismo. Lo último que deseaba era que su marido y su hijo descubrieran su reciente hábito, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía hacer otra cosa. Golpeó la rueda del mechero con el pulgar y dio una larga calada antes de abrir la puerta.

―¡Oh! Buenas noches ―le dijo alguien con sorpresa.

Petunia se tragó humo.

Al otro lado de la puerta encontró un hombre con el dedo extendido como si lo hubieran interrumpido instantes antes de pulsar el timbre. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, pero bien arreglado, recogido en una cola de caballo que le aportaba un aspecto de simpatía, al igual que la incipiente barba, la cual enmarcaba su mentón enfatizándole la sonrisa. Pero Petunia siguió bajando la mirada y comprobó que sus ropas no eran _todo lo normales_ que cabría esperar. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: era uno de los _descarriados_ del mundo de Harry.

―¿Se encuentra bien? ―preguntó al ver que Petunia se había quedado rígida bajo el dintel de la puerta, con un hilillo de humo emergiendo por sus orejas―. No pretendía asustarla. Sólo he venido a buscar a Harry.

Petunia entornó los ojos con gesto de desaprobación y sospecha. Al margen de su evidente condición de mago, había _algo_ en aquel hombre que le inspiraba rechazo. Incluso más del habitual. Dio una nueva calada de su cigarrillo y preguntó:

―¿Y a quién debo anunciar, exactamente?

―Sirius Black. Soy el padrino de Harry.

Petunia giró la cabeza tan rápido que escuchó un chasquido procedente de sus vertebras. ¿Qué quería decir con _padrino_? Lily jamás le había contado nada de ningún Sirius. Pero se detuvo y lo examinó con más detalle, estudiando sus facciones. Algo le picaba detrás de la frente, donde se almacenan los recuerdos: era como un fantasma, una memoria difusa tratando de hacerse visible a la luz del candil.

―Yo le conozco de algo ―dudó.

―Ah, claro. Le pasa a mucha gente ―rió Sirius con inocencia―. Eso es porque hasta hace unos días era un fugitivo. Pero ya está todo arreglado.

A continuación todo sucedió muy rápido.

Petunia abrió tanto la boca que se le cayó el cigarrillo de los labios. Pareció quedar congelada en el tiempo por un instante, mientras Sirius le dedicaba un gesto burlón, como tratando de excusarse por lo que acababa de decir. Pero, antes siquiera de que ninguno de los dos reaccionara, se escucharon unos gritos procedentes del comedor, donde había continuado la pelea hasta llegar al peor de los resultados:

―¡SE INFLA! ¡SE INFLA!

Era la voz de Dursley.

―¡Marge! ¡Marge! ―coreó Vernon, preocupado.

Los gritos parecieron despertar a Petunia de su repentina conmoción, quien también comenzó a gritar y a llamar a su marido con desespero.

―¡La escopeta! ¡Vernon! ¡La escopeta! ¡Es Sirius Black! ―chilló.

―¡Yo no quería hacerlo! ―exclamaba Harry al fondo―. ¡Ella me ha provocado!

―¿Harry? ¿Harry, eres tú?

Sirius se preocupó al oír los gritos y no dudó en entrar en la casa, lo que provocó aún más histeria por parte de Petunia, sintiéndose asaltada por un delincuente de la peor calaña. Salió a la calle dando tumbos y alertó a los vecinos al grito de:

―¡Socorro! ¡Policía! ¡Llamen a la policía!

Para cuando Sirius llegó al comedor el panorama era dantesco. Las luces parpadeaban y estallaban en fuegos fatuos, el aire se sentía enrarecido, un par de cuadros habían salido volando por sí mismos de sus clavijas y, en una nueva ocasión, Marjorie se inflaba como una pelota de playa al fondo del comedor, haciendo jirones su vestido y empujando el mobiliario contra la pared occidental. No dejaba de gritar con miedo y desesperación, al igual que su hermano y su sobrino, quienes se habían puesto a salvo refugiándose detrás de una butaca. Por su parte, Harry entablaba su propia batalla con Ripper, quien, obedeciendo la última orden de su dueña, se había lanzado al ataque. Le mordió una de las zapatillas con tanta fuerza que le arrancó un pedazo de goma.

Petunia entró en el comedor detrás de Sirius, completamente trastornada.

―¡Vernon! ¡Es Sirius Black! ¡Sirius Black! ¡El asesino!

Incluso Harry reaccionó. Levantó la vista con sorpresa y Ripper aprovechó su despiste para agarrarle el pantalón con los colmillos.

―¿Sirius?

―¡Sirius! ―coreó Vernon.

En un sorprendente acto de valentía, Vernon se levantó y gritó que les salvaría a todos. Sirius aún no habían terminado de comprender qué estaba pasando cuando vio al tío de Harry salir corriendo hacia la alacena bajo la escalera y quitar el candado de un rudo golpe, tras lo cual se puso a rebuscar entre un montón de trastos que guardaba dentro.

―Sabía que este día terminaría llegando, y estoy preparado ―le oyeron decir.

Instantes más tarde, Vernon apareció en el comedor portando una escopeta de caza.

Harry parpadeó incrédulo.

―¡Estás loco! ―gritó.

Sirius reaccionó sin pensar. Se llevó la mano a la chaqueta y sacó su varita dispuesto a defenderse, pero antes siquiera de poder articular palabra, Vernon apretó el gatillo y liberó el percutor. Se oyó una fuerte detonación que retumbó en la sala como un trueno y terminó de tirar el resto de cuadros. Ripper soltó la pierna de Harry y salió corriendo de la casa, sin dejar de chillar. Petunia se desmayó, Dudley soltó un taco, y Marjorie se elevó hasta tocar el techo, sacudiendo sus extremidades sin sentido como un pez fuera del agua.

Tras el disparo, todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Sirius volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente. Estaba mareado, pero no sentía dolor (lo cual era un buen comienzo), y se examinó el cuerpo en busca de algún orificio de reciente confección. Encontró todo en su sitio. Respiró aliviado sin percatarse de que _s_ _í_ había habido una víctima.

―¡Que puntería papá! ―gritó Dudley.

―Le apuntaba a la cabeza ―protestó Vernon.

Sirius captó un sospechoso olor a madera quemada y se miró la mano derecha, descubriendo con absoluto espanto que su varita se había convertido en un amasijo de astillas humeantes.

―¡No! Pero, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Por qué? ―sollozó―. ¡Me la habían dado esta misma mañana!

―Ni un movimiento, sucio _nigromante_ ―gruñó Vernon sin dejar de encañonarlo―. Aún me queda otro cartucho. Y sí, lo has adivinado, son perdigones de plata. ¡Así que cuidadito! ―acto seguido miró a su hijo y exclamó―: ¡Dudley! ¡Encargate de Harry! Están compinchados.

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, Harry sintió el embiste de su primo. Se lanzó a por él con todo su peso y sus fuerzas, propinándole un placaje tan salvaje que se le doblaron las patillas de las gafas. Luego se sentó encima de él, imitando una de las tantas llaves de judo que había visto por televisión. Harry golpeó el suelo con la palma de la mano como acto reflejo para aliviar el dolor.

―¡Ya lo tengo, papá!

―Muy bien, hijo. Ahora tú. De rodillas al suelo. Ya.

No era la primera vez que Sirius se las veía ante alguien que amenazaba con segarle la vida, pero uno nunca se acostumbra a algo así. No opuso resistencia, esperando poder llegar a un entendimiento con los Dursley. Por su parte, Vernon estaba tan nervioso que le temblaba el dedo del gatillo, como la noche que vio a Hagrid por primera vez.

―¡Cariño! ¡Cariño despierta!

Petunia abrió los ojos, claramente desorientada.

― _Floreci_ _ll_ _a_ , venga, lo que ensayamos, corre.

Su mujer se levantó y llegó a la cocina con un par de torpes movimientos. Allí se la oyó tropezar y tirar las cacerolas al suelo. Vernon, impaciente, se mesó el bigote. Abría y cerraba los ojos como un lagarto. Sirius se mojó los labios como preparándose para decir algo, pero las pupilas dilatadas de Vernon le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

Petunia regresó a la sala hecha un flan. Cargaba con una ristra de ajos y un botellín de agua. Le lanzó los ajos a Sirius a la cara como si fueran tóxicos y luego vació el contenido del botellín sobre su cabeza, empapándole la melena negra.

―Pero, _florecilla_ , ¿qué haces? ―preguntó Vernon, consternado―. Esa no es la botella que nos dio el reverendo Goodfellow. ¡Es del supermercado!

―Lo sé, lo sé. Me bebí el agua por accidente. Lo siento mucho Vernon. Pero hace unos meses le hice un par de _padrenuestro_ _s_ a esta. ¿Crees que sirva?

Vernon bufó como un animal de granja.

Sirius parecía entre divertido y consternado.

―¿Me habéis visto cara de vampiro? Y, aunque fuera el caso, ¿de verdad pensáis que algo de esto hubiera funcionado? ¡Muggles!

―También tenemos estacas ―amenazó Vernon, y Sirius encontró tan real la posibilidad de que fuera cierto que se le quitaron las ganas de seguir hablando.

Vieron llegar una patrulla de la policía a través del ventanal del comedor, con su vaivén de luces tiñendo de azul el papel pintado de las paredes y el trino digitalizado de su sirena. Petunia soltó aire, pensando que por fin se aclararía todo. Pero, antes de darse cuenta, los Dursley tenían a una pareja de agentes en el comedor, gritando y apuntándoles con sendas armas, incluyendo a Vernon.

―¡Yo no, imbéciles! ¡Es él! ¡Él! ―les increpó.

―¡Baje el arma! ¡Baje el arma muy despacio!

―¡Al fin! ¡Gracias! ―exclamó Sirius, realmente esperanzado―. ¡Estos locos querían abrirme el pecho con una estaca! ¡Creen que soy un vampiro!

―¡Silencio, _nigromante_!

―¡El arma! ¡Ahora!

Vernon obedeció a regañadientes. Pensando que Sirius podría aprovechar el momento para escapar con alguna de sus artes mágicas, le hizo un sutil gesto con los dedos, dándole a entender que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. De pronto, uno de los agentes reparó en los gritos desesperados de Marjorie y se llevó una de las manos a la boca para reprimir las nauseas que le causó la estampa de la mujer inflada como un globo.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Pero…? ¿Qué estaba pasando en esta casa?

―Era una cena familiar ―dijo Petunia.

Corrió a interponerse entre el agente y su cuñada. Muy nerviosa, y temiendo un aluvión de periodistas y sucios rumores, no dudó en mentir:

―Es por las gambas. Una intoxicación, ya sabe. Le pasa a menudo. No tienen nada que ver aquí. El peligro es él. Llévenselo. Vamos. Vamos.

―¿Gambas? ¡Pero si está volando!

Petunia se atragantó.

―Ya. Sí. Lo ha notado, ¿eh? Eso son…, son…, ¡gases!

―Pues no quiero estar aquí cuando la naturaleza siga su curso ―dijo el otro agente, intercambiando una mirada de estupefacción con su compañero.

Como a fin de cuentas no eran médicos, pidieron una ambulancia por medio del walkie-talkie que llevaban en el chaleco, sabedores de que nadie creería jamás su historia. Por su parte, Harry sintió que Dudley aliviaba la presión, y tuvo una mala idea; la peor de todas la que podría haber concebido: tratar de ser un héroe.

Giró sobre sí mismo liberándose así del peso de su primo y, mientras lo hacía, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta, donde guardaba la varita. Su intención era dejar a todos inconscientes de un hechizo y largarse de allí con Sirius, sin más explicaciones, pero sobrestimó su rapidez de movimientos. En cuanto uno de los agentes lo vio meterse la mano en el bolsillo y sacar un pequeño objeto, apuntó y disparó.

Harry sintió la sacudida en la pierna.

Al principio fue como el pinchazo de una aguja.

Luego llegó el calvario.

Miles de diminutos dientes afilados masticaron cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas en un festival de dolor. Su cuerpo convulsionó y se retorció sobre la alfombra de los Dursley, mientras un poderoso zumbido sacudía su cerebro hasta sentir que se le volvía líquido.

La descarga eléctrica del _t_ _á_ _ser_ sólo duró tres segundos, pero no hizo falta más. Harry Potter cayó inconsciente sobre la alfombra turca, empapado por su propia orina.

.

.

Harry despertó en un lugar frío, acariciado por los primeros rayos de Sol de la mañana. Abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorientado y dolorido, como si le hubieran propinado una paliza mientras dormía. Permaneció unos instantes en silencio, mientras los recuerdos de lo ocurrido iban regresando a su cabeza, uno a uno y con dificultad. Pensó que en algún momento la realidad debía de haberse mezclado con la ficción de sus sueños, porque todo sonaba demasiado loco para ser cierto. Palpó a su alrededor hasta encontrar las gafas. Tenía las patillas dobladas, pero era mejor que nada. Luego, un rápido vistazo le reveló lo que ya intuía: aquella no era su cama ni su dormitorio, sino una tumbona sucia embutida en la celda de una comisaría londinense.

A primera vista estaba solo, en un cuarto con olor a orines de reducidas dimensiones. Tres paredes de ladrillo encaraban a una cuarta formada por rejas de metal. En el extremo opuesto, junto a su camastro, un tragaluz debidamente asegurado daba a un patio trasero, desde donde se colaban unos hilos de luz. El retrete y la pila esperaban en un rincón, con impaciencia.

―¿Hola? ―preguntó.

―Al fin despiertas ―dijo Sirius.

Su voz provenía de detrás de la pared. Harry imagino que serían celdas contiguas.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?

―Mareado. Confuso.

―¿Cabreado?

―Cabreado ―confirmó Harry―. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

―Pregúntaselo a tu tío.

No hablaba en sentido figurado. Desde el camastro, Harry no tenía mucha visibilidad, pero al otro lado del pasillo se extendía una segunda hilera de celdas, en una de las cuales distinguió parte del enorme cuerpo de su tío, golpeando la cabeza contra el muro en actitud arrepentida.

―Odio a los magos ―le oyó murmurar―. Cada vez que veo uno pasa algo terrible. Los odio. Más que a las dietas y a los veganos.

Harry se incorporó. Vio que le habían hecho una cura en la pierna, tapando el lugar del impacto de los proyectiles del _táser_ con una venda. No le dolía apenas. Tampoco pasaba inadvertido el roto en el pantalón con forma de mordisco de perro y la zapatilla hecha jirones.

―Van a sacarnos pronto, ¿verdad? Quiero decir…, nosotros no hemos hecho nada.

―No te preocupes. Arreglaremos esto ―le calmó Sirius.

―Pero, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Quiero decir, ¿por qué con policías muggles?

―Supongo que sólo será cuestión de tiempo que el ministerio se entere y haga algo.

―¿Y Marjorie?

En algún recóndito lugar de su cuerpo, Harry sintió una lucecita apiadándose de ella. Era un ser insufrible, sí, pero no se merecía vagar eternamente por el cielo convertida en un dirigible.

―Marge está bien ―dijo Vernon para sorpresa de todos―. He hablado con Petunia hace un rato. Se le pasaron los efectos en cuanto te desmayaste. En el hospital le hicieron un lavado de estómago y le pusieron una sonda. Y me alegro. Nos llamáis _muggles_ , y lo digo con orgullo: nosotros nos las apañamos muy bien solos sin vosotros. La última vez que uno de los vuestros le sacó una varita mágica a mi hermana para remover sus recuerdos como si fueran sardinas en aceite, pasó el mes de Junio aprendiendo a comer con cuchara.

Habló con tal vehemencia que nadie replicó. Luego volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra el muro, y entre sollozos dijo:

―Ahora creen que estoy loco. Me han dado unas pastillas para que me calme. ¿Qué va a ser de mi familia? Yo sólo quería vender taladros.

De pronto Harry cayó en cuenta de algo peligroso.

―¡Sirius! ¡Tu condena! Si te quedas aquí podrían dar contigo. El ministerio no tardará en enterarse. ¡Tienes que escapar!

Su padrino rió con inusitada alegría.

―Sé que no me vas a creer contándotelo desde detrás de unos barrotes, pero ahora soy un hombre libre ―dijo―. Por eso aparecí ayer por casa de tus tíos. Planeaba una noche de locura en la que perderíamos el conocimiento y despertaríamos en algún lugar extraño. La moraleja: nunca desees nada demasiado, podría hacerse realidad ―rió.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

―¡Llevas meses desaparecido! ―le increpó, ligeramente molesto.

―Lo sé, y lo siento. De verdad que no lo hice con mala intención. Pero era un proceso secreto, a espaldas de la opinión pública. No tenía modo de saber qué iba a ser de mí, y lo último que quería era darte falsas esperanzas, Harry. Hasta ayer mismo no sabía si iba a ser indultado. Y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que, de haberte dicho algo, tú y tus amigos os hubierais escaqueado de Hogwarts para meter las narices en el proceso.

―¿Qué quieres decir con _secreto_?

―Tras la destitución de Fudge hace casi ya un año, el nuevo gobierno está intentado limpiar esa aura de oscuridad que siempre ha rodeado todo lo relacionado con la política mágica. Mi caso no ha sido el único: colaboradores, magos obligados a ser mortifagos por medio de terribles intimidaciones y abusos… Es una lista larga. Y no todos éramos culpables, lo cual sólo complica el tema. Al tirar de la manta, el gobierno se vio sepultado por una avalancha de casos jurídicos. Había llegado la hora de hacer limpieza.

»El mío era uno de esos casos. Cuando me enteré de lo que estaba pasando, decidí dar un salto de fe y dejar de huir. Sabía que encontraría la forma de demostrar mi inocencia ahora que no había una mano negra controlándolo todo desde las sombras. Fue una decisión difícil, pero no quería pasar el resto de mis días escapando. Además, hubiera sido como admitir que era culpable. He pasado los últimos meses incomunicado en una celda poco más cómoda que está. Pero mereció la pena. Resultó que encontré un aliado en el ministerio, Marcus Lockhart, un hombre tan peculiar como extraordinario. Gracias a él, ahora estoy libre.

―Como un pajarillo ―masculló Vernon desde una esquina.

―El proceso es secreto porque no todos los que se esconden son inocentes, ni todos los culpables están identificados. Lo último que le interesa al ministerio es que la gente vuelva a pensar que Azkaban es un centro con puertas giratorias. En cambio, si los juicios son clandestinos…

―…pueden ir cribando los casos uno a uno, sin presiones sociales ni de prensa ―concluyó Harry en un alarde de ingenio.

De pronto todo tenía sentido.

―Me hubiera gustado decírtelo de otra forma. Lo siento.

―No te preocupes. Conozco el sentimiento.

Oyeron abrirse una puerta al fondo del pasillo, seguido de unos pasos. Harry se alegró al ver aparecer a una agente de policía llevando un manojo de llaves en la mano.

―¿Habéis pasado buena noche? ―preguntó―. Menudo lío el de ayer. En la 99 aún no se lo creen. Usted, señor Dursley, ya puede irse, pero le ha sido confiscada el arma, las estacas, y diversos amuletos chamánicos que serán la comidilla en nuestra rifa policial. Y tendrá que prestar declaración ante el juez la semana que viene. Mientras, ha ordenado que vaya a ver a un especialista, por todo ese asuntillo de los _vampiros_. Me han pedido que le ofrezca esta tarjeta del doctor Mejía. Procure no meterse en más líos, ¿de acuerdo? Y nada de películas de miedo.

Vernon levantó la cabeza. Le brillaban los ojos como a un cachirrito.

Harry se puso en pie y se acercó a la verja esperando ser el próximo, pero la agente tomó a Vernon por el brazo y lo acompañó a la salida.

―¡Ey! ¡Espere! ¿Y nosotros? ―gritó con preocupación.

La policía apretó los labios y se encogió de hombros.

―Lo siento muchacho. No es nada personal, pero al tomaros las huellas nos saltó el _protocolo omega_. El sistema está bloqueado. No puedo hacer más.

Harry tartamudeó confuso.

―¿P-protocolo qué? ¿Qué es eso?

La agente de policía volvió a girarse hacia él.

―Si te soy sincera, no tengo ni la menor idea. Nadie parece saberlo. Pero todos los agentes tenemos ordenes de mantener en custodia a los fichados por el protocolo hasta que alguien de arriba se haga cargo. No podemos sacaros de la celda bajo ningún concepto, ni siquiera atención sanitaria. Qué misterio, ¿eh? En cuanto hemos digitalizado vuestras huellas dactilares los ordenadores se han bloqueado. Hasta mi capitán parece confuso. Oye, ¿no queréis contarme de qué va esto? ¿Sois espías rusos? ¿Guineanos?

Harry se golpeó la cabeza contra los barrotes a propósito.

―¡Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! ¡No hemos hecho nada! ―gritó.

―¿No tenemos ningún derecho? ―preguntó Sirius, muy serio.

La agente de policía volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―Lo lamento, pero son mis órdenes ―dijo. Y desapareció con Vernon.

Harry no entendía nada. Sirius, en cambio, pareció intuir de qué trataba el asunto. Se sentó en su camastro y dio un largo suspiro.

―No imaginaba que seguía operativo. Ni que lo muggles lo llamaran así.

―¿Qué es el _protocolo omega_?

―El último recurso del ministerio contra quien-tú-mataste. Incluso yo temí caer en él en los últimos años. Hace algún tiempo, en los breves momentos de suspiro que hubo entre tu primer encuentro con Voldemort y el último, se creó un plan especial para atrapar a los mortifagos fugitivos, que no eran pocos. Consistía en dotar a las fuerzas de la autoridad muggles de las herramientas necesarias para retenerlos hasta que un auror pudiera intervenir. Por supuesto, los muggles no sospechan nada, pero muchos de sus artilugios han sido debidamente hechizados. La probabilidad de que algo así sucediera era baja, pero tenían que intentarlo.

―Pero un mortifago podría trasladarse. Los perdería de vista en un parpadeo. O encantarlos de alguna forma. No es necesaria la varita para todo.

―Es por eso que sospecho que estos barrotes son más de lo que aparentan ―dijo Sirius.

―Eso no explica porqué ha saltado el protocolo con nosotros. No somos mortifagos.

―En aquellos tiempos nadie estaba seguro de quién lo era y de quién no. Ante la duda, el gobierno prefirió marcar a todos los magos como posibles sospechosos. Si uno de nosotros era capturado por la policía (daba igual el motivo), sólo tenían que enviar a un auror a investigar.

―¿Todos los magos? ¿Incluso yo?

―Incluso nuestro héroe nacional. Sí.

―Sirius, no empieces tú también ―suspiró―. Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así.

―Lo siento...

Harry también se dejó caer sobre el camastro, completamente abatido.

―¿Y entonces, ahora qué?

―No creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer, Harry, salvo dejarnos llevar por el protocolo reglamentario. Tarde o temprano la burocracia llegará a su fin y el gobierno muggle contactará con el nuestro, poniéndole fin a esta pesadilla. Sólo espero que el nuevo gobierno aún tenga habilitados los canales diplomáticos habituales.

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad.

―No tardarán mucho, ¿verdad?

Sirius respondió con un chasquido de la lengua.

No había forma de saberlo.

―A todo esto, Harry ―añadió Sirius con tono distraído―, llevo toda la noche escuchando un aleteo junto a la ventana de mi celda. Me he asustado un poco al notar que una lechuza se estrellaba contra los barrotes en un par de ocasiones, tratando de entrar. No estoy muy seguro, pero hubiera jurado que se trataba de Hedwig.

Harry sintió cada palabra de Sirius como una losa golpeando contra su cráneo. Se llevó las manos a la cara y sintió ganas de gritar en un intento por liberar toda la tensión acumulada. ¡Pues claro que era Hedwig! Hedwig y la famosa carta. Hedwig y el recuerdo de que estaba a pocos días de ser padre. Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó la lengua contra los dientes, sintiendo como las palabras se formaban en su garganta y se estrellaban contra un muro de miedo. ¡Tenía que decírselo! Había llegado el momento.

Así, con la voz rota por toda la emoción contenida, Harry habló:

―Sirius. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí cuanto antes.

―Lo sé. Lo sé.

―No, no lo sabes.

―Olvidas que he estado preso antes.

―Sirius.

―¿Qué?

―¡Sirius!

―¡¿Qué, Harry?!

―Hermione está embarazada.

 _―…_


	7. 4- La gran evasión

**Capítulo 4**

 **La gran evasión**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aún no había llegado a cumplir los diecisiete años, pero Hermione ya acumulaba suficiente experiencia como para saber que los planes _nunca_ se cumplen.

O debería.

―Mamá. Papá. Tengo que hablaros de _algo_ … ―titubeó durante la cena.

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa.

Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si el sombrero seleccionador vislumbró aquel instante de su vida cuando decidió colocarla en _Gryffindor_. Siempre se había preguntado porqué _Gryffindor_ y no _Ravenclaw_. Aquella podía ser una buena respuesta. Pero, de ser el caso, ¿a dónde se había ido su valor? ¿Y por qué nunca la había avisado? Dio un largo trago de agua y trató de ignorar las voces que gritaban desde lo profundo de su ser, aconsejándola que se encerrara en su cuarto para siempre y dejara pasar el mundo; que aquella no era su estación. Crookshanks le haría compañía. Podría centrarse en sus libros, en aquella tonta promesa que hizo a los doce años, cuando aseguró que sería la primera bruja en estudiar todos y cada uno de los ensayos de la biblioteca nacional mágica. Eran tantos que, desde información, enviaban regularmente expediciones en busca de lectores perdidos entre aquel laberinto de estanterías y pergaminos mal enrollados. ¡Aquello sí que era una tarea para un _Gryffindor_! Lo llamaban _el safari erudito_.

Helara volvió a moverse bajo el suéter, y su sueño se desvaneció de un plumazo. La realidad llamaba a su puerta con cada pequeño gesto. Cosas tan insignificantes como levantarse de una silla le recordaban que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio para que dejara de temblarle.

Ian y Emma intercambiaron miradas.

―¿Me lo parece a mí, o ha usado _ese_ tono de voz? ―preguntó ella.

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

―No hay ninguna duda. Lo ha usado.

Hermione pestañeó confusa.

―¿De qué habláis? ¿Qué tono de voz?

―El de todos los veranos, cariño. Ese que empleas cuando quieres hablarnos de algo _muy_ _peligroso_ pero esperas que no nos preocupemos. Es un clásico.

―Y no engaña a nadie.

―De verdad, no sé ni por qué la dejamos seguir asistiendo a ese castillo _Grayskull_ del peligro. ¿Seguro que no se puede estudiar magia por correspondencia?

―¿Te imaginas la cara de los vecinos?

―Ya les damos suficiente miedo siendo dentistas, no creo que ver volar al gato empeorara demasiado las cosas ―rieron los dos.

―¿Tengo un tono de voz? ―interrumpió Hermione, perpleja.

De pronto se le había esfumado todo el miedo. Llevaba todo el mes dándole vueltas a su discurso, eligiendo sabiamente cada una de las palabras e inflexiones que emplearía durante la cena, pero de una u otra forma sus padres siempre se las apañaban para reaccionar justo de manera distinta a lo que ella imaginaba. Se enjugó el sudor de la cara con el dorso de la mano y suspiró.

―No, venga, lo que quiero deciros es importante.

―Siempre lo es.

―Primero fue lo de que eras bruja. Acababas de cumplir once años. Y después esa historia terrorífica del _b_ _asilisco_ , y lo del _troll_ ―enumeró su padre, como si fueran cosas del día a día―. Giratiempos, hombres lobo, prisioneros fugados, _Mortimalos_ , Voldemort… Las visitas de mi _web_ _blog_ se volvieron locas cuando conté el incidente en el que te volviste medio gata. Fue la primera vez que tuve que moderar los comentarios de otros usuarios.

―¿Que me citas en un _web_ _blog_? ―exclamó Hermione, entre asustada e indignada.

―No te alarmes; no uso vuestros nombres reales. Y todos piensan que escribo fantasía.

―¿Estás en peligro, cariño? ―preguntó su madre, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

―No. No. Os lo prometo. Lo de este año es _otra cosa_.

―¡Ajá! ¡De modo que sí que había algo este año! _LordVolmentor36_ se pondrá contento ―exclamó Ian con un entusiasmo mal disimulado.

―¿Que quééé?

―Naturalmente no es _el de verdad._ ¿Te imaginas? Es sólo que algunos usuarios muy entusiastas emplean seudónimos de personajes de mi historia. He intentado evitarlo, pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nadie se lo toma en serio.

―¿Tu historia? ¿Tu…? ¡Mi historia! ―dijo Hermione con indignación, y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. No podía ser cierto. ¡Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla!

Emma mandó callar a su marido con una mirada. Pareció captar _algo_ en el rostro de su hija, porque de pronto se humedeció los labios y sonrió de manera discreta.

―Yo sé qué te pasa. Todo esto es por lo de Harry, ¿verdad?

Hermione se quedó callada.

Su madre sostuvo un gesto de cariño, a sabiendas de que había acertado.

―No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tesoro. Ya imaginamos lo que ocurre. A una madre no se le escapan esas cosas. Lo he notado en cuanto te he visto.

Hermione sintió que se le disparaban las pulsaciones. Aquello no podía ser tan fácil.

―Ah. _Eso_. Sí, tu madre y yo hemos hablado y creemos que, en fin, _no_ _es para tanto_.

―Bueno, cariño, al principio tú no estabas muy contento que digamos ―matizó Emma.

―Son cosas que pasan. Es parte del proceso ―replicó Ian.

―¡Pero si juraste que le cortarías, eso, _lo-que-t_ _ú_ _-ya-sabes_!

―Locuras que dicen en el calor del momento.

―Llegaste a sacar las tijeras del cajón.

―¡Sólo bromeaba!

―¿Y lo de la atarlo a la silla de la consulta?

―Humor de dentistas. ¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo?

Hermione pasaba la mirada de uno a otro como en un partido de tenis. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Finalmente, y tras unos instantes más de tonta pelea, su madre la miró y dijo:

―Antes de que preguntes, la respuesta es…, bueno, que sí.

―¿Sí? ¿Cómo que sí? ¿Sí a qué?

―Harry puede venir unos días. Y, bueno, podrá quedarse en la habitación. Ya imaginamos que vosotros, esto, _os entendéis_. Pero eres lo suficientemente lista como para saber lo que haces. Sólo pedimos discreción. ¿Verdad?

Ian gruñó un poco, pero la patada de Emma bajo la mesa le hizo reaccionar.

―Discreción. Mucha. Discreción con la puerta abierta.

Por su parte, Hermione sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. De pronto le cambió la cara y se le ruborizaron las mejillas a tal extremo que rivalizaron con el cabello de un Weasley, y emociones tan complicadas como la culpabilidad o la vergüenza celebraron un festival dedicado a la confusión en sus entrañas. Las palabras de su madre: « _suficientemente lista como para saber lo que haces_ » pesarían para siempre en su conciencia.

Tras aquel incidente, Hermione no pudo seguir cenando; mucho menos proseguir con la conversación. Lo intentó un par de veces, de verdad, pero las palabras se le caían de la boca convertidas en gestos de culpabilidad. «S _uficientemente lista_ ―resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, como el estribillo de una canción aterradora».

Si supieran…

Fingió una indigestión por culpa de la lasaña vegetal quemada que la miraba desde el plato y se marchó a su habitación. No había forma de que sospecharan que no era cierto.

.

.

Cerrar la puerta y quedarse a solas en penumbras en un cuarto que contenía sus recuerdos más preciados fue un pequeño respiro. Era un lugar en el cual podía ser ella misma, sin miramientos. En Hogwarts siempre estaba rodeada de gente. Compartir dormitorio con otras dos chicas no era tarea fácil, y menos con personajes de la talla de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Encendió la luz de la mesilla y paseó la vista por el mural de fotografías que escondía su pared, repartidas en un _collage_ milimétricamente organizado que abarcaba sus últimos diez años. Algunas de las fotografías permanecían estáticas, pero otras cobraron vida en cuanto la luz las acarició, como si despertaran de una larga siesta. Había amigos de la infancia, excursiones familiares de verano, anécdotas de Hogwarts, algún recorte de periódico, y Harry. Sonrió al recordarlo en su primer partido de Quidditch, con Ron en las navidades anteriores, en el baile de cuarto curso (con cara de palo, junto a Parvati). Por supuesto (y eso jamás lo hubiera admitido) también había un pequeño espacio para Victor Krum, en un rinconcito del mural. La fotografía estaba firmada, y en ella se veía a un joven, atlético y varonil, montado en una escoba muy ruda, que de tanto en cuando se dirigía a ella para mandarle un sensual guiño. Krum era agua pasada, claro, pero el recuerdo aún la hacía sentir cosquillas. ¿Qué sería de él?

La música. Las cintas _Betamax_ con viejos capítulos de _urgencias_. Su colección anual de la revista _Más que ciencia_. Y los bolígrafos. ¡Cuánto había extrañado los bolígrafos! Todo estaba allí, esperando a que pasara un verano normal, como una joven del montón, leyendo hasta las tres de la madrugada mientras comía patatas fritas sobre la cama, con su encrespada melena al viento empujada por un ventilador de _55w_.

Sólo que aquel verano no iba a tener nada de normal.

Cansada de cargar con el suéter todo el día, Hermione procedió a desvestirse. Fue como quitarse una pesada mentira de los hombros. Se quedó en sostén y una discreta pantaloneta deportiva. Antes, nunca hubiera reparado en el alivio que suponía sentir sobre la piel el frescor de la brisa nocturna. Ahora, le pareció el mejor de los poemas, recitado con erotismo sobre la curva de su espalda.

Un destello procedente de su armario ropero robó su atención. Ahí estaba ella, reflejada en el espejo, con su octavo mes de embarazo saludando a cámara. Una amalgama de emociones de diversa procedencia le golpearon el pecho. Tan gorda. ¡Tan fea! Tan emocionada. Tan asustada. Y de nuevo el _mantra_ de los últimos meses, aniquilando los malos pensamientos desde una lógica aplastante: « _Son las hormonas. Son las hormonas._ _¡_ _Malditas_ _hormonas!_ ».

Decidió que era momento de distraerse. Se pondría una de sus cintas de video y soñaría con la sonrisa burlona del elocuente doctor _Drake Ramoray_.

Escuchó un arañazo en la puerta. Crookshanks pedía entrar. No había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que descubrió que la bonita _gatita_ que se paseaba por las murallas antes de la salida del Sol era en realidad la profesora McGonagall. Y McGonagall tampoco. Fue a volver a colocarse el suéter para dejarlo pasar cuando alguien se le adelantó.

―Hermione, creo que tu gato quiere pasar ―dijo su madre.

Y aún no había terminado de hablar cuando abrió la puerta.

Esa manía de las madres…

En años posteriores, Hermione juraría que _nunca_ cometería el mismo error.

Emma no se percató enseguida de lo que ocurría. Su hija estaba ahí parada, con las manos a medio esconder dentro del suéter rojo, enseñando muslos, completamente inmóvil. Ni siquiera reparó en su cara de terror, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la diminuta boca temblorosa, o en que algunos de los personajes de sus fotografías se llevaron las manos a la cabeza en mueca de espanto. Dejó que Crookshanks se adentrara en el dormitorio y le deseó las buenas noches, pero aún no había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando, muy lentamente, volvió a abrir.

Clavó la mirada en el abultado vientre de Hermione, incapaz de asimilar lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Trató de decir algo, pero no encontró palabras que expresaran el estupor que abofeteaba sus sentidos. Su hija, por su parte, se quedó helada, incapaz de reaccionar.

―¿Sorpresa? ―dijo al final, completamente aterrorizada.

―¿Eso es…? ¿Eso es…? ¿Eso es…?

Hermione asintió como si su cuello fuera una oxidada bisagra de metal.

―Vas a ser abuela.

Su madre dio un grito. No quedó claro si fue de asombro, miedo, enojo o simple válvula de escape a lo que ocurría, pero a su hija le aterrorizó. Había algo en su mirada, a medio camino entre el desengaño y la incredulidad, que le dio muchísimo miedo.

Su padre apareció como por arte de magia alertado por el grito, sin darle tiempo a Hermione a reaccionar. Esgrimía una espumadera a medio enjabonar, y, cuando se percató de a qué se debía el escándalo, se cayó de espaldas al suelo, señalándola con el utensilio.

―¡Sí que lo hicieron! ¡Sí que lo hicieron! ―exclamó con pavor. Y se quedó en el suelo, repitiéndolo una y otra vez.

―No era así como teníais que enteraros. Dejadme que os explique ―rogó Hermione, y volvió a ponerse su suéter haciendo desaparecer el bulto de su silueta.

Pero no hubo manera.

Se sucedieron una procesión de exclamaciones y muecas de todo tipo, como si fueran saltando de un estado de ánimo a otro. Emma dio unos pasos hacia ella y le levantó el suéter sin su consentimiento, tratando de cerciorarse de que no lo había imaginado.

Y volvió a gritar.

Al final Hermione no aguantó más. Fue producto del pánico. El terror y la culpa golpeaban cada fibra de su cuerpo con virulencia. No era lo correcto, y no tardaría en arrepentirse, pero tampoco halló otra escapatoria. No estaba siendo la reacción que esperaba. O la que necesitaba. Cada grito derribaba un poco más los muros que la habían mantenido en pie los últimos meses.

Así, con los ojos humedecidos y casi por instinto, alzó su varita y exclamó:

―¡Obliviate!

Sintió los recuerdos de sus padres en la palma de la mano, como finos cabellos entremezclados. Ahí estaban sus últimas vivencias: el viaje a la estación, la pelea por el mando a distancia, las tijeras de su padre, la cena…, y el susto final. Brillaba con más intensidad que el resto. Era como un pastel recién salido del horno: aún caliente, con un olor peculiar. Hermione hizo un gesto con la varita y tiró de él a fin de extirparlo de sus mentes, como quien arremete contra el hilo suelto de un jersey de lana.

Pero…

Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. No podía hacerlo. Aquello no estaba bien. Soltó la varita y el _obliviate_ se disolvió en la mente de sus padres sin llegar a causar efecto.

―Lo siento ―sollozó―. Yo no quería. Pero…

Fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

Sus padres habían dejado de gritar. Ligeramente aturdidos por el zarandeo a sus memorias, cruzaron miradas de preocupación, y, de pronto, a Emma también le fallaron las piernas.

―Creo que tenemos _mucho_ de qué hablar.

.

.

Esa noche nadie durmió.

Hermione recordaría aquel momento como uno de los más íntimos que había tenido la fortuna de vivir junto a sus padres. Ian preparó té, Emma rebuscó en los viejos álbumes de fotos, y conversaron en el salón hasta que los primeros trinos de golondrina endulzaron sus palabras. Al comienzo no fue fácil. Hermione encontró más complicado de lo esperado romper los meses de mutismo, pero cuando comenzó a narrar lo sucedido descubrió que no pudo detenerse, como si se hubiera roto un sello. De pronto se precipitaba por una ladera de franqueza, y a cada vuelta de campana se sentía más y más liberada.

Habló de todo lo que le vino a la mente, hasta que se quedó sin palabras, en medio de una sinfonía de sonrisas ahogadas y pequeñas muestras de afecto, aveces tan dulces como caramelos. Habló de sus sentimientos, del cómo lo habían vivido, de todos los miedos que la habían empujado a no decir nada a nadie, y ellos escucharon con atención.

―Cuando os habéis puesto a gritar así me ha entrado pánico ―confesó.

―Yo también estaba asustada ―declaró Emma―. Siento haber gritado de esa manera. Pero, entiende que te he visto pasar de cero a cien en cuestión de minutos. No es fácil.

Hermione aguantó una sonrisa.

―Lo sé.

―Y ahora comprendo lo de tu suéter.

―Es espantoso ―rió Ian, quitándole hierro al asunto.

―Como tus sandalias con calcetines de lunares ―respondió ella, igualmente divertida―. Entonces, ¿de verdad que no estáis enfadados?

―Yo estoy preocupada ―respondió su madre, al tiempo que tomaba sus manos―. Pero no por el embarazo. Esto va a trastocar todos los planes de vida que te puedes haber hecho. Por otro lado, sé que eres una chica lista. Y que podrás afrontarlo. Si a ti te hace feliz, a nosotros también. Puedes estar segura. Y, respecto a Harry…

Mientras hablaban sonó el teléfono. Pensando que pudiera tratarse de una urgencia dental, Ian pidió disculpas y se levantó a responder.

―¿Diga?

―Harry es un chico fantástico. De verdad. Estoy deseando que tengáis la oportunidad de conocerlo en profundidad ―continuó diciendo Hermione―. No puedo imaginar una persona mejor para estar conmigo en esto. Es dulce, es amable, es valiente…

―…es la policía ―intervino su padre, serio como un agente de aduanas, sin despegar ambas filas de dientes―. Dicen que quieren hablar contigo, hija.

.

.

Harry Potter se revolvió en su camastro.

Tras tantos años de desventuras había desarrollado la capacidad de saber cuando algo iba encaminado al desastre. A primera vista, estar en una celda podía parecer el fondo del abismo, pero se hallaba cerca de descubrir que algunas fosas se cimentan en el infinito.

―Sirius. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí cuanto antes.

―Lo sé. Lo sé.

―No, no lo sabes.

―Olvidas que he estado preso antes.

―Sirius.

―¿Qué?

―¡Sirius!

―¡¿Qué, Harry?!

―Hermione está embarazada.

Hubo un breve silencio.

―Bromeas.

―¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

―¡Pero es imposible!

―Descubrí que no es tan _difícil_ como parece.

―¿Hermione?

―Sí.

―¿Embarazada?

―Sí.

―¿De ti?

―Bueno, eso espero ―dijo Harry, a quien nunca le había entrado aquella duda.

Sirius caminó por su celda como un animal enjaulado.

―¿De cuánto está?

―Es cuestión de semanas.

―¿Semanas?

Harry lo escuchó murmurar de forma apresurada, aunque fue incapaz de entender una sola de sus palabras. El nudo en el estómago le apretaba tanto que ya comenzaba a trepar por su tráquea y amenazaba con pinzarle el riego sanguíneo al cerebro. Se arrimó al muro que los separaba en un intento por oír las desaforadas cavilaciones de su padrino, cuando se desató una bestia.

―¡Serás idiota! ―le gritó Sirius con fuerza.

Su padrino pasó los siguientes minutos gruñendo. Le arrojaba preguntas y acusaciones a la cabeza como si fueran ladrillos. Mencionó al menos una docena de veces las palabras _«_ _flagrante irrespon_ _s_ _abilidad_ _»_. Harry había comenzado a acostumbrarse a semejante reacción, pero que viniera de parte de su padrino no era fácil de asumir. Se tapó la cabeza con la manta y esperó a que terminara el chaparrón, dividido entre la parte que comprendía el enfado de Sirius y la que opinaba que no tenía derecho a tratarle de esa forma.

Cuando finalmente se calmó un poco y los espacios entre sus agravios tornaron a la normalidad, Sirius se atusó la melena con las manos y soltó una bocanada de aire.

―Pero, en medio de todo, ¿sabes por qué estoy _tan_ disgustado? ―dijo entonces―. Porque por primera vez en años nos esperaba un futuro tranquilo, sin sobresaltos ni líos raros, a ti, a mí, incluso a tus amigos, Ron y Hermione. Podría haber sido una época maravillosa. Nos imaginaba a los dos, recorriendo mundo, teniendo aventuras, conociendo gente, pero…

―Yo no soy James ―interrumpió Harry, alterando el ritmo de los pensamientos de Sirius.

―Lo sé… Lo sé…

―Se va a llamar Helara.

De pronto Sirius pareció calmarse un poco y escuchar.

―Se le ocurrió a Hermione durante clase de astronomía. Tiene algo que ver con una luna de Júpiter, y un mito griego. Yo sólo le puse la _«_ _h_ _»_ del comienzo, para que hiciera juego con nuestros nombres.

―¿No es esa en la que la Reina de los Dioses oculta a Elara en las profundidades de la Tierra, para que nadie la encuentre?

―Muy apropiada, ¿verdad? ―sonrió Harry.

Sirius también se sentó sobre el camastro.

―Helara ―repitió, saboreando cada una de las sílabas.

Y no volvió a articular palabra en un par de horas.

La siguiente vez que Harry levantó la mirada, cerca de las once de la mañana, se topó con la furia de Hermione. La joven tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con un gesto de dureza que le recordó a los ademanes (en ocasiones) embrutecidos de Molly (criar a tantos varones dejaba secuelas). Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue percatarse de que no llevaba puesto su suéter rojo, sino una camiseta de talla grande (probablemente de su padre) con el famoso icono de los _Rolling Stones_. En los últimos días no había tenido muchas oportunidades de verla al natural (ella tampoco se lo había puesto fácil), y la estampa le impresionó tanto que no pudo contener su lengua.

―Estás _enorme_ ―susurró sin atisbo de maldad.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

―Quince horas ―dijo con gravedad―. Es el tiempo que te he dejado solo, desde que nos despedimos ayer a las ocho en _King_ _'s_ _C_ _ross_. Quince horas y ya estás metido en un lío. Y, por si fuera poco, has interrumpido uno de los momentos más tiernos, únicos e irrepetibles que estaba viviendo con mis padres.

Harry sintió que se hacía diminuto en la celda. En quince horas (como bien le había marcado Hermione) todas y cada una de las personas con las que se había cruzado le habían gritado por un motivo u otro. Incluyendo a la policía.

―Y tú, Sirius. No creas que me he olvidado. ¡Cinco meses! Es lo que llevas sin dar señales de vida. ¿Te parece bonito? ¿Puedes siquiera entender lo que nos has hecho pasar?

―Hermione, en el fondo no ha sido culpa suya… ¡Sirius está libre! Ha sido absuelto por el ministerio ―trató de excusarle Harry, a pesar del resquemor de la discusión de hacía un rato. Pero Hermione volvió a girar el cuello en su dirección y él se sintió tan insignificante como una polilla.

―No la tomes con Harry ―prosiguió Sirius, o al menos lo intentó, porque la vehemencia de Hermione de pronto le hizo tragarse sus palabras.

―¿Quieres saber por qué estoy tan enojada, Harry? No sólo por lo cansada que estoy. No sólo porque he tenido que venir a rescatarte en uno de los momentos más delicados de mi vida. Ni por lo incómoda que me siento. Lo estoy porque ahora no va a haber _santo_ que haga creer a mis padres que eres un buen chico. Están ahí fuera, tan exhaustos como yo, tratando de asimilar que salgo de cuentas en cuestión de días, hablando con una agente de policía sobre qué hacer con el padre de su nieta, encerrado entre cuatro paredes por yo qué sé que historia con disparos y vampiros y, y… ¿Crees que no es suficiente motivo? Porque podría seguir. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué ha venido a avisarme la policía precisamente a mí?

Harry tuvo miedo de responder.

―Hace unos años…, bueno, te nombré como mi persona de contacto en caso de accidente o algún problema fuera de Hogwarts ―titubeó.

―Eso no tiene sentido. Hace unos años ni siquiera eramos novios…

Harry se encogió de hombros, y Hermione cayó en cuenta de qué pasaba. Sufrió un repentino ataque de ternura, pero enseguida se recuperó y adoptó el gesto adusto.

―Es lo que tiene ser perseguido siempre por la muerte ―añadió Harry―, que terminas pensando en esa serie de cosas. Siempre me pareció que, si me sucedía algo, eras la persona más indicada para estar ahí, conmigo.

―Es de las cosas más bonitas que me has dicho nunca. De verdad.

―Te quiero.

―Y yo a ti.

―Además, Ron no tiene teléfono.

Hermione volvió a prenderse como una llama.

―Es _eso_ , ¿verdad? El mío era el único número de teléfono que te sabías, a parte del de tus tíos. Lo encontrarías en la guía, en el anuncio que tienen contratado mis padres, por la clínica. No sé ni cómo no lo he deducido antes.

Sirius se levantó y agarró los barrotes.

―Hermione, esto es serio. Nos tienen bajo _algo_ llamado protocolo omega. No podemos trasladarnos ni hacer magia de ninguna clase mientras estemos aquí metidos. Incluso he intentado transformarme en perro, sin éxito.

―Evidentemente ―dijo ella, y a ninguno le sorprendió que ya supiera en que consistía dicho protocolo―. Ahora no me queda otra más que volver a ponerme ni estúpido suéter a veinticinco grados e ir al ministerio de magia, pasar mi mañana haciendo cola y cobrarnos algunos favores. No me cabe duda de que esos burócratas serían capaces de teneros aquí encerrados una semana antes de descubrir para qué sirve el teléfono muggle que suena al fondo de un pasillo. En cualquier otra ocasión me lo pensaría dos veces…

Hermione no había terminado la frase cuando se llevó la mano a la barriga aquejada de un repentino dolor que le cambió la cara. Trastabilló un momento y alcanzó a agarrarse en los barrotes de la celda contigua. Harry se levantó de un brinco, muy preocupado.

―¿Qué te pasa? Hermione, dime algo. ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

La agente de policía llegó enseguida, acompañada de los padres de Hermione. Emma agarró a su hija y hablaron en voz baja. Harry contempló la escena sintiéndose impotente. Los ojos de Ian le taladraron la frente. No se había sentido igual desde que cruzó su mirada con la cerviz de Quirrell, antes de saber lo que escondía su turbante.

―¿Está bien? Decidme algo.

―Es una contracción ―respondió Emma, sin llegar a mirarle―. Ian, las llaves, aprisa. Nos vamos directos al hospital _Saint Thomas_.

―Mandaré una patrulla a que os abra camino ―dijo la agente de policía.

―¿Con-contrac-qué? ¡Pero si falta casi un mes! ―gritó Harry, anonadado.

No tuvo tiempo ni de despedirse de ella. Sus padres se la llevaron casi en volandas, mientras Hermione se sujetaba el vientre como si pretendiera mantenerlo en su sitio. La llamó varias veces desde su cubil, pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando agitó los barrotes con la ridícula intención de romperlos en mil pedazos la agente de policía procuró calmarle. Harry le propinó una patada al retrete de la celda y volvió a desplomarse sobre el camastro, hecho un manojo de nervios.

―No puedo ni imaginar por lo que estarás pasando ―le dijo entonces la agente de policía, aparentemente enternecida.

―No. Nadie puede.

―Muchacho, he estado hablando con sus padres ahí fuera… ―le dijo a continuación, como si se tratara de un secreto―. He procurado hablarles bien de ti. Mi instinto me dice que eres un buen chico. Aunque, entre tú y yo, estas navidades les haría el regalo de sus vidas.

Harry se volvió a tapar la cabeza con la manta.

―Pero no te preocupes, al final todo acaba saliendo bien.

―Salvo porque nos tienen aquí, ilegalmente encerrados ―protestó Sirius.

―No es ilegal, sólo _inusual_. Y os agradará saber que estamos avanzado en la investigación. Tras un rato peleando con el sistema hemos conseguido que nos desvele unas coordenadas para el contacto. Mi capitán ha enviado a un par de agentes hace un rato. Este malentendido (si es que lo es) se arreglará en un santiamén. Sed fuertes.

―¿A dónde han ido los agentes?

―A una cabina telefónica perdida a las afueras de Londres. Qué misterioso, ¿eh? Parece sacado de un capítulo del _doctor Who_.

Sirius pareció abatido.

Conocía el lugar. Lo llamaban la vía número 42, una cabina perdida en mitad de la nada, con una línea que conectaba directamente con la secretaría del primer ministro para tratar asuntos de índole muggle. Pero el secreto no duró mucho, y aquel lugar se había vuelto popular entre los jóvenes magos de los años ochenta, que acudían a expresar su rabia por la situación política, preguntar por el sentido de la vida, o, simplemente, gastar alguna broma al sistema, como había sido su caso. Desde entonces nadie se la tomaba en serio.

.

.

―Papá, vas a tener que hacerme un _gran_ favor ―dijo Hermione en el coche, sin que cesaran sus repentinos dolores abdominales.

―Por supuesto hija, lo que sea.

―Tienes que ir en mi lugar al ministerio de magia.

―¿Ahora? ¡Claro que no!

―Claro que sí. No pienso traer esta niña al mundo sin Harry.

―No pienso perderme este momento.

―Y él tampoco.

Ian se llevó una mano a la cabeza. El coche avanzaba tan veloz por las calles de la ciudad que las luces de frenado de los otros vehículos dibujaban una graciosa estela en el aire. Ir tras un vehículo policial con la sirena encendida le hacía sentirse como _John McClane._

―Hija, no creo que…

―…que puedas negarte ―atajó ella―. Te explicaré todo lo que tienes que hacer, pero necesito que hagas esto por mí. Ni siquiera es por Harry. Hazlo por mí. Por favor. Y luego podrás escribirlo en tu ridículo _webblog_ si es lo que quieres…

Ian apretó los labios tratando de parecer sereno, pero, desde su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, Hermione alcanzó a ver como una sonrisilla se le escapaba por la comisura de estos. Lo conocía suficiente para saber que ya se estaba montando una película en la cabeza.

.

.

Ian sólo había tenido contacto con el mundo mágico en cuatro ocasiones, y en todas ellas se había limitado a pasear por el callejón Diagon mientras Hermione corría de una tienda a otra llenando un cesto de la compra. Allí había visto cosas que antes no hubiera creído posibles, como escobas voladoras o gente en _albornoces_ muy caros paseando por la calle sin sentir vergüenza. Tampoco era muy diferente de la feria medieval de _East Sussex_.

En cambio, el ministerio de magia…

Ian parpadeó atónito ante el espectáculo de cientos de magos y brujas entrando y saliendo apresuradamente por una hilera de chimeneas que se prendían por sí solas con llamaradas de color verde, lechuzas sobrevolando su cabeza con mensajes anudados en las patas, hombres diminutos con largas y afiladas napias correteando con cara de amargura, y aquella infinidad de oficinistas que se extendían hasta el horizonte de una sala abovedada, con documentos bailando de mesa a mesa en una espectacular oda a la burocracia.

―¡Siguiente! ―dijo la joven bruja que se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador de información. Le tocaba el turno a un hombre con una larguísima barba y sapos en las hombreras.

Ian dio un paso al frente hasta situarse detrás de la línea dorada. Se sentía como un niño en un planetario, incapaz de alcanzar a comprender lo grande y complejo que es el universo a su alrededor. Por un instante llegó a olvidarse de que el tiempo era un factor crucial.

De pronto, una de las estatuas que había junto a la mesa estornudó. Ian se cayó de espaldas al suelo y reparó en que no estaba hecha de piedra.

―¡Un troll! ―gritó horrorizado.

El resto de personas de la cola lo miraron de forma impávida. Nadie más parecía asustado. Volvió a incorporarse aparentando dignidad y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. La criatura era exactamente como se la había descrito Hermione, exceptuando el hecho de que aquel parecía domesticado. Llevaba unas elegantes ropas oficiales, con una placa en la pechera que lo identificaba como vigilante de seguridad y un ridículo sombrero adornando su cabeza.

―¿M-m-me permite? ―le preguntó con un complicado batiburrillo de miedo y entusiasmo.

Las prisas no le habían impedido acudir preparado. Sacó su cámara reflex del bolsillo y le tomó una fotografía. Se le iban a saltar las lágrimas de la emoción.

―En el _webblog_ van a alucinar ―masculló.

El troll apretó el ceño en gesto de desagrado. Alargó la mano y le quitó la cámara de entre los dedos con toda la delicadeza que se le puede pedir a una pala excavadora. Acto seguido, y sin que Ian pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, se la introdujo en la boca como si se tratara de una aceituna y la masticó hasta que la cinta del carrete le asomó entre los labios.

―Ahí va mi visita a _Stonehenge_ ―lamentó Ian.

La mujer de información carraspeó la garganta para llamar su atención. Señalaba un cartel situado junto al troll que indicaba: « _Prohibido dar de comer al señor_ _B_ _roncas._ »

Para cuando llegó su turno, Ian apenas era capaz de recordar el motivo de su visita. La joven tras el mostrador parecía enterrada en una pila de manuscritos que se autocompletaban solos, con plumas que saltaban del tintero al pergamino rellenando documentos oficiales.

―¿Motivo de la visita? ―preguntó.

―Esto… Sí. Yo. Padre de Hermione. Vengo a sacar de la _carcel de humanos_ a su… a un tal Harry.

La joven lo miró por encima de las gafas.

―Muggle, ¿verdad? Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes. Primero tiene que firmar el documento de confidencialidad en el que exime de responsabilidad al ministerio de cualquier incidente: incluyendo mutilación, mutación o desaparición de miembros, porción de miembros, o cuerpo entero. A esto último lo llamamos desaparición. Casi nunca ocurre, pero tampoco hay muchas formas de saberlo. Luego tiene que ponerse _esto_ alrededor del cuello. Es un pase especial para que pueda recorrer sin peligro las oficinas del ministerio. Pero sinceramente, le recomiendo que no deambule mucho y se dedique _s_ _ó_ _lo_ a su gestión. Veamos, me ha dicho que deseaba ver a…

―Deborah Vogon. Es vuestra primera ministra. En ambos sentidos. Qué gracia, ¿no?

La joven bruja volvió a levantar la vista del pergamino que sostenía.

―Sí, señor, sé quién es la señora Vogon. Pero seguro que imagina que es una mujer _muy_ ocupada que no puede permitirse recibir a todo el que quiere pasar a saludarla. Muchas gracias. ¡Siguiente!

―No lo pongo en duda, pero es que tengo un poco de prisa, y me han dicho que le debe un par de favores a mi hija, Hermione Granger. Mire, es esa de allí.

Ian señaló con orgullo un retrato colgado a un par de cuadros de distancia. Era una pintura al óleo en la cual se podía ver a su hija junto a Harry y Ron en postura defensiva, luchando contra un mal imaginario que aparecía representado en forma de nubes negras.

La joven bruja entornó los ojos en señal de sospecha.

―De verdad que tengo _muchísima_ prisa ―insistió Ian.

―Bueno, si es quien dice ser creo que podrá dedicarle unos minutos…

―¡Estupendo!

―…en algún momento del día. Tome el ascensor y diríjase a la séptima planta. Espere en la sala VIP. Es la puerta dorada. No tiene perdida. ¡Siguiente!

Ian le dio las gracias de corazón y se colocó el pase al cuello a toda velocidad. Y ya estaba a punto de marcharse cuando cayó en la cuenta de qué ponía.

―Oiga, ¿esto no le parece un poco ofensivo? Aquí dice: « _Atención:_ _familiar_ _de mago o bruja. No soy tonto, s_ _ó_ _lo muggle. Si me quedo mirándole no soy descortés, es que nunca he visto a nadie como usted._ » ¡Qué vergüenza!

La joven bruja volvió a mostrar su fina dentadura.

―Ah, sí, se ha fijado, ¿eh? No lo tome de forma personal. Aún estamos trabajando en ello. Pertenece a la anterior administración. Eran un poco menos _tolerantes_ que nosotros. Usted no se preocupe, aquí nunca nadie tiene ganas de leer nada. ¡Siguiente!

.

.

La sala VIP resultó ser un cementerio de viejos funcionarios esperando a ser atendidos. Ian se quedó mirándolos desde la puerta antes de decidirse a sentarse en la esquina más alejada, sobre un sofá de terciopelo rojo y ribetes dorados. Al menos media docena de magos y brujas de largas túnicas y cabellos de platino aguardaban su turno. Los había que se habían quedado dormidos, o que rellenaban impresos de forma compulsiva. Uno, incluso iba acompañado por un elfo doméstico tan cargado de documentos que las piernas le temblaban como flanes. Al fondo, un oficinista se arreglaba las uñas con la varita mágica en actitud distraída, mientras custodiaba una puerta de enormes dimensiones que goteaba lujo por cada una de sus esquinas.

―¿Quién es el último? ―preguntó Ian, muy tímido.

―Yo de momento, joven, pero sé que mi suerte cambiará pronto ―respondió una bruja muy anciana. Y señaló el reloj.

Ian reparó en él. Se trataba de un artefacto exquisito, elaborado en oro y piedras preciosas, y enseguida le llamaron la atención dos cosas: la primera, que la aguja del segundero parecía moverse mucho más lentamente que la de un reloj corriente, tardando una eternidad en completar el ciclo; y, la segunda, que bajo la esfera había aparecido su nombre, Ian Granger, escrito con letras románicas sobre un caballito de latón; avanzaba en una carrera eterna a la cola de un grupo de otros caballos, cada uno con sus respectivos nombres.

―Yo soy Michaela Crichton. ¿Ve? Voy en sexta posición, pero creo que estoy a poco de adelantar a Alfred. Ya casi lo alcanzó.

―Eso ni lo sueñes ―gruñó un viejo mago―. Mi asunto es mucho más importante que el tuyo. ¿A quién le importan los huesos del iguanodón plumoso? Tu departamento apesta. Y el nuevo que no se atreva a coger velocidad, porque yo ya llevó aquí dos semanas.

―No le haga caso ―continuó Michaela―. Tiene muy mal perder.

Ian tartamudeó.

La mujer reparó en la tarjeta que Ian llevaba al cuello.

―¡Ah! Así que muggle, ¿eh? A mí no me parece mal. Puede mirarme todo lo que quiera.

Acto seguido la señora se levantó un poco la falda a fin de enseñarle su tobillo.

―De la mejor cosecha ―aseguró con picardía.

―Oiga, exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo…?

―¿Tiempo? No se preocupe. Mire el reloj. ¿Lo nota? Es un _estiratiempos_. La ministra es una mujer tan ocupada que no tiene otra forma de atendernos a todos. Dentro de un rato pasará la señora del carrito y podrá almorzar algo. Dígame, ¿le gustan las ranas de chocolate?

Ian se llevó las manos a la cara. Pensar que no podía hacer gran cosa mientras su hija daba a luz a sólo unos pocos kilómetros debió de activar algún mecanismo del reloj, porque de pronto su caballo tomó velocidad y se situó en tercera posición. Michaela aplaudió golpeando los pulgares y Alfred blasfemó.

―Me debes otros dos galeones ―celebró Michaela.

Un repentino sonido sacó a todos los presentes de su letargo. Un mago se despertó gritando y al elfo doméstico se le cayeron los pergaminos al suelo. El propio oficinista dio un brinco en su silla y trató de alertar a seguridad. Ian fue el único que no se sorprendió. Como muggle, no tardó en percatarse de que aquel ruidito tan común era el timbre de un viejo teléfono de disco.

―Estos magos… ―dijo con una sonrisa de socarronería.

Dado que nadie parecía dispuesto a responder, se levantó del sofá y siguió el soniquete hasta un viejo mueble situado en el extremo mas alejado de la estancia. El aparato se encontraba escondido bajo una dura costra de telas de araña y cera de velas derretida.

Descolgó ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

―¿Sí? ¿Dígame?

―¿Hola? ―dijo alguien al otro lado.

―Sí, sí. Buenos días.

―¿Es el despacho de la… _mmm_ … qué pone aquí? ¿Séptima planta?

Ian dudó un instante.

―Sí. Lo es.

―¿Son ustedes una rama del gobierno?

Ian volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

―Yo diría que sí ―dudó―. Una muy secreta.

―Ya imaginaba. Verá, nos han autorizado para hablar con usted. Yo sé que esto es muy extraño, pero le llamamos en nombre de la policía londinense por un asunto relacionado con los señores Harry Potter y, ¿esto es una «s»? Sí. Sirius Black…

―¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Estoy en ello! Hago todo lo que puedo, no se impaciente ―interrumpió Ian, y después colgó en un acto reflejo―. ¡Pero qué prisas meten algunos! ―masculló ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

.

.

Desde la ventana de su celda, Harry Potter presenció el descenso del Sol. Fue ocultándose en el horizonte hasta dibujar con tiza el perfil de una gran ciudad. Las farolas se iluminaron y el tráfico londinense acabó metarfoseándose en un ir y venir de luciérnagas danzarinas. Hedwig continuaba allí, aguardando una oportunidad para entregar la carta. Vio a un agente de policía salir en un par de ocasiones a tratar de espantarla (ya que había cogido la costumbre de descansar sobre la antena de radio, interfiriendo en sus comunicaciones), pero no tuvo éxito.

―Esto no puede estar pasando ―repetía Harry una y otra vez―. Hace horas que no sé nada de nadie. ¿Crees que será una mala señal?

Sirius no estaba muy hablador. Se había limitado a corroborar las palabras de Harry de hacía unas horas, cuando había asegurado que Hermione estaba enorme. Y malhumorada. Incluso algo terrorífica, pero sin malicia. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero se lo imaginó circunspecto en una esquina de su celda, tratando de asimilar todo lo que se le venía encima.

―Ajá, creo que por fin sé cómo funciona esto ―oyó decir a la agente de policía.

A aquellas alturas de la tarde Harry ya sabía que se llamaba Álex, que había querido ser agente de la ley desde que vio _Robocop_ a escondidas cuando cumplió los ocho años, y que vivía en un pequeño apartamento de las afueras con cuatro gatos, un pato llamado Thomson, y media docena de pizzas en el congelador.

Harry se acercó a los barrotes y vio que trasteaba con un desagradable objeto.

―¿Eso es…?

―Una auténtica mano de mono del Congo. Cien por cien poliester. Estaba entre los extraños objetos de tu tío, junto a varios talismanes asiáticos. Según este viejo libro, tengo que agarrarla con ambas manos, cerrar los ojos y formular un deseo. Veamos… _mmm_ … « _Quiero un novio nuevo_.»

Sirius, tirado en su camastro, abrió un ojo.

―¿Nuevo? ¿Y qué le pasó al viejo? ―preguntó.

Álex lo miró con picardía.

―Si quieres te lo cuento cuando salgas de aquí.

―No. No. Queda claro que esa _magia_ no funciona ―sentenció Sirius, dándose la vuelta.

Alex pareció ofendida, pero optó por no hacerle mayor caso. Desinfló los carrillos y continuó investigando entre la mercancía esotérica de los Dursley.

Al cabo de un rato sonó el teléfono en la comisaría y Álex volvió a dejalos a solas. Harry sintió el momento como una oportunidad para hacer _algo_. El _qué_ aún no lo tenía muy claro, pero era tal la preocupación que sentía por Hermione que, si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a salir a mordiscos de la celda.

―A estas alturas ya podría ser padre y no tengo forma de saberlo ―dijo.

―Me gustaría ayudarte, Harry. Y lo sabes. Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga yo? Y tampoco es como si me muriera de ganas de tener que volver a usar ese retrete a la vista de Álex ―respondió Sirius, aún no de muy buen humor―. No he disfrutado ni de veinticuatro horas de libertad antes de volver a las cuatro paredes.

―¡No lo sé! ¿No te fugaste de Azkaban? Apostaría a que esto sería un juego de niños comparado con aquello. Emplea alguno de tus recursos.

―No creo que la artimaña que usé en Azkaban fuera de mucha ayuda aquí. Aunque pudiera transformarme en perro (que no puedo) no lograríamos nada.

―Tal vez Álex decidiera llegarte a su casa.

Sirius sintió un repentino escalofrío.

―¡Pero tiene que haber algo! ¡Algo!

―Además, sin mi varita, son pocos los recursos de los que disponemos ―añadió Sirius―. Ese condenado Dursley. En cuanto vaya a Olivanders pienso regresar a hacerle una visita.

―¿Y qué hay de trasladarse? Tú sabes hacerlo.

―Ya te he dicho que es imposible mientras estemos dentro de esta celda.

―¡Intentalo! ―ordenó Harry.

―Que es imp…

―¡Sólo hazlo!

―¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ―gritó Sirius, molesto.

Se levantó del camastro de un salto y se concentró en trasladarse a otro punto del país. Para un mago experimentado, trasladarse era coser y cantar. Bastaba con embeberse con el punto de destino a tal punto que la magia no verbal hacía el resto. Sirius lo intentó con _El Caldero Chorreante_ , un lugar con el cual tenía un vínculo muy fuerte. Se visualizó a sí mismo entre las mesas, experimentando el olor a madera vieja y néctar de bourbon, y de pronto sintió como su cuerpo se dividía en dos; era como tener un pie en cada uno de los puntos del mapa o permanecer bajo el dintel de dos habitaciones con climas muy distintos. Tiró en aquella dirección, pero _algo_ le retenía. Trató de hacer más fuerza. La magia le ardía bajo la piel.

Y, de pronto, sucedió.

Fue como soltar una goma elástica muy tensa.

Sirius consiguió trasladarse, sí, pero apenas medio metro, hasta el mismísimo borde de su celda. Pero lo hizo a tal velocidad que fue como estrellarse contra un camión. El impacto contra los barrotes hizo saltar el camastro de Harry y hasta retumbó a través de la pared de hormigón.

―¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!

Le oyó dar un alarido de dolor y caer al suelo.

Al otro lado, su padrino yacía contusionado, magullado, herido, mareado, pero consciente y entero. La mayor parte del dolor parecía centrarse en su nariz. Se llevó las manos a la cara y pudo entender el motivo: la tenía torcida hacia un lado.

―¡Fan-tán-ti-co! ―celebró con toda la ironía que fue capaz de reunir, entre sollozos ahogados y muecas de dolor. Había comenzado a sangrar copiosamente por ambas fosas nasales, tiñéndole la barba de rojo―. ¡ _Glan_ idea _Hally_! ¡ _Glan_ idea!

Álex oyó los gritos y regresó corriendo, aún con el auricular del teléfono pegado a la oreja. Cuando vio lo que sucedía se cubrió la boca con las manos y pidió perdón; ni por esas estaba autorizada a abrir la puerta de la celda.

―¿Pero qué diantres estabas intentado hacer tú? Aguanta, te traeré unas gasas y unos analgésicos ―dijo, y volvió a salir corriendo.

Sirius trató de incorporarse. No lo logró. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Tenía marcas de barrotes a lo largo de toda la cara. La ceja partida y el pómulo comenzaron a inflamarse, e incluso le pareció que se le movía un diente. Se arrastró como buenamente pudo hasta el retrete y usó el papel higiénico para confeccionar dos bolas que se introdujo con mucho dolor por las fosas nasales.

Harry no planeaba rendirse. Empatizaba con el dolor de Sirius, e incluso le pidió perdón por insistir en su idea, pero tenía sus propios problemas. ¿Qué haría Hermione en esta situación?, se repitió una y otra vez. Era la persona más inteligente que conocía. Necesitaba hacer magia, pero no podía. No contaba con ninguna _habilidad_ con la cual…

Se detuvo un momento.

Sí, sí que la había.

―¡El zoo! ¡Sirius! ¡Aquello es un zoo!

―¡Harry, no es hora! ―bramó su padrino con dificultad.

―¡No, el Parsel! ―exclamó con entusiasmo―. ¡Ya lo tengo!

No esperó a tener el plan más trabajado. El chico se asomó a la ventana y se concentró en emplear el idioma que Voldemort imprimió accidentalmente en su cabeza cuando sólo era un niño. No estaba muy seguro de cómo usarlo. Siempre lo había empleado por instinto al centrar su atención en una serpiente, de modo que en realidad nunca había aprendido a dominar su sintaxis. Cerró los ojos, trató de serenarse y, tras un rato imaginando a una de ellas, tomó aire y gritó lo más alto que pudo el sentimiento que más profundamente revolvía sus vísceras en aquellos instantes:

― _¡_ _A_ _yuda!_

Sirius logró ponerse en pie. También se acercó a la ventana de su celda.

―No ocurre nada ―dijo.

Harry no se desilusionó enseguida. Contó al menos un par de minutos antes de borrar la sonrisa que tenía dibujada, y otros tantos en bajar los hombros, completamente abatido. Era tal la presión que estaba a las puertas de echarse a llorar en un rincón. Ahora que lo pensaba, su plan no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Convocar a las serpientes del zoológico? ¿Pero en qué estaría pensando? Se sintió más estúpido que en toda su vida.

Al poco rato, Álex regresó con los analgésicos y las gasas. Realmente parecía preocupada por Sirius, pero Harry sólo tenía ojos para el juego de llaves que colgaba de su cinturón.

De improvisto, Álex dio un grito. No había terminado de atravesar el pasillo cuando una escurridiza criatura de cuerpo serpentino cruzó bajo sus piernas, en dirección a la celda de Harry. Se trataba de una culebra viperina, un ejemplar magnífico con gran similitud a una víbora. El chico pestañeó con esperanza en sus ojos verdes, y no fue el único; Sirius también se levantó a ver mejor lo que ocurría, recuperando parte de su entusiasmo por los ases en la manga que siempre habían caracterizado a su ahijado.

La culebra viperina no fue la única. En cuestión de minutos el calabozo se infestó de toda clase de ofidios que se colaron en el edificio valiéndose de cada recoveco. Algunas incluso llegaron a caer desde el doble techo, acudiendo en tropel a la llamada de auxilio de Harry. Las había de todos los colores y tamaños, provenientes de lugares tan recónditos como las montañas de Asia o las selvas de América.

Álex se subió encima de una silla y esgrimió su arma reglamentaria.

―¡Serpientes en la comisaría! ¡Serpientes en la comisaría! ―gritó una y otra vez.

Por el ruido que provenía desde el otro lado de la puerta, Harry se hizo a la idea de que sus compañeros estaban igual de ocupados que ella lidiando con la repentina plaga.

A Sirius se le ocurrió una idea.

―¡Las llaves! ¡Es lo que quieren! ¡Lánzales las llaves! ―le gritó.

―¿Llaves? ¡Pero eso no…!

―¡Rápido! ¡Les atrae el ruido que hacen!

―¡Cuidado! ¡Una te va a morder! ―gritó Harry, siguiéndole la corriente a Sirius.

Álex no se lo pensó dos veces. Dio un grito, arrojó las llaves al suelo y salió corriendo, procurando no pisar ninguna serpiente en su desesperada huida.

Conseguido aquello, a Harry no le resultó muy difícil convencer a una de las más grandes para que se las acercara a los barrotes.

― _Muchas gracias_ ―le dijo en parsel.

― _Una para todas_ ―respondió ella.

― _Volved al_ _zoo_ _. Y tened cuidado._

― _V_ _olvemos a casa_ _._ _Mucho tr_ _á_ _fico._ _Lo tendremos._

Tras casi veinticuatro horas de agonía, Harry volvió a saborear la libertad. Pero no había tiempo para detenerse a degustar el momento. Pasó con cautela por encima de las serpientes y procedió a abrir la puerta de la celda de su padrino. Ya se imaginaba que el golpe lo habría hecho polvo, pero no tanto. Había sangre en el suelo, y Harry sintió dolor sólo con ver el lado hacia el cual apuntaba su nariz.

―Rápido, salgamos de aquí cuanto antes. ¿Aún puedes trasladarte?

―Lo intentaré. ¿A dónde vamos?

―Al _Saint Thomas_.

―¡EY! ¡SE ESCAPAN! ―gritó uno de los agentes desde el otro lado del pasillo.

― _¡A por él!_ ―gritó Harry en parsel al centenar de serpientes que enmoquetaban el suelo.

Con la puerta abierta, Sirius tenía un orificio por el cual escabullirse con su poder de traslación. Harry se lanzó sobre él y le dio un abrazo, momento que su padrino aprovechó para actuar. El peso de su ahijado le aplastó las costillas mientras sus cuerpos se distendían entre la comisaría y el hospital universitario de Londres. Justo antes de desaparecer, Harry alcanzó a oír un grito del agente de policía y cuatro disparos efectuados al aire.

Un enfermero del _Saint Thomas_ se dio un susto de infarto cuando una de las puertas de un armario de la limpieza pareció reventar en mil pedazos frente a su nariz. Harry se asomó desorientado desde la nube de escombros, con el pie atascado en un cubo de fregona. A un lado, en el suelo, Sirius gimoteaba hecho polvo.

―¡Hermione! ―exclamó Harry―. ¿Dónde está? Rápido, ¿a dónde llevan a las mujeres que van a tener un niño? ―preguntó al enfermero.

El hombre apenas podía hablar. Miró a Sirius de reojo, preguntándose si había sido Harry el responsable de dejarlo en un estado tan lamentable, pero el chico le agarró por el uniforme obligándolo a prestarle atención.

―¡Los bebés! ¡Dígamelo!

―Tercera planta. ¡Tercera planta! Pero no me haga daño.

Harry se lanzó a la carrera. El ascensor le pareció demasiado lento, de modo que fue por las escaleras. Se saltó los peldaños de dos en dos, y para cuando llegó al mostrador del ala de maternidad apenas podía dar una bocanada de aire. Se agarró con las uñas al mostrador y preguntó por la habitación de Hermione. Aún no era consciente de la imagen que daba, ni de que tenía los ojos de todos clavados en él. La joven que trabajaba al otro lado del monitor de ordenador también se asustó, pero fue profesional y tecleó el nombre a una velocidad de infarto.

―Según nuestro registro, ahora mismo no tenemos a nadie con ese nombre… ―titubeó.

Harry pensó que se le saldría el corazón por la boca. Se precipitó al suelo, tan fatigado física y emocionalmente que no podía dar ni un paso más.

Hermione. Si no estaba allí… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

Volvió a incorporarse con notable dificultad y, sin mediar palabra, cogió el teléfono del mostrador. La joven no se atrevió a oponer resistencia. Se limitó a apartarse un poco con su silla giratoria, apretando con disimulo un botón rojo que se escondía bajo la mesa.

Harry marcó el teléfono de la clínica de los Granger.

 _Un tono._

 _Dos tonos._

 _Tres tonos._

―¿Diga?

Era la voz de Emma.

Harry se echó a llorar.

―¿Está bien? Hermione, ¿cómo…? ―preguntó muy preocupado.

―Harry, ¿eres tú? ¿Ya te han liberado? Hermione está bien, no te preocupes. Acabamos de regresar a casa. En el _Saint Thomas_ la han examinado y nos han dicho que aún le quedan al menos un par de semanas, gracias a Dios. Hubiera sido muy prematuro.

La sonrisa de Harry desvió el curso de sus lágrimas.

―Dicen que Hermione ha sufrido alguna clase de ataque de nervios. Nada demasiado raro. Ahora la tengo descansando en su habitación. Mañana le diré que has llamado. Oye, a todo esto, dime, ¿estás ahí con mi marido? Es que hace horas que no tengo noticias suyas.

Harry ni siquiera llegó a escuchar la última parte. Volvió a caerse al suelo, sollozando con una mezcla de alivio y tensión que le rompía por dentro. Tampoco alcanzó a ver al guardia de seguridad que se aproximaba desde el pasillo norte, ni como un par de celadores se llevaban a Sirius a urgencias en una silla de ruedas.

Por un breve instante Harry se sintió feliz.

Hermione y Helara estaban a salvo, y era lo único que le importaba.

.

.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, en la sala VIP del ministerio de magia, y muerto del asco, Ian continuaba esperando audiencia.

―Bueno, está bien, le dejare una nueva miradita, pero sólo porque es _usted_ ―le dijo la señora Crichton, volviendo a levantarse un poco la falda hasta la altura del tobillo.

.

.

* * *

 _El fanfiction es un monstruo que se alimenta de tus comentarios._

 _¡Escríbenos algo! :)_


	8. 5- El fugitivo

**Capítulo 5**

 **El fugitivo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hogwarts nunca había brillado tanto.

De pronto me encontré corriendo por sus pasillos en una de las épocas más felices de mi vida. Eran los últimos días de clase, y el aire olía a primavera y libertad. Ni siquiera la amenaza cada vez mayor de Voldemort parecía poder estropear ese momento.

—¡Señor Black! ¡No se corre por los pasillos! —escuché cómo me reprendía la profesora McGonagall a lo lejos—. ¡Señor Black!

Pero no la hice caso. Por su tono, sabía que todavía me quedaban un par de « _Señor Black_ » y un _«Sirius»_ en _Si Bemol_ antes de que decidiera bajarme puntos. Así que seguí corriendo. Lo hice como si no importara el mañana. ¡Me sentía tan feliz!

Un corrillo de chicas corearon mi reciente apodo en cuanto me vieron pasar como una flecha a su lado. Se estaba extendiendo, y eso me gustaba. La sensación de ser reconocido, de no formar parte del nutrido grupo de _figurantes_ del mundo me resultaba embriagadora. Ahora era _Canuto_.

―Chicas, ¿habéis visto a James? ―les pregunté, deteniéndome un momento con mi arrebatadora sonrisa burlona como regalo.

―Está en los jardines, con los otros ―se atrevió a responderme una de ellas entre las tímidas risitas de las demás.

Le guiñé un ojo como agradecimiento y la vi sonrojarse mientras sus compañeras empezaron a cuchichear entre sí. Era como si fueran unas incautas ovejillas perdidas a la espera de ser asaltadas por el lobo feroz. Si supieran los cerca que estaban de uno de ellos…

Seguí con mi carrera hacia donde me habían indicado. Salté por encima de la baranda de piedra que delimitaba el pasillo con los jardines, y no tardé en verlos a todos sentados junto a la fuente.

James todavía llevaba puestas las ridículas gafas de Sol que compró en una gasolinera muggle, convencido de que aquello era _lo más_. Pero yo más bien creía que su particular manera de entender la moda nunca llegaría a triunfar entre los magos. A su lado estaba Lily, tan hermosa como siempre, tratando de resistirse a las proposiciones indecentes que James le susurraba al oído. Y frente a ellos, buscando el modo de distraerse de tanta cursilería, Remus, tan centrado y sereno como siempre.

De pronto, todos me miraron fijamente en cuanto notaron que me acercaba. Y me alarmé al comprobar que también lo hacían el resto de alumnos y profesores que empezaron a congregarse a mi alrededor. Todos ellos tenían algo raro en sus expresiones. Como si les molestara mi presencia.

―James, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté, muy serio.

Unas nubes negras aparecieron de repente por el horizonte, y Lily se levantó enfadada llevando entre los brazos algo envuelto en una manta.

―Te lo dejo dieciséis años para que me lo cuides, ¿y así es como lo haces? ―me reprochó, enseñándome lo que traía.

Bajé la mirada consternado. Ante mí se encontraba Harry con unos pocos meses de edad. Apenas un bebé. Pero un bebé que conservaba la cara de la última vez que lo vi, ya con casi diecisiete años, mirándome a través de sus gafas redondas mientras mordisqueaba un enorme chupete rojo.

—¡Voy a ser padre! —exclamó de pronto, escupiéndomelo a la cara.

—¿Y dónde estabas tú mientras pasaba todo esto? —me preguntó entonces James, pegando su rostro a la mío.

—Luchando por mi libertad. Limpiando mi nombre —traté de excusarme, cada vez más angustiado.

—Pues no debiste haberles convencido para que me nombraran su guardián secreto —me susurró por sorpresa Peter Pettigrew con malicia al oído.

Cegado por la ira, me giré para estrangularlo con mis propias manos. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo.

Pero allí ya no había nadie. Me encontraba solo, y volvía a estar atrapado en mi celda de Azkaban. Sus cuatro paredes me agobiaban y se vencían sobre mí mientras buscaba desesperado una salida. No tardé en darme cuenta de que en esta ocasión no iba a ser posible escapar de allí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la puerta de la celda volvió a abrirse, pero fue el suficiente como para que casi me volviera loco en mi soledad. Al otro lado me esperaba Remus. Se le veía feliz, más de lo que nunca le había visto.

―Me voy a Sudamérica ―me dijo con entusiasmo―. Allí no le tienen miedo a la gente como yo. Es posible que no volvamos a vernos en un tiempo. Adiós, Sirius. ¡Cuídate!

―¡Espera! ―grité, tratando de alcanzarle―. ¡¿Puedo ir contigo?! ¡Ya no tengo a nadie más! ¡Remus! ¡Remus!

Pero no era capaz de llegar hasta él. Sólo podía dar pasos en la inmensidad de un páramo desolado que no conducía a ninguna parte.

Me detuve, exhausto, sin saber hacia dónde dirigirme. Había logrado mi libertad, sí, pero ahora estaba solo. No tenía familia a la que regresar, ni amigos a los que recurrir.

Entonces vi a Harry mirarme a lo lejos. A su lado estaba Hermione, embarazada de ocho meses, y ambos se tomaban de la mano con cariño. No me dijeron nada. Y sin más, se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse. Ahora ellos formaban su propia familia y ya no tenían tiempo para mí.

Y en ese momento comprendí que nunca debí haberme escapado de aquella prisión. Porque allí por lo menos mantenía la esperanza. La misma que ahora había perdido al descubrir lo solo que me encontraba.

Más solo de lo que jamás había estado.

Y tal fuera mejor así.

.

.

De pronto me desperté en una habitación extraña.

Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo en lugares inusuales, pero ninguno como aquél, con un fuerte olor a desinfectante. Me dolía terríblemente la cabeza y continuaba angustiado. ¿De verdad todo eso había sido un sueño? Rogué porque de verdad así fuera.

Entonces me percaté de que algo más me ocurría. Sentía el cuerpo adormecido y mis articulaciones tan frágiles que parecían haberse vuelto de cristal. Además, mi cara estaba vendada y me costaba respirar por culpa de unos algodones que me taponaban la nariz. ¿Pero qué me había pasado?

Giré la cabeza con dificultad y noté una sombra moviéndose al fondo de una espartana pared verde oliva.

―¿Dónde…? ―intenté a preguntar, descubriendo con un intenso dolor que cada movimiento de mandíbula me sacudía las terminaciones nerviosas queriendo hacerme gritar.

La sombra se volvió hacia mí.

―¡Vaya! Al fin despierta.

Traté de enfocarle mejor y averiguar a quién pertenecía aquella voz, pero continuaba siendo una mancha borrosa.

―Tómeselo con calma. Estará desorientado, y es normal; acabamos de operar.

―¿O… operar?

―Sí. Yo soy el doctor Home, del _Saint Thomas_. Dígame, ¿cómo se encuentra?

Intenté recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero todo estaba revuelto en mi cabeza. Era como si un brutal golpe me hubiera sacado las memorias de sus cajones, desperdigándolas por el suelo de mi conciencia. Aunque poco a poco sentía como volvían cada una a su sitio.

Entonces el doctor se inclinó sobre mí lanzándome una potente luz blanca sobre los ojos que me hizo ahogar un quejido de dolor.

―Disculpe. No pensé que fuera _tan_ sensible ―me dijo, sin apartar aquella cosa de mi cara―. Pero necesito asegurarme de que está mejor. Tuvo una conmoción muy fuerte, ¿sabe?

―Harry… ¿Y Harry? ―le pregunté muy nervioso, intentando levantarme. Y entonces descubrí que me tenían apresado a la cama con unas gruesas correas de cuero.

―Calma, clama ―me detuvo el doctor―. Se le van a saltar los puntos. Cuidado.

―¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡Yo ya era libre! ―protesté con rabia, agitando en mi debilidad lo más que pude los brazos.

El médico rió sin despegar ambas filas de dientes, mientras anotaba algo en una tablilla al pie de mi cama.

―Sí amigo, ¡casi lo consiguen! Nadie se explica cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí tan rápido. Y ese truco de las serpientes, ¡vaya, vaya! Seguro que hará una fortuna contando los detalles por televisión. Pero tengo que comunicarle que hay un agente esperando fuera. Aunque no le dejaré pasar hasta que usted me diga que se encuentra en condiciones de hablar con él.

 _«¡Otra vez la policía!»_ _―_ exclamé para mí, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

―Parece que también están buscando a un chico que iba con usted. Logró escabullirse por las escaleras de emergencia antes de que llegara seguridad. ¿Es ese tal Harry?

Lo le respondí. Todo comenzaba a clarearse en mi mente y mis ideas cobraban más sentido.

 _«¡Así que Harry ha escapado!_ _¡_ _Bien por él! Pero, ¿y el_ _M_ _inisterio? ¿Es que todavía no había intervenido? ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Quién en su sano juicio confiaría en_ _la premura d_ _el funcionariado público?»_

Las preguntas se apelotonaban unas contra otras, concurriendo con fuerza detrás de mis ojos. Y una vez más, el dolor me asestó una dosis de realidad.

El doctor reparó en mi expresión de angustia y le vi manipular la extraña máquina que tenía a mi lado. De pronto noté una calma repentina, forzada por el analgésico intravenoso que me había suministrado. Su efecto fue casi instantáneo.

Y entonce me fijé en los cables que brotaban de mi pecho.

―¡Mi corazón! ―exclamé asustado, sintiendo como mis pulsaciones se aceleraban al instante―. ¡¿Pero qué me han hecho?!

―¡¿Qué le sucede?! ¡¿Le duele?!

―¡No, insensato! ¡¿Es que no lo ve?! ¡Me lo han cambiado! ¡Y ahora suena como… como… como una máquina! ¡Muggles! ¡Ustedes y sus _electrónicas_!

El doctor se echó a reír.

―¿Pero de qué cueva sale usted, hombre? No tiene que temer por nada. Es el sonido del monitor cardíaco. Nos indica que está vivo y con ganas de salir a bailar salsa.

No le encontré ni pizca de gracia. Y es que cualquier mago que se precie se echaría a temblar de saber que tenía que pisar un hospital _muggle_. ¡Por el gran Merlín! ¡Si aquella gente llevaba siglo y medio tratando de poner remedio sin éxito a la calvicie con sus inyecciones, y su ciencia, y aquellas _cositas_ que hacían _bip bip_ y tenían luces! ¿Cómo iban a curar nada serio? Tenía que escapar de allí cuanto antes.

―Oiga, ¿no podría soltarme un momento? Necesito ir al servicio.

―Por mí no se corte. Lleva puesta una sonda.

Su respuesta me confundió. No estaba seguro de a qué se refería, ni tampoco de si quería llegar a averiguarlo. Pero debía hacer algo, y entonces se me ocurrió un plan.

―Por favor, dígale al agente que ya puede pasar ―le pedí al doctor.

―¿Está seguro?

―Sí. Quiero enseñarles cómo escapé.

―No pasa nada por esperar un poco. Todavía no se ha recuperado del todo.

―No se preocupe por eso. Usted hágalo, por favor.

El doctor asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta. En ese instante yo ya había empezado a _visualizar_ en mi mente el _Hospital Sa_ _i_ _n_ _t_ _Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas_ , notando como la magia comenzaba a picarme bajo la piel. Y para cuando ambos hombres regresaron para interrogarme, yo ya había desaparecido.

.

.

Resultó ser un viaje más accidentado de lo que esperaba. Probablemente fuera por las drogas que me habían administrado, pero mi aparición en la sala de urgencia del _Sa_ _i_ _n_ _t_ _Mungo_ no fue tan limpia como hubiese querido. En el proceso, me había llevado media habitación del _Saint Thomas_ , incluyendo la cama a la cual seguía atado y varias máquinas que permanecían conectadas a mi cuerpo. Algunas, que incluso continuaban funcionando gracias a sus baterías.

A mi alrededor, todos me miraron sobresaltados o aterrados. Unos niños que sufrían una intoxicación alimentara causándoles unas desagradables pústulas de las que nacían pequeños tentáculos púrpuras, gritaron nada más verme. Se disparó una alarma en la sala de espera, y un rótulo flotante se iluminó sobre mí indicando que había sido _«Atendido por muggles»_. De inmediato, un grupo de enfermeros corrieron a atenderme, compadeciéndose de mi estado como si hubiese sido tratado por el más incompetente de los curanderos.

.

.

―Jamás comprenderé la afición de los médicos _muggles_ de introducir tubitos de plástico en los orificios de la gente. ¡Qué asco! ¡Si hasta tiene uno metido por el tracto urinario! ―protestaba una bruja de mediana edad, mientras me retiraba con sumo cuidado cada uno de aquellos _cachi_ _v_ _aches_ del cuerpo―. ¿Sabía usted que también conectan pequeñas baterías eléctricas a los corazones de las personas? Dicen que es una forma de tenerlos vigilados. Si uno se aventura a comprar los productos de la competencia, _¡zas!_ Sacudida.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Han estado cerca de hacerme eso a mí ―me atreví a murmurar.

No me hacía ninguna gracia quedarme sin ropa delante de aquella mujer de cabellos rizados y mirada mordaz. Hablaba de todo y de nada mientras paseaba sus ágiles dedos por mi cuerpo desnudo, examinando con detalle las soldaduras de los huesos con la ayuda de unas gafas de visión profunda, las cuales le permitían ver lo que se ocultaba bajo mi piel.

―Madre del amor hermoso. ¿Y estos hilos? ―me dijo, en cuanto me quitó las vendas de la cara―. Le han remendado pero bien, ¿eh? ¿Qué se habrán creído? ¿Que es usted un viejo abrigo que se pueda zurcir?

No tuvo ningún tacto a la hora de examinarme la nariz. En el hospital _Saint Thomas_ me habían hecho una rinoplastia de emergencia, pero el resultado no pareció impresionar a la doctora del _Saint Mungo_ , porque de pronto chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

―¡Habrán sido carniceros! Me temo que está completamente desfigurado. Tiene el tabique nasal desviado por lo menos un sesentaicuatroavo de pulgada.

―Bueno, por algo así no creo que…

No pude terminar la frase.

De pronto me encontré con que la doctora había desenvainado su varita de nogal, esgrimiéndola de tal modo que, junto con el destello de placer que pude notar en sus ojos, me pareció reconocer a la bruja más peligrosa a la que me había enfrentado en mi vida.

―¡ _Escisso_! ―conjuró, y como un bisturí, me seccionó la nariz desde la raíz.

Pude verla flotando delante de mi cara, mientras los lagrimones brotaban de mis ojos y un intenso dolor me hacía retorcerme sobre la camilla a pesar de que todavía me duraban los efectos del sedante muggle.

―No me sea tan quejica, hombre. Que esto no es para tanto ―pareció molestarse la doctora, llamando con la mano a dos fornidos celadores para que me retuvieran―. Lo trataron los muggles y ha vivido para contarlo, así que esto no puede dolerle demasiado.

Continuó moviendo la varita mientras yo notaba como me volvía a encajar el hueso nasal en su sitio, moviéndolo con precisión hasta lograr la alineación perfecta con el resto de sus facciones. Y por un instante, me hizo extrañar los años de cuidados de la enfermera Pomfrey en Hogwarts, cuando tenía veinte años menos y las normas sobre el vestuario o el trato a los pacientes no eran tan estrictas.

―¡Vaya! ¡Si es usted Sirius Black! ―me dijo, nada más hubo terminado y mientras me aplicaba una pomada en la junta de la nariz―. Ni le reconocí de tan mal que le había dejado esos _matasanos_ _muggles_.

―Sí, pero no se preocupe. Me han exculpado de todos los cargos. De verdad ―corrí a aclararle, antes de que gritara o intentara detenerme.

―Lo sé. Lo sé. Lo he leído en el _Diario del Profeta_. Menuda historia la suya...

―¿Es que ya ha salido la noticia?

―Sí, esta misma mañana. Aunque no espere una primera plana. Esa se la lleva Marcus Lockhart contando todo lo que tuvo que hacer él para lograrlo. Qué hombre más _plasta_. Político tenía que ser…

Sonreí, no sin notar una punzada de dolor al hacerlo. Pero aquello lo merecía. Era la primera buena noticia en lo que llevaba de día.

Una vez se quedó satisfecha con el resultado de su _operación_ , la doctora me dio a beber una poción con sabor a pasas y me pidió que esperara tumbado cerca de diez minutos a que los poderes regenerativos del aceite de _benzoilmetilecgonin_ _a_ hicieran efecto.

Al tercer minuto, ya sentía un agradable calor recorriendo con alegría mis venas. Me había bajado la inflamación y los moretones parecían disolverse bajo la piel. Al quinto, tenía la fuerza de un toro. Y para el séptimo, ya era un hombre nuevo.

.

.

En Londres viven cerca de ocho millones de personas. La inmensa mayoría madrugan, trabajan, maldicen en atascos, usan cabinas telefónicas y juegan con la economía. También comen helado y pasan un calor infernal en verano. No tienen forma de saber que, paralelamente, coexiste un mundo alterno donde otros tantos miles de magos y brujas tienen sus propias vidas, que madrugan, se transportan con polvos _flú_ , realizan conjuros, y son los auténticos dueños de la economía global. Ellos también comen helado, pero pasan tanto o más calor en verano que sus compañeros _muggles_.

El aceite de _benzoilmetilecgonina_ aún corría por mi torrente sanguíneo cuando por fin salí del hospital, dejando atrás los _A_ _lmacenes Purge & Dowse_en el que se ocultaba. Hacía calor, y por la posición del Sol, debía ser media mañana. Demasiado tiempo sin noticias de Harry o Hermione.

Iban a ser padres. Aquello todavía me pesaba en el alma, y el sueño que había tenido tampoco me ayudaba a superarlo. Sentía que James y Lily estaban profundamente decepcionados conmigo. Y ni tan siquiera sabía qué podía hacer por ayudarles. Era como si mi tiempo hubiera pasado y ahora estuviera fuera de lugar en sus vidas.

Aún así, necesitaba saber que estaban bien. Tenía que hablar con ellos, incluso antes de acercarme al Ministerio de Magia a resolver todo ese asunto del _Protocolo Omega_ , a pesar de que eso de estar libre a medias no terminaba de gustarme. Además, también estaba sin blanca; el juez me había asegurado que cobraría una generosa indemnización por las molestias causadas tras quince años de falsas acusaciones, pero todavía estaba en trámites. Y ni siquiera tenía una cámara en _Gringotts_ para cuando decidieran ingresarme el dinero. Y ya puestos, tampoco un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, ni un armario que llenar con ropa o zapatos nuevos. La única que tenía era la que llevaba puesta, y esa me la habían prestado en el _Saint Mungo_ para que no tuviera que salir con el ridículo batín que me habían puesto en el _Saint Thomas_. Y desde que se había marchado a América del Sur para trabajar como vigilante de los últimos bisontes voladores, tampoco sabía nada de Remus. No me había respondido a ninguna de mis cartas. Así que estaba solo en esto.

 _«_ _¿_ _Entonces_ _,_ _por dónde empezar?_ _»_

El médico del _Saint Thomas_ me había dicho que Harry había escapado, pero dudaba mucho que anduviera muy lejos de Hermione. Tal vez podría acercarme por el hospital a ver si lo encontraba. Aunque también era posible que la policía muggle todavía me estuvieran buscando por los alrededores.

 _«No, necesito una idea más sencilla. No puedo exponerme tanto.»_

Y entonces recordé lo que Hermione dijo en la comisaría. Harry había sacado el número de teléfono de la casa de sus padres del anuncio que tenían de su clínica dental en la guía telefónica. Así que yo podría hacer lo mismo. Averiguar dónde viven y apareceme allí por si hubiera alguien que pudiera decirme cómo o dónde estaban.

 _«Vale… ¿_ _Y_ _dónde encuentro yo una guía de teléfonos?»_

Alcé la vista tratando de imaginarme donde los muggles podrían tener alguna, y de pronto me percaté de que, sumido en mis pensamientos, me había puesto a andar por la calle a la vista de todo el mundo.

¡Qué sensación!

Era libre de nuevo. Pasear entre la multitud sin sentir miedo estaba resultado una experiencia embriagadora para mí. Llevaba tanto tiempo contemplando el mundo desde las sombras o a cuatro patas, que me parecía estar descubriéndolo todo por primera vez. El tráfico, los semáforos, el bullicio de la zona comercial. Todo me parecía maravilloso.

Sin darme cuenta, me detuve de espaldas a un negocio de artículos electrónicos mientras trataba de orientarme antes de dar mi siguiente paso. Y en ese momento, en el escaparate, al menos media docena de televisores de diferente tamaño emitían las imágenes de un avance informativo.

―…posteriormente, las serpientes abandonaron la comisaría y pusieron rumbo al campo ―narraba la periodista―. Ya se han reportado varios casos de sustos a granjeros; como el de esta mañana, cuando un hombre ha sorprendido a una pitón de siete metros engullendo su enano de jardín. Por otro lado, las autoridades dudan sobre la verdadera identidad de los fugitivos que…

Y ahí fue cuando los transeúntes que tenía a mi alrededor comenzaron a mirarme y cuchichear, al comprobar asombrados el inquietante parecido que tenía yo con la foto de la cámara de seguridad que mostraban aquellas pantallas.

No tardé en darme cuenta de que estaba en problemas.

Un par de agentes de policía aparecieron por una esquina, siendo guiados por un hombre que me señalaba con cierta aprensión. Las demás personas que me rodeaban se apartaron de mí en cuanto notaron que me había sentido descubierto. Y ante la nada halagüeña expectativa de regresar a la celda de una comisaría muggle, corrí.

―¡Alto, policía! ―escuché como me ordenaban los agentes a mi espalda―. ¡Usted, deténgase ahora mismo!

Huelga decir que no les hice el más mínimo caso. Y en cuanto conseguí alejarme de la vista de todos ocultándome en un callejón cercano, no me lo pensé dos veces y me trasladé al primer lugar que me vino a la mente. Por nada del mundo volvería a dejar que un par de policías muggles me apresaran.

.

.

Me _aparecí_ en las afueras de Londres.

A primera vista, no reconocí la calle en la que me encontraba. Parecía un viejo barrio residencial de clase obrera con edificios de tres y cuatro plantas de ladrillos rojos. ¿Pero por qué había elegido ese sitio? No tenía sentido.

―¡Sirius Black! ―me gritó de pronto alguien por detrás.

Y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de quién se trataba o qué sucedía, recibí un impacto directo en el gemelo izquierdo con lo que pude entender que era una porra extensible de acero. El intenso dolor me tiró al suelo con los ojos encharcados en lágrimas. Y en mi agonía, comenzaba a pensar que el universo conspiraba en mi contra, como si _alguien_ disfrutara haciéndome padecer todo tipo de penurias y castigos físicos.

―¡Espera! ¡¿Eres Álex?! ―pregunté, anonadado.

Me costó reconocerla vestida de civil. Llevaba el pelo suelto, una graciosa camiseta estampada con gatitos y una falda muy corta que contrastaba con el aspecto rudo y serio que le aportaba el uniforme de policía con el que la conocí.

Y entonces comprendí que mi subconsciente me había llevado hasta el lugar donde la joven policía guardiana de las celdas nos había dicho que vivía. Porque tal y como nos lo describió, era un lugar acogedor y tranquilo. Exactamente lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

―¡Por vuestra culpa me han suspendido de empleo y sueldo! ―me seguía gritando, antes de volver a propinarme otro sonoro golpe con la porra―. ¡Me han abierto una investigación para determinar cómo os escapasteis! ¡Creen que estoy implicada! ¡Te detesto! ¡Perro!

―¡Para! ¡Por favor, para! ―le rogué, tratando de detenerla―. ¡Vas a matarme!

Pero no lo hizo, y me obligó a actuar. Con un rápido movimiento logré detener el tercer golpe con el antebrazo y desestabilizarla, y aprovechando ese instante de incertidumbre por su parte, me levanté tan rápido como pude y huí.

―¡Vivo o muerto, tú vendrás conmigo! ―me gritó ella, comenzando a perseguirme.

Me estremecí. Aquella mujer parecía estar más loca de lo que imaginaba, y además no tardaría en alcanzarme. El dolor me obligaba a cojear y eso la hacía a ella considerablemente más rápida que yo. Así que me refugié en otro callejón, agradeciendo por el camino que Londres tuviera tantos y siempre tan a mano, y así poder trasladarme lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar.

Pero me resultó imposible hacerlo.

Un mendigo que dormitaba entre unas cajas de cartón me lo impidió al despertarse iracundo por haberlo despertado tras pasar junto a él a toda prisa. Vociferaba cosas incongruentes y me amenazaba con una botella de vino. Y sin tiempo para disculparme o encontrar otra salida, la lanzó contra mí haciéndola estallar en mi cabeza.

Todo se ennegreció de repente.

Y caí.

Caí muy profundo…

.

.

Me desperté en una habitación extraña… otra vez.

La cabeza me dolía horrores. Parecía que me fuera a estallar en cualquier momento y sentía unos picotazos perforándome la sien. Y por cómo olía a alcohol, debía tratarse de la peor resaca de mi vida.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, pues la intensa luz que entraba por una ventana me deslumbraba. No sabía dónde me encontraba, pero estaba tumbado sobre algo blando y mullido. El picoteo en la sien no cesaba, y entonces me di cuenta de por qué. Hedwig estaba a mi lado, tratando de llamar mi atención con su pico sobre la carta que todavía portaba anudada en la pata.

―Hola pequeña ―le dije, tratando de acercarme para hacerle una caricia―. ¿Qué me tr…?

No pude seguir moviéndome.

Miré mi brazo derecho y descubrí con sorpresa que estaba esposado al cabecero de metal de una cama. Lo sacudí tratando de liberarme, pero fue en vano. Y no tardé en comprender que cualquier tipo de magia también estaba descartada. Había tenido suficiente contacto con aquel metal como para reconocerlo en esa vida y la siguiente: era acero inoxidable policial, hechizado con el mismo conjuro que me había impedido trasladarme desde la celda de la comisaría. Uno de los más complicados y poderosos que había visto nunca. Y no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta que estaba destinado a retener mortifagos. Cualquier atisbo de magia sería rechazado, así que me quedaría ahí esposado hasta que encontrara la manera de abrirlas.

―¡Maldito protocolo Omega!

Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba tumbado en una cama en medio de una habitación de reducidas dimensiones. Una ventana se abría a mi izquierda. Un armario y una puerta cerrada a mi derecha. Enfrente, una estantería con libros, varias fotografías enmarcadas, un televisor y otros aparatos muggles que no reconocí. Y en la pared, una nota escrita en una pizarra blanca que iba dirigida a mí:

.

 _Vuelvo en un rato._

 _Si te portas bien y no gritas, no te_ _ndré porqué llamar_ _a la policía._

.

Deduje de inmediato que se trataba de Álex, la excéntrica policía _muggle_. Pero no llegaba a comprender qué hacía en su habitación en vez de estar encerrado en una celda de su comisaría. Aquello no tenía sentido. Me fijé en la hora que marcaba el reloj que había en la mesilla junto a la cama donde estaba tumbado. Pasaban de las doce del mediodía. ¿Dónde estaría?

Hedwig continuaba esperando a mi lado, cada vez más impaciente, así que con la mano que tenía libre, le desaté la carta. No me dio tiempo a agradecerle su trabajo, ni tampoco a pedirle que esperara para poder avisar a Harry de mi situación. Simplemente salió volando por la ventana en cuanto se vio libre de su tarea, feliz por haberla terminado después de tantos días teniéndola esperando. Y no la culpaba.

Así que atrapado como estaba, y sin otra cosa que hacer salvo esperar a mi captora, leí la carta.

Tal y como Harry me había explicado en la cárcel, me contaba su situación con Hermione, el embarazo y las preocupaciones que tenía. Pero había algo más que no me esperaba. Al final, me pedía ayuda. Eso no lo había hecho en la celda. Y entonces comprendí que ni siquiera le dí la oportunidad de hacerlo. Le había reprochado su inmadurez sin apenas escucharle, frustrado por cómo su situación alteraba todos mis planes.

Me sentí fatal por cómo me había comportado con él.

Arrugué la carta con la mano y hundí la cabeza en la almohada. Tal vez todavía había un sitio para mí en su vida.

.

.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos cuando escuché cómo se deslizaba el pasador de un cerrojo más allá de la puerta de la habitación. Al momento, una serie de maullidos y un parpeo me alertaron de que alguien había entrado, recordándome de paso las numerosas mascotas que Álex nos contó que tenía. Cuatro gatos y un pato. Y entonces también oí el sonido metálico de la porra al desplegarse.

―¡Soy Álex, voy a entrar! ―escuché como me dijo a través de la puerta―. ¡Pero como no estés tumbado en la cama cuando lo haga, no dudaré en abrirte la cabeza! ¡¿Me has entendido?!

―Sí, claro. Aunque esposado a ella no sé en qué otro sitio crees que pueda estar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y la porra fue lo primero que se asomó por el resquicio. Hubo un momento de duda, pero al final empujó con ella lo que restaba y la abrió del todo fijando su mirada en mí. Pude notar que había algo de miedo en ella, o tal fuera cautela.

―Veo que has sido un buen chico ―sonrió entonces, algo más calmada.

―Qué remedio… ―suspiré―. ¿Y ahora me puedes explicar qué hago aquí? A estas alturas ya me esperaba estar encerrado en una celda de tu comisaría. O como poco, que llegaras escoltada por alguno de tus compañeros.

Álex no dijo nada. Sólo me miraba, como evaluando cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso. Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó una bolsa de plástico en el suelo. Parecía que había regresado de hacer unas compras.

―Pensé en hacerlo. De verdad ―me respondió al final―. Estoy segura de que así me reincorporarían al cuerpo. Pero entonces me fijé en una cosa muy _curiosa_ ―Álex se sentó a mi lado en la cama y empezó a pasar su mano por mi cara y mi pecho con mucha suavidad y delicadeza―. Dime, Sirius Black… ¿Por qué no tienes cortes, cicatrices, moratones ni nada que indique el brutal golpe que te diste anoche en la celda?

―Bueno, tampoco fue tan fuerte…

―Mientes fatal ―me dijo, desabotonándome la camisa―. Y olvidas que te vi. Estabas que daba pena mirarte. Y con algunas costillas rotas, si mal no recuerdo. Pero ahora…

Álex presionó cada una de ellas con sus dedos, esperando alguna muestra de dolor por mi parte. Pensé en fingir que sí lo hacía, pero unas repentinas cosquillas me impidieron hacerlo creíble. Ella sonrió y se levantó de mi lado. Y algo en su mirada me hizo entender que de algún modo había confirmado sus sospechas.

―Toma. Ponte esto en el chichón de la cabeza ―me dijo entonces, dándome un paquete de espinacas congeladas que sacó de la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo―. Pero trátalas bien, que cuando se descongelen, serán nuestra comida.

Obedecí, agradeciendo el alivio inmediato que me proporcionaron con su frescor. Ella por su parte sacó otra pequeña cajita de la bolsa y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Oye, ¿cómo me has subido hasta aquí? —le pregunté, comprobando por la ventana que nos encontrábamos al menos en un tercer piso.

—Me ayudó Kevin. El hombre que te estampó la botella en la cabeza. Es un buen tipo, aunque a veces bebe demasiado. Y ahora déjame verte la pantorrilla, que con el golpe que te he dado antes debes de tener un buen moratón. También te he traído una pomada anti-inflamatoria para eso, no te preocupes.

Álex no esperó a que le diera permiso y empezó a subirme la pernera del pantalón con mucho cuidado. Y como decía ella, su golpe me había dejado bien marcado.

―Ya que no me quieres contar quién eres, te diré que te he estado investigando. Al menos, lo poco que se puede saber de ti ―siguió hablando, mientras me aplicaba la crema con suavidad―. Resultas ser un hombre bastante difícil de rastrear. Apenas hay ningún registro de tu vida. Aunque anoche descubrí que hace dieciséis años te acusaron de ser el autor de un ataque con bomba en el que murieron varias personas.

―Yo no lo hice ―la interrumpí, molesto―. Fue una trampa que me tendieron.

―Tal vez ―sonrió ella―, pero eso no es lo que importa en este momento. Porque lo que me llama la atención es que ahora mismo no hay ningún registro de que algo así ocurriera nunca. En ningún sitio. Ni siquiera en los periódicos. Lo que sé, lo he escuchado de boca de un inspector que recordaba tu nombre de cuando investigó el incidente. Pero lo más curioso de todo este asunto es que, ese mismo hombre, con el que he vuelto a hablar por teléfono antes de volver aquí, ya no recordaba nada de lo que me dijo ayer por la noche. Ni siquiera que mantuvimos esa conversación. _Alguien_ le ha silenciado.

Álex me miró, esperando que me delatara alguna reacción. Yo sin embargo traté de mantenerme tranquilo, consciente de que todo eso estaba siendo obra del Ministerio de Magia para borrar todas mis huellas de aquel suceso ahora que me habían declarado inocente.

―Por otro lado ―continuó hablando, al ver que no podía sacar nada más de mí―, he descubierto que el misterioso _p_ _rotocolo Omega_ se instauró a principios de la era _Thatcher_. Y recordando cómo eran esos años y la paranoia que reinaba, me lleva a preguntarme si… ¿no serás por casualidad, un espía ruso? ¿O tal vez es que estás implicado en algún tipo de proyecto militar ultra-secreto?

No pude evitar reírme. Aquello de verdad que no me lo esperaba.

Álex sin embargo no dejó de bombardearme a preguntas. Sobre mí, sobre lo que sabía yo del protocolo Omega, sobre Harry, sobre cómo escapamos, e incluso sobre Hermione o sus padres. Pero yo no le respondí a nada. Y al final, el maullido incesante de sus gatos al otro lado de la puerta reclamando su comida terminó por hacerla desistir de sacarme ninguna información.

.

.

Cuatro gatos me vigilaban desde lo alto de la estantería como si fueran los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis. John, Paul, Ringo y George el bigotes, según me los presentó Álex. Se habían subido ahí arriba nada más terminaron de comer, contemplándome desde la seguridad de la altura con sus muecas de preponderancia mientras de vez en cuando agitaban su cola en clara actitud hostil hacia mí. Siempre inmóviles. Inexpugnables.

Y luego estaba Thompson, un pato común que por alguna razón me había cogido cariño nada más verme. Tanto, que ahora se acurrucaba a mis pies para ver juntos la película que Álex nos había puesto mientras ella terminaba de preparar nuestra comida. _Robocop_ , la llamó. Su favorita, y la inspiración para hacerse policía. Yo no comprendía cómo una obra tan violenta y descarnada pudo lograr algo así, pero tras ver mi cuarta persona mutilada de la manera más cruel y gráfica posible, mi estómago ya se había revuelto lo suficiente como para perder el apetito por completo.

―¡Oye, si me vas a retener aquí mucho más tiempo, necesito usar el servicio! ―le avisé al rato, buscando el modo de escapar de allí.

Volví a escuchar el sonido metálico de la porra al desplegarse.

―Como sea algún truco por tu parte, ya sabes lo que te espera ―me advirtió ella, apareciendo con aquella barra en tono amenazante.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Me abrirás la cabeza.

Álex sonrió satisfecha, y se acercó hasta mí sacándose las llaves de las esposas del interior de su sujetador. Ese era el momento que yo esperaba. Si mi plan funcionaba, me trasladaría desde el servicio en cuanto me viera libre de aquellas cadenas.

Pero ella no cooperó con mi idea.

Sin dejar de vigilarme y con la porra siempre preparada, abrió el grillete que se cerraba en el cabecero de la cama, y tirando de él, me llevó hasta el servicio donde lo volvió a cerrar en la barra del toallero. No me dejó ni una oportunidad. Y para mayor frustración mía, se quedó mirando todo lo que hacía apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

―¿Es que no voy a poder tener ni un poco de intimidad? ―le dije, algo incómodo.

―Mientras no me expliques cómo os escapasteis de la cárcel ayer, o tú del hospital esta misma mañana, no. No pienso arriesgarme a que hagas lo mismo otra vez. Pero no te avergüences tanto, hombre. Fíjate que estarás de espaldas a mí, no podré verte nada. Y además, tampoco eres el primero al que veo quitarse los pantalones en mi baño.

Suspiré resignado, y la noté sonreír con picardía mientras me abría la bragueta. Dudé un momento en si proseguir para no seguirle el juego, pero llevaba esperando esa oportunidad de aliviarme desde que escapé del _Saint Thomas_ , así que continué.

―Vaya, así que tú eres de los que aprietan el culo cuando mean ―me dijo de pronto, con cierto tono de sorna.

Aquello me cortó todas las ganas de golpe, quedándome a medio camino de terminar. Volví a suspirar, tiré de la cadena que colgaba de la cisterna y me lavé las manos. Por el momento había tenido más que suficiente. Y empezaba a darme cuenta de que, con los muggles, eso de pedir usar el servicio en busca de una vía de escape no servía de nada.

.

.

La comida resultó ser más sabrosa de lo que me esperaba. A Álex no se le daba nada mal cocinar, demostrando que sabía sacar partido a algo tan simple como las espinacas con bechamel que me sirvió junto a una cerveza bien fría. Y así se lo reconocí, terminando de rebañar mi plato sobre la bandeja que apoyaba en la cama.

―Esta ha sido la mejor comida que he probado en años. Creeme.

―Adulador ―respondió ella agradecida, sentada a mi lado con su propia bandeja sobre sus piernas mientras le daba un trozo de pan a Thompson―. Pero ni por esas pienses que te voy a liberar tan fácilmente, señor Black.

―¿Entonces me vas a entregar a la policía?

―Todavía no lo sé. Todo depende de lo que me entere mañana en la comisaría. He de ir para declarar por lo de vuestra misteriosa fuga. Y además, tampoco me has explicado aún qué hacías debajo de mi casa… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Es que acaso me buscabas?!

―No. Ha sido pura coincidencia…

―Yo no creo en las coincidencias ―atajó ella, muy seria―. Tú… Tú sabías dónde vivía. Os lo conté a Harry y a ti en la comisaría. ¡Por dios! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que fuera tan estúpida como para decirlos algo así! ¡¿Pero en qué pensaba?! ―se reprochó a sí misma consternada, levantándose de golpe y asustando a Thompson, quien salió de la habitación a todo parpar.

―De verdad que no te estaba buscando ―insistí, al verla tan nerviosa―. Sólo trataba de encontrar una guía de teléfonos, nada más.

―¡¿En mi casa?!

―¡No, en cualquier sitio! ¡Donde fuera! ¡Ni siquiera recordaba que tú vivías por aquí cerca!

Álex me miró fijamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación, como buscando cualquier indicio de falsedad en mi rostro. Y al final, salió de allí sin decirme ni una sola palabra. Pero regresó al poco rato, trayendo consigo una guía de teléfonos que me lanzó a las piernas.

―A ver ―me dijo en tono desafiante―, veamos qué tienes tanto interés en encontrar aquí. Tal vez así me aclares todo este lío de una vez.

―Sólo quería saber dónde viven los padres de Hermione, la novia de Harry. Ya sabes, la chica embarazada que vino a vernos por la mañana ―empecé explicarle, pasando las páginas de aquel grueso librito en busca del anuncio de la clínica dental de los Granger―. Nos escapamos por ella ―confesé al fin, esperando que así Álex se calmara un poco―. Harry no soportaba la idea de dejarla sola durante el parto.

―Por lo que sé, según les dijeron a mis compañeros en el hospital, ella ya no está allí. Al parecer todo fue una falsa alarma y la mandaron a su casa esa misma tarde.

―Qué alivio ―suspiré.

―Pero si crees que tu ahijado se ha escondido con ellos, te equivocas. Fue de las primeras cosas que comprobamos en cuando desaparecisteis. En su casa no está. Y si se pasa por allí en algún momento, le atraparemos. La estamos vigilando.

Yo sin embargo dudaba bastante que lo lograran y estaba convencido de que Harry ya estaría allí, oculto. Ahora sólo me quedaba a mí ir a su encuentro, y acababa de encontrar la dirección de los Granger para cuando tuviera la oportunidad de escapar.

 _«Si sólo pudiera librarme de estas malditas esposas.»_

Álex intentó sonsacarme algo más con bastante insistencia, pero no cedí. Yo ya tenía lo que quería y ahora sólo debía concentrarme en mi plan de fuga.

Así, durante el resto del día, ella se dedicó a proseguir con su investigación, llamando por teléfono a amigos y compañeros de profesión que pudieran ayudarla a aclarar quién era yo. Estaba empeñada en conseguirlo antes de presentarse mañana ante sus superiores. Y mientras tanto, a mí me dejó con el mando a distancia de su televisor para que me distrajera con la extraña y desconcertante programación muggle. Y por lo que vi, creo que nunca llegaré a comprenderla del todo, y ni por qué a Thompson le apasionaban tanto los anuncios de lavavajillas.

Hice uso del servicio dos veces más a lo largo de esa tarde, con la misma rutina que en la primera ocasión. Y así, poco a poco, mi tímida vejiga fue acostumbrándose a relajarse ante la atenta mirada de mi captora. Ella sí que parecía disfrutar esos momentos y ni se molestaba en disimular su mirada indiscreta ni sus comentarios mordaces.

Llegada la noche, y tras la cena, no tenía ni idea de cómo se las iba a arreglar Álex para asegurarse de que no me escapara mientras dormía. Aunque confiaba en tener ahí mi ansiada oportunidad ahora que sabía dónde guardaba la llave de las esposas. Pero cuando ella regresó de asearse y ponerse el pijama, me percaté de que no llevaba su sujetador. Y por un momento, también me sorprendí de descubrir que todavía mantenía la inusitada habilidad que adquirí durante los últimos años en Hogwarts, cuando me dio por catalogar la talla que utilizaban las alumnas. ¡Qué joven e inmaduro era!

―A eso le llamo yo hacer una radiografía ―rió Álex, al notar qué le estaba mirando―. Y no, no llevo sujetador. Así que si te preguntas dónde he dejado la llave de las esposas, te diré que en la cocina, a buen recaudo. No esperarías que la tuviera conmigo para que me la quitaras mientras duermo, ¿verdad?

―Lo esperaba, sí ―sonreí yo con inocencia.

―Pues te advierto que tengo el sueño ligero, muy mal despertar y la porra siempre a mano. Así que si se te pasa por la cabeza hacer esta noche cualquier otra cosa que no sea dormir…

―Me abrirás la cabeza. Lo sé, lo sé…

―Exacto, y lo suficiente como para dejarte inconsciente hasta por lo menos mañana al mediodía. Así que ahora, señor Black, a dormir, que a mí me toca madrugar para poder estar en la comisaría a las nueve.

Reí para mis adentros. Álex era lista. Muy lista y observadora. Y de no encontrarme en esa situación, me estaría planteando pedirle una cita.

Lo que son las cosas. Antes ni me habría fijado en ella por ser _muggle_. Ahora, eso era lo que más me excitaba. Una policía _muggle_ que había logrado lo que tantos aurores nunca pudieron. Apresarme.

Al final me tumbé, resignado a pasar la noche ahí, mientras ella terminara de desplegar una colchoneta hinchable a los pies de la cama. Thompson volvió a acurrucarse mi lado, y los cuatro gatos se acercaron a hacerlo junto a su dueña. Y una vez se aseguró de que todo estaba en orden y de que yo no podía llegar a alcanzarla desde donde estaba, Alex apagó las luces.

A mí me costó bastante dormirme.

A ella creo que también.

Pero ninguno de los dos dijimos nada en toda la noche.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, yo casi ni podía moverme. Y es que a las esposas, ahora tenía que sumar además unas cuerdas que me sujetaban el otro brazo y las piernas a cada extremo de la cama. Álex no quería correr ningún riesgo en su ausencia. Aunque afortunadamente, antes había tenido la gentileza de darme de desayunar y de permitir que me aseara un poco. Todo un detalle por su parte.

―Sé que no eres una mala persona, Sirius Black ―me dijo, tratando de justificarse―. Has tenido bastantes ocasiones para atacarme y quitarme la llave de las esposas por la fuerza. Pero no lo has hecho, y en todo momento me has tratado con respeto. Yo valoro mucho esas cosas. Pero comprenderás que tengo que tomar mis precauciones…

Quise responderle. Decirle que no pretendía hacerla ningún daño y que mi único interés era regresar a mi vida, alejándome lo más posible de cualquier problema. Pero para entonces ya me había metido una pelota de goma en mi boca y la aseguraba con una correa de cuero que nacía de ella anudándola detrás de mi cabeza.

―Tuve un novio al que le iban estas cosas ―me siguió explicando, mientras se cercioraba de que los nudos de la cuerda que ataba mis pies estaban firmes―. No sé porqué nunca tiré sus _juguetes_ cuando me dejó. Tal vez por vergüenza de que los viera algún vecino. O puede que fuera por la esperanza de que regresara. No lo sé… Pero el caso es que ahora me vienen muy bien para mantenerte calladito mientras yo no estoy. Y si te portas bien, te traeré un regalito cuando vuelva.

Me echó una última mirada desde la puerta antes de marcharse. Vestía su uniforme policial, con el pelo recogido e irradiando una autoridad inquebrantable. Pero la noté nerviosa, y creo que se debía a que sabía que no podría retenerme mucho más tiempo en su casa.

.

.

No llegué a escuchar cuando regresó, porque durante algún momento de esa mañana me había quedado dormido. Pero al despertar, Álex ya se había cambiado de ropa a una más ligera y veraniega y me soltaba las ataduras de las cuerdas.

―Después de comer, te voy a entregar a mis superiores ―fue lo primero que me dijo, muy seria y sin mirarme.

―Vaya… ¿Y eso? ¿Qué ha cambiado? ―quise saber, en cuanto escupí aquella desagradable pelota de goma y sabor extraño.

―Nada. Pero soy policía, y es mi deber hacerlo.

―Lo entiendo. Pero tus compañeros me van a preguntar dónde me escondía.

―Lo sé…

―¿Sigues suspendida?

―Al menos, hasta que termine la investigación.

Álex salió de la habitación sin darme más explicaciones.

Pocos minutos después regresó con mi bandeja de comida. Una ensalada, algo de arroz con un huevo frito y una cerveza fría. Ella trajo la suya a continuación, con el mismo menú. Comimos en silencio. Y a diferencia del día anterior, Álex lo hizo sentada en una silla cerca de la puerta. Lo que hubiera pasado en la comisaría, le había afectado. Ni siquiera encendió la televisión, y dejó a sus gatos y a Thompson fuera de la habitación.

―Si quieres, podrás darte una ducha antes de irnos ―me dijo de pronto, recogiendo las bandejas al terminar de comer―. Por lo menos, para que te sientas limpio en la celda.

―¿Estarás tú presente?

―Mientras no sepa cómo haces para fugarte, ya sabes que sí.

―Al menos podré correr la cortina, ¿no?

―Claro. Tampoco es que quiera que pienses que me aprovecho de ti.

Sonreí y acepté su oferta. De verdad necesitaba una ducha si tenía que hacer frente a vete a saber cuántos días más encerrado en una celda de su comisaría. Aunque con Álex mirándome, estaba convencido de que iba a ser una de las duchas más excitantes que había tomado en mi vida. Y ni siquiera sabía cómo hacer para evitar que ella lo notara.

.

.

El agua salía caliente y el vapor no tardó en llenar el pequeño espacio que ocupaba el baño. Yo volvía a estar esposado de nuevo a la barra del toallero, que me dejaba la distancia justa para poder entrar en la bañera sin tener que contorsionarme. Y Álex a mi espalda, apoyada como siempre en el marco de la puerta, vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos con la porra metálica desplegada en la mano. Sólo la delgada cortina de baño opacaba su mirada de lo que hacía bajo el agua de la ducha.

―No te voy a delatar, si es lo que temes ―le dije, empezando a enjabonarme el pelo―. De verdad que yo no he hecho nada malo, y sólo quiero que me dejéis vivir mi vida en paz.

Ella no me dijo nada. Quise mirarla para averiguar si se había marchado de allí, pero el jabón cayendo por mi cara me irritaba por los ojos. Y no me di cuenta del motivo de su silencio hasta que la sentí abrir de golpe la cortina y meterse en la bañera conmigo.

―Pero… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces? ―le pregunté asustado, aclarándome los ojos con el agua para poder verla mejor.

―Sonsacarte la verdad ―me dijo ella, empujándome contra la fría pared de baldosa―. Me vas a contar de una vez cómo os escapásteis. No puedo dejarte marchar sin saberlo.

La miré. Estaba desnuda igual que yo, y me presionaba la garganta con la porra mientras que con la otra mano empezó a apretar ligeramente mis partes más sensibles.

―Me dijiste que me ibas a entregar a la policía.

―Yo soy la policía, así que entrégate a mí. ¡Dime cómo lo hicisteis! ¡Vamos!

No sabía qué hacer. Me tenía completamente acorralado, y para nada ella era una chica indefensa. Pude notar su cuerpo fuerte y tonificado por el intenso entrenamiento policial, y tal y como me tenía sujeto, yo tenía todas las de perder.

―¡Soy un mago! ¡Soy un mago! ―respondí al final, temiendo por mi integridad y mis futuros hijos―. ¡Hago magia! ¡¿Lo entiendes?! ¡Escapamos usado magia!

―¿Un mago? ¿Quieres decir como Houdini? ¿Un escapista?

―Eeeh… Sí… Sí, algo así…

―Pues eres el mejor mago que he visto en mi vida.

De improviso y tomándome por sorpresa, Álex se abalanzó sobre mí. Escuché cómo la porra daba un sonoro golpe a caer contra la bañera, y de pronto sentí que sus labios se fundían con los míos.

Me quedé completamente desconcertado. Ya no sabía qué esperar de ella ni lo que pretendía en realidad. Intenté apartarla de mí, pero me resultó imposible. Sus habilidades en defensa personal la hacían una adversaria formidable, notando además como sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda al igual que haría un felino.

―¡Estás loca! ―alcancé a gritar, en cuanto me dio un breve respiro.

―¿Eso crees? Pues ahora mismo vas a descubrir cuánto.

.

.

Siempre me han gustado las mujeres fuertes y decididas, aquellas de las que no creyera que tenía que _cuidar_. Que tuvieran las ideas claras y supieran defenderse solas. Y Álex encajaba en ese grupo.

Salvo por un pequeño detalle.

Ahora sentía que era a mí a quien tenían que rescatar.

―Eres mi prisionero, _mago_. Y si quieres escapar, vas a tener que hacer tu truco de nuevo. Pero esta vez quiero estar en primera fila para verlo.

De vuelta en su habitación, y tumbado sobre la cama con ambos brazos esposados al cabecero de metal, me debatía entre dejarme llevar por la situación o ponerme a gritar como un desesperado pidiendo ayuda. Álex estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mí con una mirada juguetona y una pícara sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Y el contacto de nuestras pieles desnudas todavía humedecidas por la ducha no me ponía nada fácil la decisión.

―Por cierto, para mayor protección de tu público, será mejor que utilices esto.

Miré con sorpresa un pequeño envoltorio que sacó del cajón de la mesilla de noche. Ya los había visto en otras ocasiones, y comprendí sus intenciones al reconocer que se trataba de un profiláctico muggle.

De pronto, mi decisión se volvió mucho más sencilla.

.

.

Sentí la mirada desvergonzada de aquellos cuatro gatos centradas en mi desnudez. Parecía divertirles mi situación, o tal vez sólo se preguntaran por cuánto más podría aguantar el frenético ritmo de Álex. Me había dejado el cuerpo cubierto con mil marcas de su pasión salvaje, y ahora se había marchado a la cocina a por algo fresco para reponer fuerzas.

―¡Oye! ¡¿Y después de esto, qué?! ―le pregunté, buscando no seguir pensando en la mirada sibilina de sus gatos―. ¡¿Al final me entregarás a tus superiores?!

Álex reapareció en la habitación llevando puesta sólo mi camisa abierta, casi como si se tratara de la bandera robada al adversario. Traía consigo un cuenco en una mano y una cucharilla metida en la boca. Y nada más verme, saltó sobre mí con entusiasmo.

―Primero come ―me dijo―. Lo otro aún no lo he decidido.

Untó la cucharilla en lo que contenía el cuenco, y me la metió en la boca. Era helado de vainilla con virutas de chocolate.

―¿Sabes? Todo ha sido una estratagema ―rió ella con orgullo―. Nunca he tenido intención de entregarte. Pero necesitaba que bajaras la guardia para que me contaras la verdad. Y no hay hombre más indefenso que cuando está en la ducha con una mujer hermosa y desnuda acariciando su _sensibilidad_.

―¡¿Qué?! ―logré exclamar, atragantándome con el helado.

―Pero ha merecido la pena. He descubierto a la maravillosa persona que eres. Aunque eso ya me lo había dicho Thompson. Él tiene un sexto sentido para esas cosas, y nada más verte, le gustaste. Así que sólo necesitaba romper tus muros.

―Ya, a golpe de porra…

―Bueno, como mago, deberías conocer la importancia de la escenificación.

―Pues entonces, si crees que soy una buena persona, déjame libre.

―Tal vez mañana ―sonrió ella, acariciando con un dedo el vello de mi pecho―. O puede que pasado. No lo sé todavía. Primero necesito asegurarme de que no me has mentido, porque estoy convencida de que un mago de tu categoría podría abrir estas esposas en un segundo.

 _«Si_ _ella_ _supiera…»_ ―suspiré.

―Sé que mucha gente piensa que estoy un poco loca ―siguió hablando, mientras compartíamos el helado―, pero de verdad adoro mi trabajo. Supongo que es porque me crié con un montón de hermanos, y yo tenía que poner orden en cada una de sus ridículas peleas. Aprendí a hacer llaves de _kárate_ antes de saber deletrear mi nombre. Y luego una cosa llevó a la otra. Podía parecer que nos llevábamos mal, pero siempre nos sacábamos las castañas del fuego los unos a los otros. Eran momentos muy especiales. Me pregunto qué tal les irá ahora que no hay nadie para darles patadas en el trasero.

»¿Sabes? Mi nombre completo es _Alexandra Murphy_ , y quise ser policía desde el mismo instante en el que descubrí que me llamaba como el protagonista de _Robocop_. A mis padres no les hizo demasiada gracia. Me fabriqué una porra con medio palo de escoba y jugaba a patrullar por el barrio. Supongo que por eso nunca hice demasiados amigos. Pero adivina; aún no había entrado en el cuerpo cuando realicé mi primera detención. Tenía dieciséis años y volvía tarde a casa después de mis clases nocturnas de violonchelo. El caso es que de pronto saltó la alarma de un negocio próximo. Era la panadería de mi padre. No me lo pensé dos veces. Entré y le di al tipo la paliza de su vida. Yo también recibí algunos golpes, claro. ¿Ves esta cicatriz, bajo mi teta? Me cortó con un cristal. Pero lo reducí. El tipo iba encapuchado. Cuando llegó la policía y le quitaron el pasamontañas descubrí que era mi hermano mayor, Steven. Nunca en mi vida tuve más claro que quería dedicarme a limpiar las calles de toda la escoria. Y me di cuenta de que, a veces, alcanzar nuestras metas puede tener consecuencias imprevistas. Pero tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellas.

Escuché cada una de sus palabras en silencio, sorprendido por la vehemencia que emanaban de sus ojos al hablar de su vida. Y de pronto, me pareció verla madurar cinco o diez años.

―Yo también tuve un hermano ―le dije, igualmente circunspecto―. Y unos padres. Pero mejor hubiera sido no tenerlos. Eran unas personas horribles. Unos racistas, unos xenófobos que trataron por todos los medios que yo pensara como ellos. Se esforzaron cada día de sus vidas en conseguirlo…

―Pero no lo lograron ―me interrumpió Álex en un nuevo alarde de explosividad, aprovechando mi silencio para asestarme un mordisco en la nariz que cambió el rumbo de mis pensamientos―. Eres muchas cosas, Sirius Black, pero no una mala persona. A esas las encierro en la cárcel. ¡Y me encanta! Me gusta sentir que hago las calles más seguras para otras personas. Y si por el camino puedo patear algunos _traseros_ , mejor. ¡Cómo lo disfruto!

―Y no sólo a los malos ―reí.

―Pues yo no te he oído quejarte ―añadió ella, apretando el mío con la mano.

Álex terminó de rebañar el cuenco compartiendo conmigo las últimas cucharadas de helado. Y tras dejarlo encima de la mesilla, volvió a abrir el cajón de debajo y comprendí por su mirada juguetona que todavía esperaba ver mi truco.

.

.

Me desperté sobresaltado por un ruido en la ventana. Ya había anochecido, y me encontré con Álex durmiendo a mi lado, pasándome el brazo por encima del pecho. Me gustaba el olor de su cabello y el suave roce de su piel contra la mía. Y se la veía tan tranquila, tan relajada, que se me hacía difícil creer por el intenso ajetreo que me había hecho pasar durante toda esa tarde. Y eso que todavía me sentía bastante dolorido, aunque por lo menos, había sido tan considerada como para liberar una de mis manos de las esposas.

 _«Remus, no_ _me vas a poder creer cuando por fin logre contártelo_ _.»_ ―pensé sonriendo al sentirme _tan_ afortunado.

Volví a escuchar el ruido en la ventana y miré intrigado. Se trataba de Hedwig que había regresado trayéndome otra carta atada a su pata. Miraba recelosa a los cuatro gatos que todavía descansaban en lo alto de la estantería, quienes también se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Y temiendo entrar y ser atacada, rascaba con las uñas la madera del alfeizar para llamar mi atención.

―Hedwig ―la llamé en apenas un susurro―. Hedwig aquí. Ven aquí, preciosa. No te preocupes por esos gatos. No te harán nada, tranquila.

Álex se movió de pronto, y temí por un instante haberla despertado. Pero tan sólo se acomodó mejor y me abrazó con más fuerza. Thompson, que también dormía a nuestros pies, se quejó un momento por el movimiento, pero en seguida volvió a meter la cabeza debajo de su ala. Entonces Hedwig me miró, y tras dudar unos segundos, pareció negar con la cabeza.

―De verdad que no te harán nada, llevan todo el día sin moverse de ahí ―volví a susurrarle―. Tú ignórales. Y además, tienes que ayudarme, por favor. Necesito que encuentres una llave.

Aquello último pareció indignarla.

Si bien es sabido que la inteligencia de las lechuzas mágicas era muy superior a la media, que comprendieran el lenguaje humano no las convertía por ello en títeres de su voluntad. La mayoría eran criaturas narcisistas, que se tomaban su labor de mensajeras muy en serio. Y pedirles que realizaran cualquier otra actividad solían tomarlo como una ofensa muy grave. Por eso tuve que hacer uso de mis mejores artes, alimentar su vanidad y regatear con ella para lograr que accediera.

―Sólo cuatro minutos de tu tiempo, te lo prometo ―le aseguré al final―. Y si encuentras la llave, te regalaré una montaña de dulces sólo para ti.

Hedwig se mostró conforme con aquello y voló hasta mí bajo la atenta mirada de los cuatro felinos. Y en cuanto le desaté la carta de la pata, inició la búsqueda.

―Debería estar en algún tipo de bolsillito en el interior del sujetador. Mira entre su ropa, esa que está en el suelo.

A Hedwig no le entusiasmó nada la idea. Aparte de resultar una presa más vulnerable antes aquellos gatos, allí abajo había más cosas que sólo ropa tirada. También se encontró con los restos de nuestros _juegos_ de esa tarde, además de unas sábanas que olían a pizza, sudor y otros fluidos corporales. Y tras pisar algo pringoso que le manchó la pata, empezó a protestar. Y por su forma de hacerlo, casi estaba seguro de entender lo que me estaba diciendo.

―Pues claro que no tengo mi varita ―le aseguré casi sin voz, temiendo porque Álex se despertara con su griterío― ¿Crees que de otro modo estaría en esta situación? Y por favor, no grites tanto… Sí, mira por allí también, junto a la puerta… Y en el servicio. Ella se desnudó en el servicio…

Hedwig siguió cada una de mis indicaciones no sin protestar por cada orden que le daba. Pero al final logró encontrar el sujetador de Álex y traérmelo a la cama. Ni se quedó a ver si la llave estaba escondida dentro, y asqueada, salió volando por la ventana antes de que pudiera agradecérselo. Pero yo estaba convencido de que la montaña de dulces que le debía acababa de duplicar su tamaño.

Encontré la llave guardada en un pequeño bolsillo interior y casi salto de la alegría al verla. ¡Por fin iba a ser libre! Pero no me entretuve en celebraciones y abrí las esposas de inmediato. Ni me preocupé por si despertaba a Álex con el movimiento. Ya no me importaba nada más.

A tientas y entre penumbras, busqué mi ropa. La encontré tirada por el suelo junto con la de ella, marcando el camino que seguimos desde el servicio hasta la cama al enredarse en nuestros pies. Cogí toda la que me pareció de mi talla y le eché una última mirada a Álex antes de marcharme de allí.

Pero para mi sorpresa, me la encontré con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

―¡Lo has hecho! ¡Las has abierto! ¡¿Cómo?!

Por un instante me quedé sin palabras. Con ella despierta, necesitaba encontrar la manera de salir de allí sin levantar sospechas. Y entonces, decidí seguirle el juego.

―Secreto de mago ―le dije, tratando de parecer misterioso―. Y ahora, como truco final, voy a desaparecer.

―¡Por favor, Sirius, no te vayas! ―me rogó ella, levantándose de la cama―. ¡Estarás más seguro conmigo, de verdad! ¡Yo te protegeré, te lo prometo! ¡Yo… yo te quiero!

Un súbito pálpito me descolocó. Algo se removía en mis entrañas instándome a quedarme con ella. Me descubrí pensando lo ingeniosa, divertida, enérgica y hermosa que me parecía Álex. ¡Y tan impulsiva! Pero también era excéntrica, explosiva y con una preocupante predisposición al sadismo. Y sin embargo, toda ella me resultaba de lo más excitante.

 _«_ _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ _»_ ―maldije, hecho un lío.

Volvía a mirarla, ahí de pie, ante mí, mirándome con sus enormes ojos castaños; tan inocente, tan espontánea, tan lunática… y tan desnuda…

Se me desmontaron todos los argumentos.

―¡Volveré! ―le aseguré, notando como la magia ya me picaba bajo la piel.

―Eso es de _Terminator_ , pero me vale.

Y viendo cómo me sonreía con dulzura, lancé la ropa que sujetaba por los aires con gran teatralidad y me trasladé a casa de los Granger antes de que tocara el suelo. De ese modo, Álex se convencería de que yo era un fabuloso mago muggle.

.

.

Haberme quedado sin nada que ponerme encima tenía un serio inconveniente. Ahora me encontraba en el hogar de los Granger completamente desnudo. Y sabía que si no lo remediaba pronto, mi primer encuentro con cualquier miembro de esa familia iba a marcar un antes y un después en nuestra relación.

Lo primero que vi fue una televisión encendida enfrente de mí. Mi retrato salía en ella, marcándome como fugitivo de la justicia perseguido por la policía de Londres tras mi desconcertante desaparición en el Hospital _Saint Thomas_. Después vi unas fotos enmarcadas colgando de la pared. Eran momentos felices de los Granger, en los que pude notar el crecimiento de Hermione a lo largo de los años. Y por último, el reflejo de Emma en el espejo del armario, mirándome aterrada desde la cama que tenía a mis espaldas.

Un agudo grito casi me rompió los tímpanos.

Me giré de inmediato para disculparme sin ser consciente de que al hacerlo empeoraba las cosas. La mujer palideció y corrió a cubrirse con la colcha, tensando de tal modo la tela que catapultó sobre mí al gato que hasta ese momento descansaba encima. En un acto reflejo lo cogí al vuelo, pero con tan mala fortuna que sus garras desplegadas apuntaron a las partes de mi anatomía que buscaba cubrir, mientras su furia desatada por el sobresalto me señalaba como su principal objetivo.

Fue rápido y muy doloroso, pero no le solté. De algún modo sentía que mostrar mis vergüenzas en ese momento sería todavía mucho peor.

Ian apareció en ese instante, saliendo del cuarto de baño privado que disponían en su habitación, alertado por los gritos de su esposa. No tardó en comprender a qué se debían, enfocando su mirada encolerizada en mí. Ni siquiera me reconoció.

―¡Serás desgraciado! ―me espetó, armándose con lo primero que encontró.

No logré identificar de qué se trataba. Algo _muggle_. Pero algo grande, duro y contundente. Lo suficiente como para matarme de solo un golpe. Temí por mi vida y di varios pasos hacia atrás, buscando las palabras que pudieran resolver todo ese lío. Pero sólo logré balbucear algunas incoherencias hasta llegar al final de la habitación, quedando tras de mí sólo una ventana abierta al jardín trasero de la casa de los Granger.

De pronto Ian me atacó, dispuesto a todo con tal de defender a su familia, y yo sentí cómo mi cuerpo se vencía al otro lado de la ventana.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse a mi alrededor mientras caía. Crookshanks saltó de mis manos en el último segundo, aterrizando con suavidad sobre la moqueta, mientras yo, antes de precipitarme al vacío, vi a Hermione entrar armada con su varita. Vestía muy ligera, como si lo hubiera hecho en el último momento y de forma precipitada. Harry estaba detrás de ella, alzando el palo de una escoba y llevando puestos sólo unos pantalones mal abrochados. Me alegré de verlos juntos.

Y entonces seguí cayendo.

Lo hice desde el segundo piso hasta aterrizar de golpe contra un enorme rosal lleno de espinas.

.

.

Desperté en una habitación extraña… de nuevo.

Sentía dolor. Dolor y cortes por todo el cuerpo. Y un profundo escozor quemando mis partes más sensibles. Y además, ¡estaba flotando!

Me sobresalté, asustado por no comprender qué sucedía, y noté como una toalla que cubría mi desnudez se resbalaba por mi piel cayendo al suelo en cuanto me moví.

―¡Eh! ¡Sirius! ¡Estate quieto!―escuché como me reprendía alguien, volviendo a ponerme la toalla encima―. Que bastante hemos visto todos ya.

Miré a mi alrededor, confundido. Hermione me apuntaba con su varita, algo sonrojada por mi descuido, haciéndome levitar a casi un metro del suelo mientras me movía por el interior de su casa. Harry estaba a mi lado, asegurándose de que no perdiera de nuevo tan valiosa prenda. E Ian y Emma los seguían por detrás con cara de preocupación.

―Aunque me alegro de que estés bien ―siguió diciéndome Harry, con una sonrisa―. Ya casi temía que te hubieses partido el cuello.

―Todavía no es seguro de que no tenga ningún daño cervical ―señaló Emma.

―Acaba de mover el cuello para mirarnos a todos sin quejarse, así que muy mal no debe de tenerlo ―aseguró Hermione.

―Podríamos llevarlo al _Saint Mungo_ ―sugirió Harry.

―¡No! ―exclamé yo, rechazando por completo la idea―. Ya he tenido suficientes hospitales por una temporada. Y lo que tengo apenas son cuatro arañazos, no estoy tan mal ―aseguré, a sabiendas de que al menos la mitad de ellos me los había causado Álex.

―Bueno, eso lo veremos en seguida ―dijo Hermione―. Pero tú no te preocupes por nada, Sirius. Que ya casi llegamos.

Estaba en lo cierto. No tardó en dejarme con mucha suavidad sobre un sofá de tres piezas y entonces Emma se apresuró a examinarme el cuello. Sentí el frío tacto de sus dedos palpando mis vértebras con mucha delicadeza. Pero yo tenía mis dudas que su título de médico dentista la capacitara para hacer un diagnóstico acertado.

Por su parte, Hermione, se sentó a mi lado en una butaca individual y apuntándome con su varita, procedió a cerrarme cada una de las múltiples heridas y arañazos que cubrían mi piel.

―Hermione, por favor, para ―le rogué preocupado―. En tu estado necesitas conservar las fuerzas, y los hechizos de sanación son muy exigentes. Ya lo sabes.

―No exageres, Sirius. Que no es para tanto. Sé lo que me hago.

―Hija, ¿por qué no le dejas tu varita a Harry? ―le sugirió Emma―. Seguro que él también podría hacerlo, ¿no?

―Sí, podría ―respondió Harry―. Pero las varitas no son transferibles. Ningún mago o bruja puede utilizar la de otro a menos de que la haya perdido en un duelo oficial, y sólo el vencedor puede entonces utilizar la del contrario.

―Vaya reglas más raras ―dijo Ian, con cara de estar memorizando todo aquello―. Casi parecen inventadas sobre la marcha por un escritor de pacotilla.

―Puede… ―siguió Hermione―. Pero como aún así ni Harry ni Sirius tienen las suyas…

―Dursley ―gruñí yo con rabia, recordando las astillas humeantes en las que había convertido la mía.

―Pues hija, si es cierto eso de que la magia os consume la energía, te prohíbo que sigas ―le ordenó Emma―. Ya escuchaste al médico. Descanso, reposo y nada de actividades estresantes. Así que, Ian, trae la caja de primeros auxilios. Hagamos esto al estilo _muggle_.

Sonreí divertido al escucharla decir eso. Nunca antes había visto a un familiar de mago o bruja que integrara nuestra cultura como acababa de hacer ella.

―Y papá, si me bajas también algo de ropa tuya, creo que podría ampliarla con un hechizo para que por lo menos Sirius pueda vestirse.

Ian miró a su esposa y esta asintió con la cabeza.

―Pues si de vestirse se trata, tu novio todavía tiene que ponerse la camiseta ―señaló Ian, visiblemente molesto antes de marcharse―. Que por cierto, creo que es la que tú tienes ahora mismo puesta, hija. Así que a saber dónde la has encontrado.

Volví a sonreír al comprender la insinuación que acababa de lanzar Ian, y la confirmé al notar el sonrojo repentino de Harry y Hermione.

―Oye, Sirius. ¿Dónde estabas? ―me preguntó al rato Harry, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había impuesto desde entonces―. Lo último que supimos de ti es lo que están dando en las noticias. Que desapareciste llevándote contigo una cama del hospital. Incluso hace un rato te envié a Hedwig preguntándote si necesitabas ayuda o dónde podías encontrarnos.

―Sí, lo sé. Y llegó a dármelo. Además, gracias a ella logré escapar.

―Pues menuda historia que vas a tener que contarnos para explicar cómo es que al final te has aparecido así ―rió.

―Más extraña que la mía, seguro que no ―intervino Ian, volviendo con todo lo que le habían pedido―. ¡Estuve viajando en el tiempo durante diez días! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Diez días completos!

―Que no fue así, papá ―le corrigió Hermione, tras un suspiro―. ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que explicártelo? Dentro de esa habitación el tiempo pasaba muchísimo más despacio que fuera. Lo que tú creíste que fueron diez días, en realidad resultaron ser once horas en el mundo exterior.

―Pues eso sigue siendo un viaje en el tiempo, ¿no?

―Sí… Claro… Lo que tú digas, papá ―se rindió Hermione.

―¿Entonces lo del protocolo Omega ya está resuelto? ―pregunté.

―Yo se lo expliqué todo a la ministra, tal y como me dijo Hermione que lo hiciera ―respondió Ian con orgullo―. Me dijo que encargaría de que trataran vuestro asunto con las mayor celeridad posible.

―Lo que en otras palabras significa que haremos bien en esperar sentados hasta que se pongan a ello ―señaló Harry.

―Esos del ministerio sí que tendrían que aprender a viajar en el tiempo ―reí yo.

Emma fue muy cuidadosa aplicándome todos aquellos productos y vendando las heridas que más lo necesitaban. Asistida por su marido, y llevando ambos guantes de látex, se tomaban su tiempo con cada una, asegurándose de que estuvieran bien limpias antes de pasar a la siguiente. Pero me resultaba una sensación extraña que aquellos dos desconocidos me manosearan de aquél modo. A diferencia del mágico, el método muggle me resultaba demasiado físico, e incluso _íntimo_.

―Bueno, señor Black, yo no pienso ir más allá ―anunció poco después Emma, con una extraña sonrisa―. Si desea usar al servicio a terminar de curarse usted mismo sus _otras_ heridas, lo tiene pasando por aquella puerta del fondo. Porque como comprenderá, yo no voy a tratarlas, estando donde están.

―¿Eh?… Sí… Sí, por supuesto. Ahora mismo ―respondí yo, azorado, levantándome de inmediato.

― _¡Eh!_ ¡Pero Sirius, la toalla! ¡La toalla! ¡Que se te ve todo! ―me gritó Hermione, girándose para no mirarme.

.

.

Bebí un sorbo del té con leche caliente que me habían servido. Estaba delicioso, endulzado en su punto justo con un toque de miel que se deshacía en mi paladar. A mi lado estaba Harry, tomándose otro igual. Nos habían dejado solos en la cocina después de descubrir que ya pasaba de la una de la madrugada. Pero antes de marcharse, los Granger me habían invitado a pasar la noche en su casa. Incluso tal vez más días, todo según fueran mis planes de futuro.

 _«_ _Futuro._ _»_

Aquella palabra estaba adquiriendo un nuevo significado para mí. Uno en el que no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde encaminarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca me hubiera detenido a pensar en eso? En mi mente hasta entonces estaba conseguir mi liberación. Y ya la había logrado.

 _«¿Y ahora, qué?»_ ―me pregunté, sin encontrar respuesta.

Sabía que no podía recuperar todos esos años que se me habían escapado entre los dedos, por lo que ahora sólo podía mirar al frente. ¿Pero qué tenía delante? A mi ahijado a punto de ser padre, de formar su propia familia y de enfrentarse a más problemas de los que nunca pensó que tendría a su edad. Y me había pedido ayuda.

Casi pude ver la cara de desesperación de James cuando Lily le dijo que estaba embarazada, alegando que él no sabía nada de cuidar un bebé.

La historia se repetía.

Y yo seguía sin saber cómo ayudar a un padre primerizo.

Pero estaría ahí, a su lado. Igual que hice con James.

Volví a dar otro sorbo de té antes de hablar.

―Harry, lo siento. Siento no haberte escuchado como merecías en la cárcel. Y si todavía quieres mi ayuda, la tienes para todo lo que necesites.

Fue como tocar una pompa de jabón con los dedos. De repente, Harry se derrumbó, liberando toda la tensión que había acumulado en todos esos meses. Y lloró, dejándose caer sobre la mesa ante la que estábamos sentado.

―Estoy aterrado, Sirius. Yo… Yo no sé si puedo hacerlo ―me dijo entre sollozos, ocultando su rostro para que no viera sus lágrimas―. No me entiendas mal. Quiero a Hermione. La quiero de verdad y no pienso dejarla sola en esto. Pero estoy aterrado. Yo… Yo no estoy preparado para ser padre.

Le abracé, y me sorprendí al descubrir lo mucho que había crecido en ese tiempo. Ya no era el niño que conocí hace tres años. Pero aún así, seguía siendo demasiado joven como para encarar solo la enorme responsabilidad que había adquirido. Y también noté que temblaba por los nervios y el estrés.

―Tu madre me dijo una vez que ser padre es algo que se aprende por el camino ―le empecé a decir, tratando de recordar lo mejor que pude las palabras que utilizó Lily―. Que nunca es el mismo para nadie y que no hay ninguna guía para no tropezar por él. Lo único que se puede hacer es dar lo mejor de uno mismo y confiar en estar haciéndolo bien. Y Harry, tú no estás solo. Yo me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que necesites, y estoy seguro de que muchos más harán lo mismo. Así que confía en que todo va a salir bien.

Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio, y yo no me moví de su lado.

―¿Tú crees que mis padres me habrían apoyado? ―me preguntó al rato, ya más calmado

―Ni lo dudes. Porque como muy pronto descubrirás, pase lo que pase, un padre siempre apoya a su hijo. Y a saber las cosas que os tocará pasar a vosotros con Helara ―reí, tratando de animarlo.

―Sí, a saber ―dijo él, con una tímida sonrisa.

―Pues para empezar, que patee a su madre en el estómago hasta hacerla vomitar mientras duerme ―dijo de pronto Hermione, apareciendo por la puerta con rostro cansado―. Espero no interrumpiros, pero yo necesito tomar un antiácido.

Harry se secó las lágrimas de inmediato y se levantó preocupado.

―Hermione, ¿estás bien?

―Sí, tranquilo. Es sólo que Helara cada vez está más apretada aquí dentro y se siente muy incómoda. Creo que ambas tenemos cada vez más ganas de que salga. ¿Y tú? Parece que has llorado.

―Sí, bueno… Un poco… Liberando tensión. Pero no te preocupes, ya está todo solucionado. Hablaba con el _«abuelino»_. ―intentó sonreír, algo más animado.

―¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! ―le pregunté, desconcertado.

―Abuelino ―me respondió Hermione con toda calma, mientras se llenaba un vaso con agua―. Es lo que se ha inventado esta mañana para dar sentido a que seas su padrino, y por lo tanto, de alguna forma, el abuelo de Helara.

―No, chicos. Yo por ahí no paso ―me negué en redondo―. Como mucho seré tío Sirius, o Sirius a secas.

―¿Ves? Te dije que no le gustaría ―le dijo Hermione a Harry―. Pero no te preocupes Sirius, mis padres están pasando por el mismo trauma. Todavía no se hacen a la idea.

―Y les entiendo ―aseguré, todavía consternado―. Es que es como si nos hubierais hecho subir a todos de rango de manera forzosa. Y yo ni siquiera me siento lo suficientemente sabio como para ser el abuelo de nadie.

―Bueno, aún tienes tiempo para estudiarte un par de libros antes de que nazca ―consiguió reír Harry.

―Bien, pues mientras vosotros resolvéis eso, yo me vuelvo ya a la cama, que parece que _esta_ ya se ha calmado un poco ―anunció Hermione, dando un bostezo mientras se acariciaba la tripa―. Hasta mañana a los dos. Y Sirius, ya que dormiréis juntos, cuídame a Harry. Y asegúrate de que no se acueste muy tarde.

―No te preocupes, Hermione. Lo haré.

―¿Ves? Ya has empezado a aceptar tu nuevo papel de _abuelino_ ―señaló entonces con una sonrisa―. Sólo es cuestión de proponérselo.

―Sí. Y ya veo que a ti el de madre se te va a dar de maravilla ―suspiré yo.

―Por cierto, Sirius ―añadió, antes de marcharse―. A pesar de todas tus reticencias sobre la moda muggle, al final te queda muy bien el viejo chándal de mi padre. Estás muy favorecido. Aunque cualquier cosa que te pongas es siempre mejor que como estabas antes, ¿no? ―rió.

―Sí, claro ―respondí, recordando abochornado el espectáculo nudista que les había ofrecido―. Pero de verdad que siento que me hayas tenido que ver antes así. Y tus padres. Todavía no sé ni cómo disculparme con ellos. Yo aún me muero de la vergüenza, y sólo espero no haberos incomodado demasiado.

―No te preocupes por eso ―me aseguró ella, saliendo ya por la puerta―. Al fin y al cabo, todo ha quedado en familia, ¿no?

Sonreí, viéndola marchar. No me había percatado hasta ese momento de que ahora también ella iba a formar parte de mi vida. Y entonces entendí que, a pesar de su juventud, tenía toda la razón. Todo lo que había pasado ya no tenía importancia, porque al fin y al cabo, había quedado en familia.

Mi familia.

.

.

* * *

 _El fanfiction es un monstruo que se alimenta de tus comentarios._

 _¡Escríbenos algo! :)_


	9. 6- Asuntos pendientes

_Atención:_

 _El capítulo 5 ha sido modificado. No nos sentíamos del todo cómodos con cómo nos había quedado. Mantiene la estructura del original y en esencia viene a suceder lo mismo, pero creemos que ahora está mejor e incluye nuevas escenas. Te invitamos a echarle un vistazo._

 _._

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Asuntos pendientes**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

―Cierra los ojos ―le pidió Hermione―. No, no, que te veo. Bien cerrados, Harry. No vayas a abrirlos bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿de acuerdo?

―¿Es una sorpresa?

―¿Quieres hacerme caso o no?

―Está bien. Está bien.

El chico obedeció a regañadientes, aunque la tentación le pinchaba en las nalgas para que asomara un ojo entre los pliegues de los dedos. Podía saborear la situación como si se tratara de una cucharada de miel. Y es que en las habitaciones comunes de Gryffindor, la excitación siempre corría de la mano del riesgo, a sabiendas de que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. Si no por un alumno, sí por alguno de los muchos fantasmas del castillo. Y como todo el mundo sabe, no hay nadie que guarde peor un secreto que la gente muerta.

―¿Sabes lo que pasaría si llegan a descubrirnos?

—Harry, no me lo pongas más difícil. Bastantes conflictos internos tengo ya con saber cuántas reglas estoy rompiendo siendo además la prefecta, como para que encima tú me lo recuerdes. Pero de verdad creo que esto merecerá la pena.

―Para que tú te atrevas a hacer algo así, debe valerlo, sí. Pero por si acaso, no pierdas de vista mi capa invisible.

―Por cierto, he decidido que mientras dure nuestro noviazgo la custodiaré yo.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo que _mientras dure_?

―Harry, esos ojos. No mires. Y sí, creo es demasiada tentación para un chico de dieciséis años.

―¡Pero…!

―No se discute.

El chico farfulló, pero sabía que no tenía modo de ganar esa batalla.

―Sigo pensando…, ¿qué clase de persona le regala una capa invisible a un preadolescente y espera que sea responsable? ―escuchó razonar a su novia.

―No me imagino a Dumbledore como un viejo verde.

―Ni yo, pero me parece demasiado listo como para no darse cuenta de las consecuencias. Oye, ahora que lo pienso. ¿A qué edad le diste tu primer mal uso?

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No pienso hablar de eso contigo!

― _Mmm_ … Así que sí hubo alguno ―dedujo ella, al momento―. Y dime, ¿alguna de esas veces fue conmigo?

―¡Hermione!

―No me ofenderé si dices que no. Yo tampoco creo que la usaría contigo.

―No me gusta este juego.

Aunque todo permanecía oscuro, Harry escuchó a la chica aguantar una sonrisa que brotaba de sus labios como el hilo musical de una melodía veraniega. Parecía disfrutar la situación.

La notó moverse de un lado a otro del dormitorio. La imaginó saltando de cama en cama, como un hada. ¿Qué estaría buscando? En un momento le pareció oírla tropezar con algo, pero increpó a Harry cuando este estuvo tentado a bajar las manos y ayudarla.

―No, no, no. Dame sólo un minuto más ―ordenó.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí, pero los chicos sois _muy_ desordenados. Vale, no tanto como Lavender, pero aún así, bastante. ¿Y ahora dónde…?

―¿Te ayudo?

―¡Harry! ¡Por favor!

―Vale, vale.

Hermione puso un disco de vinilo en el gramófono de Dean Thomas. De pronto, _Nat King Cole_ apareció en la habitación y cantó para los dos con sonidos de otra época.

Cuando finalmente hubo terminado de prepararse, la chica carraspeó la garganta.

Harry abrió los ojos.

Hermione lo esperaba con una sonrisa pícara. Llevaba puesto un sencillo conjunto de lencería que adornaba seductoramente con partes del uniforme de Quidditch de Harry; lo suficiente como para canalizar su imaginación y conducirla hacia un prado de sensaciones insinuadas. Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Paseó su mirada por la piel de la chica, saltando de peca en peca como si fueran piedras esparcidas a lo largo de un estanque. El rojo escarlata y el dorado resaltaban su figura, acentuando su ancha cadera y el color avellana de su cabello enmarañado. Casi parecía camuflarse con el tono de sus mejillas encendidas, o el bermellón de sus labios. Hermione dio una vuelta sobre si misma para dejarse ver con la capa de su jugador favorito. Las letras « _Capitán H.P._ » abrazaban su espalda como unas alas de ángel.

Luego, volvió a carraspear la garganta.

― _Tachán_ ―dijo entre tímida y orgullosa.

Harry se quedó sin palabras. Tenía el cuerpo en tensión y la garganta reseca. Era como si un centenar de duendes corretearan por su interior, encendiendo y apagando interruptores; algunos le activaban la cara de bobo, otros desconectaban su cerebro, y los de más allá alteraban su termostato. ¿Desde cuándo hacía tanto calor en Hogwarts?

Hermione rió al percatarse de lo que pasaba.

―¿Y bien, capitán? ―preguntó casi sin voz―. ¿Crees que puedo entrar en el equipo?

―De lo que estoy seguro es de que no podré volver a ponerme ese traje sin que me apriete la coquilla ―logró confesar Harry.

―Vaya, pues espero que no pierdas ningún partido por mi culpa.

―Ya gané el partido más importante.

―Puede, pero yo me quedé con la _snich_ ―rió ella, en un claro eufemismo.

―¿En serio? Pues yo siempre me las había imaginado más bien como un par de bludgers. Grandes, agresivas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

―Oye, ¿y no te apetece volver a ganar 150 puntos? ―preguntó él.

―En otra ocasión tal vez. Sólo quería que animaras desde las gradas. El partido se retrasa indefinidamente por inclemencias del tiempo.

―¡¿En serio?! Pues vaya un momento para ponerse a llover ―abucheó.

―No protestes, que ya sabes cómo va esto. Así que, digas lo que digas, hoy nadie se acercará a la portería.

Y entonces ambos se echaron a reír.

―Pero no creas que he montado todo esto para dejarte sin _nada_ ―siguió diciendo Hermione, destapando una cámara de fotos que cubría con su túnica―. Como regalo adelantado de Navidad, podrás sacarme una foto mientras yo poso. ¡Pero sólo una!

Harry sonrió, dejando que su imaginación se adelantase a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y mientras, Hermione se esforzaba por contener su rubor al tiempo que se tumbaba sobre una de las camas con una pose sensual y provocativa.

―¿Lista? ―le preguntó Harry temblando por la excitación, con la cámara en las manos.

―Sí, cuando quieras.

Harry apretó el disparador, y el fogonazo del flash acompañó al sonido del obturador abriéndose por un instante. Y de ese modo, aquél recuerdo quedó plasmado en la película. Una fotografía de la que Harry no llegaría a desprenderse jamás en su vida.

―Oye, ¿de quién es esta cama? ―le preguntó de pronto Hermione, fijándose en los pósteres pegados al techo.

―De Ron. Y si llega a enterarse de que hacemos estas cosas en ella, le da algo. De verdad, con lo mucho que me repite cuánto le gustas, creo que lo vamos a tener muy difícil para contarle lo de nuestra relación sin que estalle furioso queriendo matarme.

―No te preocupes tanto por eso, Harry. Además, viendo lo que mira mientras está aquí tumbado, me parece a mí que sus intereses van por otro camino. En serio, ni en la carpeta de una quinceañera he visto tantos torsos desnudos de jugadores de Quidditch como los que tiene Ron ahí arriba pegados. ¿De verdad estás seguro de que no es…?

―No puede ser eso, Hermione ―se adelantó Harry, riendo―. Además, el Quidditch es un deporte de equipo, de contacto, un juego muy varonil… ―y en ese momento contuvo su lengua al notar la severa expresión de su novia―. Y… Y además uno en el que también participan mujeres muy capaces y de ninguna manera sexualizadas…

―Mejor.

Hermione se sentó al borde de la cama y Harry aprovechó para mirar disimuladamente la forma que adoptaban sus pechos al encorsetarlos con los brazos.

 _«_ _¡Qu_ _é_ _grandes!_ _»_ ―pensó, notando la incómoda presión en sus pantalones.

Pero entonces, ella se llevó las manos al vientre y apretó los labios ahogando unas repentinas náuseas.

―¿Estás bien? ―se preocupó Harry.

―Sí. Aunque creo que los elfos se han pasado con las especias. Me han revuelto el estómago. Pero no es nada. Tranquilo. Sobreviviré.

―Pareces un poco cansada.

―Vaya. Pues la verdad es que intentaba parecer _sexy_.

―¡Y lo estás! ―exclamó Harry―. ¡Mira si no! ¡Esto no miente!

Hermione se echó a reír.

―Sí, ya noto que tienes la escoba preparada.

―Entonces, ¿qué me dices? Aunque no haya partido, podríamos entrenar un poco.

―Tal vez en unos días, de verdad ―respondió ella, volviendo a sentirse indispuesta. Últimamente le pasaba a menudo. Náuseas, algún mareo, cansancio… Pero lo que más le indignaba era que había comenzado a sentirse hinchada. ¡Malditos gases!

De pronto oyeron pasos.

El picaporte comenzó a moverse.

En una fracción de segundo, Hermione maldijo en voz baja y se preguntó qué podía haberla tenido tan ocupada como para no dedicarle medio segundo a hechizar la puerta para asegurarla. Y entonces se acordó de los mordisqueos de Harry en el cuello, sus besos y sus manos acariciando su piel, y todo cobró sentido.

Por su parte, Harry dio un brinco. Tantos años de persecuciones, peligros, e intentos de asesinato le habían pulido los nervios. En menos de lo que tardó el picaporte en efectuar el giro de noventa grados, empujó a Hermione detrás de la cortina y se tapó la ingle con un cojín.

―¡Dean! Vaya, qué sorpresa. Pensaba que estarías viendo el espectáculo. No todos los días instalan un proyector de diapositivas en el gran comedor.

Su compañero de habitación lo miró con sorpresa. Era evidente que él tampoco esperaba encontrárselo allí.

―Recuerda que mi madre es _muggle_. Crecí entre videoconsolas. Ese trasto me parece casi tan viejo como el tocadiscos, que por cierto, era de mi abuelo paterno. Le dije que me gustaba la música y le presté un disco de _Led Zeppelin._ Lo confundió con un espejo de mano. Pensó que el agujero era muy práctico para no verse el acné de la nariz.

―Sí, yo a veces también hecho en falta algún enchufe… ―comentó Harry, pensando en qué hacer para deshacerse de él.

―Abajo están todos asombrados con el invento. Me encantaría poder traer un proyector de verdad y enseñarles algo como…, no sé…, _Parque Jurásico_ o _La cosa_ , a ver qué cara ponen. Seguramente muchos se lo harían encima, incluso los de séptimo. Pero a quien me encantaría ver acongojado es a Snape.

―Y a mí ―aseguró Harry con una sonrisa.

Dean se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer sobre su cama a leer un cómic. Harry miró su capa invisible, arrugada junto a su colcha. Luego pasó la vista a la cortina. Los dedos descalzos de los pies de Hermione asomaban bajo la tela roja. Tenía las uñas pintadas de rosa. Y por alguna razón, aquello le excitó un poco más. Imaginarla con tan poca ropa, allí escondida, con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo temiendo ser descubierta…

¡Cuánto la deseaba!

Y entonces se asustó al recordar que la ropa que ella se había quitado seguía tendida sobre la cama de Ron. Y si bien la túnica y la blusa podrían confundirse con prendas suyas, la falda desde luego no.

Tenía que sacar a Dean de allí cuanto antes. Tragó saliva e intentó trazar un plan que sonara convincente. Pero de pronto su compañero se tapó la nariz con una mano adelantándose a cualquier idea.

―¡Oye! Si vas a tirarte un pedo, al menos abre la ventana. ¡Qué peste! ―protestó.

―¡Eh! ¡Que no he sido yo!

―Pues como no escondas un _trol_ bajo la cama, ya me dirás qué puede oler tan mal…

Y Harry, incapaz de contenerse, se echó a reír. ¡Ninguna carcajada había sonado nunca tan alto en el torreón de Gryffindor!

.

Dos días mas tarde, Hermione descubriría el origen de sus síntomas.

Unas semanas después, se lo contaría a Harry.

Y unos meses más tarde, él recordaría ese mismo suceso al volver a ver las uñas de los pies de ella pintadas de ese mismo color rosa.

.

―Harry… Harry, ayudame… ¡Harry!

El chico sacudió la cabeza y abandonó su ensoñación. Media sonrisa asomaba por sus labios.

―¿Pero en qué pensabas? Porque esto no tiene nada de gracioso ―protestó Hermione, muy seria.

―Nada, nada. Es sólo que con todo esto me ha venido una cosa a la memoria y… Bueno, la verdad es que un poco de gracia sí que tuvo.

Hermione torció el gesto. No soportaba tener que depender de nadie, y menos si eso significaba pedir auxilio a gritos para que la ayudaran a salir de la bañera. Suerte que su padre la había escuchado. Aunque se sorprendió muchísimo cuando, ante la ausencia de su madre, había _aceptado_ que Harry entrara para atenderla. Así que lo menos que podía hacer él, era corresponder esa confianza tomárselo un poco más en serio. ¡Que para algo era responsable directo de su situación!

Harry la miró. Pensó en una tortuga vuelta del revés, moviendo las patas en un vano intento por recobrar la compostura. Y que se hubiera cubierto la barriga con una toalla de color verde tapando la mitad de su cuerpo no hacía más que acentuar el parecido.

―¿Desde cuándo eres tan vergonzosa conmigo?

―Es que estoy horrible. Te prohíbo mirarme.

―Exageras.

―Para nada. No quiero que me recuerdes así. Además, llevo días sin poder pasarme la maquinilla y el hechizo depilatorio ahora me irrita la piel, así que ya se me empieza a notar.

―Bueno, pero al menos has llegado a pintarte las uñas de los pies, ¿no?

―¡Harry! ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

―Estás estupenda, de verdad. Grande. Peluda. Pero estupenda.

—A veces las palabras sólo salen de tu boca y ya está, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera las piensas.

—Bueno, por eso fui el primero en decir « _te quiero_ ».

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente, pero disimuló el gesto apretando los labios uno contra el otro. Harry captó el sutil cambio en la actitud de la chica, pero había algo de cierto en lo que intentaba decirle: estaba enorme. Harry pensó que, si Helara no se decidía a nacer pronto, Hermione terminaría reventando como un globo de feria. Una imagen que contrastaba con la que atesoraba en su cartera desde principios de año. En ella estaba tan sensual, tan provocativa, y con el vientre tan plano…

El Quidditch nunca había vuelto a ser lo mismo para él.

—¡Harry! ¡No te disperses y ayúdame!

El grito de Hermione interrumpió de nuevo el ritmo de sus pensamientos.

Harry se agachó para agarrarla de los hombros, pero calculó mal la fuerza que tenía que hacer para sacarla de la bañera todavía llena, y su propio cuerpo terminó venciendo sobre el de ella. El agua les salpicó cuando Hermione cayó de nuevo contra el fondo y Harry no encontró más apoyo que el de su mano sobre a cadera de su novia mientras hundía la cara en su sobaco. Notó cómo el lado izquierdo de su ropa se empapaba y además que la piel de ella sabía a jabón de lavanda.

Inmediatamente, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del baño.

―¡ _Ey_! ¿Qué hacéis ahí? ¿Por qué Hermione se ha quejado así? ¿Y qué ha sido ese ruido? ¡Te había dicho que podías pasar a ayudarla un segundo! ¡Pero sólo ayudar! Creo que mejor voy a buscar a tu madre…

―¡Papá! ¡No seas tan exagerado! ―exclamó Hermione, de nuevo avergonzada―. ¡¿De verdad te parece a ti que estoy en situación de hacer nada de nada con Harry, y más aún estando tú con la oreja pegada al otro lado de la puerta?!

Harry suspiró, maldiciendo su suerte.

Convivir con sus suegros no le estaba resultando una tarea sencilla. En los últimos días había descubierto lo diferentes que pueden llegar a ser unas familias de otras. El lado positivo era que le había ayudado a comprender mejor a Hermione. Los Granger eran personas ordenadas, trabajadoras y doctas. Cuando no estaban en la clínica, él pasaba las tardes en su despacho, tecleando ensimismado en su ordenador o repasando su colección de monedas del mundo; y ella estudiaba alemán por correspondencia o desinfectaba su material de trabajo por limpio que ya estuviera.

En silencio.

Siempre en silencio.

―Nos gustaría que leyeras esto ―le habían dicho a Harry en su tercer día allí, entregándole un pesado cajón repleto de revistas sobre maternidad.

Pero el _«_ _nos gustaría_ _»_ era en realidad un _«_ _tienes qu_ _e_ _»_. Cada noche, antes de cenar, Ian le hacía un cuestionario. Comenzó como un juego, pero Harry sabía que sólo eran apariencias. Buscaban asegurarse de que no dejaría nunca a Helara en un coche al Sol, ni la agitaría, o la metería en un horno como hacían las brujas malas de los cuentos.

Harry pensó en poner al mal tiempo buena cara y decidió impresionarles. Si lo había conseguido con Molly Weasley, ¿por qué no con ellos? Cocinaba, contaba anécdotas graciosas, procuraba parecer un chico responsable y educado…, pero su legendaria mala suerte se empeñaba en hacerle sombra. Con cada paso en la buena dirección, Harry retroceder otros dos de la manera más extraña o ridícula. Y lo peor de todo, sin duda, había sido tener que responder a preguntas para las que todavía no tenían respuesta:

―¿Qué haréis después del colegio?

―¿Dónde viviréis?

―¿A qué te dedicarás?

―¿Cómo es posible que mataras a tu primer hombre a los once años y no sufras espantosas pesadillas? ¡Y nada menos que con las manos!

―En mi _webblog_ opinan que esos son rasgos de psicopatía.

—Espera…, ¿que eres rico? ¿Y qué haces todavía viviendo en mi casa?

A Harry le salía humo por las orejas.

Ian volvió a llamar a la puerta con los nudillos.

―¡Ya te he dicho que no hacemos nada, papá! ¡Cálmate! ―explotó Hermione.

―No es eso, cariño. Es que acaba de aparecer un hombre en nuestra sala. Un mago. Creo que es del Ministerio. Dice que quiere hablar con Harry.

―¿Y tenía que ser ahora? ―preguntó el chico, secándose a duras penas con una toalla.

.

.

Harry encontró a Emma en el salón, acompañada de un hombre elegante de cabello platino y ojos azules. Había algo en su forma de vestir que evocaba a otras épocas; no le hubiera extrañado verlo retratado en un cuadro del siglo XIX junto a la familia de Felipe IV.

Saltaba a la vista que era un mago, pero también, un político. Harry había conocido suficientes como para desarrollar un sexto sentido. Y llegaba a creer que, ser capaz de distinguir a un político en un congreso de estudiantes de derecho, era toda una hazaña.

―Claro, extraemos molares todas las semanas. A veces, incluso a la misma persona ―escuchó cómo le explicaba la madre de Hermione.

―¿Y acuden a usted voluntariamente? ¡Fascinante!

―Bueno, a algunos sí que los arrastran de las orejas…

―Asombroso trabajo. Pues yo conocí una vez a un hombrecillo que ejercía su mismo oficio. Claro, que él lo hacía por amor al arte, como suele decirse. Lo llamaban _E_ _l puño de la_ _E_ _strella del_ _N_ _orte_. Un tipo realmente encantador.

Emma enseñó su sonrisa tratando de parecer amable.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó Harry, quien todavía sentía la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

El hombre le dedicó un gesto cortés.

―Marcus Amadeus Lockhart, para servirle ahora y siempre, señor Potter.

Harry pensó que había _algo_ en su mueca burlona que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

―Es una sorpresa recibir a un mago en nuestro hogar ―se apresuró a decir Ian, muy educado, estrechándole la mano como si se tratara del mismísimo Príncipe Carlos.

―¿Uno? Cariño, olvidas que tenemos a dos viviendo en nuestro sótano, eso sin mencionar a tu hija ―le recordó Emma―. Por otro lado, le comentaba a nuestro invitado que lo de _teletransportarse_ en el salón de unos desconocidos como hacen los señores de la _Enterprise_ no siempre es buena idea. He estado cerca de romperle un jarrón en la cabeza.

―Por suerte sólo me lo ha roto en el estómago ―rió.

―No se _teletransportan_. Se llama _aparecerse_ , amor, y es algo muy común para ellos ―explicó Ian, y Harry pudo ver un destello en sus ojos, como si estuviera tomando apuntes para su _webblog_. « _Nota_ _mental_ _: l_ _os magos no llaman la timbre_ _»,_ pudo imaginar diciéndose en su cabeza.

Harry chasqueó los dedos.

―¿Marcus Lockhart? ¡Ya decía que su nombre me sonaba de algo! Mi padrino me habló de usted. Defendió su caso en la corte y le ayudó a conseguir la absolución del Ministerio de Magia. De verdad, se lo agradezco de corazón.

Marcus alargó el brazo y estrechó la mano de Harry con fuerza.

―Defender a Sirius fue un verdadero placer. En realidad, cualquier cosa que hagamos para desterrar para toda la eternidad la sombra del Señor Tenebroso de este mundo es siempre un honor. Como estar hoy contigo. Harry, no imaginas el orgullo que es para mí poder estrecharte la mano. Eres el joven más valiente de toda Inglaterra. Aquí donde lo ven, señores, Harry Potter es un ejemplo a seguir para todos nosotros ―dijo mirando a los Granger, y Harry pudo notar con el rabillo del ojo como Ian torcía el gesto ante tanta alabanza hacia su persona.

―Bueno, espero que no todos aspiraran a hacer _lo mismo_ que él ―gruñó en voz baja.

―No hay un solo chico en Hogwarts que no lo envide, estoy seguro ―rió Marcus, sin conocer el doble sentido de las insinuaciones de Ian.

―Bueno, no estaba yo solo…

―Por supuesto, por supuesto. Aunque el mérito de clavar la espada en el momento justo fue todo tuyo. ¡Y de repetirse, lo volverías a hacer de nuevo! ¡Estoy seguro!

Sus palabras provocaron un silencio incómodo.

―Y dime, ¿está Sirius por aquí también?

―Está comprando una varita nueva ―respondió Harry.

―¿Desde ayer? ―se sorprendió Ian.

―No es una elección fácil.

―Cierto, la varita lo elige a uno, no al revés ―asintió Ian, pensativo.

―Menos mi hija. Ella llegó a _Olivanders_ sabiendo exactamente la varita que necesitaba según sus atributos ―narró Emma, divertida.

―Va a ser una lástima no poder verlo de nuevo. En fin, yo venía a entregaros _este_ documento. No es muy habitual tener que exculpar a una persona dos veces en una semana, pero Sirius tampoco es un tipo muy común. Así que para ahorrar tiempo, ya le he pedido a mi secretaria que redacte otros tres documentos iguales a este. Sólo por si acaso ―rió―. Así que tened, la muestra de que el _protocolo Omega_ ha sido revocado. Publicaremos una retractación de los cargos en los medios de comunicación _muggles_. Y nuestra primera ministra ya se ha puesto en contacto con su homólogo para advertirle de la situación. Podréis volver a salir a la calle sin miedo. Y antes de que se me olvide, también tengo aquí tu varita, recogida personalmente de la comisaría _muggle_ donde la tenían requisada.

Harry tomó su varita y el pergamino oficial con una sonrisa de alivio. Ya sentía suficiente presión siendo padre adolescente y héroe nacional; no necesitaba sentirse un fugitivo para darle más emoción a su vida.

―Por otro lado, Harry, deberíamos hablar cuanto antes sobre un tema de vital importancia ―continuó diciendo Marcus con tono solemne, y Harry entornó los ojos. Con el ministerio de magia siempre había _algo más_ ―. Supongo que no ignorarás que hay medidas que tomar respecto al inminente nacimiento de tu hija, Helara ―dijo tras una larga inflexión.

Y a Harry estuvieron a punto de fallarle las piernas.

.

.

El susto inicial dio paso a una serie de explicaciones muy bien dadas:

―Antes de que cunda el pánico, debo aclarar que nadie más está al tanto de esta situación tan particular. Y precisamente por eso estoy hoy aquí. Es Albus Dumbledore quien me envía. Me ha confiado los detalles de vuestro secreto a fin de que os eche una mano.

―No veo cómo puede beneficiarnos que alguien del gobierno esté pendiente de lo que sucede en mi útero ―intervino Hermione con vehemencia desde lo alto de las escaleras. Al parecer había estado escuchando la conversación en secreto, envuelta en un grueso albornoz.

Marcus se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

―Es cierto lo que dicen de las embarazadas. Tienes una mirada radiante, Hermione. Y comprendo tu enfado, pero, te guste o no, tu útero es de interés nacional.

―Y ahí vamos otra vez… ―protestó Ian.

―Sois héroes. Sois famosos. Mi propia hija no pasa un solo día sin hablar de Harry con la mirada encendida. Lo idolatra. Tristemente, eso trae consecuencias, para bien y para mal. Que dos de los magos más famosos vayan a ser padres tan jóvenes… Es una bomba esperando a detonar. Sé que no ignoráis que hay gente que querrá haceros daño.

―Precisamente ―añadió la chica, bajando el resto de escalones con dificultad―. Cuanta más gente lo sepa, más difícil será controlar la situación.

―Dale un minuto, Hermione ―pidió Harry―. Si lo envía Dumbledore será por algo.

―Tu perspicacia es legendaria, Hermione. Así que estoy seguro de que no has pasado por alto lo que sucederá en el ministerio en cuanto des a luz. Que será en unas semanas, ¿cierto?

―Claro que lo sé. Todavía estoy planeando una salida.

―¿Qué pasará? ―preguntó Harry, preocupado.

―¿Es que no lo habéis hablado todavía?

Hermione bajó un par de peldaños más, hasta situarse a la altura de Harry.

―Al momento de nacer, el nombre de Helara quedará registrado en los documentos de acceso a Hogwarts, a la vista de un buen puñado de funcionarios, junto al de sus padres. Tú y yo, Harry. Y por el momento, no se me ocurre nada que podamos hacer por evitarlo.

Harry se acercó a una butaca para dejarse caer sobre ella, preocupado.

Marcus sonrió.

―No hay nada que podáis hacer, salvo una cosa. Y curiosamente, es lo mejor que sabéis hacer. Así que precisamente por eso estoy yo aquí. ¿Queréis oír mi plan?

.

.

―¡Va a ser el mejor capítulo de la historia! ―celebraba Ian esa misma noche.

―¡Papá! ¡Ya está bien! ¡No vas a escribir sobre esto! Todo lo relacionado con Harry y conmigo queda prohibido. Y sobre Helara, ni lo pienses siquiera. ¡¿Entendido?!

Harry seguía sin entender nada de nada.

―¿De verdad ha venido un miembro del ministerio a proponernos que nos colemos en la secretaría de la Primera Ministra y le robemos un documento oficial?

―Sustraer temporalmente, Harry ―le corrigió Hermione―. Sólo hasta que Dumbledore pueda revisarlo y hacerle las oportunas modificaciones. Bien mirado, no es la primera vez que nos metemos en un lío parecido. Pero tendrá que ser el mismo día del nacimiento de Helara. No es que actualmente sea un documento muy vigilado, pero no podemos correr el riesgo de que algún funcionario aburrido le de por revisarlo antes de que nos dé tiempo a actuar.

―¿Y por qué no lo hace él mismo? ―preguntó Emma con elocuencia.

―Eso ―coreó Harry.

Al otro extremo de la sala, su padrino se golpeaba la frente contra el marco de la puerta de forma reiterada.

―Marcus desea volver a verme entre rejas ―aseguraba―. Disfrutó tanto sacarme de la cárcel una vez que está ansioso por repetir.

―No creo que sea tan retorcido, Sirius.

―A mí me ha parecido que de verdad quiere ayudarnos, pero eso no significa que esté dispuesto a jugarse el cuello en el proceso. Porque aunque sea un buen hombre, tampoco deja de ser un político.

―Yo pensaba que la pluma mágica que escribe los nombres de los futuros alumnos se guardaba en Hogwarts, y que era la subdirectora la encargada de revisar el documento ―dijo Ian, para sorpresa de todos―. ¿Por qué me miráis así? ¿Acaso soy el único que se ha leído _Historia de Hogwarts_?

―Hasta este instante pensaba que Hermione había sido la única ―bromeó Harry.

―Y yo ―añadió Sirius.

―Y se guardaba allí, papá, hasta que hace dos años cambiaron el protocolo por cuestiones de seguridad. El Ministerio temía que Voldemort y sus Mortifagos se hicieran con el documento y _visitara_ _n_ a todos los jóvenes magos y brujas nacidos en hogares de _muggles_. Así que acordaron llevarlo a una sala segura en el ministerio. Aún se me hiela la sangre solo de pensar lo que podrían haber hecho de conseguir esa lista.

―¿Y qué hay de eso de: _no hay_ _un lugar_ _m_ _á_ _s seguro que Hogwarts_?

―¿De verdad queda alguien que se lo siga creyendo? ―preguntó Sirius, desbordando ironía―. La publicidad engañosa es el único modo que tiene el ministerio de convencer a los padres para que sigan llevando a sus hijos a clase. No hay un solo año que ese colegio no esté al borde de la mayor crisis de su historia. Y siempre es peor que el anterior.

―Así que el día del nacimiento, mientras tú amamantas a nuestra hija por primera vez, Sirius y yo tendremos que colarnos en el ministerio con la capa invisible, robarle la llave de los archivos a Devorah Bogón, y llevarnos el nombre de Helara de esa lista. ¡Fantástico! ¿Qué puede salir mal cometiendo un crimen?

―La seguridad mágica es deplorable ―se lamentó Emma, a medio camino entre la preocupación y la indignación―. ¿En qué cabeza cabe? En ese _mundo paralelo vuestro_ no se cansan de mandar a niños y adolescentes a hacer el trabajo de profesionales. ¿Cómo es posible? No teníais más que once años cuando protegisteis la piedra filosofal de ser robada, teniendo que pasar por todo tipo de pruebas demenciales para lograrlo. Después se os coló un _dinosario_ en el colegio, y de nuevo Harry tuvo que acudir a salvaros a todos. Más tarde, un hombre lobo…

―Ese hombre lobo es mi amigo ―intervino Sirius.

―Pero por un instante casi mata a mi hija.

Sirius torció el gesto. En el fondo era verdad.

―Lo que no quiero es que vuelva a pasaros nada. ¡Vais a ser padres, pensad en ello! ¿Cuándo llegará el día que dejaréis de jugar a ser los salvadores del mundo? Esa gente está tan loca que acordaron mandar a un grupo de niños, a MI propia niña, a matar al _Geng_ _h_ _is Kan_ del mundo mágico. ¡Es como si tantos conjuros les atrofiara el sentido común!

―Sabes que no fue exactamente así, mamá.

―Yo lo sentí así ―murmuró ella.

―Pero hay un detalle que me escama ―dijo Hermione, pensativa.

―¿Sólo uno? ¿De verdad?

―Sí. Su apellido: Lockhart. No es un desconocido, Harry. Es el hermano de Gilderoy, nuestro profesor de Defensa de segundo.

.

.

Aquella noche se fueron temprano a la cama, aunque a todos les costó bastante dormirse.

―¿Era esto lo que imaginabas cuando pensabas en tu libertad, que vivirías en el sótano de mis suegros soportando toda clase de problemas y malentendidos? ―preguntó Harry en la oscuridad, desde su camastro.

―Más bien me idealizaba tomando el Sol en alguna isla tropical ―respondió su padrino.

―Pues yo soy incapaz de imaginarte bronceado. Y más aún desde que te vi desnudo…

―Harry, por favor. No me lo recuerdes…

Los faros de un coche se colaron por el tragaluz del sótano y barrieron la estancia con un fulgor ambarino. Harry se arrebujó bajo su sábana. No le entusiasmaba la idea de compartir sus sueños con viejas filminas que mostraban las técnicas de extracción de molares durante la revolución industrial, o los maniquís partidos por la mitad con parte del tracto digestivo al descubierto. Eran como piezas de museo, pero todavía no tenía claro si bucal o de los horrores.

―Oye… ¿Y qué tal te va con esa chica? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

―Álex. Y bien… Candente. Ella es pura dinamita. Me hace sentirme de nuevo como un adolescente. Y es una sensación extraña, porque a veces también me da miedo.

―Sé lo que es eso ―sonrió Harry―. Aunque sin la parte de fuego en el dormitorio. Desde que Hermione se enteró de que estaba embarazada…

Sirius sonrió.

―Apostaría a que Hermione también puede dar mucho miedo.

―¡Por fin! Me alegra saber que no soy el único que lo piensa. A ratos Emma también me lo da. Es dulce y todo eso, pero con Ian ya la he visto sacar tanto carácter como Hermione. ¿Crees que con Helara será igual?

―Puede. Tu madre también lo tenía. Así que yo que tú, me iría construyendo un refugio secreto debajo de casa. Sólo por si acaso. Por cierto, ¿es que hoy no vas a escaquearte para pasar la noche con ella?

―No. Ayer casi nos descubren. Me tuve que esconder bajo su cama mientras su madre y ella hablaban sobre técnicas para dormir mejor con un embarazo tan avanzado. E Ian no me quita el ojo de encima. Estaba seguro de que yo le caía bien, pero desde que se enteraron de _todo_ me mira como si fuera un monstruo rompe-infancias. Incluso Hermione le dijo que daba igual si pasábamos la noche juntos o no, que ahora sí que no había riesgo de embarazo. Pero eso no le hizo ni pizca de gracia, y desde entonces me mira aún peor. Y eso que llevo desde principios de año sin _tocar_ a Hermione. Últimamente lo único que hacemos es hablar mientras yo le hago algún que otro masaje o ayudala a encontrar una postura que no le resulte tan incómoda para sentarse o dormir. Y leer. Leemos un montón sobre maternidad y crianza de hijos.

Sirius volvió a reír.

—Oye, Harry. Hablando de eso… ¿Tú sabes si los preservativos muggles son de fiar?

Harry guardó silencio un momento, al darse cuenta de pronto de la clase de confidencias que estaba compartiendo con su padrino. Pero al final respondió, orgulloso de que al menos le estuviera tratando como a un adulto.

—Pues según mi propia experiencia, no tanto como aseguran en la caja.

—Genial —murmuró Sirius para sí— Entonces a ver cómo la engatuso para usar uno mágico.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, y entonces Harry se fijó en el resplandor asomando por la punta de la nueva varita de su padrino. Parecía haber estado leyendo y releyendo una carta mientras hablaban.

―¿Es de Remus? —le preguntó—. ¿Al fin te ha respondido?

―Más o menos. Juzga tú mismo ―le respondió él, soltando una bocanada de aire.

Sirius agitó su varita y el pergamino danzó por el aire. Harry trató de agarrarlo en la oscuridad, pero terminó golpeándole en la cicatriz. Buscó a tientas las gafas y entornó los ojos para ver mejor con la luz emitida por la varita de su padrino.

.

 _Últimamente he visto un sorprendente número de lechuzas cerca de los bisontes voladores que estoy encargado de cuidar. Y me imaginé que eras tú, porque eres el único que se molestaría en escribirme con tanta asiduidad. Así que, si he acertado, lamento tener que comunicarte que escribirme no ha sido una buena idea._

 _No he podido leer ninguna de tus cartas. Resulta que las lechuzas son uno de los manjares favoritos de estas hermosas criaturas. Confío en que no estuvieras emocionalmente vinculado a ninguna de ellas. Por favor, no mandes más en un tiempo. Ya te avisaré yo cuando podemos ponernos en contacto._

 _Mi contrato durará al menos un tres de meses más. Después podremos vernos. ¿Te apetecería venir a visitarme a sudamérica? Te encantarían sus mujeres, te lo aseguro._

 _Hasta entonces, ¡escóndete bien!_

.

Harry dejó de leer.

―Aún no sabe que ya no soy un fugitivo ―se lamentó Sirius.

―Siento mucho lo de tus lechuzas ―comentó Harry.

―Y yo. Eran de una empresa de mensajería privada. Me las van a cobrar a precio de _galeon_ y no tengo ni un _knut_. Oye, ya que ha salido el tema… ¿Me prestarías un poco para mañana? Es que Álex me comentó algo sobre coches monstruo. No tengo ni idea de lo que es, pero el nombre me tiene intrigado y a ella la veo muy entusiasmada. Te prometo que te lo devolveré en cuanto consiga un trabajo. Aunque ya sabes que no está siendo muy fácil.

―Está bien. ¡Pero te quiero en casa a las once como muy tarde, jovencito!

Sirius rió, aunque no le hizo demasiada gracia la broma.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de acceso al sótano. Un destello de luz se deslizó escaleras abajo. Harry se incorporó y distinguió una figura con los puños apoyados sobre la cadera.

―Harry, ¿pero cuánto más vas a tardar en subir? ―preguntó―. Mis padres hace rato que se han dormido.

Era la voz de Hermione.

Harry hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras que Sirius, con la conversación aún fresca, se tapó la boca para que no le escucharan reír. No obstante, estaba deseando que llegara el momento en el que Harry por fin se fuera con ella. Porque él todavía debía cumplir una promesa. Una que estaba ansioso por realizar cuanto antes, ahora que ya disponía de una varita nueva.

.

.

A varios kilómetros de la casa de los Granger, el disco plateado de la Luna proyectaba un delicado fulgor plateado sobre los tejados de Privet Drive. Se colaba a través de las cortinas del segundo piso, delineando con carboncillo el perfil de los muebles. Y en ese preciso momento, en mitad de la noche, Vernon Dursley se despertó visiblemente agitado.

―¡Ha vuelto! ¡Está aquí de nuevo! ―vociferó, asustado―. ¡Harry Potter ha vuelto!

No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño. Esa pesadilla, más bien. Y es que, desde que había vuelto de la cárcel, temía como el mayor de los horrores el día en el que su sobrino también regresara. Y saber que ahora se había escapado convirtiéndose en un prófugo de la justicia no hacía más que acrecentar su inquietud.

Pero aquella vez había sido distinta.

Había oído algo, estaba seguro.

Así que guardó silencio.

Y entonces, volvió a escucharlo de nuevo rompiendo la paz de su dormitorio. Lo oyó tan claro como si hubiera sonado junto a su oído izquierdo.

¡Un gallo cacareando en la habitación de su sobrino!

Se levantó de la cama sin preocuparse por despertar a nadie; desde hacía unos días, Petunia acostumbraba a mezclar una generosa copa de coñac con un par de cápsulas para dormir en un explosivo cóctel al que llamaba _Aurora_. La falta del peso de Vernon sobre el colchón la hizo rodar en sentido contrario, propiciando su apnea, y se quedó al borde de la cama con el brazo caído y el culo en pompa. En su estado, no hubiera sido capaz de despertarla ni una estampida de la selección inglesa de _rugby_. Y es que, desde el último incidente con Sirius Black y la policía, Petunia no había vuelto a ser la misma. Aseguraba que el vello le crecía el doble de rápido (incluso en zonas que no debería), que el agua giraba en sentido inverso, y que sentía unos extraños escalofríos al pasar frente a la habitación que había pertenecido a Harry. Por eso mismo, desde entonces, insistía día y noche en quemar la casa e irse a vivir a España antes de que su sobrino regresase.

―¿Pero cómo vamos a prenderle fuego, _florecilla_?

―Pues como en las películas, con una gasolina de esas que no dejan rastro.

―¡Y nada menos que a España!

―¡Apoyame, Vernon! Incluso entre esos _paelleros, pasea-santos,_ _huelguistas y perroflaut_ _a_ _s_ tendríamos más futuro que con esta casa embrujada ―sollozaba ella―. Siento la presencia de Harry y esos hechizadores suyos en cada esquina. ¡Me da mucho miedo!

Pero Vernon sabía que rehacer sus vidas desde cero era del todo imposible. Los números no cuadraban. Y la policía tampoco andaba muy lejos. Sospecharían.

―Todos los vecinos piensan que tramamos algo, Verni. Vieron las sirenas de la policía, y saben que pasaste la noche en el calabozo. ¿Cómo vamos a criar a un hijo recto después de esto?

―Hemos sobrevivido dieciséis años con ese _cara de rayo_ en casa, y podremos hacer frente a su ausencia. Yo me encargare ―había sentenciado.

Pero ahora, casi una semana después, apenas era capaz de reunir el valor suficiente como para entrar de nuevo en aquella habitación maldita.

―Si sólo pudiera tener de nuevo mi escopeta ―masculló para sus adentros.

Pero era imposible. La policía se la había confiscado junto con todos los artículos anti-brujería que había logrado reunir en los últimos años, hasta la celebración del juicio.

Se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y contempló la tranquilidad del barrio residencial de _Privet Drive_. Todo parecía en calma. No había ni un alma por la calle; al menos, ninguna que pudiera llamarse humana. Porque al fondo, junto al coche aparcado a la entrada del número 8, había unos ojos centelleantes ocultos en la noche que él no llegó a ver.

Los ojos vigilantes de un enorme perro negro.

.

.

Sirius Black aguardaba en su forma animal frente a la casa de los Dursley a que se consumara su plan. Lo tenía todo preparado y a punto, y ahora sólo quedaba que aquella horrible familia pusiera en marcha los engranajes que lo hacían funcionar. Unas piezas que ellos mismos se habían encargado de esculpir al tirar a la basura todas las cosas de su ahijado durante su estancia en prisión.

Todavía le hervía la sangre al recordar el estado en el que se las encontró cuando fue a recogerlas el día siguiente a su fuga. Estaba seguro de que, de haber tenido en ese momento su varita, se lo habría hecho pagar con creces. Y eso que aquél día se había _aparecido_ con la firme intención de comportarse y dar por zanjado el tema de su accidentado primer encuentro con tal de evitar mayores problemas. Pero ellos se lo habían buscado.

No obstante, no podía decirle nada de todo eso a Harry. Su ahijado bastantes cosas tenía ahora mismo en la cabeza como para implicarle en lo que pretendía hacer. Así que, tras limpiarlas un poco y arreglarlas lo mejor que pudo, se trasladó con ellas a casa de los Granger mientras maquinaba un plan. El mismo que en ese instante se había puesto en marcha en casa de los Dursley.

Porque Vernon Dursley ya había encendido la luz de la antigua habitación de Harry.

.

.

Miró temeroso sin atreverse a poner un pie dentro por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarse. Pero la estancia permanecía vacía. Tal y como él la había dejado tras la marcha de su hermana Marge tras la vuelta del hospital. Y es que ese mismo día, tras tomar aire y confundir su mezcolanza de miedo e ira con una repentina inyección de valentía, lo sacó todo de allí. No dejó ni los muebles.

Antes de aquello, también se había llevado los demás trastos que dejó Harry en la habitación de su hijo. Aún se estremecía al pensar que había permitido que los metiera en ella, y más aún con la idea de que ambos pasaran las noches juntos mientras su hermana estuviera allí.

«¡¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir?!» ―no dejaba de repetirse, arrepentido.

Fue una suerte que no le hubiese dado tiempo a sacar muchas cosas de ese horrible baúl suyo antes de que lo arrestaran. Aunque temió porque Dudley se hubiese visto afectado por alguna de las que sí había dejado a la vista. ¡A saber qué consecuencias tendría en su _delicada_ constitución!

Y es que lo que vio le dejó aterrorizado. Todas eran cosas imposibles, como imágenes que se movían solas, representando escobas voladoras y horripilantes aquelarres, o fotografías con vida propia que le miraban y saludaban. Hizo una pelota con todas ellas, sin detenerse a mirar cómo unos jóvenes James y Lily suplicaban en silencio no ser destrozados. La ropa también corrió la misma suerte, así como unos libros encantados que parecían ronronear como un gato y esa extraña escoba que no servía ni para barrer.

Y luego se topó con _aquello_.

Su recuerdo todavía le provocaba sofocos.

Apenas sobresaliendo de la encuadernación de uno de esos libros, descubrió una revista en la que, ya desde su portada, unas jóvenes sin pudor alguno llamaban su atención incitándole con sus sensuales movimientos e indecentes toques con la varita a que siguiera pasando páginas. Ese día, la imagen mental que tenía sobre las brujas se quebró un poquito, al comprobar con sus propios ojos que no todas eran horrendos monstruos de nariz aguileña y dientes deformes y amarillentos. Pero aquello estaba mal, y tras enjugarse el sudor de su frente e ignorar tantas insinuaciones y _toqueteos_ , sacó todos esos trastos de su hogar. ¡Nunca más dejaría que volvieran a entrar!

Pero no satisfecho con eso, además rodeó toda la casa con un grueso círculo de sal de roca. Porque por lo que él sabía de magia, si cualquier mago o bruja se le ocurría cruzarlo, ardería al instante. ¡Toda precaución era poca!

Y aún así, ahora, aquella habitación volvía a apestar a magia.

Estaba seguro.

Lo notaba.

Un mago acababa de estar ahí.

—¿Harry? —preguntó con temor, asomándose un poco más desde el marco de la puerta.

Silencio.

Avanzó un par de pasos más, cauteloso.

Allí dentro no había nadie.

Vernon suspiró aliviado. Todos esos ruidos debían haber sido imaginaciones suyas. Pero entonces, al apagar la luz de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta, vio un mensaje escrito en el suelo por la luz de la Luna con letras plateadas. Y casi le da un infarto cuando alcanzó a leerlo.

.

 _Con la cabeza de Harry Potter dormiréis_

 _y la compañía de un gallo fantasma tendréis._

 _Como muerto él ya está_

 _canta a la Luna, os despertará._

 _Y pone huevos, ya lo veréis_

 _aunque sea un macho, no los piséis._

 _De este modo los Dursley pagaran_

 _la ofensa sufrida, y aprenderán._

 _._

 _Aténtamente: Sirius Black_

.

Vernon trastabilló tratando de alejarse de aquél escrito. De pronto notó como pisaba algo que se rompió nada más tocarlo. Asustado, se miró el pie. Tenía una especie de moco traslúcido manchando su zapatilla de felpa. Era muy denso y pegajoso y tenía un fuerte y desagradable olor a huevo podrido. Y en ese instante, a su espalda, escuchó un cacareo furioso.

Casi ni supo de dónde sacó el valor necesario para mirar qué tenía detrás. Pero cuando lo hizo, allí no vio _nada_.

—¡El gallo fantasma! —gritó aterrorizado, corriendo a esconderse.

La primera puerta abierta que encontró fue la del servicio. Entró dentro y cerró a toda prisa el pestillo, a pesar de que sus temblorosas y rechonchas manos apenas atinaba a agarrar el pasador. Encendió la luz en busca de su arropo, y entonces gritó. Gritó más alto que en toda su vida al ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Porque era Harry Potter quien le devolvía la mirada.

Vernon apenas podía respirar debido a la impresión. Se tocó la cara, incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo. Aquello debía tratarse de una pesadilla. Pero se pellizcó con fuerza la mejilla y le dolió.

¡Era cierto!

Su respiración se agitó hasta hiperventilarse. Porque sin comprender cómo era posible, estaba viendo que su cara había sido sustituida, como si alguien se la hubiera trasplantado otra cabeza en su propio cuerpo. Y ahora la tenía igual a la de su sobrino, con el pelo negro, la cicatriz en forma de rayo e incluso sus ridículas gafas redondas.

El efecto le resultaba aterrador.

Vernon Dursley nunca llegaría a comprender lo que le sucedía, pero estaba sufriendo los efectos de un sencillo hechizo ilusorio, que, aunque no engañaría a ningún mago, era lo suficientemente bueno como para opacar los sentidos de cualquier muggle que no pensara demasiado. Lo que lo hacía ideal para los Dursley. Y de ese modo, ahora él creía que de verdad tenía ese aspecto.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su estupor.

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Papá! —gritaba Dudley al otro lado.

—¡Dudley, no entres! ¡No me mires! ¡No me mires!—respondió aterrado, Vernon.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué has gritado?!

—¡Los magos! ¡Esos malditos magos me han deformado la cara! —sollozó.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, desolado, y entonces se fijó en que a su espalda, a través de la puerta, asomaba una cabeza. El gallo, o la gallina, o lo que fuera aquel espectral y putrefacto animal de granja, la estaba atravesando con los movimientos espasmódicos propios de su especie como si esta no existiera. Y de pronto, cacareó.

El estridente sonido le aterrorizó hasta el punto de subirse encima del lavabo, el cual cedió bajo su descomunal peso, reventando en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra las baldosas del suelo.

Vernon trató de ponerse de nuevo en pie, sin importarle la herida sangrante que se había hecho en la mano. Miró a la puerta aterrorizado, pero allí no había ni rastro del animal. Tan sólo una especie de resplandecientes babas moqueantes escurriéndose por la madera en el lugar donde creía haberlo visto. Y entonces escuchó otro fuerte cacareo delante de él.

¡Estaba ahí! ¡Seguía ahí! ¡Aunque ahora no lo viera, continuaba ahí!

Vernon apenas era capaz de coordinar sus movimientos. Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido presa del pánico y se sentía a punto de desmallarse. Escuchaba a su hijo gritarle algo al otro lado, pero ya ni era capaz de comprender sus palabras.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo saltar por los aires el cerrojo ante el fuerte embiste de Dudley. Vernon lo miró, orgulloso de que fuera tan valiente como para ir en su rescate, cuando ambos gritaron como si estuvieran viviendo la peor de las pesadillas.

¡A los dos les habían cambiado la cara por la de Harry Potter!

Dudley retrocedió asustado, cayendo al suelo y señalando a su padre como si se tratara de un horrible monstruo desfigurado. Y a Vernon le faltó poco para hacer lo mismo con su hijo.

—Dudley, no grites. Calma. Calma. Soy yo. Tu padre —alcanzó a decirle, tratando de mantener la compostura—. Todo se arreglará. Ya verás como todo se arreglará.

—¿Papá? ¿De verdad eres tú? Pe… ¿Pero qué te han hecho?

—A los dos, hijo. A los dos. A ti también te han cambiado la cara por la de _ese_. Pero no te preocupes, lo arreglaremos. Lo… Lo primero es ir a por tu madre. Sí. Vayamos a por ella y salgamos de aquí. ¡Tenemos que escapar cuanto antes de esta casa maldita!

Un nuevo cacareo se escuchó en medio de ellos dos, sobresaltándoles hasta el punto de levantarse de un brinco y salir espantados en busca de Petunia.

―¡¿Pero qué ha sido eso?! ―preguntó aterrorizado, Dudley.

―¡Un gallo fantasma! ¡Los magos nos han embrujado la casa!

Ambos gritaron de nuevo, sin dejar de hacerlo hasta llegar a la habitación del matrimonio. Y lo volvieron a hacer al descubrir que a Petunia también le habían cambiado la cara por la de su sobrino. Estaban desesperados. No sabían qué hacer, y Petunia no despertaba ni con toda la fuerza de sus zarandeos, retenida por el poder de su cóctel anestésico.

Otro fantasmagórico cacareo les azuzó, obligando a Vernon a llevarse a su mujer a hombros para poder escapar de allí. Corrieron por toda la casa pisando huevos invisibles que reventaban al más mínimo contacto liberando su pestilente contenido. Un moco denso, viscoso, traslúcido y reluciente tan pegajoso, que resultaba casi imposible limpiarse.

—¡¿Pero cuántos huevos pone ese gallo infernal?! —preguntó Dudley, desquiciado, cuando ya alcanzaba a rebozarse en esa especie de _ectoplasma_.

Un nuevo cacareo a sus espaldas pareció querer responder a esa pregunta, y padre e hijo temblaron al notar que apenas estaba un par de pasos por detrás de ellos.

Siguieron corriendo, sin llegar a encontrar en ningún momento la salida. Un hechizo de confusión les incapacitaba para hacerlo. Tomaran el camino que tomaran, siempre terminaban frente a la puerta de la alacena de debajo de la escalera. Si buscaban una ventana para escapar por ella, al final abrían un armario, mientras que gritar a pleno pulmón tampoco no les servía de nada, al estar todas ellas insonorizadas con doble cristal. Y si intentaban encontrar el teléfono para pedir ayuda, siempre se descubrían hablando con la alcachofa de la ducha.

Entre gritos de terror y desesperación, y perseguidos de forma implacable por un gallo fantasmal que disfrutaba mortificándolos con su constante cacareo, pasaron casi dos horas huyendo por dentro de su propia casa. Y al final, cuando la locura comenzaba a llamar a las puertas de su cordura, Vernon y Dudley se rindieron a la evidencia.

—Siempre terminamos aquí —sollozaba Vernon, cansado, dolorido, cubierto de resplandeciente moco espectral y con Petunia en brazos.

—Porque le hicimos dormir aquí por años —razonó Dudley, en las mismas condiciones que su padre.

—Esos magos… Esos malditos magos quieren que nos metamos en ella.

No hizo falta decir más.

Dudley abrió tembloroso la alacena de debajo de la escalera y se metió dentro. A continuación le siguió su padre, y ambos se apretujaron para hacer sitio a su madre antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

El gallo cacareó de nuevo, esta vez desde el otro lado. Un hechizo le impedía acompañarles en ese lugar, pero esperaría paciente a que salieran.

Y siempre lo haría.

.

.

Sirius contempló el hermoso amanecer sabiendo que el espectáculo había terminado. Los hechizos que había utilizado eran de aplicación nocturna, y el gallo, por su condición espectral, sólo estaría presente por la noche. Además, supuso que los Dursley no saldrían de la alacena hasta que el hambre les apretase lo suficiente como para atreverse a ir a por algo de comida. Aunque dudaba que ninguno de ellos lograra reunir el valor suficiente para hacerlo ese mismo día.

También se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardarían en descubrir los otros pequeños _arreglillos_ que les tenía reservados, como por ejemplo, el _sutil_ cambio de todas sus fotos. Ahora era Harry quien aparecía en ellas, feliz y sonriente saludando a cámara en primer plano. También estaban los detalles del papel pintado de toda la casa, en el que ahora se veía estampado una serie de representaciones de la característica cicatriz de su ahijado, así como la silueta de sus reconocibles gafas redondas. Y lo que él creía que era el broche final. Los dos trofeos de golf que en algún momento de su vida ganó Vernon, ahora eran de Quidditch.

Sonrió orgulloso, creando una curiosa mueca en su forma animal que llamó la atención de uno de los vecinos de los Dursley. Se acababa de asomar por la ventana después de abrir la persiana, todavía con cara somnolienta. Aunque si se hubiese hecho en algún otro momento durante esa noche, hubiera visto con mayor sorpresa como ese mismo perro reía, incluso a carcajadas, al escuchar con su fino oído lo que sucedía dentro del número cuatro de _Privet Drive_. Todo un espectáculo que se repetía noche tras noche, desde el ocaso hasta el alba, y que les perseguiría allá a donde fueran. Al menos, mientras durara la carga mágica que aplicó. Y según sus cálculos más pesimistas, eso no sucedería hasta por lo menos pasados los tres años.

Aunque el gallo era otro cantar.

Ese sí que sería un compañero eterno para los Dursley.

.

.

Sirius Black regresó a casa de los Granger cuando apenas eran las siete y media de la mañana. Se _apareció_ en un callejón cercano a ella y fue caminando los pocos metros que le restaban mientras que, aunque cansado, saboreaba con gran satisfacción lo bien que había resultado todo. Y en cuanto estuvo ante la puerta de entrada, la abrió con un sutil movimiento de su varita.

¡Cuánto disfrutaba poder hacer de nuevo magia!

Nada más entrar en la casa, se encontró con Emma advirtiéndole con gestos que guardara silencio. Llevaba una cámara de fotos instantáneas en las manos, y por su expresión, debía estar pasando algo realmente interesante. No esperó a que Sirius cerrara la puerta, y le indicó que la siguiera sin hacer ningún ruido.

Al llegar a la sala, se encontraron con Harry y Hermione dormidos en el sofá con las manos entrelazadas. Ella permanecía con la cabeza recostada sobre él, tapada con una ligera manta de verano, y con la espalda prisionera por al menos media docena de cojines de distintos tamaños, formas y colores, que curvaban su columna en una posición extraña. Y frente a ellos, la televisión se había quedado encendida mientras el video reproducía el tercer capítulo de la segunda temporada de _Urgencias_.

Emma no se resistió a sacarles una foto, y tan mágico momento se rompió al despertarse ambos por el repentino resplandor del _flash_.

―Buenos días, tortolitos ―sonrió Sirius.

Harry y Hermione los miraron desconcertados, con los ojos entrecerrados por la molestia de la luz que entraba por la ventana y estirándose debido a lo incómodo de sus posturas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó bostezando, Harry—. ¿Ya es por la mañana?

—Sí. Siete y media —puntualizó Sirius—. Una hora perfecta para empezar el día.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tan temprano?! —protestó Hermione—. ¿Y qué ha sido ese fogonazo?

—Otra hermosa foto más para que pongáis en vuestro álbum de recuerdos —explicó Emma, agitando en el aire la lámina blanquecina que había escupido la cámara para que terminara de revelarse—. Y por cierto, cariño. Si tu padre se entera de que habéis pasado la noche juntos, aunque sea en la sala de estar, prepárate para escuchar gritos.

―Pues va a tener que empezar a acostumbrarse de una vez, porque eso es algo que va a seguir pasando le guste o no ―aseguró ella, terminando de desperezarse―. Además, Helara apenas me ha dejado dormir esta noche. No hacía más que moverse y no encontraba forma de calmarla. Así que llamé a Harry para ponernos a ver la tele y distraerme un rato.

—Eso es. Aunque yo hubiese preferido ver cualquier otra cosa, porque hasta hace unas horas ni sabía que podíamos tener una tenia en el cerebro —siguió Harry, levantándose del sofá completamente despeinado, con la gafas torcidas y marcas de costuras en una mejilla—. ¡Y a mí que me asustaban los _dementores_!

—¡Aparta, Harry! ¡Aparta! ¡Aparta! —le ordenó de pronto Hermione, levantándose de golpe—. Que me hago pis. Que me hago pis. ¡Que me hago pis! —empezó a repetir a continuación, corriendo para alcanzar el servicio antes de que algo se le escapara.

—Bueno, pues mientras nuestra futura mamá se desahoga, yo voy a empezar a preparar los desayunos —anunció Sirius, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Qué atento, señor Black —se lo agradeció Emma con gran cortesía—. Desde luego, voy a echarle de menos cuando ya no esté con nosotros.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer para corresponder su amabilidad, señora.

Harry permaneció en la sala, colocando de nuevo los cojines en su sitio, y notó como Emma se quedó mirándole desde la puerta. Era como si le estudiase desde la distancia analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Y eso comenzó a ponerle un poco nervioso. Nunca antes se había quedado a solas con ella.

―Harry, durante estos últimos días he empezado a darme cuenta del tipo de chico que eres ―le dijo entonces, en cuanto escuchó que Hermione se encerró en el servicio―. Y me parece que lo que sientes por mi hija va más allá de un sentimiento de culpa, responsabilidad o lástima. Empiezo a pensar que de verdad la quieres.

―¡Por supuesto! ¡Eso ni lo dude! ―le aseguró él, con rotundidad.

―También sé que cuidas de ella, incluso aunque mi marido os haya prohibido estar juntos en su habitación. Y más aún que te cueles allí por las noches a escondidas.

―¡Pero no hacemos nada raro! ¡Se lo prometo!

―Sí, eso ya lo imagino ―sonrió ella―. Conozco muy bien a mi hija y su extremo sentido de la responsabilidad. Sé perfectamente que ella nunca accedería a nada que creyera que pudiera afectar a la niña. Y además, a ti se te nota en la cara que no llegáis a nada más que a unos simples besos y algunas caricias ―rió.

Harry palideció. ¿Qué acababa de insinuar? ¿Acaso que parecía desesperado por _intimar_ más con Hermione? ¿O sólo se trataba de una treta suya para analizar su reacción? No lo sabía. Pero lo que sí empezaba a tener muy claro, era que Emma podría rivalizar con Hermione en perspicacia. Así que su siguiente paso debía medirlo muy bien.

―Entonces… ―dudó unos instantes―. ¿No habría ningún modo en el que pudiéramos pasar ese tiempo juntos sin que nos sintiéramos culpables por hacerlo a sus espaldas?

―Mi marido sigue viendo a Hermione como a su _niña_ ―suspiró Emma―. Eso es algo que tú mismo entenderás muy pronto. Os pasa a todos los hombres con vuestras hijas. Siempre serán vuestras _pequeñas_ _consentidas_ , y ay de aquél que ose tocarlas ―le aseguró, con un claro tono maternal―. Lo que quiero decirte con esto, es que él necesita tiempo para asimilar que ella ya ha crecido. Así que sólo os puedo recomendar que tengáis paciencia.

―Pues cuando Helara nazca, entonces sí que voy a tener que estar con ella. Porque no pienso dejar que Hermione se encargue de todo ella sola.

―Lo sé, y no esperaba menos de ti. Y creo que ese será un buen momento para volver a formular vuestra petición. Pero hasta entonces, procura no pisar el octavo escalón al subir. Desde nuestra habitación se escucha cuando cruje.

―Sí… Lo recordaré ―se sorprendió Harry, al encontrar un aliado en su suegra―. Y señora G… Emma. Gracias, de verdad. Por todo.

―No hay de qué, chico ―asintió ella, con una dulce mirada―. Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de averiguar qué está preparando Sirius para desayunar. ¿No te parece?

.

.

 _Lo inenarrable había sucedido._

 _Larry_ _Motter sucumbió al poder_ _de la Senda Sombría_ _. Después de tantas aventuras_ _vividas_ _, después de tantos peligros_ _superados_ _, ahora él era_ _un_ _Necromante_ _Mortimalo_ _._

 _Jon Weasel era incapaz de creérselo. Le miraba desde lo alto de la escalera que conducía al interior del volcán con gran dolor en su corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico de tan buenas intenciones y bravo corazón hubiera caído en el influjo de la oscuridad? ¿Por qué aquél a quien tanto amaba había traicionado todo cuanto creía?_

 _—Herminia vino a contarme unas cosas horribles —le confesó al final, conteniendo sus lágrimas._

 _—¿Qué cosas? —quiso saber Larry, suspicaz._

 _—Me dijo que te habías pasado a la Senda Sombría. Que habías… matado a los aprendices._

 _—Herminia intenta que te vuelvas contra mí._

 _—Se preocupa por nosotros._

 _—¿Nosotros?_

 _—Sí, lo sabe. Ella sólo quiere ayudar —Jon se acercó, buscando su contacto—. Larry. Lo único que deseo es tu amor._

 _—El amor no te salvará, Jon. Sólo mis nuevos poderes pueden lograrlo._

 _—¿Pero a qué precio? Tú eres una buena persona. Por favor, no lo hagas._

 _—No voy a perderte como perdí a mis padres. Me estoy volviendo más poderoso de lo que cualquier Druida pueda soñar. Y lo estoy haciendo por ti. Para protegerte._

 _—Ven conmigo —le abrazó Jon—. Ayúdame a salir de este armario de mentiras. Aún estás a tiempo. Deja todo lo demás atrás._

 _—¿No te das cuenta? —le apartó Larry, desconcertado porque no le entendiera—. Ya no tenemos porqué seguir huyendo. He traído la paz al mundo. Soy más poderoso que el Maestro de Druidas. Si quiero, le podría derrocar. Y juntos, tú y yo, gobernaríamos sobre el Consejo de los Nueve. Haríamos que las cosas fueran como quisiéramos._

 _—No puede ser verdad lo que oigo —se negaba a creer Jon—. Herminia tenía razón. Has cambiado._

 _—¡No quiero volver a oír más de Herminia! —espetó Larry, furioso—. ¡Los Druidas se volvieron contra mí! ¡No me traiciones tú también!_

 _—Tú ya no eres el mismo —insistió el chico—. Larry, me rompes el corazón. Estás siguiendo un camino que yo no puedo seguir._

 _—¿Por Herminia?_

 _—¡No! Por lo que has hecho y por lo que piensas hacer. Detente. Por favor, vuelve conmigo. ¡Yo te quiero!_

 _Larry Motter caminó furioso a su alrededor, mientras la lava incandescente caía cerca de ellos. Sus sentimientos nublaban su juicio y no sabía cómo convencer a su amado de sus nobles intenciones. Pero entonces, descubrió que no estaban solos. Herminia Grinder había estado escuchando todo cuanto decían desde el otro lado del muro._

 _—¡Mentiroso! —le gritó entonces a Jon, lleno de rabia—. ¡Ese era tu plan! ¡La has traído para matarme!_

 _Larry, cegado por la ira, levantó su báculo y dejó que su enorme poder se descargara sobre Jon, quien sólo podía rogar porque le perdonara._

 _—¡Suéltale, Larry! —gritó Herminia, saliendo de su escondite—¡Te he dicho que le sueltes!_

 _Larry reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de acabar con su vida, y se detuvo. Jon dejó de convulsionarse por el dolor, pero ahora yacía inerte sobre el suelo ante la preocupada mirada de sus amigos._

 _—¡Tú lo has vuelto contra mí! —estalló Larry, consumido por su furia._

 _—¡Eso es algo que has hecho tú mismo! —exclamó Herminia, acercándose a examinar si Jon todavía respiraba._

 _—¡No vas a arrebatármelo!_

 _—Tu ira y tus ansias de poder ya lo han hecho. Has permitido que ese Maestro Necromante…, que Volmentor corrompa tu mente, y ahora te has convertido en lo mismo que tú siempre buscabas destruir._

 _—No me des sermones, Herminia. Conozco todas las mentiras de los Druidas. No tengo miedo a la Senda Sombría, como tú. ¡He traído la paz, la libertad, la justicia, la seguridad a mi nuevo Círculo de Hechicería!_

 _—¿Tu nuevo Círculo? —preguntó desconcertada, Herminia._

 _—No me obligues a matarte —gruñó Larry, quien ya no la escuchaba._

 _—Larry, yo le debo la lealtad al consejo de Druidas._

 _—Si no estás conmigo, entonces eres mi enemiga._

 _—Sólo un Necromante Mortimalo es tan extremista. Así que cumpliré con mi deber._

 _Herminia levantó su báculo y preparó su conjuro, llamando a las fuerzas de la naturaleza para que la ayudaran._

 _—No. Lo intentarás —aseguró Larry, levantando el suyo para atraer a los seguidores de la muerte._

 _Lenguas de fuego y azufre brotaron desde la caldera del volcán. Los vapores sufurosos se extendían como una neblina mortal a su alrededor. Y la mayor de las batallas dio comienzo, con el destino de todas las formas vivas en manos de la entereza y sabiduría de la más brillante Druida de todos los tiempos. Herminia Grinder._

—¡Ian! ¡El desayuno! —le avisaron desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Ya voy! —respondió él, dejando de escribir.

Ian Granger inspiró hondo sintiéndose completamente satisfecho del resultado. En el mundo real no podía hacer nada por evitar lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en sus escritos, Larry Motter obedecía cada una de sus órdenes sin rechistar, sometido por el poder de su tecleo. Así pagaría por lo que le había hecho a su _niña_.

Volvió a releer por encima el texto antes de pulsar con el puntero del ratón sobre el icono de guardado, y se levantó de su escritorio. Desde su estudio, ya podía oler el reconfortante aroma del café recién hecho y el pan tostado con mantequilla que tanto le gustaban. Y cruzándose con Hermione, que en ese momento salía del servicio, bajaron juntos las escaleras para reunirse con el resto de la familia.

—Ni _George Lucas_ podría haber escrito nada mejor —se dijo sí mismo hinchado de orgullo, desconcertando a su hija.

.

.

* * *

 _El fanfiction es un monstruo que se alimenta de tus comentarios._

 _ _¡Escríbenos algo! :)__


	10. 7- Antes de que nacieras

_**A todos los lectores de Un llanto en los Pasillos:**_

 _._

 _Como muchos ya sabréis, este fanfiction lo escribimos entre dos hermanos. Y ninguno es nada sin el otro. El motivo de nuestra repentina ausencia fue un problema de salud muy serio (pero mucho, creedme) por parte de mi hermano mayor (David). Han sido meses largos y difíciles, y hemos tenido que hacer frente a situaciones que nunca creímos posibles. A día de hoy el futuro se presenta optimista, y queríamos celebrarlo con vosotros publicando un nuevo capítulo de Ullp que hemos escrito en compañía de médicos y enfermeras._

 _Al mismo tiempo, hacemos hincapié en que no planeamos dejar de lado la historia. Eso nunca. Lucharemos contra viento y marea si hace falta, tal como prometimos. Otra cosa es que seguramente sea difícil mantener el ritmo acostumbrado. Seguro que lo comprendéis._

 _Un fuerte saludo a todos, y en especial a todo el equipo médico, enfermeras, auxiliares y demás gente extraordinaria del complejo médico de Navarra._

 _¡Sigamos haciendo girar este mundo con fuerza!_

 _Y a reír mucho._

 _._

 _Atte:_

 _David y Daniel_

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Antes de que nacieras**

 **.**

 **.**

Harry Potter luchaba por mantener el ritmo. Un festival de gotitas de sudor circunvalaban por las arrugas de su frente, pero no podía detenerse. Estaba cerca de lograrlo. Con cada nueva embestida, su cuerpo se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, obligándolo a estirar los gemelos, tensar los glúteos y respirar agitadamente.

―¡Más rápido! ―le gritó Hermione, eufórica.

―¡Ya lo intento! ―respondió él, casi sin aire.

―¡Un poco más rápido!

―¡Creo que voy a llegar!

La actividad física era frenética. Visto de fuera no parecía gran cosa, pero merecía la pena. Podía sentir el rubor acariciando cada poro de su piel.

De improvisto, Ian le dedicó unas palmadas emponzoñadas en ironía. Harry se detuvo en seco y poco faltó para que se le salieran todos los jugos del cuerpo. ¿Le había descubierto? Fue tal el susto que incluso estuvo cerca de precipitarse al suelo. El corazón le latía desbocado y todo su cuerpo palpitaba como el motor de un cortacesped. Sintió los ojos de su suegro clavados en la nuca, juzgando la situación, pero temió girarse y descubrir que lo había pillado en un momento tan bochornoso.

―Sería más impresionante si no llevaras tantas _protecciones_ ―dijo Ian, masticando cada una de las palabras hasta exprimirles todo el ácido.

―No seas tan duro con él, papá ―zanjó Hermione, un tanto seria―. Sus tíos nunca se molestaron en enseñarle. Esta es su primera vez.

―Esto… En realidad he practicado yo solo alguna que otra vez…

―Ya, y aun así hoy no has aguantado más de veinte segundos. Seguro que lo hacías mal ―interrumpió Hermione, convencida de su argumento.

Ian se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente inquieto.

―Bueno, bien, ya veo que le estas enseñando a montar…, ¿pero de verdad tiene que usar _mi_ bicicleta? ¿Y si me la raya?

Harry se desabrochó el casco y puso los pies en el suelo. Estaba pertrechado como para un duro partido de quidditch, con sus espinilleras, rodilleras, coderas, y hasta pechera de capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. Por supuesto, tanto equipo le hacía sudar como una fuente bajo el abrasador sol de Julio. Al otro extremo del jardín, Ian tamborileó en el suelo con el pie. Harry no estaba seguro si era a causa de la luz o qué, pero de pronto su suegro le pareció un hombre enorme, que, con una mezcla de soberbia y paternalismo mal disimulado, se jactaba de la situación.

―Antes te la he pedido prestada y me has dicho que sí ―respondió su hija.

―Claro, pero es que no imaginé que fuera para _él_.

―¿De verdad? ―Hermione puso los ojos en blanco―. ¿Pensabas que _yo_ iba a ponerme a dar vueltas por el barrio, a unas semanas de salir de cuentas?

Ian se estremeció. A ratos parecía olvidar que estaba cerca de ser abuelo. Pero la realidad siempre terminaba asestándole una bofetada. Ante el caso, su reacción siempre era la misma: primero, dirigía una tierna mirada hacia su hija, con los ojos brillantes y media sonrisa pincelada en su expresión; recorría el perfil de Hermione con la vista, centrándose en su abultada barriga, y de pronto se zambullía en una vívida ensoñación en la cual explicaba a una jovencísima Helara las virtudes del cepillado en círculos. Después, se volvía hacia Harry y su gesto se volvía oscuro.

Como ahora.

Harry se revolvió por dentro. Los ojos de su suegro parecían tener la asombrosa cualidad de penetrar sus defensas y estudiar sus debilidades. Si Voldemort hubiera poseído una décima parte del poder intimidatorio de Ian, no le hubiera resultado tan fácil derrotarlo. A su lado se sentía como un cervatillo siendo acechado por un león; un león con los brazos muy velludos y una butaca de dentista su casa. Las últimas noches, Harry se había despertado sudando, enredado entre las sábanas, preguntándose si la pesadilla que había sufrido (en la que se le caían todos los dientes tras una visita a la clínica de Ian) serían augurios de su futuro inmediato.

―Creo que necesitas una ducha con urgencia, Harry ―interrumpió Hermione desde el otro extremo del jardín, haciendo gala de su extraordinario sentido del olfato.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Pig, la diminuta lechuza de Ron, volaba a toda prisa para cumplir su misión. Apenas tardó unas horas en recorrer los cerca de dos mil trescientos kilómetros que separan Bucarest de Londres; algo impensable para un ave corriente, pero casi imperdonable al tratarse de una lechuza mensajera.

Nunca había realizado un viaje tan largo. Ni tan peligroso. Para cuando abandonó uno de los millares de pasadizos invisibles que conectan el mundo como una autopista subespacial (y que sólo las lechuzas mágicas conocen), las luces del ocaso ya teñían de carmesí los tejados de la capital inglesa.

Pig hubiera podido sentir la presencia de Harry Potter aun desde el otro extremo del mundo. De Harry, o de cualquier persona a la que estuviera destinada su carta. Pero aquella mañana era el nombre del joven mago el que figuraba en el sobre que le había entregado Ron, escrito con tinta mágica de color esmeralda, y tiraba de ella con un poder que sólo las lechuzas alcanzan a comprender. La distancia no era un obstáculo.

Enfiló hacia casa de los Granger y se adentró por una ventana abierta del ala sur. Emma se dio un susto de muerte y dejó caer su afilado instrumental sobre la lengua de la señora Williams; más que una lechuza, Pig se asemejaba a una pelota de tenis disparada por un cañón. Se estrelló contra varias paredes y rompió un par de recuerdos de boda antes de atravesar el vestíbulo como una flecha y golpear a Harry en la cabeza a tal velocidad que la cicatriz se le cambió de lado.

 _._

 _¡Harry! Los periódicos de Rumanía llevan toda la semana hablando de un incidente muy 'curioso' en Inglaterra_ ―decía la nota de Ron― _. ¿Cientos de serpientes escapando del zoo de Londres? ¿Cruzando carreteras? ¿Escapando al bosque? ¿Un excursionista atacado por una pitón de siete metros? ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Esto claramente lleva tu firma! ¿Estás en apuros? ¡Di que sí! ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo necesito una excusa para escaparme de esta pesadilla familiar!_

 _._

Harry recordó el incidente en comisaría y se revolvió por dentro. Sólo habían pasado unos pocos días, pero lo sentía como un acontecimiento lejano, casi un sueño, como si pudiera cerrar los ojos y fingir que aquello nunca sucedió. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Por lo visto, hasta en Rumanía había sido noticia.

« _En ocasiones tengo la sensación de que todo lo que toco, hago o digo se vuelve de inter_ _é_ _s nacional, incluso mundial_ ―pensó, apesadumbrado.»

Desde luego, ocultar a Helara cada vez parecía una mejor idea.

 _._

 _De nueve a once de la noche estaré en un bar muggle (¡no te imaginas cómo está la camarera!)_ ―proseguía la carta de Ron―. _Me han facilitado este número de teléfono. ¡Llama si puedes! Y si no puedes, también. ¡Pero llama! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!_

 _._

Harry miró el reloj apresuradamente y no tardó ni un minuto en marcar.

Trece dígitos después, el teléfono dio tono.

Respondió una mujer. Chapurreaba algo de inglés:

―Pues no señor, no servimos ron o whisky por teléfono ―le dijo con marcado acento extranjero.

―Ro-nald Weas-ley ―matizó Harry, enfatizando cada sílaba.

Unos segundos más tarde otra persona cogió el teléfono.

―¡Me hacen el mismo _chistecito_ en todas partes! ―saludó Ron, sin pizca de humor―. ¡Todas! Tiene tanta gracia como Dumbledore bailando con patines.

―Pues yo me tomaría uno ahora.

―Oye, ¿he acertado? Lo de las serpientes…, ¿fue cosa tuya?

―No te lo vas a creer.

―Inténtalo.

Harry pasó los siguientes minutos narrándole con más calma todo lo que le había sucedido, como si las palabras fueran una mochila llena de rocas que estaba deseando quitarse de encima. Le hubiera gustado explicarle la otra parte de la historia, la que involucraba todo lo referente a Helara, al sentimiento de miseria que le provocaba mirar a los ojos a sus suegros, o lo que de verdad significaba para él tener que dormir en el sótano, sintiendo la permanente vigilancia de Ian Granger (constante acechador). Pero cubrió los agujeros en su historia con verdades a medias. ¡Y funcionó! Pensó que, de continuar así, se quedaría sin verdades para ocultar tanta falacia.

Por su parte, Ron saltó de la perplejidad a la sonora carcajada. Celebró la noticia de la libertad Sirius, se compadeció por su mala suerte, y se burló de su amigo hasta quedarse sin palabras. Y luego, al cabo de un rato, también se relajó y confesó con cierto aire apesadumbrado:

―Desearía que estuvieras aquí, Harry. Rumanía no es lo mismo sin ti. Y, bueno, hay chichas guapas, claro que sí; pero vamos, como en todas partes. No se parecen _en nada_ a las de la revista que nos prestó Seamus.

Harry recordó las páginas repletas de traviesas mujeres de cabellos de oro en poses provocativas y dedos juguetones, y sintió como las preocupaciones se le escabullían con una sonrisa a la par que el pantalón le quedaba un poco más prieto.

―Sí, había un _no s_ _é_ _qué_ en aquellas fotos que me hacía sospechar que no iban a ir _así_ por la calle ―dijo Harry, divertido.

―Pasarían frío.

―A ti te dio calor.

Rieron.

La otra parte de la historia de Ron incluía exasperantes caminatas familiares de monumento en monumento. Explicó como su padre insistía en fotografiarse en absolutamente todos los símbolos del país. Si alguna vez en la historia algún mago famoso había visto, tocado, u orinado sobre una piedra en algún rincón de Rumanía, allí acudían en tropel.

―…y como también han venido algunos de mis primos, no puedo evitar sentirme parte de alguna clase de orquesta de pelirrojos. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Dieciséis magos y brujas de cabellos de fuego caminando al unísono, bajo un Sol achicharrante, con las caras impregnadas por una espesa crema protectora que mi madre insiste en restregarnos cada mañana, y los dedos de los pies hinchados y rojos, aprisionados en unas ridículas sandalias. El otro día sorprendí a un _muggle_ fotografiándonos en plena calle. ¡Como si nos hubiéramos escapado de un circo!

»Además, ¿sabes algo? He descubierto que nadie quiere conocer al _chico que ayudó a otro chico a vencer al tipo_ _al_ _que todos temían_. El otro día reuní valor y me acerqué a un grupo de brujas. Ni te imaginas. Tenían el pelo rubio, las piernas larguísimas, las faldas de su octavo cumpleaños, y más curvas que un pentágono…

―No le digas lo del pentágono a Hermione.

―…pero, cuando les dije quién era, ¿te puedes creer qué me respondieron? _«_ _pues chico,_ _pelirrojos en_ _I_ _nglaterra los hay a patadas, ¿cómo sabemos que_ _tú_ _eres el auténtico?_ _»_. ¡No hay derecho! ¡Sólo quieren ver tu cicatriz!

Harry estalló en una sonora carcajada.

Hermione debió escuchar su voz, porque de pronto apareció por la puerta sosteniendo una dulce mueca. Encontró su novio sentado en el suelo como hubiera hecho una joven adolescente charlando con su primer amor, con el auricular pegado a la oreja, mirada embobada y media sonrisa dibujada en unos labios acostumbrados a la tensión. Ella no dijo nada, pero llevaba meses sin oírle reír de esa manera.

―Por cierto, si Sirius y tú no queréis molestar a los padres de Hermione indefinídamente, podéis quedaros en la _M_ _adriguera_ algunos días ―dijo Ron antes de despedirse―. La condición es que no husmees en los cajones. Y ni se te ocurra bajar al sótano, oigas lo que oiga. No creo que a mis padres les importe teneros allí algunos días, sobre todo si no se enteran. Además, sé el pánico que te dan los dentistas.

 _«_ _Pues imagínatelo de suegro_ _»_ ―hubiera deseado responder Harry.

Le dio las gracias y, tras despedirse, colgó el teléfono.

―Qué tiernos. Hacéis una pareja _adorable_ ―se burló Hermione con pillería―. Si fuerais personajes de novela, escribirían ríos de tinta sobre vosotros.

―Preferiría que escribieran sobre nosotros dos.

―¿Una pareja adolescente esperando un bebé? Si, claro, ¡menudo drama! Ya me lo estoy imaginando, todo un llanto en los pasillos.

Harry se incorporó de un brinco y ayudó a Hermione a acomodarse en una de las butacas. Cada día le costaba más. Vio que llevaba encima otra de sus cintas de video de la serie _Urgencias._ ¡Y ya iban más de cien capítulos!

―Oye, ¿Ron sigue de viaje? ―le preguntó ella.

―Sí. Pero el pobre no consigue ligar con nadie. Si pudiera, le regalaba mi cicatriz.

―Vaya, pues sí que te echa de menos. Se tiene que haber gastado una fortuna, porque una llamada internacional como esa, de casi media hora, no debe ser nada barata.

―¿Internacional? ¿Mucho? ¿Fortuna? ―dudó Harry, repentinamente inquieto.

―Pues sí, bastante. Porque… ―y entonces Hermione se detuvo al ver la expresión de su novio―. Espera un momento… Harry, ¿le has llamado tú?

El chico dudó unos instantes, pero luego tragó saliva y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. Ella bajó la mirada y se cubrió los ojos con los dedos, dejando escapar un prolongado suspiro.

―Si pensabas que tirar a la basura el queso azul de importación de mi padre pensando que estaba podrido había sido mala idea… ¡En fin! Esperemos que cuando tenga a Helara en brazos se olvide de todo como por arte de magia. ¿Verdad que sí, pequeña? ―añadió, al tiempo se acariciaba el vientre con ternura―. Estoy deseosa de que llegues al mundo. ¡Tengo tanto que enseñarte! Vives en un mundo mágico y hermoso, donde sólo la imaginación pone los límites… ¡Y mi espalda te agradecería tanto que fuera pronto!

.

.

No hay nada peor que esperar algo para que se haga de rogar. Y Helara no iba a ser menos. Dos semanas más tarde, Hermione continuaba embarazada. Muy embarazada. Enormemente embarazada. La niña no parecía tener prisa por salir, a pesar de la retaila de patadas que le propinaba desde el interior.

―Sólo son golpecitos de amor. No es que pretenda aniquilarte. Son tiernos golpecitos de amor ―se repetía Hermione a menudo, como un mantra, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas saladas.

Por su parte, Harry poseía una buena dosis de recuerdos para enmarcar. Se había zambullido de lleno en las responsabilidades de la paternidad, experimentando todo aquello que en Hogwarts le había resultado imposible: noches sin dormir acomodando cojines, escapadas al supermercado a comprar helado, o nueces, o semillas de girasol, o cualquier producto que acabaran de anunciar por televisión y sin el cual, repentinamente, Hermione no podía vivir, masajes en los pies…

Y gases.

¿Cómo es que nadie les había hablado de los gases?

Estructurar el que terminaría siendo el cuarto de Helara en sus primeros meses de vida tampoco fue cosa fácil. Si bien Hermione tenía previsto dormir con la niña en su habitación hasta su reingreso en Hogwarts, su madre la convenció de que lo mejor sería tener un espacio dedicado. De ese modo, Ian se vio obligado a renunciar (no sin cierto pesar) al que hasta entonces había sido su estudio. Harry ayudó a trasladar los muebles al ático a golpe de varita. Fuera de ser un héroe y salvar al mundo, no había tenido muchas ocasiones de usar la magia más allá de los muros del castillo. Y por primera vez sitió que las clases del profesor Flitwick servían para algo más que para ponerle nota.

Ian se llevó el susto de su vida al toparse de frente con su escritorio de caoba, que volaba pasillo arriba con más intenciones que atino.

―¡Las paredes! ¡Que me rayas las paredes! ―gritó con preocupación.

Se decantaron por pintar el dormitorio con colores neutros, similares a los de un amanecer. Hermione dedicó algunas tardes muy entretenidas a planificar cada detalle en la decoración, y ni siquiera su enorme barriga la detuvo cuando decidió subirse a un taburete ―en contra de las súplicas de Harry― y pintar lechuzas a modo de cenefa.

―De esto ni una palabra a mis padres ―le hizo prometer a Harry, señalándolo con el dedo, y el chico comprendió a qué se refería Ian.

El resultado de tanto trabajo, por supuesto, fue maravilloso.

―Podrías dedicarte a esto, Harry. Serías un buen contratista ―le piropeó Emma una de las noches, mientras disfrutaban de una cena en familia tras una larga jornada de trabajo. El ambiente apestaba a sudor, pero todos estaban contentos.

―Es una de esas pocas cosas que les debo a mis tíos ―explicó Harry―. Su particular tiranía me hizo aprender muchas tareas domésticas y de bricolaje.

―Tienes manchada la nariz de lila, por cierto ―rió Hermione.

―Tengo hasta el ombligo manchado de lila ―bromeó Harry.

Una mañana, Sirius vio a Hermione bajar a desayunar con una camiseta de nilon con el estampado de una rana. La prenda le apretaba tanto que la rana tenía la cara deformada, como si alguien la hubiera inflado como a un globo. Y no pudo evitarlo, se rió. Cometió la locura de bromear con ternura a costa de Hermione, asegurando que, si esa rana no tenía pronto renacuajos, no habría caballero que pudiera convertirla en princesa. Ian rió como un energúmeno y procedió a escribir la cita en una servilleta de papel, alegando que eso tendría que publicarlo más tarde en internet. Para cuando terminaron las risas, la magia involuntaria de Hermione había actuado por cuenta propia; Sirius se volvió de un color aceituna y se prendieron en llamas el total de los zapatos izquierdos de la casa, así como la servilleta de su padre.

Los vecinos llamaron a los bomberos.

A Sirius no volvieron a verlo en los siguientes tres días.

―No desesperes. Helara está al caer ―le había garantizado su novio, tratando de infundirle ánimos, al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

―¿Caer? ¿Que quieres decir con caer?

―Caer, nacer…, ya sabes a que me refiero. Las cosas buenas llevan su tiempo. Cosas buenas como Helara. Sólo tenemos que aguantar un poco más.

―Es fácil decirlo sin un ser vivo _pateando_ tus entrañas. Sospecho que le parece divertido ver cómo se me retuerce la vejiga.

―Sólo un poco más.

―Sí. Un poco más ―repitió Hermione.

Pero, por el momento, lo más cercano que tenían de Helara era la imagen de su ecografía, impresa en un papel. Era una cálida tarde de finales de Julio y acababan de salir de la que esperaban que fuera su última revisión ginecológica.

―¿Estás segura de que es una niña? ―preguntaba Harry, achinando los ojos para distinguir algo en la borrosa imagen―. Porque yo aquí no veo nada.

―De eso se trata, Harry, de que no lo veas ―reía Hermione.

Ambos estaban sentados en la parte de atrás del coche familiar de los Granger, mientras Emma los llevaba de vuelta a casa. Muy juntos, casi pegados el uno al otro, no dejaban de mirar la ecografía. A pesar de su baja definición y de estar en blanco y negro, ya pretendían distinguir cada detalle de su hija.

―Lo que no se puede negar es que ha salido a ti. Es todo cabeza ―rió Harry.

―¿A sí? Pues entonces quizás deberíamos apellidarla Granger ―sugirió Hermione.

―¿Pero qué dices? Ya habíamos acordado que sería Potter.

―Helara Granger Potter. No suena nada mal. ¿A ti qué te parece, mamá?

―Ay, no, a mí no me metáis en ese lío, chicos. Que por cosas más pequeñas se han peleado familias enteras.

―Pues en la mía sólo quedo yo. El apellido Potter moriría conmigo si Helara no lo lleva. Creo que no hay mucho que discutir.

―No seas tan melodramático, Harry. El Potter sólo quedaría relegado a un segundo puesto. Y eso sin olvidar que el mundo está lleno de Potters.

―Puede. Pero no sería _mi_ Potter. Y en tres o cuatro generaciones ya nadie se acordaría de él. Porque a ver, dime, ¿cuál es tu sexto apellido?

―Bagley.

―Harry, has cometido un error táctico muy grande al preguntarle eso a una sabionda como mi hija ―rió Emma.

―Ya. Lo sé. Seis años juntos y todavía no me acostumbro.

―Y podría seguir treinta y nueve generaciones atrás ―garantizó Hermione, con orgullo―. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando tuve que hacer un trabajo sobre mi árbol genealógico para el colegio. El quinto curso fue fabuloso.

―Sí. Y yo me acuerdo de que sólo os pidieron que llegarais hasta vuestros bisabuelos ―intervino Emma―. Pero tú insististe en trepar árbol arriba, hasta llegar a los pasajes bíblicos. Sólo la falta de rigor histórico te obligó a detenerte.

―Ya sabes lo que me molesta dejar los trabajos a medias.

―Sí, cariño. Todos lo sabemos. ¿Verdad que sí, Harry?

―Verdad, verdad ―rió él.

.

.

El coche se detuvo frente a su casa pasadas las tres de la tarde, cuando el Sol estaba en lo más alto y el calor apretaba con fuerza. Con una delicada maniobra, Emma lo enfiló hasta meterlo en el garaje que se abría en la fachada.

Esperaron dentro del vehículo a que el portón de madera de roble volviera a cerrarse, escondidos en la parte de atrás como una pareja de ratones asustados. Pequeños gestos como aquel se habían convertido en rutina. Temían ser reconocidos accidentalmente por algún mago despistado, uno de esos raros especímenes que aún usara las piernas para desplazarse de un lugar a otro en lugar de trasladarse.

―A veces me hacéis sentirme como la guardaespaldas de _Whitney Houston_ ―confesó Emma, que tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el volante a la espera de que el garaje se quedara en penumbras―. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera le puedo contar a mis amigas que mi yerno es un chico famoso. Y rico.

―No tan rico en realidad ―bisbiseó Harry, aunque nadie le hizo caso.

―Más razones para que Helara sea una Granger ―apuntilló Hermione―. Imagina todos los dolores de cabeza que le quitaríamos de encima. Tú te pasaste años quejándote de una fama que no buscabas. ¿Acaso quieres lo mismo para nuestra hija?

La discusión aun perduraba cuando entraron en casa por la puerta de acceso interior. Harry se arrodilló y le quitó las sandalias a Hermione sin dejar de debatir; la chica tenía los tobillos hinchados y los dedos rojos.

De pronto, Hermione se percató de que sucedía algo extraño.

―¿Papá ha salido? ―preguntó, intrigada ante el repentino silencio que parecía extenderse a lo largo de la casa. Incluso las luces permanecían apagadas.

―Si lo ha hecho, a mí no me ha avisado ―respondió su madre, dejando las llaves sobre la encimera de la entrada―. ¡Ian! ¡Hemos vuelto! ―le llamó, acercándose a las escaleras―. ¿Ian? De verdad, cómo se haya vuelto a quedar dormido en la bañera con las velas encendidas me va a oír bien… ¡Ian!

No hubo respuesta.

Ni siquiera Crookshanks se acercó a saludarles, como era costumbre.

Harry se puso en tensión. Un extraño _runrún_ le atenazó la boca del estómago, temiendo que algo malo pudiera estar gestándose entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Era un instinto natural que formaba parte indivisible de él.

De pronto sucedió algo inesperado: la doble puerta que daba acceso a la sala de estar se abrió con un estallido. La penumbra se convirtió en luz, y el ensordecedor ruido de una docena de voces gritando al unísono les perforaron los sentidos.

―¡SORPRESA!

Harry aun veía fuegos fatuos volando ante sus ojos cuando descubrió que sostenía su varita ante un público de lo más peculiar. Al menos una docena de cabezas asomaban desde distintos puntos de la sala de estar. Algunas aparecieron tras el sofá. Otras, desde la cortina. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que muchos albergaban un increíble parecido con Hermione y sus padres, como si se hubieran sorteado sus facciones en alguna clase de lotería macabra. Uno de los niños de primera fila detonó un cañón de confeti, cuyo contenido cruzó la estancia alegrándola con sus colores vivos. Del susto, a Harry le asomaron algunas burbujas desde la punta de la varita. Nadie se dio ni cuenta. Otro niño se encargó de tirar de una cuerda que sostenía una red de globos, dejando que ascendieran con lentitud hasta el techo. Y Hermione, en pie al lado de Harry, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

―¡Papá! ―gritó, buscando un culpable.

―¡Ian! ―coreó Emma, con el mismo tono.

―¡Yo no he sido! ―se defendió el hombre, visiblemente asustado.

―¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! ¡Si mi cumpleaños es mañana!―exclamó Harry, repentínamente ilusionado. Aún le temblaban las rodillas mientras masticaba la idea de haber estado cerca de prender en llamas a un montón de desconocidos.

Un repentino silencio se adueñó de los presentes. Todos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y avergonzados, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

―¿Cumpleaños? ¿Qué cumpleaños?

―Esto…, verás, muchacho… Aunque tú eres uno de los responsables directos de la celebración, no la hemos preparado pensando en ti ―se adelantó a explicarle una mujer, esgrimiendo una sonrisa que pretendía ser cordial―. La verdad… Bueno, ni siquiera sabíamos lo de tu cumpleaños. Aunque, en fin… ¡Felicidades!

―¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho, Ian? ¡Mira que eres lerdo! ―se apresuró a decir otra persona, mientras el resto estallaba en carcajadas.

Harry se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de atrás y miró a la mujer que había hablado en primer lugar. Le calculaba unos cuarenta años, año más año menos. Tenía la nariz de Hermione y la mirada perspicaz de Emma, pero el resto de atributos parecían obra de un cirujano plástico. En su vida había visto dos pechos más tersos y juntos, encorsetados en un vestido de flores que parecía diseñado a medida.

―¡Bueno! ¡Atención, familia! Ya habrá tiempo más tarda para burlarse de Ian, ahora tenemos que prestar atención a este muchacho ―dijo la mujer del escote, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro para guiarle hasta el centro de la sala―. Como todos ya os habréis imaginado, este es Harry Potter, el futuro padre.

―Sí, sabemos quién es ―interrumpió una chica joven, vestida de negro de los pies a la cabeza―. Su foto apareció hace cosa de un mes en las noticias.

―Ese asunto ya está arreglado, Úrsula ―corrigió Ian.

―¿Pero no se había escapado de la comisaría junto a otro tipo?

―Sí, ya me acuerdo… Uno que parecía un pirata, ¿no?

―¡Un fugitivo en la familia! ¡Cómo mola!

―¿Y no habría que llamar a la policía? No quiero ser cómplice de nada.

El barullo se extendió por la sala. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, pero nadie parecía realmente preocupado por lo que decían. Por el contrario, daban la sensación de estar disfrutando con la idea. Harry tragó saliva. Una vez más se había convertido en el centro de atención sin buscarlo. Para su sorpresa, fue Ian el encargado de poner orden:

―¡Ya no le están buscando! ¡Yo mismo me encargué de todo! ―exclamó, alzando su voz sobre las demás―. De verdad. ¡Todo fue una confusión!

―¿Se escapó de la cárcel por una confusión?

―No, se escapó de verdad, pero le apresaron por error.

―¡Pero entonces sí se escapó!

Ian se tiró de los pelos.

―¡Escuchad! ¿No veis que _yo_ me encargué de todo? ―gritó exasperado―. Ya sabemos que el chico no es _muy listo_ y que me ha hecho abuelo antes de la cuenta ―Harry se volvió a morir un poco por dentro―, pero eso no es razón para permitir que mi nieta fuera a visitar a su padre a la cárcel… ¡Hice un milagro burocrático! ¡Hasta salió en las noticias y todo! ¿Es que no lo habéis visto?

―Ian, ya sabes que yo, hasta que no empiezan con los deportes, ni presto atención ―dijo un hombre de abundante barba.

―Yo no tengo ni tiempo para ver la tele. Entre el trabajo y los _leones_ … ―aseguró una mujer con varios niños a su alrededor.

―Pues es verdad ―recalcó Ian―. Está todo arreglado. Insisto, gracias a mí. ¡Me pasé diez días muriéndome de asco en una cola para solucionarlo!

―¡Como buen inglés! ―rieron varios presentes.

―Calma, cuñado. Calma. Si dices que está todo arreglado, y que ahora eres una especie de super-heroe de las colas burocráticas, es que será verdad.

―Lo que toca ahora es conseguir que Harry se sienta uno más del clan ―dijeron varias voces casi al unísono.

―¡Eso! ¡Eso!

Se escucharon algunos aplausos que se atenuaron enseguida. Harry paseó la vista avergonzada entre los presentes, notando cómo cada cual lo observaba a su manera. Los había que expresaban curiosidad, diversión o incluso repulsión, como era el caso de las dos adolescentes que le _juzgaban_ desde la esquina más alejada. Por suerte, la mayoría le regalaban gestos y ademanes de aceptación.

―Respira Harry. Lo harás bien. Es tu familia política ―le chivó Emma, hablándole muy bajito, como esperando a que reaccionara, y le propinó un pellizco en el brazo.

Harry respondió a la multitud con una expresión que tiraba por tierra su dignidad. Los músculos de su cara estiraban en distintas direcciones, impulsados por un conglomerado de emociones difíciles de catalogar. Unos pretendían expresar rubor, vergüenza o asombro. Otros, sin embargo, trataban esbozar una tímida sonrisa en un imperante esfuerzo por parecer alguien decente.

El resultado era dantesco.

Nunca se había parado a pensar que Hermione pudiese tener tanta familia. Por otro lado, la gente suele tener familia. Y Hermione siempre había sido muy reservada respecto a su vida _muggle_. Era de esperar que tuviera primos, y tíos y sobrinos, del mismo modo que tenía aficiones, y revistas, y hasta cuentas bancarias fuera de _Gringotts…_ Y antiguos compañeros de colegio, y amigos a los que sólo vería en verano y…, quién sabe…, ¿sería él su primer novio? De pronto comenzó a pesarle el alma.

 _«_ _Respira Harry_ ―se recordó a si mismo. _»_

 _«_ _Respira_. _»_

¿Dónde se había metido? Miró de nuevo a la familia. Tan alegre. Tan ruidosa. Tan extravagante. ¡Y acababa de convertirse en uno del clan!

¿Exactamente cuándo había pasado eso?

¿Antes, o después de que se rompiese el anticonceptivo?

Contó al menos cinco primos, tres menores de diez años, y dos chicas adolescentes con aspecto sombrío que le dedicaban un gesto duro desde la esquina más distante. Luego sabría que eran Úrsula y Clara Granger, hijas del hermano gemelo de Ían, Dylan Granger. Por otro lado destacaban las tres hermanas de Emma: Lydia, Ellen y Jane Puckle junto a sus respectivos maridos, que saludaban con simpatía.

.

.

Alguien puso música ligera. El ambiente era festivo. Abrieron de par en par las puertas que daban al jardín trasero, donde habían preparado una larga mesa con diversos aperitivos y algunas jarras con bebidas naturales. La gente comenzó a mezclarse bajo la apabullante decoración de globos y cintas de color rosa, y los tres niños pequeños salieron corriendo en busca de Crookshanks, que hasta ese momento descansaba plácidamente en una tumbona del exterior.

―Yo soy Lydia Puckle ―se presentó la mujer del llamativo escote, al tiempo que le _obligaba_ a darle dos besos en sendas mejillas―. Soy la mayor de las tres tías de Hermione por parte de madre, e instigadora de todo este festín. Ya sabes, para celebrar vuestro _sorpresivo_ embarazo. Ha sido todo un reto contactar a la familia tan rápido.

―E… Encantado ―se trabó Harry.

―Hay que ver. No puedo creer lo alto y guapo que eres ―siguió diciendo, examinándole a cuerpo completo sin perder su expresión risueña. Poco le faltó para escudriñarle la dentadura como a un caballo de carreras o tomarle las medidas del pie―. Vaya, vaya, ¿no tendrás por casualidad un hermano mayor?

―Pues…

―¿O un papá? Seguro que aún es joven.

―Soy huérfano.

―Qué desgracia. ¿Y lo tuyo con Hermione…? ¿Cómo vais? Eso del embarazo tiene que haber sido todo un jarro de agua fría…

―¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… Creo que tengo que irme…

―Oye, ya me contarás cómo es posible que una _ratita de biblioteca_ como Hermione haya cazado a un joven tan apuesto como tú.

―Magia ―zanjó él, muerto de miedo, al tiempo que buscaba el auxilio de su novia entre la multitud.

―Yo sé un poco de eso ―garantizó Lydia.

Por su parte, Hermione era el centro de atención de su propio grupo. Formaron un corro a su alrededor y hablaban casi a la vez mientras ella sonreía azorada como respuesta al intenso interrogatorio al que era sometida.

―¿Y cuándo sales de cuentas? ―le preguntó Ellen, la segunda hermana mayor de Emma, haciendo que el resto callara para escuchar la respuesta.

―Mañana.

―Acabamos de regresar de la revisión ―añadió su madre al notar que Hermione no se animaba a dar más detalles―, y según la ecografía, Helara ya está en posición. Así que no debe tardar mucho en nacer.

―¿Ecografía? ¡A ver, a ver!

―Helara, que nombre más bonito. Pues esperamos que no os olvidéis de avisarnos de nuevo cuando el milagro suceda. Porque chica, te vi el verano pasado y yo convencida de que tú eras… ¡Menuda sorpresa! Nada menos que con un hombre.

Las mujeres rieron a coro.

―Tiene que haber sido muy duro eso de quedar embarazada en un internado ―dijo otra de sus tías, Jane Puckle, una mujer con el cabello muy rizado.

―Yo juraría que lo de _quedarse embar_ _a_ _zada_ fue justo la parte fácil ―apuntilló con cinismo Úrsula Granger, la mayor de las primas de Hermione.

Nadie le prestó demasiada atención.

―La verdad, Helara no me lo ha puesto tan difícil ―confesó Hermione, y mientras hablaba pudo sentir cómo se le coloraban las mejillas. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con nadie del tema, a excepción de su diario―. Por lo que he podido saber, he tenido un embarazo muy tranquilo. De alguna forma creo que he sido afortunada. Es como si supiera que estamos juntas en esto y tenía que echarme un cable.

―¿Y ya estás mentalizada? ―preguntó otra de ellas.

―Bueno, he leído bastante del tema…

―¿Bastante? No la he visto hacer otra cosa desde que volvió a casa. Creo que podría asistir el parto ella misma ―rió Emma, orgullosa.

―Sin embargo, por mucho que leas, veas vídeos y esas cosas, nunca estás realmente preparada para lo que pueda suceder ―aseguró otra.

―Bueno Mary, al menos tú no creías que seguías perdiendo líquido amniótico cuando en realidad te estabas meando delante de la comadrona. ¡Qué vergüenza pasé! ¡Y ya me extrañaba a mí que oliera así de mal! Lo peor es lo a gusto que me quedé.

De nuevo estallaron las carcajadas.

―Una pregunta… ―intervino entonces Hermione―. Si por algún motivo no pueden ponerme la epidural, ¿sabríais decirme si de verdad duele tanto?

Hubo un repentino silencio. Algunas le sonrieron de manera un tanto forzada. Otras, con su cara de espanto, le dieron la respuesta que menos quería escuchar. Pero ninguna de ellas abrió la boca. Ni siquiera su madre, que la abrazó con cariño, dejándola más preocupada de lo que ya estaba.

―Harry Potter, ¿eh? Parece un buen chico ―dijo Ellen, que en esos momentos miraba en dirección a Harry con gesto amable.

―Creo que no se lo digo mucho, pero es el mejor ―se sonrojó Hermione, al tiempo que sus primas se intercambiaban un muesca de asco.

―¡Mirad como juega con mis _tigretones_! Creo que tiene opciones para convertirse en un buen padre ―dijo Jane, madre de las tres fieras.

Harry había logrado deshacerse de Lydia sin necesidad de comprobar sus _polvos mágicos_ , pero fue como pasar de la sartén al fuego. Aún no había terminado de masticar un canapé con demasiada zanahoria cuando tres chicos de ocho, siete y cinco años salieron de debajo de la mesa y se le quedaron mirando. Los tres tenían el cabello negro y liso y los ojos ligeramente rasgados como herencia asiática de su padre.

―Hola ―comenzó Harry, al ver que ninguno se animaba a decir nada.

―Te pareces al primer novio de Úrsula, con las gafas redondas y la cara de enfermo ―dijo el mayor de ellos, casi de carrerilla.

―Vaya. Pues qué coincidencia, ¿no?

―Lo dejó por feo. Ahora ella es un _espíritu aberrante_.

―¿No será un _esp_ _í_ _ritu_ _errante_? ―preguntó Harry, entre divertido y asustado. No estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con niños pequeños, cosa que le ponía nervioso, especialmente cuando se sabía el centro de todas las miradas; un paso en falso, y su reputación quedaría manchada para siempre.

―Yo soy Niko y estos son _Moco_ y _Mordisco_ ―dijo el mayor de ellos, tan veloz que parecía soltar las palabras como una metralleta.

―¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué clase de nombres son _Moco_ y _Mordisco_?

―Moco y Mordisco ―repitió Niko tan tranquilo, y Harry comprobó que la explicación le llegó de la forma mas gráfica posible.

Por un lado, uno ostentaba una larga y dúctil secreción verdosa asomando con generosidad desde su fosa nasal izquierda. Parecía culebrear sobre sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos. Al contemplar sus enormes ojos rasgados, Harry vislumbró el vacío. Sin duda, la chispa de inteligencia que fulguraba al final de las pupilas de los Granger parecía haberse saltado alguna generación. El hermano menor apenas era más alto que un cono de tráfico, pero había algo en su expresión que lo convertía en el más peligroso de los tres; seguramente estuviera relacionado con su enorme y desbaratada dentadura.

―Yo no me acercaría mucho ―le aconsejó Niko.

―Muerde ―aseguró Moco, mostrando la tirita de su dedo.

―¡Mi prima está muy muy gorda! ―celebró Mordisco, luciendo con orgullo sus cuatro piezas dentales, plagaditas de caries. Le parecía lo más divertido del mundo.

―No está gorda ―le corrigió Moco, hablando con lentitud y vehemencia, con aire casi presidencial―. Es que va a parir. Como la vaca del abuelo.

―¿Parir? ¿En el establo? ―gritó sorprendido.

―No. En el hospital.

—Sería genial que lo hiciera en el establo.

―En el establo lo hacen las vírgenes. Como María. Ella no puede.

―¡Sí que puede!

―No se puede.

―Que sí se puede, que se pone un trozo de celo y se vuelve a hacer. Me lo explicó el tío. Y luego me grabó _la Sirenita_.

A Harry le dio un pequeño infarto antes de comprender que se refería a las cintas _VHS_. ¿Por qué nadie acudía a rescatarlo?

―Le diré que se haga virgen para ir a parir al establo ―repitió Mordisco, muerto de la emoción y frotándose las manos.

―Oye novio de mi prima ―dijo Niko a viva voz, de modo que todos pudieran oírle. Seguía hablando veloz como un hilo de pólvora―. ¿A ti no te pusieron el vídeo en clase donde enseñan cómo se hacen los bebés?

Harry se sonrojó y miró en todas direcciones, buscando ayuda.

―Cuando él era pequeño no ponían videos ―explicó Moco.

―Pues a mí sí, mira yo te explico: la chica se quita la ropa y tiene como una cosa fea ahí que no es un pito sino como una boca fea que si lo mojas con tu pito le metes un bebé que se duerme en el ombligo durante nueve meses. Pero también dijeron que hay formas de que no pase. ¿Tú sabías que hay formas de que no pase?

―¡NIKO!

La voz de su madre atronó desde la lejanía.

―Te la has cargado ―dijo Moco.

―¡Pero mamá! ¡Es que a él sí le pasó, y yo le quería explicar porque sí que le pasó!¡Lo hizo mal! ¡No usó el _pensativo_! ―gimoteó Niko, al tiempo que su madre se abalanzaba sobre ellos dispuesta a llevárselo por la oreja.

―¡Nikolas! ¡Silencio! ¡Ya!

―¿Pero y si le da una enfermedad de transmisión? Al coche se le rompió la transmisión y se rompió y lo tiramos y no quiero que a él le pase eso.

―¡Silencio, chitón, ya mismo! —bramó.

―Mi hermano no ha pasado de curso ―explicó Moco.

Jane Puckle se inclinó varias veces ante Harry tratando de disculparse, roja como un tomate, a la par que regañaba a su hijo mayor con el brazo libre. Al fondo, el grupo de familiares reía. Todos, menos Ian Granger.

―Ya lo siento. No se lo tengas en cuenta. Perdonale ―le decía Jane, visiblemente abochornada―. No dice esas cosas con maldad, te lo aseguro. Es sólo que está en _esa edad_ en la que lo quiere saber todo y no sabe callarse con nada…

Harry trató de quitarle hierro al asunto, incapaz de articular más de tres o cuatro palabras seguidas sin sentirse mareado.

―Pero qué te voy a contar a ti… Como vuestra hija se parezca mínimamente a Hermione vais a tener que armaros de paciencia. ¡Ella sí que sabía hacer las preguntas más inoportunas en los momentos más bochornosos! ¿Verdad que sí, Emma? ―le preguntó a su hermana.

―Ni me lo recuerdes ―respondió ella entre risas, y se llevó una mano a la cara fingiendo vergüenza―. Fueron esas experiencias con Hermione las que nos decidieron por dejarla como hija única.

Jane aun no se había terminado de llevar a Niko a un rincón cuando su otro hijo, Moco, miró a Harry y preguntó con su particular parsimonia:

―Oye, ¿os vais a casar?

Harry se atragantó.

¿Casar? ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se hubiera hecho esa pregunta?

¡Todo iba tan rápido! ¡Tanto!

La duda cogió por sorpresa a todos los presentes. Incluso los que conversaban a cierta distancia se volvieron hacia Harry, atentos a su respuesta. La propia Hermione lo miró, igualmente consternada. Harry tragó saliva con dificultad y contempló al niño con simpatía. Se fijó en el largo moco que le colgaba de la nariz.

―Pues… Bueno… Todavía no lo hemos hablado… ―titubeó.

―Pero, no os vais a casar antes de que nazca, ¿no?

―No… No creo que no nos de tiempo, no.

―Entonces, tu hija va a ser una _bastard_ _a_ ―señaló el niño, con la ingenuidad y desvergüenza propia de un muchacho de su edad.

Harry se quedó lívido. De pronto le pitaban los oídos. Mareos. Nauseas. Pensamientos suicidas. Todo a la vez. Al fondo, Hermione dio unas bocanadas de aire, como si de pronto le apretaran los pulmones. Nunca le había prestado atención a las tradiciones, pero había diferencia entre ser laico y dejar que llamen bastardo a tu bebé.

La madre del niño regresó como una flecha mientras Niko reía con ganas.

―¡Pero Robin! ¡Si tú eres el bueno! ¿Cómo le dices eso al pobre chico?

―Es una definición de diccionario. Y me lo ha explicado la profesora.

―Ya sé que es verdad, pero esas cosas se piensan y no se dicen. Ven, vamos con tu hermano. Al menos así os vigilareis entre vosotros.

Harry aún no había terminado de recomponerse cuando notó algo rozándole el trasero. Resultó que el menor de los hermanos había visto su barita, a buen recaudo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, y no pudo evitar la tentación de cogerla y salir corriendo como si fuera el mayor de los tesoros.

―¡Ey! ¡Eso es peligroso! ―le gritó, pero no hubo forma de detenerlo.

¿Qué más podía salir mal?

―Menudo _regalito_ que le ha hecho a nuestra prima.

―Al menos se queda para pagar las facturas.

―Sí, pero todavía no estoy segura de si por caballero o por cobarde.

Esa corrosiva conversación la mantenían las dos chicas adolescentes de aspecto oscuro que no dejaban de vigilarle. Aparecieron por su espalda, sigilosas como una pareja de gatas siamesas. La mayor, Úrsula, una universitaria que aspiraba a ser veterinaria, destilaba el cinismo hasta convertirlo en un elixir difícil de digerir. La más joven, Clara, parecía una aspirante a dementor. Nunca había visto cosa igual. El negro más absoluto de su vestimenta y maquillaje contrastaba con su tez de porcelana, que asomaba tímida pero implacable tras una melena lisa como la seda. Era casi como si tratara de imitar el fúnebre estilo personal del profesor Snape, pero con ropa de marca.

―¿Tú crees que durarán mucho? ―preguntó Clara.

―Se supone que van a un _colegio de genios_ o algo así.

―Pues muy espabilado a este chico no se le ve, la verdad.

―Pero Hermione sí lo es. Supongo que alguna cualidad habrá visto en él.

―Bueno, la tía Lydia dice que es rico o algo así.

―¡Vaya! Eso sí que aclara muchas cosas.

—Sí. Como el porqué corrió tanto para atarlo.

―¿Crees que lo hizo a propósito? ¿En serio?

Harry apretó los dientes, pero no desdibujó su sonrisa.

―Estoy encantado de conocer a la familia de mi novia ―dijo, metiéndose en la conversación para intentar acallar esos rumores.

―Creo que Niko llevaba algo de razón ―aseguró entonces Ursula, con cierto desdén―. Es ese colegio vuestro de empollones al que vais, ¿es que todavía no os han explicado cómo se usan los condones? ¿O es que son demasiado complicados como para que dos cerebritos como vosotros los entendáis?

―¡Mientra no le queden grandes…! ―bromeó su hermana.

Las dos chicas compartieron una risa emponzoñada y se alejaron de él.

Harry suspiró. Por un brevísimo instante deseó regresar al número 4 de _Privet Drive_ y esconderse en su alacena, lejos de aquel bullicio.

Buscó a Hermione y descubrió que había tenido una urgencia. Harry oyó algo sobre que se le había salido la leche sola al oír tantas historias de bebés. Un ejercito de familiares esperaban en la puerta del baño a que saliera, desde donde compartían recuerdos de sus respectivos embarazos con sendas copas en la mano. Harry se sintió mareado sólo de ver a tanta gente reunida. Las miradas. Los cuchicheos. Parcialmente desesperado, y temiendo nuevas represalias, se arrastró hasta un lugar apartado, junto a la valla, donde se proyectaba la sombra de la casa unifamiliar de los Granger.

— _¡Guau!_ ¿Y esa cicatriz?

Niko, recién zafado del castigo de su madre, había reaparecido delante de él, esgrimiendo su pícara sonrisa como un florete.

Harry se sobresaltó.

—¿Tú otra vez? ¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí?

—No. ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? ¡Yo quiero una igual!

—Pues mucha suerte.

—¿Eres _el Zorro_?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Además, es claramente un rayo.

—¡Mola! Dime, ¿cómo te la hiciste? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

—No.

—Entonces te contaré más cosas del vídeo.

—Un mago malvado me la hizo después de asesinar a mis padres. Voldemort. Ahora hablo con serpientes y me arde cada vez que el mundo corre peligro —explicó Harry, esperando asustarlo un poco y perderlo de vista.

—Espera, espera, ¿un mago malvado? —intervino Dylan, hermano gemelo de Ian, metiéndose en la conversación—. ¿No querrás decir _Volmentor_ , el _Señor Oscuro de los Necromantes_? No sé dónde habré oído yo esa historia…

Harry se quedó lívido. No había caído en cuenta de que podía haber mas gente escuchando. Giró el cuello y se encontró con Dylan. Un lóbrego escalofrío tamborileó por sus vertebras al reconocer el rostro de su suegro.

—Quién te iba a decir a ti que tendrías lectores de carne y hueso, ¿eh, hermanito? —se burló Dyla, dirigiéndose hacia Ian.

—Ya te dije que todas y cada una de las visitas del contador son reales. ¡Yo no contrato a chinos! —se defendió este, claramente ofendido.

Al fondo del jardín, Huy, el marido asiático de Jane, carraspeó la garganta.

—Ay, no ¿Otra vez hablando de ese estúpido cuento? —dijo Clara, con cara de aburrimiento—. Pero tío, ¿es que no ves que todas tus ideas son un plagio? Un trío protagonista en un internado victoriano, una conspiración, un profesor que no es lo que parece y termina siendo malvado, enigmas, puzzles… Evidentemente estás reinterpretando la película esa de los ochenta, la del joven _Sherlock Holmes_.

—¡Mentira! ¡Y en esa película no hay magia!

—A mí me gustó el primero, con todo ese asunto del protagonista que no sabe que es un Druida y lo de la _piedra de Toque_ —comentó Dylan—. Me da igual que te inspiraras en esa película. Tenía un encanto difícil de igualar. Luego lo volviste muy oscuro. ¿Y qué diantres le pasa a Larry? Cada vez se vuelve más insoportable.

—Pues prepárate para los siguientes capítulos —señaló Ian.

—¿Lo vas a sacar del armario de una vez? Porque no creo que tengas a un solo lector que no sepa ya que es claramente gay.

Ian sonrió con malicia.

—He hecho algo _mucho_ mejor —dijo, asegurándose de que Harry pudiera escuchar sus palabras—. Tú, espera a leer mi próximo capítulo y verás. No creo que Larry esté preparado para lo que se le viene encima.

.

.

Harry se sentía en medio de un partido de quidditch, con la diferencia de que él era el único jugador de su equipo y todos sus rivales contaban con una quaffle. No recordaba haber recibido nunca tantos golpes. Como buen buscador, Harry hizo unos requiebros, dejó a Niko en la estacada y tomó distancia, alejándose de la acción directa. Buscaba un lugar tranquilo en el que pasar inadvertido y lo encontró en unas sillas de mimbre que los Granger habían situado junto a unas orquídeas, alejadas de la mesa de los canapés.

En Hogwarts había aprendido muchas cosas, y una de las más importantes era la de no juzgar a nadie por la primera impresión. Pero ellos no se lo estaban poniendo fácil. La familia de Hermione le parecía rara, más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Por suerte, un rápido ejercicio de memoria le hizo darse cuenta de que todas lo eran a su modo.

Se quitó las gafas y se rascó los ojos deseando que la tarde pasara rápidamente.

―Menudo lío, ¿eh? ―dijo alguien a su lado.

Harry se volvió hacia la voz y sólo entonces descubrió que se había sentado junto a una mujer con un sombrero de mimbre que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

―Así que mañana es tu cumpleaños. Pues vaya, no creo que esperaras encontrarte hoy con este drama, ¿me equivoco? Cualquiera se asustaría.

―No estoy asustado ―mintió Harry.

—Claro que no. Es sólo terror escénico. Todos hemos pasado por eso. Soy Mary, por cierto. Soy la mejor amiga de tu suegra. Íbamos juntos al colegio y todas esas cosas. Y otras que no te contaré… Aún ―rió con gracia.

―Encantado.

―Por eso sé reconocer tu cara de espanto ―siguió diciendo Mary, muy simpática―. A cualquiera le asusta esta familia. Pero sólo es al principio. ¿Quieres ver algo gracioso? Fijate en los maridos de las Puckle. Como apenas se conocen entre ellos se dedican a hacer como que ponen en hora el reloj u observan los pájaros, cada uno en una esquina. Eso sí es ser raro, ¿no crees?

Harry no había reparado en aquel grupo de hombres hasta ahora. A su modo parecían tan asustado como él.

―¿Y las primas de Hermione? Unas amargadas. Desde que Dylan se divorció, se le suben a las barbas. Literalmente —rió—. Y en cuanto a Niko, estate tranquilo. He visto a ese chico golpearse la cabeza más veces de las que soy capaz de contar. Su _lucidez_ no es algo que venga de familia.

—Pues es un alivio.

―Se ve que eres un buen chico. Creo que encajarás aquí. Paciencia. Y si no, siempre puedes comprarte un reloj caro —bromeó.

Harry le sonrió, y sólo entonces se percató de que Mary no estaba sola; llevaba una especie de sábana de color esmeralda anudada en torno al cuerpo, a modo de bandolera, y unos diminutos y rechonchos dedos asomaban desde el interior, tratando de alcanzar algún mechón de pelo. Se trataba de un porta-bebés. ¡Qué oportuno!

—¿Y cuántos años cumples? —preguntó Mary.

—Diecisiete. Y sí, ya sé que soy muy joven y todo eso…

—¿Tanto te lo han dicho?

—Ni se lo imagina.

—Se me ocurre _algo_ que podría ayudar a cambiar de idea a quienes piensan esas cosas sobre ti; ¿te gustaría coger a mi hijo en brazos, para irte acostumbrando? Se llama Evan. Acaba de cumplir los siete meses.

Harry no supo ni qué decir.

Estuvo cerca de ponerse a llorar de la emoción cuando sopesó al pequeño. Rondaría los nueve kilos, y no dejaba de agitar los brazos en el aire, fascinado por todo lo que se movía a su alrededor, como los globos de color rosa atados a las esquinas de la mesa, o la pancarta que colgaba a la entrada del jardín, anunciando el inminente nacimiento de _Helora_ Granger (el tema del nombre aún no había quedado muy claro entre todos los familiares). Aunque ya no hubiera tantos problemas como con un recién nacido, Mary le detalló cómo colocar los brazos correctamente para no lastimarle el cuello. Y, para cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta, volvía a ser el centro de atención de la fiesta.

Incluso Hermione, recién cambiada de ropa, lo miraba desde la otra punta del jardín, con los ojos encendidos por la emoción.

.

.

Harry Potter fue asaltado en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina.

No hubo presentaciones. No hubo compasión. Sólo _calor_.

―¿Pero…? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ―preguntó con cierto temor.

―Calla…

―¡Pero…!

Hermione se había abalanzado sobre él con el sigilo de una nevera cayendo por las escaleras. Aprovechándose del breve instante de soledad, lo agarró por la camisa con ambas manos y tiró de él hacia abajo. Al chico se le torcieron y empañaron las gafas. Hermione acarició los labios de Harry con los suyos; estaban agrietados a causa del calor, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Besó y mordió, incapaz de contener el volcán de sensaciones que nacían en su pecho y recorrían su cuerpo.

―¡Nos van a pillar! ―alcanzó a decir Harry, mientras trataba de coger aire.

Hermione no se lo iba a poner fácil. Ardía en deseos de fundirse con Harry, pero sus treinta y nueve semanas de embarazo eran un claro obstáculo. Continuó besando y despeinando a su novio hasta que terminaron golpeando la encimera.

― _¡Ay!_ ―se quejó Harry, ante el último bocado.

―Eres un ruidoso ―burló ella, sin separar sus labios.

―Y tú estás loca ―confesó él, a medio desvestir.

―¿Y?

―No…, ninguna queja.

―No sé si son las hormonas o qué, pero… verte ahí, con ese bebé, yo… yo sólo tengo ganas de… ―Hermione lo rodeó con ambos brazos y regresaron a las andadas.

―A veces me das mucho miedo.

Harry notó algo viscoso manchándole los pantalones, y tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que se habían apoyado sobre parte de la tarta helada con forma de moisés que habían preparado para la fiesta del jardín.

―¡Van a pensar que me lo he hecho encima!

―Cualquier otro día, qué buena excusa para quitarte ese pantalón ―rio Hermione, tratando de contener su repentino sofocón.

―Harry, ¿por qué tardas tanto? ¿Has encontrado ya esos vasos? ―preguntó Ellen, tía de Hermione, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Harry se levantó como un resorte y parte de la tarta helada se resbaló por la pernera de su pantalón, al tiempo que Hermione se giraba sobre sus talones para que no viera lo colorada que se había puesto. Ellen abrió la puerta y se quedó parada bajo el dintel, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

―Bien… ya veo… Bueno… Creo que podremos apañarnos con los vasos que ya tenemos ―masculló al cabo de unos segundos.

La mujer cerró la puerta y la cocina volvió a quedar en penumbras.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una fugaz mirada de culpabilidad.

―¿Tú crees que… ha pensado… mal?

―Bueno, creo que alguna pista le hemos dado… ―asintió Hermione, repasando su camisa desabrochada y el espectáculo de sus pantalones.

―Pues…, suerte que no te has agachado para ayudarme a limpiarme.

.

.

―Jamás hubiera imaginado que tendrías una familia tan numerosa. Me hace preguntarme cuántas más cosas me quedan por saber de ti. A veces es como si fueras una chica diferente a la de Hogwarts ―decía Harry en alto mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

Hermione esperaba sentada al comienzo de las escaleras de acceso al sótano, donde residía Harry de manera temporal. El susto en la cocina había sido lo suficientemente directo como para matar cualquier calentón.

―Y eso que mi abuela no ha podido venir. Agatha Granger. Y menos mal. La quiero mucho, pero antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts estaba convencida de que ella sí que era una autentica bruja. Una de las malas.

—¿Y tus padres no sabían nada de la fiesta de hoy?

—Por lo que he oído, sólo lo sabía mi padre. Se ha enterado este mismo mediodía, cuando se han presentado todos en casa después de que nos fuéramos al hospital. Se ve que ayer noche habló con mi tía por teléfono y se le _escapó_ decirle que estaba embarazada. Y digo _escapó_ porque tú todavía no has vivido unos de los interrogatorios de mi tía Lydia. Podría trabajar para el _MI6_ —rió.

―Uy, creo que sí lo he vivido. Pero, todo esto podría ser un problema, ¿no crees? Me refiero a que alguno de ellos podría comentar lo nuestro por ahí fuera. Y, nunca se sabe cuando hay un mago o bruja escuchando.

―¿No crees que exageras? Los magos no son precisamente _discretos_.

―En esta misma fiesta hay por lo menos dos y ninguno tiene ni idea.

—Vale, sí, es un riesgo —razonó Hermione—. Pero no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo. No se me ocurre forma de convencerles de guardar silencio sobre lo nuestro. Y, con mi tía Lydia de por medio, insinuar que no debe contárselo a nadie sólo aceleraría el proceso. Además, piensa que corremos más riesgo cuando vamos al hospital. Allí siempre podemos encontrarnos con algún mago o bruja que esté visitando a un familiar _muggle_.

—Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? ―dijo Harry, cambiando de tema.

―Siempre.

El chico dudó antes de volver a hablar. Temía la respuesta.

―¿Se lo han tomado bien? Lo nuestro, quiero decir.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa desde lo alto de la escalera. Hacía tiempo que esperaba una pregunta similar por parte de Harry. A fin de cuentas, era una preocupación normal y sana. Usó el dedo para dibujar un pequeño rayo en el polvo que se acumulaba en la orilla de los escalones y midió muy bien sus palabras:

―Si te soy sincera, en muchos aspectos ha sido complicado. Lo de hoy es el final de la tormenta. Al parecer hemos causado bastante revuelo, pero acordaron no meternos presión de cara a que todo salga bien. Así que supongo que la respuesta es, si, para el tamaño que tiene todo este asunto, se lo han tomado bien.

Harry se sintió un poco más liviano.

—¿Y crees que yo les caigo bien?

—Bueno, que no salieras corriendo cuando te enteraste de que íbamos a ser padres te ha hecho ganar bastantes puntos con mis tías. Y lo que mi madre les ha estado contando sobre ti también les ha gustado mucho. Así que por su parte creo que sí. Mis tíos asentirán a todo lo que digan mis tías, de modo que con ellos también estás bien. Mis primos son muy pequeños como para comprender lo que sucede. Y en cuanto a mis primas… Tú, piensa que son de Slytherin y así las entenderás mejor.

—Por cierto, por lo que ellas me han dicho antes, ¿es que se supone que vamos a una escuela de superdotados o algo así?

Hermione soltó una risotada. Harry, ya cambiado de ropa, subió a su encuentro y se sentó a su lado, en las escaleras, sobre el rayo.

―Espero que no se haya roto la tapadera al conocerte a ti ―se burló Hermione.

― _Ja, ja._ Muy graciosa. ¿Y si mejor les presentamos a Ron?

―No te pongas así. Fue cosa de mis padres, no mía. No se les ocurrió nada mejor para explicar mi ausencia durante mi primer año. La verdad, yo ya ni me acordaba de eso. Tú sígueles la corriente y ya está. Sólo espero que no te pongan en un compromiso con alguna pregunta extraña. Pueden llegar a ser muy raros.

―De momento tus primos han sido los únicos que han conseguido sacarme los colores. Los pequeños y las no tan pequeñas.

―Sí. Ya. Lo he oído ―le dijo ella, claramente alicaída―. _B_ _astarda_.

Harry guardó silencio un instante, masticando en su cabeza el mismo adjetivo que tanto incomodaba a su novia.

―Hermione, tú y yo, nunca hemos hablado de _eso_.

―Lo sé. Pero no creo que sea el momento, Harry.

―Claro. Lo entiendo.

―Aunque, no estoy muy segura sobre si _de verdad_ tendríamos que hacerlo.

―¿Es que no quieres que vivamos juntos? ―se preocupó Harry.

―Eso sí ―le aclaró ella, con total convicción―. Es lo de celebrar una boda lo que no me termina de, bueno, _apetecer_. Es tan tradicional…

―Podemos tener a mucha gente disgustada si no la hacemos.

―Sí. Eso también lo imagino.

―Por cierto, esto de ahora, no habrá sido una propuesta de matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Hermione se sonrojó.

―Espero que no ―respondió al final, muerta de vergüenza. De pronto se le habían roto todos los esquemas―. Aún es muy pronto. ¡No quieras correr tanto, Harry! Primero hay que aclarar muchas cosas. Quiero decir, yo sé que te quiero, pero, bueno, también necesito saber que te quiero por algo más que esto que nos toca pasar… ¡No vayas a entenderme mal! Yo sé que podría salir bien, pero… Yo…

Harry puso fin al tartamudeo de Hermione con un tierno beso. Y de pronto todos los miedos y dudas parecieron disiparse. Entrelazaron sus dedos y permanecieron un instante en silencio, con sus frentes apoyadas una contra la otra.

―Buscaremos un sitio donde estar los tres ―sentenció Harry.

―Cuatro; Crookshanks se viene con nosotros ―sonrió Hermione.

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta que había a sus espaldas, rompiendo el encanto. Robin apareció con su flamante moco y los miró con atención antes de volverse sobre si mismo para gritar a pleno pulmón:

―¡Están aquí, escondidos en el sótano!

.

.

Harry y Hermione descubrieron a toda la familia reunida en la sala de estar, aguardando su llegada. Había una montaña de regalos apilada en una de las mesas, entre los que destacaba una representación de la torre de Londres realizada con pañales plegados. También estaba allí la tarta helada con forma de moisés, sólo que ahora destacaba más por el grabado de la nalga izquierda de Harry.

―Ese trozo para él ―dijo Niko con repelús, al tiempo que lo tocaba con el dedo.

Jane hizo un aspaviento con los brazos y mandó a paseo a su marido, dejando libre el sofá principal. Luego ahuecó los cojines y les dio unas palmaditas indicándoles que se sentaran frente a todos los asistentes.

―Te he reservado el mejor sitio, con varios cojines a la espalda. Incluso puedes poner los pies en alto si quieres ―dijo, y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

―Pero… ¿Y todo esto? ―preguntó la chica, emocionada.

―¡Sorpresa otra vez! ―exclamaron los presentes―. ¡Feliz maternidad, chicos!

―Y paternidad ―farfullaron al unísono varios hombres.

Emma dio un paso al frente y miró a Harry con sus grandes ojos negros. Había algo en su expresión que le removió las emociones. ¿Que pretendía?

―Antes de comenzar, quería decir una cosa ―dijo Emma, paseando la mirada entre los asistentes, pero deteniéndose siempre en Harry―. Y esa cosa que quiero decir es: no tengáis miedo. Ninguno de los dos. Tal vez lo que pasó tenía que pasar, o hubiera terminado pasando tiempo después, no lo sé. Pero pasó. Estáis aquí. Y todos nosotros haremos lo que sea por ayudaros y hacéroslo todo más fácil.

―Eres un buen tipo, Harry ―corearon varias voces.

―Sí, creo que tienen algo de razón ―asintió Ian, casi a regañadientes.

―Aunque te seguiremos tomando el pelo ―añadió Dylan.

Harry trató de decir algo, pero en cuanto abrió la boca descubrió que se había emocionado y que le goteaban lagrimones desde la barbilla.

―Y tú que soñabas con ganar un hijo, resulta que es una nena ―volvió a reír Dylan, dándole unos codazos a su hermano gemelo.

El hijo menor de Jane (Mordisco) salió de entre el público y, para sorpresa de todos, obsequió a Harry con un tierno abrazo, del modo que suelen hacer los niños cuando ven que otro lo está pasando mal.

―A mí también me caes bien, primo ―dijo con vivacidad.

―Gracias. Gracias a todos ―asintió Harry, emocionado.

―¡Y el _palito_ de tus pantalones es una pasada! ―agregó.

Harry se quedó perplejo.

―Ten. Te lo devuelvo. Pero no estés triste, ¿vale?

El niño se sacó la varita de Harry del bolsillo de atrás y se la dejó sobre las rodillas. Estaba recubierta por una densa secreción ―tal vez babas, tal vez otra cosa; mejor no investigar demasiado― y tenía marcas en la punta y en el mango, como de haber sido mordisqueada con insistencia.

―¡Ha sido increíble! ―continuó diciendo el pequeño. Tenía tanta emoción contenida que parecía que le fuera a rebosar por las orejas―. He apuntado a una de las plantas del jardín y _¡Zum!,_ se ha levantado de la tierra, me ha mirado con miedo, y se ha largado corriendo, calle abajo. ¡Qué risa!

―Mi niño tiene mucha imaginación ―explicó Jane a su hermana.

―Disfruta de tu carta de Hogwarts ―masculló Harry muy bajito, sin despegar ambas filas de dientes, de tal forma que sólo Hermione pudiera oírle.

―A su mamá le dará un síncope cuando cumpla los once ―respondió ella del mismo modo, sin que su primo llegara a enterarse de nada.

La lluvia de regalos fue igual de emocionante. Además de los pañales, los jóvenes e inminentes padres encontraron una gran variedad de artículos dedicados a los próximos cuidados de Helara. Harry nunca se había detenido a pensar que una criatura tan pequeña pudiera necesitar tantos _cachi_ _v_ _aches_.

―¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó, sosteniendo una extraña bocina con gatillo.

―¡Guau! ¡Una pistola láser! ―se apresuró a gritar Niko, muy emocionado.

―Es un sacaleches, para que Hermione rellene biberones ―le explicó Emma.

―¿Es una pistola para la teta? ―dudó Niko.

―Hacéis que me sienta como una vaca ―dijo Hermione, muerta de vergüenza.

―Los primeros meses vas a ser una maquina expendedora que habla y camina, cariño. Las vacas al menos tienen algo de tiempo para tomar el aire y pastar ―rió su madre, mientras sus hermanas asentían en silencio.

― _«Cómo ser padres y_ _no darse a la bebida_ _»_ ―leyó Hermione, ojeando la portada de uno de los tres libros que sujetaba en la mano―. _«Los primeros años: del parto al ¡ya estoy harto!»_ y: _«Ahora sois tres, ¡asumidlo!»_. Vaya. Que… _curiososo_ _s_. Gracias, supongo. Estos no los había leído.

―¡Lo sabía! ―estalló de júbilo Lydia―. Ellen, me debéis quince libras.

Hermione las miró intrigada.

―Ya sabes cómo es; hicimos una apuesta ―explicó Ellen.

―Ella estaba convencida de que ya los habrías leído. Y, teniendo en cuenta que tú lees hasta la letra pequeña de las instrucciones de uso de los medicamentos, creo que he ganado el premio gordo ―dijo Lydia con orgullo.

―Todos deberían leer las instrucciones de los medicamentos, tía. Siempre.

Su hermana Ellen parecía reacia a pagar las quince libras.

―¿Y esto? ¿Una cita en el centro de belleza _Adonis_? ―preguntó Harry, sosteniendo un vale para un tratamiento completo.

―Sí, pero eso es sólo para Hermione… ―corrió a explicarle Lydia, quitándoselo de las manos para dárselo a su sobrina―. Es mi regalo. Me imaginé lo mucho que te debe estar costando llegar a _algunas zonas_ en tu actual estado. Ya me entiendes. Además, también incluye un masaje linfático para esa hinchazón de las piernas. Y pide que te atienda Fernando. Y que vas de mi parte. Luego ya me darás las gracias.

Hermione recibió el regalo con cierto bochorno.

El siguiente regalo que desenvolvió Harry era especial; estaba a nombre de su suegro. Rompió el papel con mucho cuidado y se sorprendió al descubrir que era un diminuto pijama rojo esmeralda; el color de Gryffindor. Pero, lo más llamativo de todo, eran las letras doradas que tenía bordadas en el pecho.

―¿ _«Hija de bruja»_? ―leyó Harry en voz alta.

― _«Hija de bruja»_ ―confirmó Hermione, atónita.

―¡Qué acertado! ―celebró Harry, que acababa de comprender la gracia.

―Me alegra que os guste… ¡Si vierais la cara que me pusieron en la tienda cuando les dije lo que tenían que bordar!

―¿Y te extraña? ―preguntó una de sus cuñadas.

―¡Parece una palabrota! ―exclamó Niko, muerto de risa.

―Es una broma entre nosotros. No tenéis por qué entenderlo ―se defendió Ian, notando las miradas de estupefacción de todos los demás.

―Eso de tus historias de fantasía se te está subiendo a la cabeza ―dijo Lydia.

―Pero Ian, ¿por qué no _«Hija de Druida»_? ―preguntó Dylan, desconcertado.

―Desde luego, los hombres sois un desastre a la hora de elegir regalos ―le reprochó Ellen, acercándose a leer mejor el bordado.

Reservaron el mejor regalo para el final; a una orden de sus padres, Niko y sus dos hermanos pequeños retiraron una sábana de color salmón dejando al descubierto una flamante cuna de madera de roble lacada. Harry se levantó de un brinco para verla más de cerca, y Hermione pidió ayuda para hacer lo mismo. No habían escatimado en gastos. El nivel de detalle de la cuna era tan alto que se emocionaron al comprobar que los vertices tenían atalayas talladas, imitando los almenares de un castillo.

Al asomarse, Hermione encontró a Crookshanks hecho un ovillo, junto a la diminuta almohada que sería de Helara. Pero había algo más.

―Esto es… ―dudó.

―¿Lo recuerdas? ―preguntó su madre, igualmente emocionada.

―¡Pues claro que lo recuerdo! ¡Vangogh! ―exclamó su hija, muerta de la emoción, al tiempo que cogía entre sus brazos un viejo muñeco de trapo―. ¿Pero, cómo…?

―Lo encontré en el ático, junto a todas tus cosas de niña. Se me ocurrió que a Helara también podría gustarle, de modo que lo limpié, le metí algo de relleno y remendé sus cosidos. Así también podrá cuidar de ella, como cuidó de ti.

―Muchas gracias, mamá. Es muy especial para mí.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad. De niño, él jamás tuvo un muñeco que considerara especial, dado que todos se los acababa rompiendo su primo. Lo más parecido había sido la araña que tejía telas en el techo de su alacena, a la que llamó Charlie, pero acabó muriendo bajo el zapato de tía Petunia. Hemione era la única persona que conocía aquella historia, y le pareció tan lastimera que le recomendó no contársela a nadie más.

―Me acuerdo que de pequeña estaba enamoradísima de mi Vangogh ―continuó diciendo Hermione, evocando retazos de su infancia―. Le leía cuentos, y soñaba con que algún día se transformaría en un chico de verdad y me llevaría a recorrer el mundo y vivir aventuras asombrosas.

Harry no podía apartar la vista del muñeco, de unos veinte centímetros. Estaba hecho de trapo, con dos botones por ojos, cuerpo larguiducho, diminutas orejas, y un llamativo cabello de gruesos hilos del color de las mandarinas.

―¡Es Ron! ―exclamó consternado.

Hermione dio un pequeño brinco.

―¡Es Ron! ―inistió Harry, atónito.

―¿Pero qué dices? Él… Él… ¡Es cierto! ¡Mi Vangogh! ¡Es clavadito a Ron! ―rió Hermione, dándose cuenta del parecido.

―¡Tú querías casarte con Ron!

La risa se contagió entre todos sus familiares. Harry se descubrió a si mismo señalándolo con el dedo, incapaz de reaccionar.

―No nos irás a decir que estás celoso de un muñeco de trapo ―comentaron.

Harry guardó el dedo acusador y se mordió los labios.

―A partir de ahora será Vangogh Weasley ―dijo Hermione, divertida.

―Chicas, ¿cuánto os apostáis a que Helara intenta cortarle media oreja, como quiso hacer Hermione? ―retó Ellen a sus hermanas.

―Sí, hablando eso ―intervino Emma―, chicos, de verdad, mucho cuidado con las tijeras. Lo de Hermione fue una obsesión, y no quisiera que se repitiera la historia. Nos las robabas a escondidas para _desorejar_ a tu Vangogh. ¡Y sólo tenías tres años!

―No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso de las tijeras con Vangogh? ―quiso saber Harry, desconcertado.

―Bravo por el colegio de superdotados… ―murmuró Úrsula al oírlo.

―¿Será que su súperpoder es otro? ―se burló Clara.

―Ya ves. Padres asesinados, niño rico… Como ahora diga que tiene una mansión y mayordomo, al final resultará que es _Bruce Wayne_.

Y ambas hermanas rieron al margen de todos.

.

.

Las manecillas del reloj apuntaban a las ocho y media cuando comenzaron a despedirse. Harry sintió que se le descolocaban algunas vértebras cuando los tres primos de Hermione se le abalanzaron al mismo tiempo desde el respaldo del sofá para darle un fuerte abrazo, con mordisco incluido. Para soltarse, Harry tuvo que prometerles que algún día pasaría a visitarlos a su casa y les enseñaría a decir palabrotas en el idioma de las serpientes. Les pareció el mejor plan del mundo.

―Sobre todo muchas que comiencen por _«_ _P_ _»_ ―rogó Niko.

―Llámame si alguna vez necesitas algo, Harry. Menos una canguro, que ya tengo demasiada ración de eso. ¡Y bienvenido a la familia! ―insistió la madre de los tres tigres, mientras salía por la puerta propinándoles un empujoncito.

Tras la fiesta, los regalos, y todo lo demás, Harry se sentía exhausto. Sus emociones jugaban un importante papel en el cansancio que recorría sus huesos. Había sido liberador y emotivo recibir tantas palabras de ánimo por parte de los familiares de Hermione. Ya era, oficialmente, uno más del clan. Incluso Ian parecía haberse ablandado un poco.

Cuando se despidió de Dylan, el último de los invitados en abandonar la fiesta, todo se quedó en calma. Harry soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo a lo largo de la tarde y se elevó un poco. _«_ _Uno más del clan_ ―se repitió con orgullo. _»_

De no haber tenido que ponerse a limpiar el desastre que habían organizado, hubiera sido un final perfecto para un día _casi_ perfecto.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Harry descubrió que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Dio varias vueltas en el catre de lona, ocasionando que los muelles gruñeran y protestaran. Le dolían los músculos, y podía sentir una bola trepando por sus vertebras y aferrarse a sus hombros como las garras de una rapaz. Las ideas se agolpaban detrás de sus ojos, donde surgen las ideas y los miedos. Asemejaban diminutas películas muy vívidas que lo trasportaban de un escenario a otro, propinándole pellizcos cada vez que parecía cerca de perder el conocimiento.

―¿Estás ahí? ¿Sirius? ―susurró.

Como no veía nada sin sus gafas, arrojó una zapatilla en dirección al catre de su padrino. Esperó a escuchar el quejido, pero nunca llegó. Una vez más, Sirius había decidido pasar la noche fuera de casa. ¡Ese sí que estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido!

Miró su reloj. Acababan de dar las doce.

Tenía, oficialmente, diecisiete años.

A las doce y un minuto, Harry, deambulaba descalzo por la casa. El suelo estaba frío y se sentía agradable. Descubrió que sus pies lo guiaban de forma inconsciente hasta el cuarto de Helara, en el segundo piso, junto a la habitación de Hermione. La luz ambarina de los faroles de la calle bañaban el contorno de los muebles. Peluches y cuadernos infantiles vigilaban desde los estantes, aguardando su momento. Incluso a oscuras, la habitación conservaba un halo de magia difícil de explicar.

Harry se quedó mirando la cuna, en silencio.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que los llantos de un bebé recorrieran la casa? ¿Era consciente de hasta qué punto iba a cambiar su vida, o sus prioridades?

―Sólo queda esperar ―musitó para sus adentros.

―Sólo esperar ―repitió una voz en la oscuridad.

Fué entonces cuando se percató de que Ian también estaba en el cuarto, envuelto en penumbras. Observaba la cuna con una expresión de pánico que Harry reconoció como suya. Al parecer no era el único que se sentía aterrorizado.

―Lo haremos bien, ¿verdad Harry? ―dijo Ian, casi en trance.

―Sí. Lo haremos bien ―asintió Harry, convencido.

―Lo haréis muy bien los dos, y muy, muy, pero que muy pronto ―interrumpió Hermione, apareciendo a sus espaldas, con el cabello alborotado y sujetándose el vientre con ambas manos―, porque, o bien he tenido un desliz del que no volveremos a hablar nunca, o acabo de romper aguas en la cama.

―¿Helara está en camino? ―exclamó Harry, aterrorizado.

―Helara está en camino ―confirmó Hermione, rechinando los dientes.

.

.

* * *

 _El fanfiction es un monstruo que se alimenta de tus comentarios._

 _¡Escríbenos algo! :)_


End file.
